Aiden's Adventures
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: As the Equine Human Aiden approaches his age as a teenager, his time of adventure through Equestria has begun. Watch as the Equine human plays, loves, helps others, explores the world of Equestria, and prepares to protect his friends and family from wrong doers and an old enemy. (Adventure, and a bit of every genre in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

_**So you all have decided that you want more Aiden. Here ya go, and please enjoy yourself. Let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 1

Equestria, a beautiful and vast world full of things from the wildest imaginations. A colorful world, full of life, civilizations, and even the greatest power of all, magic. This world is inhabited by the creatures that we know as ponies, this was their home, their world. Though it also belonged to a mighty race of creatures that dominated the world before the ponies. To this day, they were thought of as gods, and the most beloved of friends to the ponies.

This creature was known as a human, but not just any human, an Equine human. A bipedal being of magic and great intelligence, the being that made the ponies what they are today. An intelligent, and mighty race full of Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth ponies. A long time ago, the great Equine human race had mysteriously been wiped out by an unknown assailant. But twelve years ago, the mighty race returned in the form of an Equine boy, birthed by two earth human parents.

This Equine human's name was Aiden, and ever since an infamous moment in his life. A time where he fought for his life as a toddler against a dark and sinister foe. He had grown free and strong as an Equine, even after witnessing his own earth parents demise. He would have been dead, if not for two very kind hearted and beautiful ponies he now called his mothers. These mares were a breed of pony all their own, they were the ponies of flight and magic, the Alicorns.

These mares bravely fought as his side to save him from the dark one. Now they forever saw themselves as not just the princesses that ruled Equestria, but also his devoted mothers. To this day he grew ever so stronger in their eyes, sometimes to the point that his magic surpassed theirs. To this day, he still grows in power, but lives as a normal boy on the verge of his teenage years. A time in a child's life that parents dread, especially his own parents.

Luckily that was something that his mothers could hide really well to this day. As they continued their roles as princesses within a great white castle of gold, marble, stone and bronze. From within this castle, many golden armored guards of all kinds patrolled for passionate security. While the castle overlooked the city that grew ever so brighter and cleaner in it's shadow as they lay perched upon a great mountain. Within the halls, the princesses themselves could be found wearing gentle smiles.

One princess stood tall as the oldest, her name was Celestia, and she controlled the day. Her mane and tail mimicked the light colored rainbows that could be seen in gentle waterfalls. Her magenta eyes twinkled like the the sparkling rays of sunlight that she controlled. Her pearly white coat complimented the cutie mark of the sun she bared along with her gold horse shoes, her gold necklace and her gold crown that held a deep purple gems. Only her younger sister Luna could ever match such beauty.

Her horse shoes were like Celestia's, only silver like a silver gleaming moon. Her pitch black necklace bared a crescent moon that complimented a smaller black crown. Her very coat mimicked that of a lovely clear night sky that one could watch for hours. Her mane and tail flowed with the wind as it too represented the nights that she controlled. Together they created harmony as the royal sisters of harmony, but nothing felt more important than the child they cared for.

"Lovely day we have once again sister. Is something getting your spirits high?"Luna kindly asked in a motherly, but somewhat young of a voice.

"Well, don't you remember what tomorrow is?"Celestia asked with a more mature motherly voice.

"Oh… Oh…! I remember now. Oh dear it's getting to be that time of the year once again,"Luna exclaimed as she then nicely giggled at her own realization,"Thirteen years old tomorrow, Aiden has grown up so much."

"Indeed… A lot of the mares in Canterlot have taken recent notice as well,"Luna looked a bit smug and sly at the personal information regarding the city of Canterlot's mares,"They have all been quite friendly ever since they heard that puberty has started to occur for Aiden…!"

"I see… Will we need extra guard in case of a…"special" visit?"Luna joked and giggled like a filly while Celestia simply shuddered at the thought.

"Of course not, I'd rather personally see to any pony who tries to fool around with our son."Celestia answered and raised up her nose without amusement.

"Oh come now Tia. He's a good boy, he'd never fall for a bad mares influence,"Luna sighed and finished giggling at her over protective sister,"He may turn thirteen tomorrow, but his maturity has grown to surpass the mares that dream of being with him…!"

"I… Suppose that's true… After all we do have Haze and Faze watching over him."Celestia admitted with a sigh and brought back her smile the moment they approached a door.

"Plus Aiden isn't exactly a small and defenseless child any more… There's a reason I suggested that he took up some self defense,"Luna explained before proudly knocking on the door,"Aiden! You're going to be late for karate with Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm almost done mom…! Just need to do something with my hair…!"Came the distant calls of a pubescent boy from behind the door.

Luna decided to kindly open the door for them to check up on their child. Slowly they entered a bed room, representing both day and night, as well as harmony itself. One side of the room represented the night sky and even had a desk full of writings, and different studies. The other side was painted to represent the day, with it's sky blue look and fluffy white clouds. Where they found a human boy with neatly combed blond hair just tying on his brown karate belt.

"Alright! I'm ready! I'll be out in a second!"The boy called before noticing his mothers in the mirror next to his large bed.

"Sorry to barge in Aiden, but we just didn't want you to be late."Luna explained while Aiden sighed and quickly got a change of clothes to wear after he was done with karate.

"No worries moms, I'd never be late for some classes…!"The blue eyed human insisted as he rushed over to his mothers with his clothes in tote.

"I know… But we're mothers, and mothers are suppose to worry, I guess."Luna joked as they let the boy take the lead for them.

"Very funny momma Luna…!"Aiden chuckled as he strolled down the hall way and took in a deep breath of the new day.

They watched their son, jumping and showing off his new found skill and flexibility. At the age of eight, he began to take up karate classes after seeing numerous stories of brave and skilled warrior. Fighting and defending Equestria from the worse of the worse, and so he wanted to be like a warrior. Against their better judgment, Luna actually did like the idea of Aiden being able to defend himself. Celestia was a bit more hesitate to agree with their child knowing a form of violence.

Yet for four years of taking karate, his gentle and loving nature never changed. He was a peace keeper around the castle, and he even went into the city at times to donate to charities. In their hearts, they truly believed that their son would never change.

"So… Do you know what tomorrow is Aiden?"Celestia asked with curiosity to play the enthusiastic and encouraging mother.

"No…? Is it…my next charity event?"He asked, making Celestia choke and chuckle from the kind hearted boy.

"No… But if you want, sometime later there's a Saint Pony's Day event,"Celestia rushed to her son's side to get him interested in the holiday event,"Many ponies will gather to take on a traditional barrage of Saint Pony's day challenges to raise money for the children's hospital…!"

"That's perfect! After karate class and tutoring, can we go?"Aiden asked curiously and full of interest for the event.

"Absolutely sweetie! I'll prepare our things for a trip to the center of the city right away!"Celestia excitably rushed pass her son to get some provisions ready for their trip.

Luna could only laugh at her sister's excitement, and her son's cleverness. For she realized that he had put on an act to get his mother excited so he could keep his birthday knowledge a secret. He at least wanted to make his mothers feel like they surprised him so they could still feel like good mothers.

"So are you excited for your birthday, Aiden?"Luna asked while playfully nudging him in the back.

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin the surprise after all the work you and momma Celestia put in to it."Aiden chuckled lightly after seeing his mother of day disappear down the hall.

Several moments later, the princesses and their Equine child arrived at the door. It slid open like a dojo door, and revealed a dojo like room where Aiden's mentor sat. They entered with smiles, greeting the old friend that was none other than the famous Rainbow Dash. Her signature strong colored rainbow mane and tail that frizzled was a dead give away to them. Her cyan blue coat complimented her own karate outfit and black belt as she opened her magenta eyes.

"Hey there princesses! Hope I wasn't late getting here for today's class,"Rainbow Dash suddenly went from peaceful to her well known over confident and cool attitude,"Twilight needed me to get the Wonderbolts ready for the…BIG event that's coming up."

"It's no problem at all, Rainbow Dash. We feared that we would be late as well."Celestia accepted the Pegasus's greeting in kind before Rainbow turned her focus to Aiden.

"Hey there Aiden, you ready for some more awesome karate lessons?!"Rainbow asked with much enthusiasm and cockiness to get the boy pumped.

"You know I am sensei Rainbow Dash!"Aiden bowed to the Pegasus before she took to the air and flew to the center of the room.

"Then get out here and show me what you can do big boy!"Rainbow encouraged before Aiden rushed to the center of the room to Rainbow's side.

The princesses appreciated Rainbow's strong and inspirational encouragement. It really got their son going with confidence, as well as promoting one hundred percent effort. They watched Rainbow warm him up with slow, but flowing punches to the left and right. It was only moments later that he was doing the punches in a fast and smooth sequence. His red belt proved the experience that slowly grew since he first started four years ago.

In his mothers eyes, he truly has come a long way from when he was two. A day that was all but forgotten by them and their child, yet it would always be a memory they carried. Thankfully another memory was currently on their mind, along with the reality of his age.

"So is everything in place for his birthday tomorrow?"Celestia asked, and gained a nod from her smiling sister.

"Of course… And he's still completely unaware of the surprise."Luna responded, bringing her sister more confidence in the surprise party they had planned.

"Excellent! This will be his greatest birthday yet…! His thirteenth birthday…!"Celestia spoke with hot excitement in her heart.

While they conversed their plans for the beginning of their son's teen years. Aiden himself had finished his warm up, and was now starting with some smooth kicks. Rainbow held up the gloves and got the boy throwing some high kicks and low kicks as strong and efficiently as he could. So far he did reveal to have a great bit of power behind his kicks. Though he was not going too hard out of concern and safety for others, too much muscle could be a bad thing for him and others.

"Not bad..! You're really getting the rhythm down Aiden!"Rainbow said with each blow she took from his kicks before she raised them to start with his punches next.

"Thanks! I only got it down because I had a good teacher…!"Aiden took a breath in and switched to firm and fast jabs left and right with flawless form.

He was almost on the verge of breaking a sweat as he went at a good, but easy pace. Punching and striking each glove, even when taken by surprise by a few required uppercuts. Finally after ducking from a light swing of her glove, he recovered and round housed one glove off her hoof. He then reversed and jumped to kick the other glove off before breathing out. Rainbow Dash nodded at his form, and already started to see him grow a bit sweaty.

"Ok…! How about a little spar for a bit and then you're free to go!"Rainbow offered while Aiden bowed in respect, then got into a stance.

"Sounds good to me sensei!"Aiden simply put up his fists to challenge the blue Pegasus.

"Play nice you two, nothing too rough!"Celestia warned before they started to spar with a bit of fast fist to hoof connections.

Their punches connected with each other, but Aiden still had the advantage. Him being a bipedal creature with the balance of his two legs allowed him to move more. He soon began to take full advantage of that as he missed a jab to Rainbow's face, but kicked the side of her right back leg. Celestia and Luna got a bit nervous whenever they actually saw blows hitting their marks. Rainbow took to the air to balance the playing field, Aiden crossed his arms to block a strong kick that forced him back a couple feet.

She threw a barrage of swift kicks that Aiden continued to take. Letting his arms serve as his shield before sprouting his arms at the right time to spread her legs apart. Allowing for him to headbutt the mare in the belly and force her back to the ground to grip her gut. Luna took a deep breath and relaxed to find the pride in her son's growing skill. While there was no steadying the worries of Celestia as Rainbow quick stepped and kicked the boy in the rear, forcing him to the ground.

"Princess Celestia, princess Luna…! Sorry for being late."Came the unison voices of two young stallions that entered the room.

The princesses looked up and turned around to meet with two unicorn stallions. One was brown with a pitch black mane and tail while the other was black with a brown mane and tail. Their cutie marks of a brown and black swords crossed together, completely covered by their armor. But there was no mistaking the confident and unison of these two twin terror. They knew exactly who these guards were, and they already wanted to try and see Aiden's spar with Rainbow Dash.

"Haze and Faze. Do not worry, Aiden was a bit late getting ready for karate."Luna insisted all was well as Aiden shoved Rainbow Dash back and saw his old friends.

"In fact you two arrived just in time for a favor,"Celestia spoke while Haze continued to try and look pass the mares to watch Aiden,"We need you two to take Aiden to tutoring with Moon Dancer while we see to some… Preparations for tomorrow."

"You can count on us princesses. We'll see him to it in no time…!"Faze promised their princesses while Haze waved to Aiden.

"Looking good there Aiden! You're really tearing it up there bro!"Haze called out before Aiden took his eyes off Rainbow Dash to wave to his friends.

"Hey guys! Wanna come in and test your skills?!"Aiden asked before paying for losing focus on his opponent.

He payed for it by taking a flying drop kick to the chest that sent him soaring. He went over his mothers heads before crashing straight into his friends. They laid in a pile, dazed and confused from the ordeal, Celestia and Luna gave soft but firm glare to Rainbow. At least until the boys were already shaking it off and looking at each other in a daze. Haze fixed his crooked helmet while Faze was first to get to his flank for a start before he could finally see things without blur.

"Not if it means we're going up against THAT mare."Faze made that much clear when it came to combat.

"But… If any pony asked what happened here, tell them we jumped in to save your moms from a falling chandelier…!"Haze begged to protect the dignity of his brother and himself.

"No problem guys… No problem at all…!"Aiden gave the thumbs up as he rolled to his butt in a daze, but still keeping a smile going.

 _ **Aiden's Adventures are here baby! Sound the horns of Equestria and give a cheer my lovely readers. It's time for some more Aiden the Equine Human, hope you're all ready. Because this story is going to be a bit more your time than Raising Aiden. So strap in when the updates come, because it's time for some real adventures. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on guys, it won't be too much trouble for a quick trip outside."Aiden insisted as he walked with his two friends that walked side by side with him.

"Sorry Aiden, we can't possibly take that chance again. You know what happened last time we high tailed it to the city."Faze reminded his young friend and nearly wanted to throw up, talking like a parent.

Aiden sighed, and put both hands behind his head while walking nice and casual. Letting himself show off the new outfit he changed into from his karate outfit. A nice white button up shirt with a sweater vest that matched his brown cozy, but casual pants. They complimented his fancy black dress shoes that shined from cleanliness and polish, but he cared little for looks. For right now, he wanted to get some air, and possibly sneak out to venture around the city, and he knew how to do that.

"Geez… Fine… It's history for today any way. We're doing a study of stone slabs from an ancient civilization,"Aiden looked to Haze, knowing he was the less patient brother out of the two,"Moon Dancer will probably have me study it's language for hours probably."

"That sounds…nice… Just hours of learning some random language… Sounds…nice."Haze already had the twitch in his right eye that showed potential boredom, impatience, or irritation.

"Yeah, they say the civilization has been dead for years. There was nothing left of it,"Aiden decided to go on while Haze almost slumped over, hearing such boring lessons,"Just old thatch made houses, some stone tools and old written slabs along with parchments."

"Don't you dare Haze… I know what you're doing Aiden. We're not falling for it…!"Faze made it clear to the pre teen before Aiden gave a fake yawn.

"That's fine. If you guys want we can speed it up by listening to that language reading machine,"Aiden looked back at the ceiling as he spotted Haze shaking,"It speaks a bit slower and it's kind of a non living voice. But it works all the same. _Let our people be remembered by our lost civilization…!"_

After that last coy, Haze finally broke while Faze groaned a bit from the voice over impersonation. Haze lurched forward and groaned with lack of amusement and bland knowledge. He wanted to get sick, for education was a horrid subject for him and his brother. With their adult like spirit broken under the crushing force of boredom and lame lessons of history. They were ready to do anything to blow off the history lesson and do something more fun and thrilling.

"Ok…! Where the hay are we heading?! I'm ready to let my brain explode from this history lesson!"Faze admitted while a clever smirk grew on Aiden's face before he looked out a window.

"Any where is better than where we are going at the moment!"Haze begged before Aiden looked around and finally spotted a crowd of ponies going towards the center of the city.

"Well I see ponies heading towards the big event…! Including an old friend and a crush of yours Faze,"Aiden spotted the mare of Faze's dreams, and his old friend,"Ruby Shine…! She's going to the event to compete for charity bro…!"

Faze was immediately pushed against the window trying to see the mare. His face went red and full of hearts, seeing her long and swirly ruby red mane and tail blow in the wind. They sparkled and complimented or creamy white coat that went smoothly with her cutie mark of sparkly gems. She sent warm feeling through Faze's body before he was seeing hearts with her. He coughed and tried to gain composure before simply agreeing with no contest on their chosen trip outside.

"Well…! What the buck are we waiting for guys! Let's get out of here!"Faze lit up his horn with deep blue magic while Haze a lit his horn with light blue magic.

"You said it bro!"Haze agreed before the twins connected their horns and focused their magic together.

Before a moment could pass, the three friends disappeared in a flash of blue. Leaving the hall way to silence and magic dust that remained, just in time for Moon Dancer herself to walk into the hall. She fixed her glasses as she searched around for her student. She sighed and looked around, fixing her red, purple and dark blue mane before noticing the magic dust. She gasped, and rushed to the pile of dust before scooping it up into her vanilla colored hoof and frowning.

"He skipped out on his lesson again…! I gotta find the princesses…!"She groaned before turning around and rushing off to find Celestia and Luna.

Meanwhile, just outside the castle gates, the boys reappeared in a sphere of blue. The Sphere of magic burst into a flash before Aiden was already stretching his legs. While Haze and Faze were discarding their armor and weapons to look more approachable. After getting their manes messy and to their liking, the group of friends were off towards the charity event. Aiden kept his hair nice and neat, but tucked his sweater vest away with the twins armor for safety.

"Alright, I'll do maybe three events or more depending on the crowd, unless they don't meet their goal,"Aiden planned out his game plan for the competition he would partake in,"If not, then I won't stop till we reach ten thousand bits! That is my goal/"

"Well, at least you got a plan for what you're doing at this event…"Faze drooped his ears before Aiden already read him like a book and saw the blush on his cheeks.

"You on the other hoof have a date with a young mare named Ruby, at least you WILL after today,"Aiden decided before jumping to Faze's back and getting to work on his mane,"Ruby is a nice mare, and she likes a pony for what they are on the inside. But it wouldn't kill ya to try and look good."

"I don't know… You think I even have a chance? I use to be a street rat for crying out loud,"Faze began to doubt his chances as they walked slower for Aiden to make his mane neat,"And she… Well… She's…"

"Beautiful. And she use to be without a home too, but a nice couple adopted her,"Aiden explained while finally smoothing down his mane into a fluffy, but separated look,"She would understand your lives better than any pony, It may even help her feel a way about you."

"Gosh almighty I hope so. I really do like her…"Faze admitted as they entered the center of town and ran into the crowd.

"Hey, if you two are done talking about ladies. We're here…!"Haze pointed out that they were here and entering a crowd.

"That's what I'm talking about! We're here!"Aiden yelled as he dropped from Faze's back into to slowly get the attention of ponies everywhere.

The crowd gasped and were immediately being drawn to the voice of Aiden. Excitement mounted in all directions in front of them, smiles grew for every pony that got to see him. He chuckled and nervously waved to the crowd before they suddenly began to cheer. They surrounded the three friends and began to take turns trying to look at Aiden and marvel at his growth. Truly, they felt that he had come a long way from the tiny child they knew and adored.

"Aiden, how far have you come since we've last seen you?"

"You look cute Aiden!"

"You look so big now Aiden!"

"Heh… That's what she said…"Haze joked with Faze while Aiden grabbed the hoof of an over excited mare to calm her.

"Please… Let's not get over excited here, as nice as it is to see all your bright faces,"Aiden insisted before letting the mare's hoof go just in time to watch her faint,"I'm just here to take part in the competition, and hopefully raise ten thousand bits for the children's hospital, and a charity of choosing…!"

The crowd awed and wanted to weep tears of joy for Aiden's kindness and contribution to a good cause. Finally they moved aside and gave him and his friends a path to the first event. He bowed and walked with his twin friends towards what looked like a mud race. A simple run in the one to two feet deep mud over fifty feet to a finish line, many looked like they didn't want to race. It was the city of Canterlot after all, not many ponies here liked to get their hooves dirty.

"So uh… Lets get out there, have some fun and make a difference every pony!"Aiden raised a fist of triumph into the air to get a cheer and give the contenders a little courage.

While making his way to a spot near the far right of the starting line. They crossed by Ruby Shine herself, giggling as she waved to her old little friend while Faze waved to her. She seem to notice him, recognizing him to be Aiden's body guard and waving to him as well. He felt slowed, seeing her gentle yet glamorous smile that seem to freeze the entire world around him. He sighed dreamily, losing sight on where he was going until slamming his face into the wooden platform.

He fell to his back with a crash and felt a slight dizziness before his vision came back. Just in time to see Ruby laughing at his clumsiness, it made him a bit upset at himself. While Haze gladly dragged his brother up the banister to stand by Aiden's side to support.

"You ok Faze?"Aiden asked while taking his shoes and socks off for this run.

"Yeah, but it looks like I already blew it…"Faze sighed before seeing that Ruby was smiling at him again.

"Look on the bright side bro, at least you made her laugh. There's a win!"Haze's conduct earned him a mused stare from Faze as he helped the love struck brother to his hooves.

"Shut up Haze…"Faze groaned before Aiden got his white shirt off to keep it clean.

Many mares in the crowd a lit with excitement seeing the teen with no shirt on. He tossed his shirt to the side while his fellow competitors still seemed unnerved from the mud. Only to blush after hearing a mare in the crowd whisper.

"Three more years… Just three more years before we can date him…!"

"At least I don't need to disrobe any more… Brown pants don't show the mud or dirt."Aiden exhaled and smiled before a black and white striped shirt stallion aimed his horn into the air.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!"The stallion shouted and shot green magic into the air.

The moment it exploded in a blast that sounded like a giant gun shot. Aiden and his competitors jumped into the mud, causing columns of mud rising around them. Coating all the racers in mud right off the back, Aiden was quick to start making some head weigh. His karate weight training helped him maneuver through the mud while many others held back. They were struggling and moping at all the mud that ruined their clothes and got in many places.

The twins cheered Aiden on, stomping their hooves loudly as Aiden tore through the mud. Only for Aiden to look back and snap his fingers before white magic gave them strength. They were disgusted with the mud, but were now at least granted the strength to maneuver through the mud. With a more fair race in full swing now, he continued onward to the finish line. Faze gave a few whoops to Aiden's progress before hearing the throat clearing of a young mare.

He looked down, and there he saw the lovely Ruby Shine in the sunlight. Instantly his heart fluttered and butterflies began to fly around in his stomach. She gestured him to come down, he checked his cheerful brother before quietly walking down to meet her under the steps.

"Hey… You're one of the body guard for Aiden right?"She asked calmly in a majestic and encouraging voice.

"Uh…yeah… I'm Faze…! And uh…my brother up there is Haze. We are Aiden's best friends and body guards."Faze nervously smiled while Ruby gave a quick giggle.

"Really? Two body guards without their weapons and armor to protect themselves?"Ruby pointed out they they did not have their armor or weapons on them.

"Well… We…kind of snuck out to attend this event. He wanted a chance to do some more charity stuff,"Faze chuckled and didn't bother to hide his blush any more from her,"Aiden will always find a way to do some good for others."

"That does sound like him… Always kind and helpful in nature,"Ruby sighed and watched Aiden near the finish line before leaning closer to Faze,"It's very nice and brave of you to protect Aiden. I don't think this world would recover if something she happen to him. You're a great guy."

"Thanks… He says you're a really nice friend yourself… He uh… Forgot to add beautiful to that too."Faze chuckled more nervously as his heart felt ready to burst from his chest.

"Really…? You're not so bad looking yourself…! Mister Faze…"Ruby admitted with a small flutter of her eyes.

"Um…uh…thanks…! So…you wouldn't…perhaps be free sometime tonight would you?"Faze just let the question slip out before his whole body froze with fear and suspense.

"Well… Not at the moment. But I think I do now. Sometime at the sunset sound good?"She asked while fixing her white fluffy coat she wore.

Yea…yeah…! Sunset would be perfect! Meet you outside the gold gates of the castle?"Faze followed up as his heart beat like a drum rapidly, and the doves of love could be heard.

"You got it Faze… So long as you're taking good care of our friend over there."Ruby pointed to Aiden just in time for the boy to pass the finish line first.

The moment he went through the finish line, he raised his arms in victory. Only to be overwhelmed by the loud cheers of the crowd before the rest of the runners caught up. He reached to them, and grabbed the first two hooves he could grab onto. He helped them through the finish line and raised their hooves to let them enjoy the victory as well. They shed their fear and tread through the mud for a good cause, something they could have a sense of pride for.

After they were done, they exited the mud track to watch the bits starting to flow in. Bits were piling into the giant charity bucket like candy on Nightmare Night. Aiden cheered as loud as he could the moment they already made it pass a thousand bits in almost no time. He clapped his hands full of magic together and parted all the mud from his body nice and thorough. Before he then raced back and gave Haze a big high five while Ruby and Faze joined him.

"Way to go Aiden! You really tore right through that first event!"Ruby exclaimed as they shared a hug together to rekindle their old friendship.

"Thanks! It's nice to see you after so long Ruby. You look great!"Aiden complimented after parting from their minute long hug.

"I know right… She's amazing bro…"Faze admitted before it hit Aiden like the thrills of the mud race.

"No way… You asked her out didn't you?!"Aiden asked while Ruby giggled over the stallion that looked like he was going to fall over for her.

"You sly dog! And you were whining that you couldn't do it!"Haze teased his brother and patted his back before a growl alarmed the group.

They turned to see a bulky cyan blue unicorn stallion with a sparky yellow mane and tail. Veins popped up through his shoulders and forearms as he kicked a rock against a house in anger. Before he then shook off the mud he had all over his body from contending in the mud race as well.

"Boy… Some pony is salty as a salt lick about losing…! Dang!"Haze chuckled before the stallion suddenly glared at Aiden before walking away.

"Whoa…! The buck is HE looking at like that?! Staring a twelve year old kid down like that…!"Faze stood in front of Aiden to block the stallion off from further intimidating on a kid.

"Some ponies are just too flank hurt to have fun in a competition…"Ruby shook her head before Aiden patter their backs.

"Just let it go every pony, it's all in good fun. Don't let one sour puss ruin the fun,"Aiden informed and slowly got the ponies to cool down and drop their defenses,"Now I gotta get ready for the next event. There's loads of food stands and such for us all to enjoy while we're here. So lets have some fun…!"

"Ok, you're right. We won't let it get to us."Both brothers promised in unison before Aiden took off to the next event.

"Boy… That Aiden is growing up so fast…"Ruby admitted as she watched him enter and even assist with the next event after putting her shirt back on.

 _ **Are you all ready for some fun and adventure, I hope this is a good start to something fun for all of you. I'm honestly enjoying this little story myself. But know that I intend to add a little bit of everything in this story. Prepare for more Aiden, and epic adventure later on. Stay pony every one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crowd cheered from all around the center of the city. They clopped and clapped their hooves for the competition that took place for a good cause. None cheered more louder than Haze and Faze along with the beautiful Ruby Shine. It was all they felt they needed to do while their Equine human friend Aiden was going through the second event. A good old fashion swim and collect game, where they swim to the bottom of a pool and collect bits that will be tossed in by the crowd.

Aiden already knew the objective, collect the most bits to win. Though as long as the bits all go to the cause, winning did not matter to him. He had the advantage in swimming, his fingers and toes were much more effective at swimming than hooves were. Plus he was smaller and sleeker, allowing him to move faster under the water while ponies resorted mostly to doggy paddles. All except for one stallion that was forcing himself through ponies and knocking them aside.

His blue fur made him hard to see, but Aiden already saw him and made sure to stand clear of him. He shook his head as the stallion continued to hip and shoulder check ponies away. Collecting a large amount of bits before spotting Aiden, finishing his collection of coins. Their piles appeared to be even, but Aiden was almost certainly appearing to have the larger amount. Especially thanks to his pockets he had on his brown pants, the stallion did not approve of losing this event.

He swam towards the boy, letting yellow magic glimmer around his horn. He passed the boy and hipped checked Aiden before going pass him to resurface for air. Aiden shook his assault off and went to resurface as well, only to suddenly feel a buzzing warmth on his leg. Right before he suddenly dropped to the floor of the pool like a iron ball of chain just got hooked to his ankle. He looked down to see the yellow magic weighing him down, he desperately kicked at the magic.

He groaned, feeling his air starting to run out, things had then turned serious. He struggled as he grabbed at the magic to try and break free, but it wasn't budging one bit. He felt the last of his oxygen deplete from his lungs before he then dropped the bits in his left arm. He lit up his hands and began to pound away the yellow magic while he felt his arms get grabbed. The moment he finally broke the magical grip on his ankle apart, he looked to the ponies that were quick to help him.

The moment he was free, his mouth was finally forced open to find air. All he could do was quickly swim to the surface for air before his whole face went blue. He groaned before he finally burst forth to the surface and take a deep breath before coughing ensued. The crowd cheered while the other ponies resurfaced and helped Aiden to the side of the pool. He coughed and spewed out access water that choked him as he struggled to breath for a moment.

They helped Aiden climb up to the stand before he fell to his back, coughing. Finally he managed to find his breath, and began to relax a bit to find all the air he needed. Just in time for Haze, Faze, and Ruby to rush to his aid to check him and see if he was ok.

"Aiden! You ok there buddy?!"Haze helped Aiden sat up before patting his back to get all the water out.

"Holy cow pies bro you almost drowned down there man!"Faze worried while staring to the triumphant stallion that hollered and flexed after putting up his winning amount of bits.

"What happened down there Aiden? You were tearing it up down there before."Ruby asked, the moment he finally caught his breath back and found his voice.

"Seems our happy, and highly competitive friend wasn't in the mood to lose this one,"Aiden answered while pulling his remaining bits out of his pants pockets,"I think it was his magic… It bound me to the bottom till I had to drop my bits to break it…"

"It was him…?! I'm gonna kick that donkey's flank into Tartarus!"Haze yelled before Faze stopped him from starting a fight with the winning stallion while Aiden's bits were collected.

"No…! Don't start anything. This is about the children's hospital, not us… Just let him go…"Aiden cooled the burning heads of his friends as his bits were weighed.

"Next time, I'm ready to give that stallion a good buck in the gems."Ruby spoke quietly before the announcements started.

"After weighing in the bits! Zap Irons is the winner!"The announcer stallion announced before the named stallion yelled out with pride when many others chose to not give a cheer.

"That's right, they know who the champion is…!"He growled while Haze scoffed and finally backed off.

"Yeah…! A champion who tried to drown a twelve year old because he was getting his flank kicked!"Haze spat out before the crowd fell silent and the offending stallion turned to the group.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing a thing…! I just thought the great Equine was suppose to be showing us what he can do,"The stallion shot some hot words of his own to mock the group,"I thought Equines were the masters of us…! Yet all I saw was a weak little critter that couldn't even handle a little swim."

"You know…! You should stop lying right now. Because you are terrible at it,"Aiden slowly stood back up tall and undeterred by a thug,"And try being a good sport for a change. Maybe ponies would actually like you for a change…!"

"I'm already well liked around my parts of the city, and I didn't need to be a two year old adopted by the princesses to BE liked,"The stallion chuckled and finally walked away to take a break before the third event,"When you actually start becoming something other than some ancient old creature that proved to be just a weak sack of bare skin. We'll see how much you're liked."

"I guess ignorance truly is bliss for some ponies… That's very sad."Aiden's last words triggered the stallion as he kept on walking.

"Watch your back in the next game boy… Because I might break it…!"He warned before the announcer finally jumped in to make peace.

"Now now gents, let's remember what we're competing for fellows. Lets be good sports, and not start any trouble…!"The announcer insisted before the parties parted ways.

"Break his back… Yeah, we'll see tough guy…"Haze mumbled while brushing Aiden off and making a towel appear to dry him off.

"Next game, is a wrestling tournament. We'll arrest him if he gets out of hoof."Faze promised while giving Aiden his shirt back to wear.

"No worries guys… Let's just reach that ten thousand bit mark and give these kids a future."Aiden insisted that they remain peaceful rather than ruin the event.

"You sure you're up for a wrestling match? You wore yourself out a ton with all that swimming."Ruby worried as Aiden dried his hair and began to put his shirt back on.

"I'm sure. All I got to do is not even fight. Just dance around the competitors,"Aiden buttoned his shirt back up and took a relieving sigh to ready himself,"Let all the others tire themselves out and just restrain the few that come for me."

While Aiden and his friends awaited the next game, the pool was then removed. While rubber fencing was set up in it's place, and a smooth layer of soft dirt was laid out. Ten competitors including Aiden and Zap Irons prepared themselves to enter. Aiden had the strategy down and everything, he did not truly want to bring any harm to any pony in this match. So he would avoid and simply move his way around, over, and under the competitors.

Though as he entered the ring along with two stallions to his sides. He saw Irons enter, and could already feel the testosterone rising all over the place. Things were going to be rough in this game, and he needed to be ready in case he played dirty once again.

"Now every pony! The rules of the wrestling match are simple. No flying, no biting, no punching or kicking,"The announcer made the rules clear to all the players in the game,"And absolutely no magic! Just wrestle, and show off your strength till you or your opponents surrender!"

Aiden readied himself as the stallion finished the lay down of the rules. The moment the contestants had all made it in and readied themselves for a battle of pure strength. The whistles of the announcers lovely mare assistants sounded loudly in every pony's ears. At the moment that the whistles ended, the stallion competitors rushed in and clashed like clashing buffaloes. While three mares engaged in harmless hoof slap fights, Aiden remained in the middle of both factions.

He quietly circled and kept his distance around the stallions while the mares refused to get physical with Aiden. Or at the very least they didn't want to get the wrong sort of physical with him. He sighed as he watched stallions wrestling and rolling in the dirt like silly pigs. Though he could already see Irons in the center of the battle giving two foes a strong choke hold. He then was forced to take his eyes off Irons for a charging Pegasus stallion, only for the stallion to grind to a halt.

The boy simply twirled under the stallion before getting both hands on his chest and belly. With what momentum the stallion had left in his charge was used against him. Aiden used his back and flank to knock out his back legs and flip the stallion over till he face planted to the dirt. He flipped over, and finally crashed to his back in the dirt before he finally ran out of steam. Aiden ran to him and helped the stallion sit up to his flank and brush off the dirt.

"You alright there friend? You stopped before we could actually tangle."Aiden pointed out while helping the young stallion stand.

"I didn't want to hurt ya. Zap says a ton of stuff about you back from where we live,"The Pegasus explained while rubbing at his sore forearm,"He says you're weak. That we don't need Equine humans any more. That… They're just creatures that once treated us like pets…"

"That's not true… We taught you all how to speak and read and think for yourselves, even when we were dying,"Aiden took up the stallion's hoof with both hands explained from the heart while his mind revealed knowledge that he himself didn't understand,"When we all died, we wanted to make sure you the ponies would take good care of this world and make it your own! At least then my people could rest in peace knowing that we left Equestria in good hooves…!"

"What…?"The stallion was baffled, almost as much as Aiden was that he knew such knowledge from out of the blue.

It distracted him, long enough for Zap to slam one more pony to the dirt. Only to then see Aiden, and decide to prove his point about Aiden, and it started with a head strong charge. He went full force and took Aiden by surprise as he slammed his head against the boy's side. He drove Aiden into the ground before picking the Equine up into an unmerciful bear hug. He then body slammed Aiden to the dirt, only for the young man to get his legs up and wrap them around his neck.

Aiden did his best to put the squeeze on the burly stallion's throat. Hoping to put him to sleep while thankfully gripping and bending Zap's arm backwards. Zap stumbled and struggled against the vice grip of Aiden's legs while his friends cheered him on from the side lines.

"That's right Aiden! Choke him out till he's sleeping like a foal!"Haze called out and while hoof bumping.

"Show him what happens to over bearing trash talkers bro!"Faze called out before Aiden managed to roll up and get on Zap's back.

He then wrapped his arms around his neck and add a rear naked choke to the mix. Zap's eyes looked to be bulging under the pressure of the leg lock around his neck, and the choke. He finally fell to his belly and started to drool from lack of air, but he wasn't ready to give up. He growled with wheezing air, before he then called in for desperate measures to win. He lit up his horn, and let loose a strong blast of magic in Aiden's face to stun him and loosen his grip.

While stunned, Aiden was open, and Zap took full advantage by throwing a strong hay maker. He crushed it against Aiden's mouth and nose, knocking the boy clear off his back and grinding into the dirt. The crowd groaned and filled with outrage, especially Haze and Faze.

"Hey, he used magic AND his hooves to fight! He's cheating!"Faze yelled and pointed out Zap's misconduct as the announcer stallion called him out.

"Zap! You are disqualified from the game for unsportsman like conduct!"The announcer demanded as Zap fixed himself up and snorted.

"Who cares…! I already showed the human who's boss. We don't need them any more…!"Zap grumbled as he went to live the ring full of tired, but disapproving ponies.

"Well what you need is a lawyer flank hole! Because you're under arrest!"Haze announced before he and his brother made their swords appear in their hooves in a flash of magic.

"Arrested for what?! Playing a game, and kicking the flank of an over loved creature that's better off dead to us?!"His mockery was suddenly awarded with a sharp slap of white magic to the back of the head.

"Why don't you get over here and do it then…! I have some choice words for you any way,"Aiden called out the stallion as he stood back up with blood leaking from his nose,"We gave you all the knowledge and power so you can live and thrive peacefully as loving people in our absence…!"

Irons snorted, and charged at the boy with his horn glowing bright. Aiden, panted to catch his breath before rearing back, and throwing a vicious karate punch. It made it's mark after lighting up with white magic, as it crushed against the stallions jaw. He rolled to the dirt, only for Aiden to sprint and catch up with the stallion to stop his rolling momentum with a strong foot to the ground. The boy watched as he forced the stallion into the air, before jumping and driving a rising knee into his back.

He felt the bones in the stallions back crack like tooth picks. He then back flipped and locked his legs around Zap's neck and forced the stallion to nose dive with him. Aiden's legs then unbuckled in time to smash the trouble maker's into the dirt before flopping to his bad back. He groaned, only for the boy to jump and straddle him to lock his hooves in and leave his face wide open. It was only after three hard hooks across the dazed stallion's face before Aiden froze to collect himself.

"I didn't want to fight you! But all you did was spit in the face of people that gave you the power to be YOU,"Aiden panted after finishing his assault on the ungrateful bully that insulted Aiden's people,"Without us…! You wouldn't be able to talk. You wouldn't be able to think…! You'd just be a domestic animal that fought to survive every day of it's life…!"

"Aiden…! Come on, he's not worth lecturing bud, he's a guy who thinks he's a gift to the world."Ruby approached and insisted that Aiden saved his breath.

"We loved all of you! And all you can say is we're better off dead…! Maybe the ones like you are better off dead!"Aiden made his opinion on Zap's behavior very clear as he finally sighed.

He let his body relax for a moment before wiping the blood from his nose. He panted, the crowd seemed worried to tears to see him injured and angry from such attitude. Ruby helped him off the defeated foe, and did her best to walk him to his guards. Only for Zap to slowly get up with a limp in his right leg and staring the boy down with great hatred. He lit his horn up once more, not wanting to take defeat from a twelve year old lying down.

He was about to shoot Aiden straight in the back as the crowd gasped with fear. They looked behind as Haze and Faze were prepared to go in and take the thug down. Only to see a gold aura surround Zap and immediately lift him to the air before slamming him to the ground. They all looked in awe as Zap was forced through a stand, a wall, and repeatedly slammed against the dirt. It did not stop until he then fell unconscious before he was released and tossed against the banister.

Confusion remained for only a moment before they came down from the sky. Aiden gulped as they saw the princesses float down and land before Zap with growing anger. Celestia put her hoof to his neck to keep him in place before turning to Faze and Haze.

"Unless you two want your payments docked for six months! Arrest this one and put him in the dungeon,"Celestia demanded quite loud for what every pony was use to hearing from her,"You will face charges of violent misconduct, cheating, and assaulting a child! OUR child!"

"Aiden…! Come here right now!"Luna demanded while the three friends gulped and nervously approached slowly.

"We are… SO… In trouble…"Faze worried while looking to Ruby with worry for their date tonight to be ruined.

"You guys take care…"Ruby worried as she backed away to go home and hope for the best.

"Yeah… Hopefully she's ready to take care of our graves…"Haze mused as they slowly went up the banister and approached the angered princesses.

"Hey moms…"Aiden stopped in front of his mothers while Zap was bound and given to Faze and Haze to be taken away.

"Aiden…! What happened to your nose…?!"Luna worried as she put her hooves to his face to look over his slightly bloody nose.

"It's nothing really… I just wanted to get out and go to this event, and then Zap, and… I'm really sorry…"Aiden lowered his head before Luna tried to clean up his nose.

"Aiden…! We're going home, we're getting your nose fixed up and I want you to go straight to your lesson,"Celestia demanded, and Aiden nodded in guilt while getting back his shoes,"Luna, you give an explanation to the subjects since you're the least upset between the two of us. Come along now Aiden!"

Aiden knew he was in trouble, and kept his head low in shame. He followed Celestia from behind while Luna did her best to contain herself from the drama that occurred here today. Through the guilt and shame he felt, disappointing and worrying his mothers. There was still something he felt himself feel proud about, not only did he understand the love he had for ponies. He also proved that his people weren't a waste of space, and he showed just how much the ponies needed him.

 _ **Hope this wasn't crazy surprising seeing as it's more adventurous and there will be some violence, but no matter what. He's still all you the lovely readers little Aiden. Next time, punishment and tutoring. Stay pony every one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't believe you skipped out on tutoring, and got into a fight,"Celestia was currently reading Aiden the riot act while they entered the dining room,"Up on the table so we can do something about that nose!"

"Up on the table...? What am I, five...?"Aiden asked himself.

Aiden slowly walked into the dining room with his head lowered to the ground in shame. He knew that his mother of the day was not happy with him, and dared not disappoint her any further. He quietly sat up on the dining room table and kept his head low. Only for his chin to be lifted up, forcing him to have to look to his disappointed mother Celestia. While she made a bundle of tissues appear along with some antibiotic cream before getting to work.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt or worse. Equestria is a happy and safe world, but it has dangers as well,"Celestia continued on her riot act while wiping up and pressing a tissue to his nose to ensure that the bleeding stopped,"I want to know what you were thinking, going out there and putting yourself in harms way…!"

"I just… Wanted to get out and… Have a little fun, and really kick off the charity event,"Aiden barely cringed from his mother gently pressing against his nose,"I wanted to just help others… I feel like all I've mostly done is grow up and make myself smarter and stronger. But what about others that don't have that opportunity?"

"Every pony wants to help others and make the world better Aiden…! But to make a real difference you need to grow and,"Celestia started, but felt her own heart revolt against the idea of him growing up again,"You just need to learn and become better… So you can make a much better difference…"

"I just wish I could already help out a ton…"He admitted, and made Celestia's anger evaporate while her heart melted.

"Oh Aiden… Sigh…you must have a heart as big your head, I swear,"Celestia sighed, no longer able to be mad with him as she rubbed a little antibiotics on his nose,"I just wish you used your head as much as you use that heart…"

"I use it… At times… Just… The lessons and such are just so easy, I feel there's better things I can do with what I have,"Aiden was then holding one last tissue to his nose while Celestia embraced him in a hug,"I really am sorry mom…"

"I know you are sweetie… Sigh I can never stay angry at you… I know you're just trying to be the little angel you were born to be."Celestia admitted while she felt Aiden hug her tight and warm her already melting heart.

They let their hug last, while Aiden held the tissue to his nose. She patted his back, letting her previous disappointment melt away with her heart. Only to hear the doors open behind them, before Haze and Faze had returned, wearing their armor once more. They bowed to the princess and awaited their next orders after their pay was threatened to be docked. The moment, the princess and her child parted from their hug, she looked to the twins, and smiled once more.

"Thank you for your patience boys… For your cooperation, your pays will not be docked,"Celestia decided to be merciful with the twins when it came to their pay checks,"But instead you will both watch over Aiden's lesson with Moon Dancer."

"Sorry guys…"Aiden apologized ahead of time the minute he saw the twins slump over with grief.

"It will give you two some time to think about your mistakes, plus you'll learn some fun new stuff!"Celestia explained with great amusement before Moon Dancer herself arrived through the door.

"Finally… I hope you're done trying to get out of your lessons for today Aiden,"Moon Dancer fixed her glasses and brought in the books they would need for today's lesson,"We'll be learning about an ancient civilization that is said to be laying in desolation within the Canterlot lesson today."

"Oh crap…"The twins showed their lack of amusement for a boring lesson on old civilizations.

"Enjoy the lesson fellas…! And you pay good attention today Aiden."Celestia informed the group before casually strolling out of the dining room.

"Yes mom…"Aiden agreed before throwing out the tissue he held to his nose, before smiling at his tutor.

Moon Dancer did not buy the nice guy act from Aiden after skipping out on her lesson. She placed a book, pencil, and papers before him before taking a seat right next to him. She turned the page of his book and her own copy before clearing her throat to go through the previous studies.

"Now quickly, write down what you remember from yesterday's lessons on the civilizations."She made a clock appear and set it for five minutes, letting Aiden work immediately.

He scooped up his pencils and paper and began to quickly jot down notes. Everything he could remember from his last lesson, regarding the civilization itself. Yet he was clueless to what thrived in the area before the mountain consumed it, along with the creatures that lived there. Thankfully as the clock neared it's end on the timer, Aiden was already done with his notes. He passed the paper to Moon Dancer with fifty seconds to spare, she gladly accepted the paper and stopped the clock.

"Excellent, now lets see how much you've retained so far from our last lesson,"Moon Dancer decided and took only a few moments to read over the notes Aiden wrote,"Well I'm glad to see you're paying attention. Don't worry about the people that lived there, even I have yet to figure that out. I only heard rumors."

"Rumors…? What kind of rumors are we talking?"Aiden was struck with curiosity upon hearing his tutor speak of rumors on unknown people.

"The kind that may seem impossible and completely far fetched. NOT to be taken seriously,"Moon Dancer answered before suddenly flipping his book to something else,"Now, let's read about what made the mountain of Canterlot form."

The twins groaned and cringed with complete soul crushing boredom. They prayed for it to already end, but they had no clue that it was only the beginning. The lesson became a two hour long mess of listening them talking about how new rock formations come to be. Only for them to trail off about how nature and life itself was able to grow on such a massive form of rock. Ten minutes later, Haze was already asleep, leaning against the wall with his helmet turned backwards.

Faze simply rested on his shield, snoring and dreaming away. At one point, Aiden and Moon Dancer finally switched over to chemistry lessons, while Faze had another chemistry in mind. As he dreamed of his date to come with the beautiful Ruby Shine. He could see her, surrounded with hearts as they ate Alfredo pasta together, staring into each others eyes. Before they took up the same noodle in their pasta and slowly consumed it together till their lips touched.

Before they knew it, they were sharing the first kiss of many they would have together. They parted for a moment, allowing the mare to make his legs turn to jelly with her giggles. He tried to chuckle, but lost his voice to the great infatuation he was feeling right now.

"Was that your first kiss?"She asked him, and was given a nod as her first answer.

"How about you? There's no way a mare as beautiful as you couldn't have found a stallion before…"Faze spoke before a hood touched his lips and tingled his spine.

"I've been saving myself for real love… Like the love I have for you."She admitted before she puckered up to offer another kiss that bewildered the infatuated Faze.

"I'm beyond happy to hear ya say that… My dear Ruby Shine...!"Faze admitted before he too offered up his lips to get a more passionate kiss from his crush.

They both closed their eyes to see each other with their hearts. They felt their lips connect before they embraced each other in a pure expression of blossoming love. He wrapped his hooves around his beloved Ruby as they kissed for a long time together. Ignoring the sudden calls of Aiden, but the moment he opened his eyes and saw the royal dining room once more. His whole world came alive in the most horrifying way possible, and it was all thanks to Haze.

For he had finally toppled over and fell on top of Faze by accident. Now he was wrapped up in Faze's arms, and awakening to the sight of his brother's lips against his. They both froze for a second, only for Faze to yank away from Haze and punch him off, allowing him to roll onto his hooves. He spat and wiped at his tongue, caring little for his groaning brother that held his muzzle in pain. While Aiden simply burst with uncontrollable laughter alongside Moon Dancer.

"You guys wanna get a room or something?"Aiden asked through his laughter a the twins stumbled and wiped their mouths out.

"Bro! Get your love sickness in line or something, that was disgusting!"Haze ranted before spitting and shaking his head to rid himself of the taste.

"Well maybe try staying awake or something. Don't use me like your bed or something!"Faze argued back to ignore the entire situation and pass the blame on.

"Ahem… If you two are done with your antics. We're about to finish today with some algebra."Moon Dancer informed the young stallions before dropping a heavy algebra book.

They groaned like zombies in distress after learning that their nightmare wasn't over. They begged for their lives of excitement and fun before the lesson began. For another three hours, the twins resisted the urge to fall asleep again, in hopes of not having a repeat of before. They felt almost dead inside with each lesson involving square roots and variables. At one point, Haze was beating his head in with the broad side of his sword, it was like a war against knowledge.

Finally the nightmare was over, and the two brothers were half asleep and unaware. At least until Aiden finally packed up his things and teleported them to his bedroom, there was no homework for today. Wearing a smile, he got off the chair and walked to his friends before poking Faze's legs.

"Hey…! Are you guys alright there?"Aiden asked while poking at Faze before the stallion shook his head in a daze.

"No I think I'm half left,"Faze responded before he came to and looked around and saw Moon Dancer packing up,"Oh my gosh…! Thank you Celestia! Haze it's over!"

"What? I don't wanna take a bath unless you're bathing with me babe,"Haze slurred out before he got his thoughts together in time to get worried looks from his brother and friend,"What? At least my dreams don't end with my brother trying kiss me…!"

"Tutoring is over. You guys wanna raid the kitchen for some snacking?"Aiden didn't need to wait a single moment before the twins were wide awake and excited.

"Hay yes bro! Afternoon snack raid time!"The twins announced before Aiden swung the doors open and went to take the lead.

Only to suddenly crash straight into some pony the moment he went to the left. He fell to his back just before the twins froze right behind him, but they only bowed instead of defend. For when Aiden quickly sat up to rub his head, he was face to face with a pink Alicorn filly that was almost his height. Her blue and purple streaked mane and tail was stream line and smooth looking to the touch. Her blue eyes opened after shaking off her collision, before a gasp of excitement left her.

"Aiden? Is that really you?!"The filly suddenly asked with happiness while standing back up.

"Flurry Heart…? Is it just me, or did you get a whole lot more…taller?"Aiden shook himself off and was helped to his feet by the filly, and immediately hugged.

"Well…you're not the only one who grows up a lot. You look amazing, Aiden,"Flurry Heart nuzzled the side of his cheek before they parted from their hug,"But… Oh my gosh, what happened to your nose?! Did a bully do that?!"

"Oh this…? It's just a little cut on the nose, you should see the other guy,"Aiden chuckled while Flurry Heart inspected his cleaned up nose that still held a small cut under the bridge of his nose,"Really, I'm fine Flurry Heart. There have been a lot more grueling experiences than a cut on the nose."

"Are you sure?"Flurry Heart asked while her hoof suddenly touched his cheek, and was promptly gripped.

"Yeah… Trust me, it doesn't even…hurt…"Aiden felt himself locked in a moment as he held the hoof that touched his cheek.

Their eyes met, and it was like they had fallen into a sort of trans. Flurry Heart's cheeks went red with blush while Aiden chuckled nervously, completely unaware of the feeling they were experiencing. Only for the moment to be killed the moment Haze crept to his side. Breaking the silence with a romantic purr right in his ear, Flurry Heart turned away in kind. Giggling while Aiden shook off the day dream and instantly put Haze in a head lock for bursting their bubble.

"You ruined the moment you tool!"Faze delivered and elbow drop to take Haze off Aiden's hands for his conduct.

"Sorry about Haze, he's a lot of love when you get to know him…"Aiden manage to chuckle it off nice and casual.

"It's ok, my dad gets like that when I so much as talk about boys."Flurry Heart replied and got a grip on her giggles.

"Flurry Heart! I told you not to wonder off too much…!"Came the calls of another familiar and friendly voice, in the form of the princess of love herself, Cadence.

The tall Alicorn mare was nearly at the same height as Luna herself these days. Flurry Heart certainly had many of the mare's traits, including her eyes, and her pink coat. The mare stopped, and she too gasped with excitement to see her daughter along side Aiden.

"Aiden! I was wondering when we would run into you. Guess you win the scavenger hunt Flurry,"Cadence chirped while Flurry Heart simply brushed her hoof on the ground with a small smile,"My goodness Aiden, I keep forgetting how much you have grown…! You're practically a full fledged Equine man now!"

"Thanks… Not there yet, but I'm trying for it…!"Aiden blushed with embarrassment, being reminded of how far he has come since his time as a toddler.

"Thirteen years old tomorrow, bet Celestia is looking forward to that,"Cadence giggled while Aiden simply tilted his head in confusion, causing her to cease her giggles,"Uh…never mind that, so are these two the famous twin terrors I hear about? You're personal body guards and best friends."

"Oh yeah… Come on guys, we're right in front of the love princess and her daughter…!"Aiden playfully broke the twins up and got them on their hooves.

"Sorry about that your majesties… Can we be of assistance to you?"Faze asked while Haze was busy fixing his helmet.

"Well, we decided to find Aiden to say hello before heading off to our rooms for the weekend,"Cadence explained while Flurry Heart simply inched closer to Aiden,"We came here to partake in Aiden's birthday party tomorrow, but now we're kind of lost. We can't find our room anywhere."

"I think I know where the spare rooms are. We can guide you two to your rooms,"Aiden offered to be their guide, and his friends would be their body guards through the "scary" halls,"You can do that at least, right guys?"

"Yeah… Of course we can dude… Easy peasy…"Haze saluted while slowly coming out of his daze.

"Why thank you, Aiden. You certainly became the gentlecolt."Cadence admitted while smiling at her daughter's behavior towards him.

"Wanna tell me about your day today while we walk?"Flurry Heart gently asked while Aiden scratched his head and did his best to not blush.

"Sure…! Ladies, if you would follow me. I shall be your guide through castle Canterlot."Aiden tried to sell the gentleman's act as Haze and Faze got behind Cadence to protect them from behind.

"My goodness… They really do grow up so fast…"Cadence admitted as they all followed the boy through the castle to find their rooms.

 _ **Feel free to tell me if I'm doing somewhat decent with some comedy attempts I'm trying. I felt you all needed some romance and comedy after that brutal Equestria's Warrior Returns chapter. Hope you're all enjoying this story, this has proven to be a nice and steady story for me. Very enjoyable, and plenty to do and use to entertain you the lovely readers. Stay pony every one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aiden was currently the leader and humble guide in the castle halls. As he kindly lead the way through the afternoon sunlit hallways for princess Cadence, and her daughter Flurry Heart. The two bringers of love felt spoiled to have the young Equine as their guide. While his own personal body guards marched behind them, ready to protect the two lovely ponies with their lives. Through the whole entire experience, no pony could enjoy it more than Flurry Heart herself.

The way he dressed to the kind heart he carried from the day they met as toddler and infant. His face could never be forgotten, especially the gentle smile that made her drift into dreamy states. Just walking with him had become a treat just to see how far he had come from the small boy he once was.

"So was the ride over here ok at least?"Aiden asked to break some ice between him and the mother and daughter.

"Oh it was alright. Shining Armor was a bit chariot sick, but he's recovered since,"Cadence answered while looking to her calm, and gentle smiling daughter,"How about you? We were told that you and your friends here got into a little trouble at some charity event."

"We just went there to help raise a ton of money for the children's hospital,"Aiden explained the real reason that they were at the event,"We just ran into some stallion who thought he was the world's gift and he said a bunch of rude stuff about my people."

"You should have seen Aiden. He owned that cheating stallion like a piece of furniture,"Haze bragged about Aiden using his karate and strength skills to tame the Zap Irons,"He choked that guy out then knocked the tar out of that big stallion like a brand new punching bag!"

"You know what we always say about big talking scum bags. Talk smack, get smacked,"Faze added and suddenly noticed the suns first glimmer of late afternoon orange light,"Hey Aiden? Mind if I get off shift early? I gotta shower, I gotta get all fancy and looking good for my night with Ruby Shine."

"Feel free to head off, Faze. Me and Haze got things from here."Aiden gave Faze the word, and the stallion was quick to take right off to his room to prepare.

"Wow, you're pretty laid back and generous with the guards Aiden."Flurry Heart admitted her personal respect for Aiden's kind nature for the guards.

"Well, I know I can depend on these two when I need them. And I don't want to be unfair to my friends,"Aiden explained the way he feels that his protectors need to be treated,"As long as you know you can trust them with your life. Then they deserve good treatment for their work."

"Note has been taken."Cadence spoke to herself while containing how impressed she was.

"Here we are! Here's your room, I was told it's the room you stayed in before you became the leader of the Crystal Empire,"Aiden stopped their little caravan upon arrival to a wood and bronze vine like symbols,"It has only been cleaned, but it remained unchanged since your departure from life in Canterlot."

"Why thank you, such a gentle colt."Cadence appreciated his manners as he opened the door for the princess and her daughter.

She entered slowly, taking in her old pink bed with violet bed sheets and pillows. They went well with the deep red curtains to her three heart shaped windows. The pink walls and ceiling matched the carpet while a deep brown desk simply sat to the left corner. It all felt like a Valentines day in the room, but it did represent love, the theme that worked for a princess of love. Cadence certainly appeared to like the way it looked, as she ventured in slowly to take it all in.

"Wow… Almost nothing has changed since my departure. This is just perfect,"Cadence felt the tingles of memory lane crawling into her mind as she turned to Aiden,"Thank you for being our guide around the castle Aiden. You really gave me an old feel for this old home of mine…"

"It was no trouble at all. I hope the two of you enjoy your stay here."Aiden gave his best wishes for the mother and daughter.

"Pardon me for intruding on the conversation, but… Where's Flurry gonna stay?"Haze asked the question of interest that seemed to have not crossed Cadence's mind.

"Oh…! I forgot. I've been meaning to ask you since we've been walking,"Cadence decided that to make up for her small blunder, and fulfill a little wish for Flurry Heart,"Would it be too much to ask if she may stay with you in your room? I can tell that you'd be just the gentle colt to trust with my daughter's safety. Would you be ok with having a little lady staying with you in your room?"

"Um…well… I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble…"Aiden was a bit taken by surprise with the sudden request from the princess..

"He'd be happy to have a little company in his bedroom!"Haze suddenly held Aiden's arms and pushed him into Flurry Heart's forearms.

"Yeah… I guess, if you want to stay with me. I have room for some pony else."Aiden agreed to letting Flurry Heart stay with him for the night.

"I'd love to stay with you during my visit here, Aiden,"Flurry Heart happily wished to stay with Aiden,"Care to show me the way? Maybe we can catch up a bit more?"

"Sure… Don't worry, she's in safe hands Cadence."Aiden replied and reassured Flurry Heart's safety while at his side

"Thank you… Flurry Heart, remember to mind your manners and play nice with the boys."Cadence made sure that her daughter would behave in her absence.

"I will mom.."Flurry replied before her and Aiden were paired together and pushed on their way by Haze.

"Alright, we're gonna have a good time , and be we're, I mean these two kids,"Haze quickly waved off the princess as he got the two moving down the hall,"Please enjoy your stay here your majesty, and I hope you're ready to party tomorrow!"

"Hehe…! Oh boys these days. They remain a mysterious creature to this day."Cadence giggled before heading off to find her husband.

This left Haze to get the children moving to Aiden's bedroom. His shift was almost over, but he at least wanted to make sure Aiden was all set up with Flurry Heart. He knew the filly was crushing on Aiden, but the boy wasn't exactly an expert or even a novice at romance. So he was in need of some serious help to recognize the signs, and realize the love struck filly. All he needed was to get them to the bedroom, then work some of his magic to set the mood.

Finally he got the two kids to Aiden's room, and with three minutes to spare. He was even able to open the door and use his magic through out the entire room. He made Aiden's bed, lit two candles, gathered any clothes that laid around, and opened the curtains. With his set up done, he bowed and presented the tidied up room for the two to enjoy to their hearts content. Aiden was grateful, but had next to no clue why he would be so helpful and polite so suddenly.

"Alright, will you two be needing anything else before I go off shift for the day?"Haze offered some last minute requests before he would leave to unwind.

"Uh… no, not really no. We're good here. Go… Clock out and just enjoy the rest of the day,"Aiden insisted that his friend go and enjoy his night, only to realize something,"Actually…! When you clock out, go check up on Haze and see if he's managing himself for his date."

"You got it bud. We're brothers after all. It's what we do."Haze admitted before leaving the two kids to their alone time in the bedroom.

Aiden closed the door after seeing Haze head off to clock out and find Faze. Leaving him to turn back to Flurry Heart, who stood there looking around his room in curiosity. He had some books and such, a few toys, but she only found interest in staying at Aiden's side.

"So what was the ride like all the way over here?"Aiden tried to make conversation with the daughter of the love princess.

"Well… We passed by Ponyville, and it looked amazing as always,"Flurry Admitted while curiously crawling up on his bed while Aiden decided to join her,"Twilight must be a great princess to run Ponyville so smoothly. Her and her pupil Starlight."

"Heh… Oddly enough, that reminds me of the stories they told of when you were born,"Aiden chuckled and thought back to the little stories he learned of about Flurry,"Sneezes that were strong enough to blast holes in crystal walls, and the ability to cry so loud that it shattered the crystal heart."

"Hey, Alicorn powers were uncontrollable when you're just a newborn,"Flurry blushed as she kept her eyes focused on how Aiden looked and appeared to be so easy going,"I bet your powers were the same way when you were born too…"

"Not really no… My magic didn't really start to grow until I was two years old,"Aiden explained while Flurry Heart scooted a little closer to him, only to cause the room to get warmer,"Uh… It is getting hot in here, do you mind if I open a window?"

"Sure… But… What happened? Like…how did your powers first start to grow,"Flurry Heart asked as Aiden hopped down and opened a window,"Whenever I hear about your two year old self. I think back to when… You were fighting for your life against the Nightmare Master."

"I honestly don't remember too much about that any more. I just… Remembered crying,"He answered quietly as he slowly opened the window to the approaching twilight,"I remember I was in the clutches of a monster called the Swamp Stalker. It was about to cut my face up with a large machete…"

"No pony could ever imagine themselves in such a situation… Aunt Twilight still has nightmares about the day you and her were stuck in that cave place…"Flurry Heart confided of her aunt's lingering fear for the evils her and Aiden witnessed.

"That's not a situation I'd ever want for any pony to be in…"Aiden made that much clear about his compassion for others.

"It's amazing that you turned out so sweet, and cute after what you endured…"Flurry Heart admitted and let loose her feelings a bit as he sighed.

"Thanks… It was all just a matter of finding the light at the end of the… Wait, cute?"Aiden suddenly drifted from his own personal belief towards the compliment she gave him.

Suddenly a knock on the door shook the two from that sudden moment they had. Aiden rushed to the door, after taking a deep breath to prevent blush from growing on his cheeks. He opened the door, and was met with the smiling face of his mother of the day. She was a bit stumped to see Flurry Heart on his bed in such a relaxed and gently smiling fashion. But she knew better than to think anything strange or even romantic was going on here.

"Sorry to interrupt you two's… Play time… But dinner is just about ready,"Celestia informed Aiden before Flurry Heart waved to her grandmother,"Hello Flurry Heart… Hope you two are having a lovely time…"

"We are grandma Celestia… We'll be ready for dinner before you know it!"Flurry Heart reassured her grandma while looking down to hide some of the blush that secretly shivered Celestia's heart.

"We'll be waiting eagerly for you both. Play nice, now."Celestia insisted before she left to go back and help Luna greet Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Bye…! Wow… My mom can be nosy some times… It's endearing and what not,"Aiden admitted before rushing to his wardrobe and dresser to find some clothes,"But she can seriously be a bit of a smothering silly filly."

"I always thought that's how mothers were suppose to be."Flurry Heart admitted her own personal experiences between her and her mother.

"Yeah… You don't mind if I get changed do you? I need to look half decent for dinner."Aiden made sure Flurry wouldn't be bothered with him changing out of his old clothes.

"Sure, I don't mind…"Flurry replied before getting a sight to behold.

Before they knew it, Aiden emerged from the bedroom a few moments later. His hair was nicely combed and shiny, his button up long sleeve white shirt complimented it. Along with some black long pants and matching shiny shoes to put the outfit together. Feeling confident in his new look, he strolled down the hall way the moment Flurry Heart was at his side. Though he had no clue of the overwhelming sight that stuck with Flurry Heart as her face went bright red from what she saw.

"Wow…!"Flurry exclaimed to herself as she hung back to watch him from behind.

Meanwhile, Luna was attending to the dining room table along with Cadence and Shining Armor. The big white stallion was currently holding all the plates, silver wares and napkins on his back. His blue three shaded mane and tail were tied back to keep hair from getting on the wares. He never did mind too much being put to manual, and muscle required labor. It at least kept him big and strong, and it certainly made his wife happy with him being such a gentle colt.

"So are you two enjoying your stay, back here in Canterlot?"Luna asked after lighting the candles up for the table.

"We are as a matter of fact. Aiden was even sweet enough to guide me and Flurry Heart around the hallway,"Cadence giggled while levitating the plates off her husbands back and setting them around the table,"I can't believe I've become so lost within my old home too…!"

"Well it has been some time since we were back here. It is a good thing the little guy was there,"Shining Armor admitted while Cadence lifted the silver wares off his back,"Bet him and his two friends kept you and Flurry Heart nice and safe all the way."

"Oh they certainly did. He was even sweet enough to let Flurry stay with him in his room,"Cadence explained further as Luna began to take interest as well,"Our daughter was as happy as a bird during spring. She's really starting to like Aiden so much."

"Like as in… Like like… As in… Love?"Luna asked, after hearing such words that speculated the idea of love.

"Yeah, this has been going on for a while. Flurry Heart's been developing a crush for Aiden,"Shining Armor replied while scratching his mane a bit nervously for his daughter developing such feelings,"She talks so much about him, and how amazing he's turned out."

"And I can feel the love growing in her heart, Luna. Not since the love that blossomed between me and Shining Armor, has there been such growing love."Cadence admitted her own awareness for the crush her own daughter was growing for their son.

"Well I'm not objecting to any relationship they may have in the future, but Tia on the other hoof,"Luna decided to let them in on a little thing about Celestia when it came to their son's potential relationships,"She's a bit protective, and she still has some troubles letting go of the times that Aiden was still that little boy we rescued. Him growing up is still a big pill for her to swallow."

"Weird… I always thought that was a father's job to worry about their little ones growing up…"Shining Armor joked before the doors suddenly opened up for Celestia to enter.

"What's this I hear about some pony's little ones growing up to fast?"Celestia asked upon entering to see the three gossip among each other.

"We were just…talking about the children, and how far they have come so far,"Cadence admitted the truth rather than get a bit nervous from the information they were given about Celestia,"And… Lately, our little girl has been developing some feelings for Aiden is all. You know, just…a little crush."

"I see… Then it may pass with some time…"Celestia was plain and simple about the speculated relationship between Aiden and Flurry.

"And…what if it blossoms into real love sister? It would be good for Aiden to explore love a bit."Luna asked against her sister's cut and clean belief in such a relationship.

"Let's not worry about that right now, and finish setting up Luna."Celestia insisted in a much less enthusiastic tone that warned of not overstepping bounds in front of guests.

"Oh dear…"Shining and Cadence worried to themselves as they picked up on the negativity Celestia had towards romantic relationships for Aiden.

 _ **Have you all ever had parents that just did not approve of you having love or romance in your life. OR did they ever have trouble letting go of the fact that you weren't their little boy/girl anymore? I was the first one, but anyway. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Things will get intense later on, and adventures will commence soon. Stay Pony every one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now you know how this is gonna go bro…! You start with some compliments, and an arm to hold,"Haze gave his brother the pointers to making a date go swimmingly between Faze and Ruby,"Then just talk for a bit and just have fun when you get to the event!"

"Well what do I even talk to Ruby about? Aiden's usually the pro in socializing,"Faze wondered as the brothers exited the castle and stopped at the stairs,"Like do I ask about her mane? Do I ask about her birthday?"

"Just talk about anything light hearted, and be cool and calm about it bro,"Haze insisted while looking to the golden gates where Ruby waited outside for Faze,"Don't stress the little things too much. The both of you got common ground. So you'll be able to understand each other perfectly!"

Faze and Haze paused for a moment to think about how serious this was. Faze was about to do something they thought they would never have time or even the proper living for it. Faze was going to go out with a beautiful young mare, and it could mean so much good for them all. Faze was finally going to experience love with a mare, no strings attached. No matter what, Haze wanted this for his brother after all they had to do to survive before they met Aiden.

"I hope so bro… We went through a lot of crap before we were able to do something like this…"Faze admitted with a sigh as he watched Ruby as her mane flowed in the wind.

"And now it's time for you to indulge after all we've done to survive,"Haze decided for his brother and shoved Faze towards the golden gate,"Now get out there and go get her tiger…!"

"Ok, ok… Just don't push…!"Faze replied with a deep breath before he walked off towards the gate.

After releasing his breath, he felt a bit lighter on his hooves. He was once again love struck the moment he was truly seeing her perfectly through the gate. Her easy going and smiling face made his eyes want to turn to hearts full of love, while his real heart was ready to burst from his chest. He gave the order to open the golden gate, as Ruby then turned to see him coming. Once the gates had slowly opened, she was kind enough to give him a gentle hug for good measure.

"Right on time…! Looking good and fresh for a former colt of the streets."Ruby admitted as Faze made sure to let this hug last between the two of them.

"Yeah… Maybe a little bit, but not as much as you. Your mane totally glitters like your eyes,"Faze complimented while parting from the hug and offering her an forearm for her to wrap her own around,"Shall we be on our way to the event? Aiden's eager to learn about how much they've raised for the children's hospital."

"Thank you. I'd be happy to accompany you to the charity event, Faze."Ruby took up his forearm and began to walk with Faze into the city.

He looked back, and saw Haze dancing and silently cheering him on from the stairs. That moment got Faze up to the romantic task, and feeling a bit more confident in this date. This left Haze feeling complete as he left them alone and went inside to get a shower of his own.

"So… Was Aiden ok after that fight with Zap?"Ruby asked out of slight concern for her friend's safety.

"Yeah, he got himself patched up and his mother of day was merciful with us,"Faze reassured the mare as he rubbed the side of his head,"But we did have to endure the most boring tutoring class yet…!"

"Hehe…! So you're not exactly a stallion that's into book smarts, as appose to your street smarts."Ruby giggled as they quietly walked among the higher class part of the city.

"I guess not. Knowing how to carry the two to the square root of X doesn't exactly get you a warm meal as a street colt."Faze admitted and got Ruby laughing, boosting his confidence by a large margin.

"I was just able to get through all of school and get a job in a jewelry store,"Ruby admitted with blush as she showed her detailed and shiny ruby cutie mark,"Gems can be so beautiful with the proper love and care… They can even potentially enchant whatever and whoever."

"Dang, now that's a gem I gotta go searching for, Maybe it'll make me look better for date…!"Faze admitted after noticing a chunk of mane stood up and ruined his look.

"You look fine to me… That's why we're talking. So we can know the pony inside each other,"Ruby made her point clear about what was most important about a pony,"So what made the two of you want to become royal guards?"

"We felt that we owed Aiden so much after he brought us into his home, and made the castle feel like a home,"Faze explained his conviction to the mare he was falling in love with,"A kid like that could truly change the world…! And we needed to protect that kid for all he's done for us, and what he can do in the future…"

"He is a good kid… It feels like he's become just this bringer of all good things,"Ruby agreed with the conviction Faze and Haze had to Aiden,"It's a very honorable thing for you and your brother to protect such a good kid like Aiden."

"Thanks… I'm glad he was able to introduce me to you…!"Faze decided to flatter Ruby with the thought of friendship guiding the both of them towards love.

"Awe that's so sweet of you… I'm glad he introduced me to you."She replied to Faze before they had finally arrived to the big event.

Lanterns were carried upon smooth wooden poles to alight the city streets. Along with the fire lit street lights up and down the roads, illuminating all the late night attractions. From ring tossing to shooting targets with magic, there was much fun to be had at the event. After a good look around the large are, they saw the current six legged race event happening. And nearly lost their minds to see how much bits had been made the whole day since Aiden kicked off the events.

"One hundred, fifty three thousand… Five hundred and twenty three bits were made,"Ruby exclaimed and put both hooves against her chest with powerful joy,"Oh my gosh they made so much! Aiden is gonna scream when he hears about this…!"

"Yeah… So what say you and me try to get even more bits in so the news just gets better for him?"Faze offered her a hoof and some charitable fun in the event.

"I would be happy to… Lead the way my bold and brave stallion."Ruby playfully spoke before they rushed in to join in the next event to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Canterlot castle, things appeared easy going at dinner. Aiden was treated to some chicken Parmesan, while every pony else had Parmesan noodles. Every pony were required and thankful to get nose plugs to filter out the smell of cooked chicken. All seemed quiet and casual, aside from the strange behavior princess Celestia displayed. While she sat between Aiden and Flurry Heart rather than sitting alongside her sister of the night.

The atmosphere turned a touch awkward, but Aiden kept a smile and a respectful attitude. Flurry Heart seemed a bit nervous, but she still held her respects for her grandma Celestia. Now if only the rest of the adults could follow their example, for the grown ups appeared worry.

"So were you children getting along nicely?"Celestia asked and immediately had Flurry Hear blushing while Aiden had a mouthful of Parmesan.

"Everything has been ok so far, grandma Celestia. Aiden's letting me sleep over with him."Flurry admitted the fun she knew she would have with the boy.

"Oh…! Are you certain you wouldn't want a room of your own-"Celestia offered a bedroom of Flurry Heart's own, but was then cut off.

"I've already ordered some games for the two of them to play along with plenty of pillows and sheets."Luna jumped in and became more pushy about the two of them having fun together.

"I see… So what has love been like around Equestria, Cadence?"Celestia asked, doing her best to stay friendly, though her gut was starting to get heated up.

"Love has been quite strong around all parts of Equestria, including Canterlot,"Cadence admitted with a nervous smile as she looked to her calm and very collective daughter,"I've been teaching Flurry Heart all about love. She's taken quite an interest in love."

"Love feels weird at first… But when you know who you truly love. It's an amazing thing…!"Flurry spoke of her mom's lesson with heart and personal feelings for another.

"That's a beautiful lesson Flurry Heart. Could you possibly say that for yourself?"Celestia asked and Cadence quickly jumped in while Shining Armor appeared to be sweating profusely.

"She can, and she's had a crush on some pony for a little while now,"Cadence answered for her daughter to keep the tension from reaching a personal level,"She's just keeping it to herself till she knows for certain that he feels the same way."

"Well, so long as she doesn't get her hopes up to a point that it hurts her."Celestia responded before a loud belch shocked them out of their heated conversation.

"Sorry… The chicken Parmesan was crazy good,"Aiden admitted, rubbing his belly and slowly pushing his empty plate away,"Mind if me and Flurry Heart be excused?"

"I don't think she's quite done eating ye-"Celestia was then interrupted once again.

"Done…! Can I be excused too?"Flurry asked while pushing her own empty plate away.

"I suppose as long as you two are done, you can both be excused for the night…!"Celestia did her best to mask her worried voice with an encouraging smile and voice.

Flurry Heart and Aiden wasted no time getting out of their chairs after finishing their drinks. They hopped down and rushed for the doors, Aiden was kind enough to hold the door for Flurry. He slowly shut the doors behind him and waited for the blow up he saw coming. The minute he heard Luna start contradicting and reading Celestia a riot act about her over protective nature. Aiden snapped his fingers and gave Flurry the signal to follow him back to the bedroom.

"Are the adults always pretending to be calm and collective around us?"Flurry Heart asked as they heard the fading arguments of the royal sisters.

"My mothers are at least. Your parents don't seem all that argumentative,"Aiden answered and shook his head the moment he couldn't hear his mothers any more,"I swear they act like I don't know when they're having family problems."

"Maybe they don't want you to worry about them, and just enjoy life."Flurry Heart offered a possible explanation about her two grandmothers.

"Well, an Equine human was once able to tame ponies when they were at their most primal of nature,"Aiden explained his personal thought that always hit him every time his mothers fought,"If we're able to tame and turn ponies into these sentient and incredible beings. Why can't I at least be trusted to help bring peace in internal affairs?"

"I…wish I knew, Aiden."Flurry honestly answered while playing with her mane.

"If I can't even do that. Then what purpose can I actually serve here in Equestria?"Aiden wondered to himself as he looked to the incoming night through a window outside his bedroom.

"Beautiful night don't you think?"Flurry Heart asked as she got right next to him and gently brushed her hip against his.

"Mother Luna always makes a beautiful night, no matter the troubles,"Aiden admitted as he gazed upon the twinkling stars that appeared with the fading twilight,"Her nights remind you of what you've been through, and instills new hope for a brighter tomorrow…"

"That's what my mom says about grandma Luna… A brighter tomorrow always sounds like a reason to always keep going no matter what,"Flurry Heart saw her chance and managed to slip her hoof in to hold his soft hand,"Especially if there's always some pony to hold your hoof… Or hand through everything, good or bad."

"Wow… You really have learned a lot from your mother,"Aiden looked to her hoof that held his hand before a violent and loud noise interrupted their moment,"What the hay is that noise? Sounds like explosions and weapons…!"

Aiden released Flurry's hoof and rushed to the door to swing it open. Upon opening his bedroom door, he was treated to the sight of a slumber party prepared room. As well as Haze currently playing a video game on a TV, and getting bested by none other than Discord the Draconequus. Formerly known to Aiden as uncle Discord, the god of chaos was more than likely the one who made out his room. Pillows covered the floor completely and were covered with bed sheets.

With a useful eagle claw and lion paw giving him the advantage. The Draconequus was beating Haze in a fun medieval game, while Haze's hooves were almost impossible to use on a controller. They both then paused to see Flurry Heart and Aiden entering the room.

"Oh! Hello, Aiden! You came just in time for the slumber party, my lad,"The Draconequus paused the game and raised into the air with excitement to see the boy,"You came just in time for the slumber party! Your mother Celestia insisted that we visit your room and throw you a proper slumber party!"

The red and yellow eyed god of chaos snapped both sets of fingers. Breaking out the glass pictures of chocolate milk and punch along with ten different snacks in plastic bowls. Four pinatas were hanging from the ceiling and extra controllers to the gaming console were laid out. With a nice stereo speakers rocking them some sapphire shores and _the magic inside_ single, by Ra Ra. The party was instantly started up for both Aiden and Flurry Heart, all thanks to Discord.

"No thanks are needed, my boy. You should see the party that's coming tomorrow for your birthday!"Discord bragged while Aiden shrugged his shoulders and finally processed everything.

"Um… Thanks uncle Discord…! So…my mom asked you to do the slumber party?"Aiden asked around while slipping off his little dress shoes.

"Luna suggested most of the games, but Celestia added in Haze and myself to bunk with you,"Discord explained while Aiden sighed and smiled away his day mother's clingy nature,"Do you like it Aiden?"

"Yeah… It's really nice uncle…! What are you guys playing over there?"Aiden asked before Discord made cups of chocolate milk appear in Aiden and Flurry's hoof and hand.

"Just some medieval pvp game that this guy thinks he's beast at because he's got FINGERS,"Haze growled in a bit of a grouchy and salty sort of attitude,"That and he's been playing this game for months and has the most over powered crap!"

"Hey, you just got to get better at the game there Haze, don't hate the game…!"Discord teased to invoke some more of Haze's saltiness for losing the game.

"Wow…! Mind if I play the game for a bit uncle? See if I can do a little better?"Aiden politely asked and immediately excited his uncle Discord.

"Of course my dear boy. You will be such a better challenge than Haze!"Discord teleported in a flash of white magic, and appeared back in his spot with his controller.

"Fine, you trash talking try hard jerk! Play with some pony else that's got FINGERS,"Discord chuckled at Haze's salty nature as he threw down his controller,"You kick his flank for me Aiden! Avenge my loss in this game!"

Flurry Heart giggled as Aiden rushed in to sit down with the fun Draconequus. While Haze rushed over to get some fresh cold punch to cool his heated and salty head. She knew this was going to be a long night, and there just might be a chance still to tell the boy how she felt. As soon as Aiden finished beating Discord at his own game.

 _ **Sorry I haven't spoken much to you Sierra, I do hope that you adjust to life in Jersey. And I look forward to when you can get your account and we can chat on better terms. As for this story, the adventures are soon gonna begin next chapter, don't you worry. Stay pony every one.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The dawn was coming, peaking over the mountains that surrounded Equestria. It started the day, and for many, it meant a new and refreshing day for all that lived in Equestria. It arose for every part there was in Equestria, especially the beautiful city of crystals. The Crystal Empire glittered and sparkled the moment that the sun touched it's very edges. It was one of the great centers of all Equestria, the kingdom that spread the power of princess Cadence's love through out the world.

It's great and tall crystal castle overlooked the lovely subjects that lived there. The astonishing and beautiful crystal ponies worshiped and lived under the loving empire's watch. Safe guarding it's prized crystal heart that dispensed the love through out the entire world. Without the crystal heart, love would fade through out the whole kingdom, and it's fate would be determined by it's ruler. No pony, or thing knew that better than the force that began to manifest within the castle.

The moment Celestia's sun gazed upon the crystal city and all it's glory. Black and smoky forces were creeping it's way up the castle foundation like blood veins through the body. The remaining shades of darkness masked it's approach from the crystal guards and their captain. Their captain, Flash Sentry was sorting all the guards out around the crystal heart and castle. Ensuring the castle's safety in the absence of princess Cadence and Shining Armor, at least that's what he thought.

"Remember to keep everything safe and secure around the castle, and the crystal heart,"The orange Pegasus informed his large crystal pony guards that encircled the heart,"I will return after sorting out the guards within the castle. Remember, show some passion to the citizens."

With the guards around the crystal heart in their rightful position. Flash was making his way out from under the castle, moving towards the inside of the castle. Only to be stopped by the sudden discoloration he noticed upon all three support pieces of the castle.

"What the hay is that…?"Flash curiously investigated and placed his hoof to the black coloration.

It felt like a part of the castle, with it's solid glass like feeling crystals gave off. Though a darkness vibrated his forearm, burning his hoof till he was forced to back away from it. He let out a deep breath, and braved the burn before hasting his stroll to get to the castle. He was then forced to pause the moment he felt the the crystal ground begin to tremble from underneath. The crystal ground began to crackle, like an earthquake of unprecedented power.

Suddenly his ears drooped and rang the moment an explosion of crystals went off. The blast came with an ear splitting screech like broken glass pieces grinding against each other. Flash looked to the castle and widened his eyes to see the peak of the crystal castle going up in black smoke. Millions of crystal shards went flying high into the sky, alarming all the citizens through the city. Fear was then invoked, as the sickening dark head baring the curved horns of demon manifested from up top.

It's red eyes were quick to open up and descend upon the fearful ponies below. It let it's needle sharp teeth show with a deep roar as drool flung from the corners of it's mouth. It had then lifted out a pitch black hand tipped with four long claws that gripped the side of the castle. It's touch blackened the blue crystal structure of the whole castle, coating it in dark magic. Flash backed away, as he heard the screams of the panicking crystal ponies from all around him.

"Guards! Seal off the crystal heart! Don't let any darkness touch it!"Flash commanded just in time, and looked back up to the dark creature.

While his guards immediately dispersed and stood outside the crystal heart chambers. With a twinkle of their very crystal bodies, great crystal doors slowly began to rise. Sealing the heart within the chamber, and closing out the darkness that quickly consumed the castle. This invoked anger within the demon that roared to the sky and gripped the castle with another hand. Before dark clouds began to develop and swirl around the castle peak, blotting out the sun.

Comets of smoke descended from the thickening clouds that grew to cover the empire. Upon landing, the hunks of smoke formed to blackened lizards and giant insects. The lizards charged upon the crystal ponies, walking on their back legs while others clashed with the guards. Swarms of black locus circulated through the city, while spiders swallowed the houses. Flash feared for the safety of the crystal ponies, and seeing the guards struggle to fight off these vile creatures made something clear to him.

His guards fought with spears, swords and shields against the wicked beasts. Yet they were unable to kill the creatures unless they could take the heads or pierce the chest. This allowed the demons to take other forms of injury and attack the guards like wild animals. Biting, chewing, scratching, and even eating the guards or simply just pulling them into the blackness. Flash gulped as he plunged his sword into a demon's chest, just in time to see more guards exit the castle.

"Whatever this thing is…! We're out of our league against it…!"Flash called to the troop and pondered as he felt himself forced to make a crucial decision.

He took in the struggles of combat between his soldiers and the demons. He then looked to his panicking citizens that ran from the demons that chased, and took them into the darkness. His mind hastened, knowing that this assailant was after the most vital pieces of the empire. His thoughts and wishes exploded through his head before a decision was clear. Before he kicked away a giant mantis creature to save a guard and give them his next command.

"Don't even bother trying to fight them off. More will just come from the creature above,"Flash gave his assessment to the guards as buildings shattered from blasts of dark magic,"Rescue as many of the citizens as you can and get them on the train! We'll have to evacuate the empire!"

"Are you sure about that captain?"The guard wished to question the captain's order out of concern.

"Yes… Trust me on this. The heart is sealed off, they can't enter the chambers and corrupt it,"Flash reassured his guards as he watched a guard spear a skinny roach demon that tried to kidnap a colt,"Our people are more important at the moment. We need to rescue and relocate them away from this evil!"

"Very well… You heard him! Save the citizens of the empire and escort them to the train!"The guard announced and got to work himself, saving crystal ponies from demons.

Their tactics had now changed, and a rescue and relocate was in effect. Flash dispersed his guards to maximize their round up of panicking civilians for their great escape. Red thunder thrashed through the the dark clouds as demons chased and captured the innocent. Thankfully, the guards were now on the prowl and spearing most demons in the back. Freeing the ponies they tried to take into the darkness within the black crystal floor that formed.

A pep in their stepped was forced, after finding it disturbing to see ponies dragged into the ground. Disappearing like a soul being dragged to the realm that lingered below the soil. This was not a fate that Flash or his guards could stand to see any more. They managed to collect groups of twenty and escort them to the crystal train that tooted in the distance. While the colossal dark demon above bent down and crawled down the castle to try and take the crystal heart.

Flash knew there was no getting into the chamber once the entry ways were sealed. It was proven to be so, the moment the demon distracted half of his demons the moment he scratched at the sealed entrances. He gripped and pounded and squeezed at the sealed door ways. Growing angrier at his attempts to steal the crystal heart, while Flash and his guards were able to collect their people. They grew quiet, watching the train carts fill with crystal ponies.

The moment that Flash saw remaining demons starting to over power some of his guards. They were officially out of time the moment the Gargantuan demon looked back to them. His soldiers were consumed and being taken into the darkness, he had to think fast.

"Great… Looks like we can't fight them off any longer,"Flash decided and rushed to the ponies to give him his last order before it was all over,"Get the train moving! Move onward to Ponyville and Canterlot for your safety! Safe travels every pony…!"

He gave the train a good solid pat against the crystal side wall of the train. Before he then closed it and slowly turned around to face the darkness that dragged his guards into the darkness. He heard the departing whistle of the train ring up his ears before it was drowned out by the roars of monsters. He sat down and gulped, watching the growing armies of demons approach. The moment he saw the train departing with what remained of the crystal ponies, he was at peace.

"Foolish crystal guards! You have only delayed the inevitable end to your world,"The giant demon roared to him, and let his voice echo through the sky,"We will find our way into the chamber, and corrupt your precious crystal heart! Till then… FEAR THE DARKNESS!"

Flash simply sat there, watching the train slowly disappear in the distance. He then turned back as more comets of black magic and smoke descended upon him, The blue maned Pegasus took off his helmet and sighed, before closing his eyes, and letting the darkness take him.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles from the sudden and disastrous attack on the Crystal Empire. Canterlot was just awakening from it's long and peaceful night, ponies had already began to stir. Bringing the city to life once again, with it's high end and low end homes and businesses. The city would need plenty of life to brace for the grand party that had been put together at the castle. It was just about ready, and the guests were already arriving, for this party celebrated Aiden's thirteenth birthday.

The city grew with excitement, many were entering the castle with haste. The only one who didn't appear to be excited was the little Equine himself that slumbered away. In his room, the boy laid half way off his bed snoring with smores caked on his face. While his feet were resting on Haze's flank, as the stallion slumbered with a punch bowl over his head. It seemed Flurry Heart was the only one who got to crazy with the partying they did last night, for she simply slept against a pillow.

Not even Discord could be dignified about how he slept, as he slept on top of the TV. While he bared different chip bags on all four limbs with the game controller tangled in his antlers. He was the first of them to slowly roll off his sleeping foundation with a groan.

"Ugh… My…goodness…"Discord slammed to his back and slowly fluttered his eyes open to stare at the ceiling.

Slowly the Draconequus was able to sit up with a bit of dizziness. His red eyes felt a bit blurry and sore while his body felt as if he was experiencing a serious sugar crash. He slowly looked to the sleeping stallion and teen before looking down and rubbing his sore head.

"That was quite the party… All those games and sweets… So…wondrous…"Discord sighed while rubbing his temples before there was a knocking at the door.

"Hello…? Discord, is Aiden and Haze in here still,"Celestia was first to poke her head through the door and see the mess they were all in,"Discord…! What in the name of Equestria is all this…?! I didn't mean make this into an all out stag party…!"

"I know… I may have gotten carried away with all the fun we had…"Discord admitted while Haze finally rolled off the bed and landed on his flank.

"What was that? Is Aiden in here? I wanna wish him a happy birthday!"The voice of a very familiar princess came as she poked her lavender purple face through the door.

Celestia opened the door and entered the moment Haze had come to. Just in time for the purple mare to enter, her dark purple and peaked streaked mane and tail sparkled in the sunlight. As was her name sake, Twilight Sparkle, the illustrious princess of friendship. A memorable and loving Alicorn mare that Aiden could never forget no matter the years it has been. The mare was quick to enter and run to Aiden as Haze was finally able to come to and process what happened.

"What's going on…?! I said I would have that dragon's money by sun down…!"Haze slurred as he slowly took the punch bowl off his head.

"Stand down, Haze…! It is simply us…!"Celestia reassured while Aiden moaned and slowly stirred from his own slumber.

"Aiden? Aiden…! Time to wake up, sleepy head…!"Twilight chirped as Aiden slowly opened his eyes and met Twilight's purple eyes in turn.

"Is that you, Twilight? I didn't think I was going to be seeing you in my dreams."Aiden mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes to process the party he went through.

"You're not dreaming, Aiden. And I wanted to surprise you since it's your big day,"Twilight gently hugged the boy while slyly making a wet wipe appear to take care of the chocolate and marshmallow on his face,"Happy thirteenth birthday Aiden…"

"Thanks… It's really cool that you came Twilight. I really missed you."Aiden yawned and hugged Twilight before the tiny yawns of Flurry Heart drew their attention.

"I never thought there would have been so many game last night,"Flurry yawned and rubbed her eyes before she almost jumped to see Twilight,"Aunt Twilight! You actually came!"

Flurry Heart was quick to the fumble her way out of the bed sheets. As she crawled forward and jumped in to get a nice big hug from her aunt Twilight. Aiden chuckled after Twilight had finished wiping his mouth off just in time for them all to join in a big group hug.

"Oh, Flurry Heart! Look how much you've grown! Oh the two of you have made my day,"Twilight cooed as she savored and took great joy in holding both kids,"The memories we've shared… They will never be forgotten."

"Alright, every pony. Lets try to clean ourselves up, because there's a party waiting for us,"Celestia announced while Luna and Cadence slowly entered the room,"Discord could you kindly clean up this mess?"

"Oh snap…! I just remembered! Faze must have finally came home from his date,"Haze realized this as he put down the punch bowl and stumbled to his hooves,"I'll tell you how it all went Aiden!"

"Ok, take care Haze. Tell Faze I'm happy for him!"Aiden called before Haze was stumbling down the hall way to find his brother.

"Flurry Heart! Come with me, now. We need to get washed up for the party."Cadence insisted as Twilight let the kids go just for Flurry Heart to hop down from the bed.

"Ok mom… See you at the party Aiden."Flurry Heart gave her gentle good byes before going with Cadence.

"Alright, Aiden. Care to come with us and we'll get you all sorted out for the party?"Luna asked in hopes of getting him ready for the day he becomes a teenager.

"Awe, you sure I gotta give him up already?"Twilight asked while still hugging the Equine.

"There will be plenty of time for reminiscence and loving times at the party, Twilight,"Celestia insisted that Twilight waited on giving Aiden anymore friendly attention,"Till then we must make this celebration memory for every pony including him."

"We'll see each other again soon, Twilight. I promise."Aiden reassured the princess of friendship before he hopped off the bed.

"Can't wait for the second party, Aiden my boy! I will catch up with you momentarily."Discord informed the teen as he watched the boy go with his mothers before turning his attention to the room.

The god of chaos was then able to work his magic on the mess he made. He cracked the fingers of his lion paw and bird talons before snapping both fingers. Instantly his white magic flowed through the whole bedroom, causing messy bed sheets and pillows to disappear. Food stains and punch stains were cleaned up in less than a second, leaving it all to sparkle. By the end of it, Discord sported a nice maid outfit the moment the whole bedroom was tidied up.

"Nice use of your magic, Discord. You've been quite handy with your magic."Twilight complimented and hopped off the bed.

"I aim to please. Ever since Aiden's seen me as a loving and cool uncle, I simply feel this… Higher calling,"Discord admitted with pride as he thought back to the praise Aiden gave him,"I feel with this lad's friendship, I must be a fun and respectable uncle for him."

Suddenly he felt an ice cold tingle that crawled straight up his spine. Solid ice formed on his back as he took strange a peculiar feeling towards this bizarre sense he felt. Goose shaped goose bumps squawked as they crawled all over his furry brown arms.

"Is…everything alright there, Discord?"Twilight took notice of the Draconequus's strange behavior and body language.

"Um… Of course… Just getting some funny feeling… Could be something with a weird dream I had last night,"Discord was quick to dismiss his feelings as a silly anomaly,"Why don't we just… Get to the party before every pony misses us?"

Discord then teleported behind Twilight and began to gently push her out the door. While he did his best to ignore the darkness he sensed rising to the north of Equestria. He gulped with fear, as he got Twilight and himself out the door and going to the party to escape the dark presence he felt.

 _ **And so it all truly begins my lovely readers. Usually you guys would expect these kind of turns from me, and I'm flattered whether you all saw things coming or not. So prepare for adventure and another battle of good and evil. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a nice hot shower, some serious hair combing, and some extra body scents later. Before Aiden was just about done in the bathroom with his birthday preparation. He wore a small vest over a white button t shirt, along with black dress pants. He was at least allowed to sport some fun and more comfy black sneakers rather than crocks or dress shoes. He even decided to sport a nice little shark fin hair style with comb like precision and looks.

He was a bit nervous, since there was a crowd of ponies outside the door. All of them were excited to see him as a teenager, and all he wanted was to survive the crowds and enjoy the party. He fixed his little black bow tie and took a deep breath in, then released. He topped his appeal out with some mouth wash that he gargled and spat out immediately. He took a good look in the mirror, and found the courage he needed to face all the invited guests of Canterlot.

He took one more deep breath in and released the moment he got to the door. He slowly reached for the door knob, and opened the door up to hear the many voices crowd. He walked out and was thankfully met with Haze and Faze in complete gear, ready to guard him from the guests.

"Made it just in time, guys. Lets be nice, but not let the over excited ones get too touchy,"Aiden gave his friends the simple game plan before the twins were at his side,"So how did it go with Ruby Shine last night, Faze?"

"Back up…! Give the kid his space, he's not a piece of candy,"Faze had to yell to a cheeky stallion before turning to Aiden,"It was amazing, bro. We partied half way through the night at the late night event! We watched the fire works together, and participated in four charity events…!"

"Kick flank…! You think she's really starting to dig you?"Aiden asked as they passed by a band of nobles trying to talk to him.

"It looked like it. I got a peck on the cheek, if that counts for something."Faze showed his low bar for how a good date is suppose to go.

"Aiden is not going to be interested for three or five years, stop asking!"Haze yelled to some mare nobles who took attractive interest to Aiden.

"How about you? Did you and Flurry Heart have some fun? She looked amazing for her age!"Faze decided to switch to Aiden's night with Flurry Heart.

"We had fun, but holy smokes. My mother Celestia was crazy clingy, and getting between us,"Aiden admitted while mares behind him seemed distraught to hear the words that speculated Aiden's relationship with a girl,"We were going to just play games, just the two of us. And she sent my uncle Discord in to throw a crazy party last night…!"

"My head still hurts from that rager last night. I drank so much punch…!"Haze groaned as the memories flooded back into his mind.

"I know, I looked like an absolute idiot…! I was messy and barely able to walk straight,"Aiden admitted his own experience from the crazy party,"I'm surprised that Flurry Heart was so composed and cool with how we got last night."

"She is the princess of love's daughter. The most tolerate and collective princess in Equestria,"Faze pointed out a good reason for Flurry Heart's kind hearten nature,"She just lets it go, and stays cool under any sort of pressure."

"Yeah, and besides. Don't you remember what happened last night between you two?"Haze asked and Aiden gave him a very confused and concerned look.

"No…? What…happened last night…?"Aiden started to get a bit nervous as they neared the party in the throne room.

"Seven minutes in heaven? You and her went in for seven minutes, and when we opened the closet door,"Haze started while Faze quickly began to open the throne room doors,"You and Flurry Heart were going first base, kissing each other on the lips and everything in the closet!"

"WHAT?!"Aiden exclaimed out loud and spooked all the ponies inside after the doors had opened.

All the ponies went silent, the smooth and heart warming music ceased momentarily. Most of them were wide eyed and staring at the trio as they simply stared back. Aiden was scared with what he just learned, and now he had to find his courage again. He gulped and pulled at his shirt's collar before clearing his throat and trying to form a little smile. He chuckled nervously while the twins also cleared their throats and stood tall once more to look professional.

"Uh… Sorry… Heard quite the amazing story, and it really surprised me is all,"Aiden did his best to play it off before the mare known as Ra Ra began to play the piano again,"This party looks amazing! I hope you all enjoy the party, and have tons upon tons of fun!"

His smooth words got the ponies cooled down and buying his story, smiles quickly returned all around. Ponies went back to feasting at three different buffet tables they could collect food from. While others continued to dance to Ra Ra's music. This was the moment he needed to collect his thoughts from what he just heard. He had accidentally kissed with Flurry Heart last night, and this bode a lot of trouble for him.

"Aiden? Are you ok, Sweetie? You look very nervous."Celestia was suddenly before the group of friends, and it was making Aiden sweat.

"I'm fine…! I'm just… Processing how crazy it is that I'm a teen now…!"Aiden made a very poor effort to try and not seem nervous or sweaty in front of Celestia.

"I know… To think that you use to be just this little angelic bundle of joy we wanted to hold all the time,"Celestia admitted and seemed to drift off a bit about the old days,"Now… You're growing up so much… Honestly… I really of miss the old days…"

"Uh… They were fun...but growing up was also pretty fun too-"Aiden went silent the moment Celestia kissed his head and then nuzzled it.

"Just… Have fun at the party son. Really live this celebration up…!"Celestia insisted as she showed him the party that got completely back in the spirit.

"Right…! Right. I will…live up this party to it's fullest. So long as every pony else is having fun too!"Aiden did his best to reassure his mother before she gleefully nodded her head.

"Enjoy gentle colts!"She chirped and made her way back towards the other princesses.

Aiden waited till his mother was far enough away to release a sigh of relief. He wiped the sweat from his head and processed the strange emotions that his day mother displayed. She still saw him as a child, and she had even talked to him as if he still was a child in her eyes.

"That was kind of strange… But back to the serious topic,"Aiden whispered as he turned back to Haze for answers about last night,"I kissed with Flurry Heart…?! I don't remember a thing about that last night…!"

"What's to be worried about, she liked it, you liked it. You two were like peas and carrots."Haze admitted while snatching himself a tiny cupcake off a moving platter.

"Yeah, well her mother probably won't like that. I'm not suppose to be into girls yet…!"Aiden exclaimed quietly while Haze just scoffed at such a thing.

"Says who? Your mom of the day? You're thirteen now, it's normal to be into girls,"Haze argued at the idea of not taking interests in romantic relationships,"Seriously, did your mothers ever try to teach you about girls and relationships…?!"

"Of course not…! Mother Celestia kept mother Luna from ever teaching me about that stuff,"Aiden decided to make his relationship inexperience clear with his friends,"All I did was study, while mom Celestia kept all interested mares clear of me like they were dangerous…!"

"Sounds like some pony still has trouble letting go of the fact that you're not a little kid any more…"Faze pointed out the obvious before they all looked to the princesses that talked among themselves.

"That's… Just how my mother of the day is… For now, I need to worry about Flurry,"Aiden put Flurry Heart and her mother back on the top of his worried list,"I need to talk to her and figure out what I'm gonna say so I don't upset her…!"

"Well… You better have some patience and hope she doesn't tell them…!"Faze pointed out that Flurry Heart was talking and standing among the princesses.

"Oh no…!"Aiden worried and rushed over to get some much needed punch to cool his head.

"Geez… His mothers gotta start teaching him about girls and relationships,"Haze admitted while scarfing the mini cup cake down,"Maybe even the birds and bees talk if they have time…! That will blow his mind…!"

Aiden wiped more sweat from his head before he got to the punch bowl. He collected a cup and was quick to scoop up almost a pint and pour it into his cup. He put it down and started to sip his drink slowly, as he looked around to the ponies he caught the eyes of. His nervousness was catching up to him again, His thoughts were getting all mixed up. Then it got worse the moment he saw Flurry Heart giving him the gentle stare and the small smile that mares had given him.

It appeared that she was asking her mother a question, and was given an answer. She then decided to casually trot her way through the crowd towards Aiden, now he was scared. He looked around for the way out, but he couldn't do anything without causing a big scene. Last thing he wanted was to stir up the crowd again and finally have his mothers worried sick for him. All he could do was gulp and chug his drink down before putting it to the side and bracing himself.

"Hey Aiden…! You really clean up very well, compared to how you were this morning,"Flurry noticed he was a bit nervous and appeared to have been sweating a little bit,"Did you feel better after your shower? Aunt Twilight said you were a bit woozy walking to the bathroom."

"Uh…yeah…! A hot shower really helped me clear my head out a whole lot,"Aiden scratched his head and did his best to put on a brave face to talk to her back on the friendship level,"Sorry… I was told that I got pretty wild last night. That happens when I get too much sugar in me… Were you alright?"

"Oh, I was just fine. Last night was honestly a ton of fun, the games, the food, the jokes, the… Seven minutes in heaven,"Flurry Heart suddenly brought up what happened between them last night,"You were amazing…! You were so gentle and loving last night. I didn't know you had that much love to give."

"Yeah… About that… You know I was just not in my right mind last night, right?"Aiden asked and suddenly got a smaller smile from Flurry Heart as she played with her mane.

"I know where this is going… It's because grandma Celestia doesn't let you learn about love,"Furry Heart was quick to already know where Aiden was about to go with the conversation,"Look… I understand romance is all but unknown to you… But… I at least want you to know that… I love you…"

Aiden was stumped and slowly growing blush upon his cheeks from such words. His heart was going like drum, it was heating up with confusing and new emotions. He wanted to back away but he was already backed against the edge of the table that held all the delicacies. He saw Flurry suddenly lean in, and made him want to close his eyes to brace for what came next. Only for him to suddenly feel her lips touch and gently kiss him on his right red cheek.

He opened his eyes, to see the preteen filly kissing his cheek so gently. Slowly her lips parted from him and show that she had a bit of blush on her face as well. Aiden looked away for a moment and tried to contemplate on what happened in that moment. Though all he could do was simply be a gentleman and get punch for him and Flurry Heart as well. It cushioned the experience a bit, and it seemed to have brought her a bit of flattery for his manners.

"Thanks… I hope you will learn what love is some time soon, Aiden."She admitted while taking up her new cup of fruit punch with Aiden.

"I'll see about checking it out some time… So long as I got the chance to learn about it."Aiden assured her and chuckled a bit less nervously as he chugged his drink.

"Hehe… You sound like my aunt Twilight. Just wanting to learn something from a book,"Flurry Heart giggled at the nature of Aiden's book smarts,"It's more fun to learn it from experience and from ponies that know things from experience…!"

"Then maybe Haze or Faze wasn't exactly the best… Guys to trust with,"Aiden slowly stopped for a moment to notice his mother Celestia watching them with a bit of a mused look,"She's watching us… Mother Celestia doesn't look to amused with… What she may have seen…"

"Do you want me to just… Go for a bit till we have a chance to talk again?"Flurry showed her patience that she personally learned from her mother.

"Yeah… Sure… Whenever we get a chance alone, we can talk."Aiden agreed to finding a better time to talk more personal with Flurry Heart.

"Sounds good… And easy with the punch thirst monster. You'll burst with punch…!"Flurry Heart joked and made her way back towards the princesses.

Aiden chuckled, then he looked down to see that he did in fact subconsciously poured more punch. He shrugged and took a deep breath before drinking his punch more slowly. Once he had finished all his punch, he finally decided to put the cup down and ease up on the punch. He then decided to switch to some food, and instantly got himself a plate. The teen was then able to take a good gander at his broad selection of different lunches, dinners, and desserts to enjoy.

He collected some shrimp skewers and a ham sandwich on white bread and mayo. He sighed and finished it with some fresh macaroni salad for a nice side. He then went to the nearest chair and sat down, right next to the music player, Ra Ra. The timing was perfect, for she had just finished a casual song, and decided to play something a bit more special. She released a strong breath and saw that Aiden was just right next to her, her opportunity to personally entertain him to her fullest potential.

 **(I'm Just A Pony, by Ra Ra. Mlp)**

The music did in fact start to bring some spirit back to the confused teen. He sighed and swayed his head to the music, it was beautiful, and it truly came from the heart. His approval seem to encourage the mare to go all out with her song, and cause her cutie mark of colorful notes to glow. They circled around her flank as she truly poured her soul into the song. This was the kind of music that at least got him calm enough to deal with an approaching threat.

He was taken by surprise as his mother Celestia once again approached him. She sat down right next to him in a chair and looked forward with a slightly concerned look. Slowly she looked to him and released a sigh that revealed more of her concern for Aiden.

"Aiden…? I worry that you're not enjoying your party. You seem nervous,"Celestia cleared her throat and saw how nervous he appeared to be since he arrived,"Is this something to do with Flurry Heart? Because I can ask that she does not advance any further with her affections for you."

"No mom…! I'm just thinking of what I can do about her, because I know next to nothing about love,"Aiden clutched his still rapid beating heart tat felt like a furnace,"I'm not trying to break her heart here…! I just wanna figure this love thing out so I know whether I want to give love a try…!"

"You don't have to… I can personally handle this little situation myself, you don't need t-"Aiden quickly cut her off with a sharp sigh before he stood up.

"Mom, I'm trying to think about another pony's feelings…! Not my own,"He shocked her by raising his voice a bit before catching some attention from the other princesses,"I honestly want to give it a try, but I don't know the first thing about it! And it's because you kept the subject away from me all the time!"

"I just thought it was something you wouldn't have any interest in. Now cool down, you're making a scene…!"Celestia gestured nervously to ponies that began to look to their small argument.

"You know what? I'll do something a little better…! I'll just leave and figure this out for myself,"Aiden decided before throwing his plate of food to the ground and storming off through the crowd towards the exit,"Enjoy the party, every pony!"

"Aiden… Wait…!"Celestia reached for her kid before he marched right out the door to the nearest bathroom.

 _ **Ever had any trouble with how to handle a relationship? It's just as normal as simply being that confident person that handled it like a pro. Love is a serious thing, and it needs to build before you really take higher steps in it, but love is never a bad thing if it's real. Next time, party crashers. Stay pony every one.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All the way to the bathroom, Aiden stormed as he held in the anger he now held within his heart. He needed some time alone from every pony, in hopes of not showing hostility to any pony. He fumed as he kept his head low, not wanting to look to the concerned ponies around him. All his anger was meant to be directed at his mother, he tried his best to remain nonthreatening. It wasn't too long before he finally made it to the closest bathroom and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him.

He marched over to the toilet and sat down before stomping his feet a bit. He growled, and gripped both of his arms in stress that burned him up from deep inside. His mother wasn't being open and sensitive to the problems that arose for him. He had to think about things he was never told about or prepared for, for the sake of another's feelings. He slammed his fist against a white tiled wall, chinking pieces of tile and leaving a deep crack in the wall.

"What do I do…? It was one thing to help a buddy with a relationship… But,"He stopped for a moment to remember how happy Flurry Heart was about his affectionate side last night,"How could I ever be able be in a relationship myself when I don't know the first thing about it…?!"

He slowly gripped his head and let out a sharp and irritated sigh. He gripped his head tightly and brushed his blond hair, messing it up in the process. He kicked off his shoes, losing all care about keeping up his appearance, especially when such a thing brought Celestia to mind.

"She couldn't even tell me the first thing to know about girls…! It's like she thinks I'm suppose to be a kid forever,"He ranted and let out some steam piece by piece with each deep breath,"I can't do the right thing for others If I don't know what I'm suppose to do!"

He sat there in silence for what felt like hours, when it was merely minutes. He could hear the ponies conversing outside the bathroom, many seemed concerned for him. Last thing he needed to do was draw any more concern to him and ruin the good moods at the party. Slowly he got his shoes back on and went to the sink to wet a comb and redo his hair. His plan now was to simply go out and just survive the rest of the party before he was finally going to have a talk with his mothers.

He combed his hair nice and easy into a clean yet messy look. He cleared his throat upon finishing and made sure to shake out any further stress before going to the door. However, his departure was then spoiled by the opening of a closet door at the side of a bath tub. He froze, hearing the creaking sound of the door opening and turned quickly to assess the noise. Only for his heart to sink the moment a crimson red unicorn mare with a white belly and face emerged from the closet.

"Hello… Aiden… You're looking quite well for a stressed out little Equine…"She spoke as her white and red swirled mane and tail blew in the wind to show off her impressive beauty.

"Who are you…? And how long have you been in here?"Aiden said with a sigh as he assumed that he was faced with another stalker.

"Oh… Pardon the intrusion… But what pony hasn't wanted to get you alone just to personally meet you,"She answered his question with another question to tease,"Just call me Candy Cane… I…kind of heard about your little love dilemma from before. That's ashamed that you don't know much about love."

"Look… I appreciate your concern for me, but that is my problem, and my problem alone,"Aiden insisted while trying to open the door, only for it to be mysteriously jammed,"Now, I would like it if you would… Leave…? So I can do the same and return to the party…!"

"Oh come now… There's no need to be so coy about wanting to handle things yourself,"The mare approached him with dreamy eyes that began to make him sweat,"Besides… I'm thinking I could do a little something to help you solve your problem… Aiden…"

"No thanks… Now please… I would very much appreciate it if you left…! I don't… Wanna have to call the guards…!"Aiden began to panic as he tried to open the door before the mare had him pinned against it.

"Now now, my dear Aiden… There's no need for such things… Just close your eyes,"Slowly she leaned in towards him as he gripped the door knob tightly and braced for it,"And let the love lessons… Begin…!"

Aiden trembled at the tenacious and bold move she was making upon him. Yet the moment she was puckering up to give him a kiss, he made the lucky choice not to close his eyes. It allowed him to notice that she never closed her eyes, and suddenly noticed blackness was shrouding her eyes. Her red eyes began to glow as a spine tingling hiss was heard the moment her lips were about to touch his. The moment the blackness covered the whiteness around her red eyes, an old feeling triggered.

This old cold darkness was daring to touch him, after the deeds this same dark presence committed on him in the past. He recognized it right on time and lit up both his hands. He gave her a firm shove that launched her into the shower, smashing her head through the wall.

"What the hay was that…?! Was that a monster?"He wondered before trying to open the door that continued not to budge.

He jimmied the knob to loosen it up, but even that appeared not to work. During his struggle, he failed to notice the mare slowly yanking her head out of the wall. Before it then began to turn black and ooze with sludge, her eyes were completely dark with red pupils. She hissed, as her mane turned slimy and turned to clusters of enraged serpents. She opened her mouth full of black teeth as she stomped towards the boy, alarming him and forcing him to turn around and face her.

She tried to jump on him, and he manage to get his hands up just in time. He gripped at her neck and face as she snapped at him with two fangs where the canines would be. She slammed him against a wall and snapped at him, he did his best to move his head to avoid the fangs. He tried to push her off, only to get dragged into the bath tub where they continued to wrestle. He lost his grip on her neck, but manage to grab a shower curtain and put it over her face.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't kiss you…!"Aiden yelled before she put his back into the tub, right as a knocking came to the door.

"Aiden…! Bro! It's Faze and Haze! You alright in there, buddy?"Faze called from behind the door before Aiden and the wicked mare fell out of the tub.

He was only able to groan and struggle before the mare tore the curtain off her face. She tried to bite him directly in the head, only for him to side step out of the way and trip her. She fell forward and into the toilet where he struggled to then drown her in the water. He held her head with both hands and grunted with strength that was growing withered and weak from the fight. He could hear her gurgling and splashing, while the twins were painting a different picture outside the bathroom.

"Wow… He must have had to go like a bat out of fresh hay…!"Haze commented as they heard Aiden struggling and grunting in the bathroom.

"I'm telling you, he eats too much cheese. Constipates the hay stacks out of him."Faze assumed the noises were simply caused by poor dieting on Aiden's part.

"Just keep going, bud! It'll be over before you know it!"Haze called out before giving the door another knock.

"Guys…!"Aiden yelled before he was bucked against the wall so the demonic mare could free herself.

She yanked her head out of the toilet and shook her head to whip off the water. She spat out toilet water and stomped towards him before kneeling down and going for his neck. He manage to grab her face with both hands, only for the wicked one to wrap her hooves around his neck. She did her best to strangle him to death, screeching and hissing with each squeeze she sufficed. He strained and struggled with the grip around his neck before he locked his legs around her waist.

He manage to hoist her over him and crack her head against the wall. Her grip loosened before he then kicked her off him, the mare slammed against the door. Her neck rattled as she shook off the blow and looked to her target just in time to take a round house from Aiden. His kick stunned her, and allowed for Aiden to swing another kick that smashed both her and the door down. She slammed to her back, making the twins and the crowd jump from the sudden surprise.

The twins looked to the bathroom, while kicked up dust began to settle from the scare. Aiden then slowly emerged from the bathroom panting, and a little winded from the struggle. He looked to both of his friends, waiting till he caught his breath to speak.

"My thing with cheese… Is just fine… Guys…"Aiden panted before the crazed mare shot her head back up for one last scare.

She tried to get back up and jump for Aiden, but the twins were on her in and instant. Haze drew his sword and plunged it into her chest, forcing her to screech out with pain. He forced her to the ground, giving Faze the time he needed to pull out his sword and go for the head. He raised it like a cleaver, and brought it down for a clean slice right through the wretched mare's neck. Black ooze spurted everywhere the moment her head went rolling from the beheading.

The ponies around them screamed before the mare quickly turned to black goop. She then melted away and ultimately became an insignificant puddle of black gunk. The brothers slowly withdrew their swords and sheathed them before turning to their friend to make sure he was ok.

"What happened, Aiden?! Run into another stalker with some very clear low standards?!"Haze asked as he kicked at the muddle of blackness.

"No…! That… Is a creature… Of the Nightmare master…! I know his magic!"Aiden rubbed his sore neck before looking around to the terrified crowd of ponies.

"We gotta warn the princesses of this…! If this thing can disguise itself as a pony. Then there could be more of them,"Faze decided on a quick means of action before more trouble found them,"They could probably be any pony in the entire castle…!"

"Yeah…! Maybe even one of us…! Isn't that right? Bro?"Haze displayed some over paranoid thoughts before a back hoof knocked the sense back into him.

"Shut up and collect some of this slime bag to show the princess…!"Faze yelled at his brother before taking off his helmet to use it as a bucket.

"Ok… Every pony…! Whatever happens…don't panic…! We'll handle this situation thoroughly,"Aiden promised safety and security to return to the fearful party guests,"Just remain calm, return to your guest rooms or go to a safe and secure area till this whole issue is resolved…!"

"Got some…! And I'm sure the maids don't mind cleaning the rest up…!"Haze announced while holding up a helmet full of black goop for the guys to see.

"Then lets get moving, nice and easy. And do our best to not draw too much attention,"Faze insisted as they looked around to most of the crowds dispersing towards safe areas,"There are eyes on us, and they do not feel friendly in any way…!"

"Then we tread lightly… Come on…"Aiden took the lead while the twins followed close behind the teen.

Their walk down the hallway was about the most edgy and nerve racking thing they've endured yet. They feared the idea of ponies just turning dark and jumping them instantly. The eyes that watched them were full of hate, and a sense of evil desires. Aiden gulped as they passed by two mares that never took their eyes off the three of them till they turned the corner. Aiden's heart was racing at the thought of an old enemy returning once more for revenge against him.

He prayed for the worst not to come to pass, but that seemed like to big of a wish. He felt himself ready to sweat as they neared the throne room after their grueling walk. Aiden picked up the pace, and so did his friends before they stopped at the large throne room doors. Aiden let out a nervous breath and did the honors of pushing open the left giant door. He wiped the sweat from his head and finally got the door open before they all went inside, just in time to witness a strange sight.

Every pony appeared to be dancing and enjoying the party to it's fullest. However Aiden was able to notice that all four princesses, the prince, and even Flurry Heart were missing. He released a bit of frustration out through heavy sighs while the the twins looked around with confusion.

"Uh… Why does everything look so normal? Every pony is really partying it up…!"Faze assessed the strange and wild party like attitude of all the ponies.

"Yeah… And where the hay are the princesses and prince…?"Haze wondered before black ooze suddenly dripped onto his muzzle.

"Look up…!"Aiden responded and pointed to the ceiling before the twins did just that.

They gasped with horror as they saw all members of royalty stuck to the ceiling. Black goo covered all, but their faces as it dripped like water off a cave. Faze covered his mouth, his stomach churned from the sight of black gunk covering their bodies. Aiden stormed over and yanked the helmet out of Haze's hands before giving it a good toss. Allowing it to slam and clang it's way right before the crowd of partiers, forcing them to slowly cease the celebration.

"We're not stupid! We met the birthday present you left me in the bathroom,"Aiden called out to the dark one as all ponies stared to him in confusion that was easily noticed to be fake,"Stop playing dumb and show yourself you monster!"

"Aiden…!"Celestia and Luna groaned weakly and reached for their brave child.

"Geez… You're no fun at all any more…! I suppose that's to be expected from aging Equines…!"The dark and hissing voice sounded out before all the party ponies began to turn black, and their eyes lit up like a blood moon.

Their bodies slowly turned wet and slimy looking before they melted to the floor. They turned to piles of goo, only to slowly rise again and take on horrific new forms. Some turned to black spiders, while others even took on the form of werewolf like creatures that looked very furry. The rest became salamander like creatures with at least ten eyes and glowing red mouths. Aiden stood his ground, as his friends processed the fact that they were getting to see the Nightmare Master for the first time.

Their spines tingled at the sight of so many abominable creatures laid out before them. Only to then see a pair of red eyes and a giant mist of blackness form right above the monsters. The pair of evil eyes instantly narrowed and glared right at Aiden, before the dark one let out a chuckle.

"Look at you…! So grown up now…! It felt like only yesterday that I was playing games with you back on earth,"The dark one went down a slight memory lane trip after seeing a brave teenage Aiden,"Now look at you…! So old and so unamusing…! I'm starting to wish you were a toddler again…!"

"I'm not a little kid any more… And I'm not afraid of you any more,"Aiden made his fearlessness clear to the old enemy as he spotted his uncle Discord quietly working to free the captured members of royalty,"I'm going to give you this one warning…! Let my family go, and go back to whatever hole you crawled back out of!"

"Yeah, you heard the kid! Hit the bricks, or we start carving your creatures up like Aiden's personal holiday ham!"Haze backed up Aiden's warning before drawing out his sword and pointing it at the Nightmare Master.

"You think your monsters are enough to scare us?! We seen far worse on the streets, demon,"Faze added before he too withdrew his sword and aimed it at the creatures,"Besides… If a two year old can outwit you and beat you at you're own game. Then you'll be a walk in the park at this point!"

"Oh…! We will see about that fleshlings…! Oh how we will see about that!"The dark one growled and pulsed with red magic as his monsters readied themselves for a fight.

 _ **Cliff Hanger! Sorry about teasing all of you again, but there will be plenty more things to come in the future. Just an introduction to the adventures and hardships that lay beyond the path of our favorite Equine. Sierra Nova I never got an answer from that halo author, so far. Till next time, stay pony every one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aiden and his friends were now in a face off against the evils of an old enemy. Monsters stood before them in many shapes, sizes and hideous appearances to drive fear into their hearts. But the boy and his twin brother friends stood their grand as they held their swords at the ready. Aiden sighed, and raised his two front fists up to the sides of his head and went solid. Showing that he now had skills to defend himself, this got him a bit more interests from the foes they faced.

This was his intention as he eyes up the ceiling slyly to another situation. His family was stuck to the ceiling with black goop from the dark one's very body, a worrisome situation. Thankfully, he remained calm after seeing his uncle Discord quietly working to free them.

"I honestly should have guessed you would be here on my thirteenth birthday party,"Aiden spoke as the dark one chuckled at the teen's new found persistence,"Unlucky number thirteen, right? That's all part of your ironic evil sense of evil?"

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid, dear boy…!"The nightmarish master mused at Aiden's spoil attempt on his plans.

"So what reason do you have for just barging in on a fun birthday party?"Aiden decided not to sand bag questions with the dark one and got down to real questions.

"If you could believe it Aiden. I need your help with something. Your very touch is required for a deed that needs done…!"The dark one chuckled and slowly took his old physical form from when Aiden was but a toddler.

"Really? And what would that be?"Aiden questioned as his fists began to glow, exciting the master of nightmares.

"You don't know it yet… But the Crystal Empire is officially under new management,"The dark one snickered and put his hands together in anticipation,"This morning, my forces captured the Empire, and thirty percent of it's population…! The rest eluded us…!"

"What…?! You lie! The empire would never fall to the likes of you!"Aiden wanted to deny the outrageous statement that was scaring the empire's royal family.

"Oh…? Would you care to see for yourself, dear boy? I can show you…!"Suddenly the dark one parted his hands to let a black crystal orb form between them.

He raised them like he was giving a prayer, letting red static shroud the orb. It then began to grow clear like glass, before it allowed the Crystal Empire to be seen. They all lit up with horror as they saw the empire shrouded in darkness, the very foundation of the crystal castle was completely black. Aiden could not believe what he was seeing, a whole empire under the control of an old enemy. He wanted to look away to the others, knowing that this was pure horror for Flurry Heart to see.

"What did you do…? Why…? Why are you doing this?! Why the Crystal Empire?!"Aiden demanded answers while Discord began pumping his magic into the goop to harden it and free the others.

"The empire is a city of love and harmony alongside the magic of… Friendship,"The dark demon hissed and looked to Twilight for a moment before looking back to Aiden,"Tartarus burns and screams for that love to die…! And so this conquest will be what brings me back into the graces of Tartarus itself…!"

"The things you have done should never deserve grace and praise…!"Aiden checked to see Discord almost completely able to harden and chip away the goop.

"That doesn't answer our question about why you need Aiden for anything pal…!"Haze pointed out as he and his brother moved forward to defend Aiden.

"What do you need Aiden for? We thought this was just you being flank hurt about getting humiliated by a two year old,"Faze decided to mock the dark master a bit to get the blood boiling and buy more time,"If it's not just revenge, then what is it?"

"Well… I haven't exactly gain full control over the Crystal Empire. There's one thing that must be acquired before the conquest can truly begin,"The demon sighed with stress as he then showed them the problem,"Thanks to the quick actions of the crystal guards…! They sealed away the crystal heart within the great chambers below the empire!"

"And without the heart, you can't corrupt and destroy the love of the empire,"Aiden already figured it all out, making the demon chuckle at his continuing persistence,"In other words, you just failed once again. And you're just stuck with a kingdom that demons could never control…!"

"Yet…! Because that's what need YOU for, my dear boy…! YOU are the key,"The demonic leader pointed to Aiden with a trembling and sharp finger,"You have pure blood in you, and you are a conduit to all the love that goes around Equestria. But love itself does not embed in you like it does the princess of love and her family…!"

"So basically I'm the key to opening the chambers for you and your horde of demons,"Aiden assumed before he slowly got into a basic punching stance,"But why would I want to help you take the crystal heart just so you could kill harmony and wage a war over Equestria…!?"

"Because THAT… Is what will spare your family from complete destruction and death,"The dark demon pointed to the ceiling and cackled before looking up to them,"You really think I couldn't see Discord freeing the prisoners? I'm letting him free your family…! Because I'm not going to control what happens to them… YOU are…!"

"What…? What are you talking about?"Aiden questioned with a bit of confusion for the demon's relent.

"You and your family are going to deny my desires, and you're going to fight me off,"The nightmare master sneered before letting a smile grow on his face,"But this will lead to the impending death of your family in the future…! And this will only be prevented, if you cooperate… Aiden…!"

"You lie…! Demons are liers, nothing more! Now I think it's time you left!"Aiden demanded as the goop suddenly began to rapidly crack and crumble apart.

"Believe it if you want to boy…! But you will see soon…! Soon… After this bit of resistance of course…!"The nightmarish demon looked back up just in time to see the ponies angrily break their way out of his goop prison.

"I'm gonna warn you right now…! Get… Out…! Of my… Home!"Aiden suddenly lunged over the twins and swung a solid hook that smashed against the dark one's right cheek.

At that same moment, every pony broke free of their slimy prison and sprung to action. Flurry Heart simply floated down and hid behind a table while her parents tore into the demons. Anger burned into their hearts to learn that their home was taken by a small army of demons. They shot their magic in all directions, Shining Armor showed his strength by mixing powerful magic with hard hooves that knocked the jaws clean off his enemies. He backed up a moment, and was back to back with his vengeful wife.

She blasted magic in every direction, tearing holes in bodies and blasting off limbs. She and her husband parted ways and charged into the ranks, mowing down demons in their path. While Twilight herself flew above the heads of the demons, flashing with magic. She was then assuming full friendship form, her mane and tail grew longer while gaining a yellow streak to go with the pink one. It went with the little purple and yellow stars that appeared on her hooves.

Her very appearance was harmonic and a burning torment to the demons. Her magic melted the demons before her, the very touch of friendship incinerated the demons. She flew and swooped down to ram the demons before they melted away from her magic. Twilight turned out to be perfect for crowd control as she melted and cornered groups of demons to be vanquished. And that job was left to the sword happy twins that displayed unrelenting steam and aggression.

Their broad swords slashed and tore apart the strong demons to pieces. While Their horns shot tiny bits of magic for the always enjoyable head shots they went for. Any demons that grabbed them were likely to lose their arms after being put into arm locks and arm bars. They left the wounded demons screeching for moments before bringing their blades down into their chests. However their only problem was that they were running low on demons to kill, they were dying quite easily.

All demons, except their master that was now engaged in a fist fight with Aiden. The boy landed a following gut shot with a hard uppercut, forcing the Nightmare master back a bit. He shook it off and back handed Aiden in the back, knocking him face first into a wall. Aiden felt a bit winded, but he as quick to get back up and shake off the stunned feeling he felt. He then ran and ducked a second back hand before kicking out the demon's ankle, forcing him to growl.

Aiden jumped to land another bone breaking punch to his arch enemies right jaw. Only to be suddenly snatched up in the dark one's clutches and power slammed on his back. However Aiden resist the rattling pain in his back and wrapped his legs and arms around his foe. He then put the demon in an arm bar, pulling back against the dark demon's arm as hard as he could. Hoping to fully break the dark one's arm in two as the demon master fell to his knees.

His red eyes widened and he grunted in a serious struggle with the teenage Equine. He slowly began to roar with pain before he was able to stand up to resist the boy's grip. The master of nightmares was then able to swing his trapped arm and slam Aiden against the wall. Forcing the Equine to let go, and toss the boy into a table full of food, allowing him to grip his sore arm. Aiden was slow to get up, while he was coated in jelly, cream cheese and so many more foods.

Aiden groaned, his body was finally got caught up with the pain he endured. This made him too slow to get back up before the demon wrapped both claws around Aiden's neck. He lifted the Equine up and brought him face to face before roaring with rage from the pain he felt.

"Enough resisting you little rat! Accept your capture and open the chambers for us, NOW!"The master demon demanded with dwindling patience burning his head up.

"Never! Never! Go back to Tartarus you failure!"Aiden resisted and gripped his foe's wrists to try and break free.

Very well…! Then lets see if this convinces you to do my bidding…!"The demon growled before he then tightened his grip to start strangling Aiden.

The boy choked and gagged, but he was quick to respond by tightening his own grip. Allowing his hands to glow with white magic that suddenly began to burn away at the demon's claws. His black skin boiled and bubbled as he growled to resist the burning pain and continued to choke the teen. It was now a battle of wills, Aiden felt himself running out of air, but the demon was low on tolerance for pain, and the boy's tenacity. They both tried to tighten their grips even more so.

Tears formed in Aiden's eyes as he finally tightened his grip with his full strength. Thankfully, it resulted in Aiden winning the struggle as the demon leader shrieked with pain. He released Aiden's neck, just in time to see both his hands fall completely off before the boy. Aiden coughed and almost spewed with drool before seeing the demon's hands melting into the floor. Leaving his enemy with nubs in place of his claws, he roared with pain before he was then shot in the back.

The gold and blue magic of his mothers were the cause of the sneak attack. Then then rammed through the dark one's shoulders, rendering his arms useless and dangling. The twins then followed up their princesses attack by spin slashing in sync, and cutting out the demon's ankles. This forced the enemy to stumble and lose balance, tempting Discord enough to get poked back by the playful Draconequus. The demon fell backwards before he then saw three different beams of magic.

One stream of blue magic, and two streams of purple shot at him like a tri beam. They burned and blasted into his chest and torso, sending him grinding and flying into the wall. Dust and wall pieces went flying, before he then fell forward with a hard face plant. Hand cuffs then appeared around his ankles and right in front of his nubs where his hands would be for extra insult. Slowly the demon looked up, and there he saw all the ponies and even Discord were standing in front of a fatigued and winded Aiden.

"How sweet…! The child has his own big posse to protect him from harm,"The Nightmare master chuckled and spat out a bit of demon blood,"But… Such things will be what seals their fate in the future…! You know… Since you chose to fight me on this…!"

"Don't be… Butt hurt because you lost to me and my family again… You didn't… Have a chance,"Aiden panted and decided to stick it to the demon for satisfaction,"You couldn't even beat a two year old in a game of cat and mouse. Now that two year old is a teen, and he can't help but pity you for how far you've fallen…"

"He's got a point you know…! You honestly DO look pretty pathetic from where I am standing."Discord mocked and took embarrassing pictures of the demon to mock him even more so.

"And if you ever touch our child again…! A far worst fate will await you when we get our hooves on you!"Celestia gave the demon a dire warning about daring to bring harm to their son.

"Don't worry… I can bide my time, and wait for the boy to change his mind,"The demon master snickered and did his best to contain the anger of defeat that shook his body,"Till then…! I'll be seeing what fun sport the Crystal Empire can offer for the time being… Feel free to join me any time… Princess Cadence… Prince Shining Armor… Flurry Heart…!"

"Get out of here…! Don't you even look at her! Get out of my home!"Aiden ignored his lingering pain and stood in front of the uncovering Flurry Heart so the demon's eyes could not look to her.

"Whoa…! Some pony has some fire for the daughter of love…! How very interesting,"The dark one hissed and chuckled a bit more before he began to ripple and dissipate to smoke,"I'll leave you all to process everything that's happened here…! Hope you don't mind moving back into Canterlot cast again, princess of love…!"

Cadence growled, and needed to try and get one last hoof across a demon's jaw. However the demon had already turned back to smoke before she swung at him, and went right through the Nightmare master. She turned around to see the demon disappear into the air with a parting chuckle that echoed through the room. The same fate came for the other demons that were slaughtered. Once they were gone, the group was able to relax and get their barrings from the fight.

"Is… Every pony ok…?"Aiden asked of his family before he was pulled in for a big hug with his mothers.

"Our baby…! Oh, you were so brave! We were so worried about you!"Celestia admitted her hidden fears for Aiden's safety once again.

"You fought so gallantly against the dark master…! We are so proud of you!"Luna praised her son for his bravery and tenacious fighting spirit.

"I know moms… But… What about every pony else? Are any of you hurt?"Aiden wished to worry more about the others rather than his own safety.

"We're fine…! At the most we cramped our sword hooves slaughtering all those demons!"Haze decided to brag a bit for the solid combat work they did.

"We're fine as well… Flurry Heart…! Come on out…!"Twilight spoke for Cadence and Shining Armor before calling to her niece.

"Aiden!"Flurry was quick to run out from under the table and quickly crush Aiden into a hug.

"It's ok Flurry Heart. He's gone, he can't hurt you or your family while you're here…!"Aiden made sure she was tight and snug in his arms as they hugged each other warmly.

"But my home…! What that monster showed us! They took our home, Aiden!"Flurry Heart felt tears stinging her eyes as she began to tremble a bit with fear.

"It's alright Flurry Heart… We're going to take our home back from that monster, we promise,"Shining Armor got down to his belly and rubbed his daughters back for comfort,"I promise… Our home… Our empire will be made safe and sound once more with time…!"

"Till then, we should first figure out what happened to the ponies that escaped the chaos,"Cadence informed her husband as she then began to do her calming exercise to get back into more lovable spirits,"The demon said much of our people managed to escape his wrath… We need to find those missing crystal ponies and assure their safety before making a plan to take back our home…!"

"Um… You won't have to look far…! They're actually coming to us as a matter of fact,"Discord decided to be the barer of good news as every one crowded around a window to see what he saw,"See? That's the crystal train arriving to the Canterlot train station."

Discord spoke the truth and pointed to a crystallized train pulling into a train station. Once the train had come to a complete stop, the doors to the train slowly opened up. Allowing frightened and saddened crystal ponies to walk out of the station, barring the burdens of horrid memories that took place at the empire.

"We need to go down there and find out what happened to those poor souls…"Celestia gasped with deep concern for the miserable ponies that entered Canterlot.

 _ **Here's more Aiden, and with that, time for Equestria's spirit and the arriving Equestria Warrior's Origins my friends. I hope you're all hyped for a cornucopia of stories to fill your spirits with happiness and life, and entertain you to the fullest. Stay pony every one.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The long walk of despair was a lot to bare for princess Celestia and Luna. They stood off at the sides, as they over saw the careful relocation of what remained of the crystal ponies. Their coats were no longer able to sparkle, misery was replacing the love they were meant to feel. Their walk seemed to last forever, the misery the ponies carried weighed heavy on the royal sister's hearts. Their home was desecrated and over ran with demons, and some of their own did not make it.

What cruel fate awaited the crystal guards and some of their fellow citizens, it was haunting to think about. The ponies for the most part were quiet, aside from some occasional weeping. None could blame the crystal ponies for their grief, for they now had nothing. No pony realized that and took it harder than their leaders, the princess and prince of love. It weighed heavy for the couple and their daughter as they waited at the entrance to Canterlot castle for the arrival of their people.

Aiden and his friends also stood by the family of love's side to support them. The teen could not imagine what Flurry Heart was feeling right now, knowing that his old enemy now had her home in his grip. She looked sad, scared, and uncertain of what they could do to stop the demons. Though he knew all too well that they weren't going to let the empire become a permanent domain of the demons. Till then, he stood up straight and grew shocked to see the arriving crystal ponies.

The misery on their faces was a strong blow to his heart, they were just as broken as Flurry Heart was. As the broken ponies slowly came to a stop at the steps, they looked to their princess and prince of love. Some lowered their heads while some were at least trying to bow to them.

"There was no warning…! No omen, no nothing to prepare them for the invasion."Shining Armor sighed with heart felt agony and anger.

"Man… And these ponies were the lucky ones…"Aiden said to himself before Cadence walked forward to talk to the crystal ponies.

"All crystal ponies of the Crystal Empire! To start, I can't begin to imagine the horrors you have all witnessed,"Cadence announced her empathy for her people's shock from the demon attack,"All I can imagine is the grief that weighs heavy upon your hearts for the ones that didn't make it!"

"This is hard to watch… all these crystal ponies are just broken…! They seem so much different when they're happy."Haze honestly felt a bit crushed to see such misery from relatively loving and kind ponies.

"Their home is occupied by demons that are torturing and doing who knows what else to their captured friends, genius…!"Faze groaned and kicked his brother in the leg to shut him up.

"Myself and all my fellow royalties are already thinking of a plan to take back the Crystal Empire from the demons as we speak,"Cadence decided to give her people a bit of hope for their return to the home they loved,"Till then there's plenty of room here in Canterlot castle for the rest of you! And there is spirit to be had here!"

"So please, lend us your strength in this hard time we must endure, and never let love fade from your hearts,"Shining Armor stood forth to support his wife and pry for a bit more trust from their people,"With time, we will take back our home in full! This is a promise to all of you!"

"Now if you will follow me and princess Luna! We will guide you all to the lower guest rooms!"Celestia announced to the ponies while Aiden grew impatient and irritated with not doing anything.

"There's plenty of space, supplies and safety to be had in the castle! Everything from here on out will be just fine!"Luna reassured the ponies before Aiden couldn't stand to be useless, and just watch any more.

"Wait…! Cadence, Shining Armor. Could I ask something of you two,"Aiden walked to Cadence and her husband quickly to suggest a way they could get the big move done quicker and have more time to talk about the empire,"Why don't you let me lead the crystal ponies to their rooms and get them settled in?"

The crystal ponies gasped with shock the moment they saw Aiden come into view. They suddenly burst with emotions of sadness and love mixing together as half the crowd rushed up the steps. They begged and wanted a change to speak with Aiden and give him their praise and broken love. Only for Aiden to return the love in kind and try to reassure the broken crystal ponies. His proposal was met with conflicted thoughts between his place in this endeavor and the love he was bringing back to their people.

"Oh… Aiden, we can't possibly ask for any more help than you've given us before…!"Cadence wanted to be safer than sorry, only to see him holding a sad colts hoof to calm him down.

"It's no trouble at all. It'll give every pony more time to talk about what to do for the Crystal Empire,"Aiden backed up the suggestion with more pressing matters that could be tended to far better,"Besides, with you guys busy. These ponies will need all the support and love they can get…!"

"You sure that wouldn't be too much trouble on you, kid?"Shining Armor asked to be safe with Aiden before the kid walked in front of them.

"He's got this. He knows how to appeal to the ponies."Haze backed Aiden up as the teen waved to all the crystal ponies to get their attention.

"Change of plan every pony! All of you can follow me, and we'll get you all situated into your temporary rooms!"Aiden announced to the crowd before Flurry was inching her way closer to him.

"You can go with him if you want… Our meeting with the other princesses is sort of a serious private matter,"Cadence encouraged her daughter to go with Aiden so the adults could talk,"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Change of plan! Aiden will lead the ponies down into their new homesteads! This will give us more time for the more pressing matters…!"

"Oh… That's not necessary. Aiden doesn't need to concern himself wit-"Celestia was quick to be cut off once more by her sisters more encouraging authority.

"That's an excellent idea…! In that case they're all yours Aiden."Luna agreed and kindly passed off leadership to Aiden while Celestia stood there a bit mused by their son taking on their responsibility.

"Thank you… Every pony just follow me down to the castles lower staying quarters,"Aiden called out to the crystal ponies after holding a weak crystal mare's hoof to put her to ease,"There will be warm meals and every means of entertainment to follow after we get you all settled in!"

With that, Aiden took the lead with Flurry Heart walking right next to him. Haze and Faze were right behind him along with the the crowd of crystal ponies they started to lead into the castle. Flurry leaned her head against his arm, the grief of her stolen home remained heavy. He could feel her despair as he put his arm around her to let her remain close to his side for comfort. His head threatened to lower from the grief that surrounded him, but he wanted to keep his chin up and keep hope alive for these broken ponies.

Just entering the castle was a bit unnerving for some of the ponies in the crowd. It promoted some of the ponies to move closer in hopes of feeling enveloped in Aiden's warm presence. Thankfully the twins held their own against the slightly pushy crystal ponies as they entered the castle. The main hall was easy to guide the ponies through, there was plenty of space to move around and everything. Rather than going to the steps however, Aiden simply went under the staircase to pull a hanging handle.

This allowed the center area between the two sets of main staircases to suddenly open up. A new stair case appeared after the wall between the main stair's opened like double doors. Torches were quick to light up and illuminate the stairs that lead down to the lower levels of the castle. Aiden turned to the crystal ponies and saw how nervous they were, he was quick to keep himself smiling. He put his hands together, allowing his right hand to glow like a friendly and divine lantern.

"Every pony stay close together, and follow my white light! The lower quarters are just down these steps…!"Aiden gave them further instructions before they continued on down the stair case.

His white magic certainly served as a much better light source than the torches. He made sure that Flurry Heart was still with him and comfortable before looking back to the crystal ponies. Haze looked a bit annoyed with the ponies being a bit pushy, but that was simply a result of the nervous tension. Something Faze only had to give a solid look to his brother before Haze displayed some patience. Suddenly, Flurry Heart found her voice to finally speak after coping with her heavy heart.

"Do you really think that the adults will find a way to save the Crystal Empire…?"Flurry Heart felt the need to ask Aiden for his own thought on the serious matter.

"I know they will… They won't rest until the Crystal Empire is safe again."Aiden reassured her, but she only appeared to feel only more uncertain.

"Long ago… When the dark unicorn king... King Sombra ruled over the Crystal Empire,"Flurry Heart started a story out of a need to factor in what could happen,"His darkness was spreading so much… They had no choice but to condemn the empire till they had the means to purify it…"

"Condemn it…? How?"Aiden couldn't help but have his curiosity piqued from this story.

"The Crystal Empire was forced to vanish out of existence, sealing Sombra away with it,"Flurry explained the story even further and peaked to Aiden to see if he was in fact, unnerved,"The people were sealed away as well, and for a thousand years, they were trapped in non existence…"

"And that's when the empire returned, and princess Twilight, along with her baby dragon Spike… They bested Sombra and brought the Crystal Empire back to life, right?"Haze asked yo confirm what he and his brother learned from stories around the city.

"Right… So… Who's to say that won't happen again…?"Flurry asked, forcing Aiden to look back and make sure the other ponies didn't hear that.

"It won't come to that…! We won't let the empire fade away again…! Never,"Aiden was quick to defend his family's ability to fight this threat and save the empire,"I want you to know that your home will never fade away… Because our family won't let it… And I won't let it happen…! That's a promise…!"

His promise was met with flustered cheeks and a trembling lip from Flurry Heart. Aiden was growing anxious and worried, but thankfully they had finally made it down the stairs. The moment they stepped into a greatly torch lit hall way with many doors on each side, Aiden took quick actions.

"Guys…? You wanna clock out early an leave me and Flurry Heart to sort the ponies out?"Aiden asked and gestured to Flurry to show that she was shaking and needed alone time.

"Sure Aiden…! Sure… We'll leave yo two alone to sort these ponies out…"Faze was quick to answer after seeing the struggle that Flurry was going through.

"Yeah… Take care bud…"Haze said before he and Faze were fast to give them space and head back up to clock out.

"Alright… Every pony! This first section holds larger rooms for ponies with families,"Aiden announced and gestured to both sides of the large hall way that surrounded them,"There's another section down the hall way a little further, cut off with blue flame lit torches that are meant for couples and single ponies…! Stay with your friends and families! Get settled in, and warm meals and hot cocoa will be distributed to all of you…!"

With that, the ponies were free to pick out a door to enter and settle in. They were orderly and quiet as they picked out their rooms without a tussle or any sort of trouble. Especially when Aiden would give them a gentle grip of their hoof and some supporting words to help them stay at ease. Flurry Heart watched as his guards slowly disappeared up the stairs, allowing them to be alone. She sighed, her breath was shuddering with emotions she tried to hold back for the sake of her people.

Thankfully she didn't need to wait long before ponies were disappearing into rooms. The crystal ponies that didn't go into the rooms around them, went pass her and Aiden to the next section. She looked to the ponies that still appeared uncertain and losing hope for their home. It pounded away at her heart as she felt her legs growing weak from the sorrow she felt for her people. Aiden saw off all the ponies and looked to Flurry to see her breaking from the sorrow that ate away at her.

"Hey… Everything is going to be ok… We're going to save your home, really,"Aiden insisted that all would be well before she fell to her stomach,"Look the demons aren't even able to touch the crystal heart…! They need me to unlock the chamber, and I sure as sugar ain't opening their chamber…!"

"Aiden… That's what makes it the worse, the fact that they need you to get them the crystal heart,"Flurry Heart confessed to what truly made her sad and broken up inside,"The fact that they need you… That means they'll come for you, and they'll do whatever they have to to get the crystal heart."

"Flurry…"Aiden knelt down and took both of her hooves up before seeing tears fall from her cheeks.

"I'm not just scared about losing my home and all the love that we brought to Equestria,"Flurry Heart admitted and lifted her head to show her tear streaming eyes that glittered like a river of despair,"I'm scared that I'm going to lose every pony I love…! Including you…!"

With that confession, Flurry broke down and rested her head on Aiden's lap. He hugged her tightly, letting her weep into his lap as the rest of the crystal ponies disappeared into their new homes. This left the two to embrace each other in the hall way, Flurry certainly needed it. Aiden felt a furnace burning in his chest and a emotional bond growing as he held Flurry. He felt sympathetic to her, his heart hurt to see the young princess so envelope with sadness.

He slowly lifted her up and placed her head to his chest to help her stay more comfortable. He took a deep breath in as his heart pounded like a drum and felt his body encountering brand new feelings. As confused as these emotions left him, he simply took them in stride. While he brushed his hand through Flurry Heart's mane and down her back to try and calm her down. He sat down, and tightened his hug around her as they remained in the hall way, embracing each other in an emotional moment that caused a special something to begin blooming.

"I promise you this… I won't let all these bad things happen, Flurry Heart,"Aiden closed his eyes the moment he began to feel the filly starting to finally calm down,"I promise…"

 _ **Very emotional scene, hope that ain't too much for you. But nothing feels better than just and emotional bond between friends, family, and love ones. Feel free for just some fun and understanding, what would you do to help the ones you care about? What would you let your heart guide you to do for some one you care for. Stay pony every one.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hours later, the princesses and prince were all gathered in the throne room under the light of torches only. Luna filled every corner of the room with incense that deterred any demon spies. The windows were closed up and the doors were locked down tight with guards around the premises. All was quiet, even the most quiet of peeps made by tiny birds could be heard through the room. No demon could eavesdrop on them without being heard and discovered by the princesses.

With their privacy secured, and the room was their own to speak in. They got down to the serious business at hoof, regarding the demon's occupation of the Crystal Empire. Twilight shot a ball of magic to the floor and made a replica map of Equestria that she had in her castle appear.

"Glad we had plenty of time to be sure we could keep this meeting secret and sealed off from potential spies,"Luna expressed her relief for the privacy they managed to have in the throne room,"And we appreciate the effort you made to bring a detailed map of the empire to the meeting, Twilight."

"Strategy and complete awareness is required if we ever hope to retake the empire,"Twilight explained her means of bringing the detailed map of the Crystal Empire,"How's Flurry Heart handling the situation?"

"She's staying close to Aiden. We could feel the worry and sorrow in her from here."Cadence answered Twilight's quick concern for her niece.

"She's worried for the crystal ponies that didn't escape before the city was overthrown,"Shining Armor was more specific for the troubles that befell their daughter,"We don't know what could be happening to those ponies, and we fear the corruption of the empire may cause it to vanish once more."

"That won't happen…! Their only means of corrupting the empire was locked away in the crystal chambers,"Twilight felt the need to make it clear that the demons and themselves were at a stalemate,"And the only way they can enter the chamber is by the touch of a pure heart…! And we already saw that Aiden can defend himself."

"For the most part, of course. Though that does not mean they won't continue to pursue our child…!"Celestia felt the need to remind them of the old threat between Aiden and the Nightmare master.

"Yes, but lets focus on the here and now. The Crystal Empire is in distress, and it must be liberated once more,"Luna refocused her sister's priorities back on the current situation they were in,"The crystal ponies once came together because of love and friendship, allowing them to vanquish Sombra and restore the empire to it's former glory."

"But that was only made possible when Twilight and Spike found the crystal Heart and brought it forth to the people,"Celestia added a bit of a problem with the idea of doing what they did before,"The heart is underneath the city now, away from the reach of the demons and ourselves…! We can't reignite their love for the kingdom if we ourselves can't reach it."

"Well… There is one that could access the chamber for us, of course."Shining Armor pointed out the fact that was brought to their attention earlier.

"Aiden…? Are you saying we use him to enter the chamber and take back the heart?"Twilight asked of her brother.

"Well, if he's willing to of course. We would first have to clear out all the demons and make the way safe for him,"Shining admitted that the boy's safety came first in hopes of not crossing sharp tongues with the royal sisters,"He'll open the doors and we can enter the chambers where the heart lies and take it."

"And what if the demons simply return in greater numbers and overwhelm us? Then they have Aiden and the heart,"Celestia was quick to cut out the plan Shining Armor suggested for their plan of action,"I'm sorry, but we will not have our son put at risk for a plan that holds far too many risks."

"And we respect that, but you saw how bravely your son fought against the dark one,"Cadence understood Celestia's feelings towards protecting Aiden, but knew that the teen was capable of much more than Celestia allowed him to be,"He even had the Nightmare master backed into a corner, and forced him to retreat. Your son could very well be our salvation from this threa-"

"End of story, Cadence! Our child is not a weapon, and he's certainly not some sort of key to be used!"The sun princess stomped her hoof down in defiance, forcing Luna to stand in front of her to keep the peace.

"Enough…! We'll explore other options, and save this risky plan for last, should we be forced to it,"Luna decided before turning to her sister, catching her before she could defy once more,"There are plenty more ways we can go about this sister…! Lets not forget patience in this matter."

"So the only plan we have so far is already off the table. This is going to be a long day…"Twilight sighed before they all got right back down to formulating a plan and studying the empire.

Hours later, the group of royalties exited the throne room after letting the sunlight back in. The incense was taken away, and all was normal once more in the throne room. However, the mood was now somewhat sour for every pony, for a plan was unable to be formulated. The only plan they had was the one that Celestia was so quick to deny, now they had nothing to go with. They exited the room with sour faces, and and a bit of discouragement for their lack of progress.

The royal sisters went one way, and the Crystal Empire couple went the other way. While Twilight was left to feel the full frontal force of the discouragement and doubt this meeting filled her with. She looked to both parties that departed, seeing that they now had less than savory feelings towards each other. Twilight felt a bit helpless to solve this problem with friction growing between the royal family. However, as Aiden secretly stood just at the corner of the door, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You guys didn't come to any agreement did you? No plan at all?"Aiden asked before Twilight gasped and quickly turned with a bit of fright jumping in her chest.

"Jeez…! Aiden you scared the hay seeds out of me…! How long have you been there?"Twilight asked while catching her breath from the big surprise.

"Long enough to hear a bunch of bickering and no plans to save the empire being made."Aiden sighed and crossed his arms out of frustration to hear no progress was made.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Aiden. We really are trying to figure something out. It's just a bit hard to agree with each other on what's most important,"Twilight tried to explain what was making it hard to formulate a plan for the empire,"The only plan we have was shot down because it involved using you."

"Well, why not? If the Nightmare master says I can unlock the chamber. Then I could get the crystal heart!"Aiden showed that he was willing to be a part of their very first plan.

"That's very brave of you, but we can't even consider it now that Celestia has made herself clear,"Twilight felt the need to explain what forced them to move on to other plans,"She doesn't want you to be involved in these endeavors. She feels the empire isn't your responsibility to carry."

"That's what she always thinks…! No matter what I do, she always sees me as a little kid still,"Aiden huffed and cracked his fist against the wall with mounting frustration,"What good am I, if I can't finally give something back to the ponies that saved me…? What was the point of saving me if I can't help the world some way?"

"Aiden… I once felt the same way when I first became a princess. I felt like just an accessory to the pride of the royal family,"Twilight explained her own pass troubles adjusting to the life of a princess,"But once I had vanquished lord Tirek and unlocked the true secrets of friendship. I was able to shine and take up the reigns, spreading friendship across the kingdom…!"

"Good to know, every pony has something they can be proud of. Thanks for the help…!"Aiden walked away after finding more frustration knowing the accomplishments all others while he still remained useless.

"Aiden, wait! You'll play a part, I swear…!"Twilight called out, but they fell on deaf ears before he vanished down the hall way.

Twilight groaned, lowering her head with more of a heavy heart than before. Now even more friction was starting among the royal family and the leaders of Equestria. She walked away, and began to write a letter in hopes of getting more help with the situation they were now in. She looked back, worried for a now heated up Aiden that felt like a useless object of theirs. Now she felt the need to find some way to lighten up the mood, and get every pony back on track.

While Aiden walked alone, trying some breathing exercises to calm his nerves down. It worked, but he was then taking in the strong wave of remorse and guilt for being rude to Twilight. He should have respected her story about the endeavors she faced, but instead it angered him. He leaned against the wall of the hall way, and put his head to the wall in stress and guilt. He punched the wall till his hands were turning red, and began to ache and fall asleep.

His hands fell to his sides as he then began to walk again all the way to his room. He looked to the windows on his left to gaze out to the afternoon sunshine that began to glow gold in color. He sighed, knowing that this meant the temperature outside jumped up, and that mimicked Celestia's anger. He didn't feel like moving any more, all he could do was look out to the window. Watching the day slowly glimmer through the world before it would begin to pass for the night's arrival.

"You look absolutely bush whacked. All that princess and prince bickering got you all ruffled up?"Suddenly, Discord was in the reflection of the window looking to the down Aiden.

"Yeah, you might say that uncle Discord. They can't agree on anything that could save the empire,"Aiden explained the first half of the troubles he stressed himself on,"And of course when I offer to be the key to getting the crystal heart back to it's people, mother Celestia shot it down…!"

"Well of course. A mother is like that. They don't want to go through with anything that endangers the safety of their children,"Discord understood and insinuated the obvious things to do regarding mothers,"Besides, Celestia isn't exactly a pony that handles losing friends and family very well any more…"

"But I'm not a kid any more…! I'm thirteen years old now, but she acts like I'm still three,"Aiden pounded his hand against the window and took the shock from his sore hands in stride,"I'm sick of being treated like I'm just some thing that walks around and makes a crowd faint. I'm sick of not being useful and having a part in this world. I want to finally do something for this world…!"

"You never got over the things that Zap Irons spoke of at the event, did you?"Discord asked the moment the thought of Aiden's worth came into question.

"I'm starting to think he was right… Maybe the world doesn't really need me…"Aiden gazed out towards the plains of Equestria, allowing the thought to try and sink in.

"The world needs every pony. I never thought that Equestria and it's people would ever need a god of chaos to help it,"Discord put his lion paw to the teen's shoulder and got him way from the window,"But I did help it… And I was able to embrace friendship rather than chaos. Now really think about this. You are the first Equine human born in ten thousand years, longer than even I myself have existed… You're in this world for a reason far greater than you think…!"

"Well… What exactly would that be? What am I meant to do?"Aiden questioned and only made his uncle chuckle at his desire for purpose.

"You'll know it when you see it. It's just like a pony's cutie mark. It will just spark when you discover it,"Discord patted the teens back before making two large fruit punch drinks with ice appear,"My goodness, serious bonding with family can certainly work up a monstrous thirst…!"

"I bet… What I would give for a break right now, but I promised Flurry I'd do what I could to help save her home."Discord took interest in the personal endeavor after handing Aiden a drink.

"Promises are hard to keep, but not impossible. Why did you choose to make a promise to her?"Discord floated by his nephew's side as they decided to walk again.

"Because she was very scared for her people. And…I care about her uncle,"Aiden explained a bit while sipping his drink and remembering how hurt Flurry was,"I hate seeing such a happy filly broken by an old enemy of mine… I want her to be happy again."

"Sounds like some pony has some feelings for the daughter of the love princess…!"Discord chirped before he was wearing a cupid outfit and strumming a harp.

"I don't…! I mean, I don't know if I do…! Mother Celestia never taught me how to know how to feel about love or know what love is,"Aiden wanted to deny it, but the subject was a bit weird for him to process,"I mean… She's nice, and I was embarrassed, but also feeling funny when we apparently made out in the closet before…!"

"Ah yes, the seven minutes in heaven was magical. So yo think you don't know love,"Discord chuckled, for he knew something for a fact from what he saw that night,"Last night was a different story. You didn't want to let go of Flurry Heart last night. You were an absolute love machine…!"

"Was I…? Was I really like that?"Aiden asked out of doubt that he could actually get that friendly.

"Of course. You wanna know why you suddenly became became so lovable,"Discord asked and got the nod from Aiden that he needed before proceeding,"Because you stopped thinking with your education, and let go of doubt for inexperience. Then you just let it all go and went with your heart…!"

"Wow… I wish I could have remembered it clearer so I could think about it."Aiden thought as he slowly sipped his drink before they neared his bedroom.

"Hey, don't forget, don't think about it so much. Just follow what your heart feels,"Discord reminded before he quickly chugged his whole drink and belched,"So, the lesson we have here for today. Your destiny will come, and it will be something spectacular. Also, follow your feelings if you truly want to know love."

"Right… I guess I owe Twilight an apology for being upset when she didn't need more attitude,"Aiden sighed as he put his back against his bedroom door,"First… I think I need to tell Flurry Heart something important. Something we should have talked about a bit earlier…"

"Really? Is she in there right now?"Discord asked a bit surprised by the convenience of their talk and their walk.

"Yeah, she asked if she could lay down for a bit in my room till she cooled down,"Aiden admitted with a hearty sigh,"She broke down in the living quarters for the crystal ponies. So I was more than willing to let her relax in my room."

"Sounds like you're off to a good start. Do you know what you're going to say?"Discord showed the teen that he already knew what the kid was planning on doing.

"Nope… I guess I'm just gonna give your advice a try…"Aiden responded before grabbing the door knob and turning it slowly.

"Excellent… While you're at that, I'm gonna see if I can pry for some better cooperation among the princesses and prince."Discord decided to do a little favor for Aiden before snapping his claw and disappearing in a flash of white.

Aiden released a deep breath, and began to finally smile for his uncle's assistance. He now had a princess to apologize to, and he had a love princess's daughter to talk to. With his spirits finally being able to pick up again slowly, he entered his room, ready to do what he thought was once impossible for him.

 _ **Yeah, here comes a little romance. Hope that's to your tastes every one, and I do have further plans for the future of the story. So keep being the patient and lovely readers you are, and stay pony every one.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Flurry Heart currently laid in Aiden's bed, gazing out the window to the afternoon sky. She sighed, but at least she had finally manage to stop crying for her people's suffering. Though the fear still lingered, and until her family finally decided on what to do, hope was still dwindling. Her aunt's sun finally began to cool down a bit and give a more orange glow to it rather than a bright yellow glare. She rolled away and looked at the ceiling, letting out yet another sigh to remain calm.

Suddenly her ears perked up to the sound of a door creaking as it slowly opened. She sat up, just in time to see Aiden slowly entering the room, and quietly closing the door behind him. She crawled to the foot of the bed to greet him with the questions she needed answers to.

"So have the adults come up with anything yet? Do they have a plan or anything?"Flurry asked before Aiden jumped a little bit from her sudden burst of spirit and concern.

"Uh…no. But uncle Discord is gonna see what he might be able to do to get every pony coming together,"Aiden answered and saw Flurry's expression drop a bit from the bitter sweet news,"So maybe by tomorrow they'll be able to figure something out, and we'll take back the empire…!"

Flurry responded by laying back a bit and looking back to the ceiling. The information soaked in, and offered some minor comfort, but it did not feel like she could finally relax. Aiden grew worried for the filly and walked to the bed to hop on and support the young daughter of love.

"I'm sorry… I wish there was more that I could do, Flurry. I really do."Aiden apologized, only to feel Flurry's hoof touch his arm.

"Don't be… It's not like I was doing anything. I just broke down and begged for help,"Flurry tried to sit back up while professing her own guilt for the situation they were in,"That wasn't what my mother would have done… She would have just smiled, let go of doubt, and remained patient with the endeavor."

"Your mom must have the patience of a saint to do that every time. You sort of remind me of her in a way,"Flurry seemed a bit skeptical of Aiden's sudden take on her as he held her hoof,"You were always smiling… Even when there was dumb drama things, and ridiculous problems. You understood why things were happening, and you were always patient with them, and with me…"

"Well… Every pony has their problems. It's not pleasant to hear about, but patience is the first step in solving your problems,"Flurry admitted a lesson she learned from her mother,"I could imagine you were always having issues with your mother Celestia struggling to accept the fact that you're a teen now."

"Thanks… I…honestly do miss your smile, Flurry. I think that happiness of yours is what makes me want to help however I can,"Aiden's words made Flurry Heart blush and even warm her heart a little bit,"Do you…still remember what I was like last night? Uncle Discord told me the same thing about last night. He said I was…quite friendly…!"

"You were…! You were very free…! All seven minutes of heaven were some of the most loving moments in my life,"Flurry admitted before Aiden chuckled to himself a little bit,"I didn't know you were capable of being such a romantic Cassia Nova."

"Neither did I. I don't even know the first thing about romantic love to be honest,"Aiden decided to admit his inexperience when it came to romantic feeling for another,"But recently I learned that last night, I was able to do that because I followed my heart, and didn't think about so much."

"Well of course! That's the first thing you have to do when you feel like you're ready to fall in love,"Aiden lifted his head, dumbfounded with himself with not knowing what Cadence and Flurry Heart obviously knew,"Don't worry, I don't blame you for not knowing. Aunt Celestia kept you away from all that your whole life. You couldn't have known."

"Yeah… Do you want to know something…?"Aiden asked as he tightened his grip on her hoof and sat up more, facing her.

"Sure…"Flurry replied before looking down in time to see his other hand hold her other hoof.

"After learning about all that… I decided to come in without thinking about what to say,"Aiden confided and took a deep breath in while holding up both her hooves a bit,"Not just about what I would say about the plans for your home… But about how I feel… Everything I felt since this morning…"

"Yes…?"Flurry incited with curiosity about the things he wished to finally say to her.

"I was scared at first… Scared about what I was doing… But that all changed when I saw how sad you were,"Aiden began to profess the emotions he felt regarding Flurry Heart,"I then felt bad, and a little sad that you were sad… I wanted to do whatever I could to see you smile again… Because… You have one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen."

"You're definitely talking with your heart rather than your head,"Flurry Heart thought to herself as her face grew more red, and her heart began to feel like a furnace of happiness,"Thank you."

"And I wanted to because… I care about you… I really do care…! I…even lo-"He was silenced by the teenage filly placing both her hooves to his lips.

"I know where this is going… Not bad for your first time using your heart and not your head,"Flurry encouraged before slowly lowering her hooves back into his hands,"Now here's what my heart has been telling me for quite some time… I love you… Aiden."

With that said, they both froze and fell silent for the longest moment in their lives yet. Looking into their eyes, reading each others thoughts and lowering all personal walls and guards. Aiden swallowed before he leaned in towards Flurry Heart, just as she herself leaned towards him. He could not think of what to do, fortunately he did not have to think for this moment. For Flurry Heart took the lead and slowly reached out with her lips slightly puckered, and her hooves wrapped around him.

Slowly as the door began to open behind the teens, their lips met, and press together. A connecting kiss was being shared between Aiden and Flurry Heart, young love was blooming. Aiden felt his heart racing, but he closed his eyes and simply let his hands travel and hold Flurry in his arms. However, his body felt weak from the experience, forcing him to fall to his back with Flurry falling on him. Yet they never broke the kiss for the next solid moment, not even when a certain some pony peeked into the room.

Twilight peered in, ready to knock and call the kids out for some much needed dinner. Only to fall silent and hide behind the door the moment she saw the two experiencing real love for the first time. She didn't know whether to feel shocked or feel overjoyed for the two teenagers. She put both hooves to her chest, barring the warm overjoy that raged against her shock for the moment. Finally she sighed, releasing a strong breath of relief before knocking on the door, spooking the two out of their moment

"Aiden...? Flurry…? Dinner is just about to begin, would you two care to join us?"Twilight asked and poked her head through the door to see them apart from each other.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute. I just gotta fix my hair a bit,"Aiden responded as Twilight nodded and began to leave, only for Aiden to call back to her,"Wait, Twilight…! I…was hoping to apologize for walking off and acting rude about your story from before. I'm sorry I took my own problem out on you."

"Oh… it's alright. I know you really want to help take back the empire. I should have been more sensitive towards your intentions,"Twilight admitted with a smile and slow nod for the polite Equine,"You two just take your time and I'll head to the dining room a while."

"Ok."The two teens replied before Twilight quietly closed the door and left for the dining room.

"Well… I guess we better get situated for dinner with the folks. This should be a fun one,"Aiden hopped off the bed and took up his brush to start working on his hair,"After what happened with the meeting the adults will be moody and passive aggressive as holy Tartarus…!"

"I've come to understand that it's just how adults are at times, it's hard to understand, but it's simply that,"Flurry slid off the bed and made her own pink hair brush appear so she could work on her mane,"I just hope we don't end up like that… I kind of like how we are right now."

Her smile had finally returned in full and filled Aiden with that same happiness her smile gave him. And so they could at least approach the situation with higher spirits and new found affection. Even if it would send family drama into motion, Aiden would not take back the moment he and Flurry shared together.

Many moments later, a tense and quiet dinner was about to get underway between all figures of royalty. Discord appeared to be the only smiling face at the table, for he finally manage to get every pony to come to an agreement. Luna was on the fence about it, while Celestia was more than upset. Cadence and Shining Armor were pleased, but it was hard to feel happy when they had a princess of the sun boiling inside. They all simply drank tea, and awaited Twilight and the kids before starting dinner.

Finally Twilight was the first to enter through the double doors into the tense room. She paused for a moment, noticing the less than amused looks on almost every pony's faces. She looked around as the looks descended upon her, as she slowly walked to her chair, and sat quietly.

"So has every pony had a chance to cool down from our meeting earlier?"Twilight asked as Celestia huffed and sipped her tea to calm her nerves.

"Never been so undermined in the history of Equestria, this is outrageous…!"Celestia hissed to herself while Luna simply sipped her tea with complete composure.

"Any pony wanna tell me what just happened while I was gone?"Twilight asked around while the other ponies remained quiet, excluding Discord.

"I spoke with them about what plans they had come up with, and finally I told them Aiden made a "royal" promise to Flurry,"Discord whispered to Twilight about the inevitable first plan they were forced into,"So… Celestia is less than pleased… Luna is coming around to the idea and your brother looks like he's ready to have an accident."

"You mean…they're actually going to go with the idea of Aiden going into the empire to take the heart…?"Twilight asked again as Discord replied with a slow nod before making a mug of root beer appear.

"Aiden chose this, and it comes from a good place. He's putting others before himself, and he feels obligated to help,"Luna said these words more to herself than she was towards her sister,"Oh, Aurora grant us strength… The next few weeks are gonna get rough… So much to do…"

"Just gotta collect a small army of strong guards, draw out a strategic attack with some allied forces,"Discord listed the requirements that appeared to be more than simple,"Then just go in, tear up some demons and trust in Aiden to go in and get the heart to give to the crystal ponies…!"

"This was not our child's responsibility… He was not meant to be put in the middle of an endeavor with demons,"Celestia mumbled to herself, trying to contain the anger that boiled from within,"How could you just go ahead and put Aiden in the middle of this affair…!"

"Well, it's not like we have any other options…"Cadence incited while Discord held his paw and claws up completely out of shock.

"There could have been more options if we had just discussed more possibilities…!"Celestia tried to defend her rant by offering up the thought of more plans.

"Even after over fifty plans were turned down?"Cadence bluntly questioned before Celestia went silent with anger.

"And I did not coach him into wanting to go into this. He made a promise to Flurry, and he wanted to help since he could,"Discord insisted that he had next to nothing to do with Aiden's involvement,"Twilight herself spoke with him, and he was upset that you continued to treat him like a little child…!"

"Excuse me…?"Celestia was growing more displeased as they looked to Twilight for her evaluation.

"Well… Yeah he was upset, and it was becoming more obvious that he wanted to do this for a reason of his own,"Twilight explained her side on what was going on with this family affair,"He feels the same way as I did before I became the princess of friendship. He has yet to find his part to play in the world, and it's more frustrating than just the fact that he still feels like he's being treated like a little boy…!"

"No matter what…! He will always be our little boy."Celestia stubbornly made herself clear about what Aiden was to her.

"I had thought Aiden had made himself clear about this sort of problem years ago, Tia,"Luna decided to jump into this troubling situation met with a nasty demeanor,"He will always be our son, but we have to accept that he's growing up and he needs to be allowed to accept responsibilities he wishes to carry…!"

"Was the burdens and torment of the Nightmare master not enough for him to bare when he was but a toddler?!"Celestia hollered before every pony fell silent the moment that the doors opened once again.

Aiden and Flurry were then entering the dining room together, holding hand and hoof. Though they were quick to let go of each other the minute all grown up eyes were on them. The room was dead silent, they looked around to the strange adults that looked to them so weirdly. It made their walk to their designated seats very awkward and even a bit nerve racking. The minute they sat down, Celestia was the first one to clear her throat and break the silence and the tense moment.

"We're ready! Please bring in dinner, loyal servants…!"Celestia called before the doors to the kitchen swung open and allowed servants to carry the food out.

Every pony got a three piece meal set for all of them to get their fill. The ponies got vegetable soup with salads and carnation sandwich on grilled toast and cheese. Discord simply got his root beer to go with a mix of chocolate bars, tea cakes, cotton candy, and a whip cream topping. Aiden got a bowl of creamy crab soup to go with a grilled cheese and ham with a bit of yellow corn. Discord was kind enough to top it off by making a tall glass of chocolate milk appear for his nephew.

They were all quick to start eating in hopes that filled bellies may improve their moods. However, Aiden was not able to enjoy his food right away, for he was quick to notice a note on his plate. He looked to the ponies that calmly ate their dinner, and reached for the note to check it out. The minute he unraveled it, he got a bit of a worrisome message from what was most likely, Celestia. He looked to his sun mother, and she looked to him for a minute before returning to her dinner.

 _You and I need to speak, Aiden. I am beyond upset that you're putting yourself in danger for an endeavor that is not yours to endure. And I wish for you to understand that after dinner. We'll speak more on the matter later on after supper. Your mother Tia._

Aiden groaned and tossed the not to the center of the table to get it away from him. Now his mother of the day was once again butting into his personal life and his need to help others. However, he was at least not going to let her ruin dinner and some time he now wished to spend with Flurry Heart. After the time they finally spent together and the love they had kindled. He was not going to let his mother ruin the good time the day was turning into after it's violent and sad start.

He simply continued eating his soup first, looking to Flurry Heart with a smile. They had so much more to talk about, and so much more fun planned for the night they were dying to see arrive. Though it was becoming apparent that Celestia herself was picking up on the strange behavior from both teens.

 _ **Ok, the romance has been met, I'll soon get them started on some fun adventures soon enough my friends. Just made this one to help you romance lovers get tickled by the relationships. Also, last chance for votes on working on this story more or Friendship's Spirit Returns. Stay pony every one.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Aiden, this was your first day as a teenager…! This was a time to take your age in slowly and remember the old days,"Celestia was currently chewing out Aiden from within his bedroom about trying to hook up with Flurry,"You can't just rush into things and already start having girl friends! Let alone having Flurry Heart as your girl friend…!"

"Why not? Her mom approves of us…! We like each other. And this is the first real girl friend I had,"Aiden argued with the idea of being restricted from having a girl friend,"All the other girls I met were chased off before I could even know their name, aside from Ruby…!"

"You may be a teenager now, but you're still too young!"Celestia made herself clear to the boy where she stands when it came to his life.

"I'm always too young! No matter how much I grow you always think I'm too young for things!"Aiden continued to argue his case with the irritated mother.

"That is all, Aiden…! You can stay in your room over night to think about your actions here today,"Celestia decided to simply end the argument right then and there with Aiden,"Flurry Heart will not be joining you this night, or any other night again. End of story!"

"This isn't fair…! I'm not some sort of pet to keep caged up!"Aiden yelled out before Celestia left the room and slammed the door shut.

This now left Aiden to his thoughts, and nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. The room was quiet, his room light was the only source of light he had to keep him cozy. Even as he boiled inside for the friction that now formed between Aiden and his sun mother. He wanted to lash out, but he had too many valuable things that reminded him of all the good days with his mothers. So he went with a classic, taking up a pillow and yelling as loud as he could deep into the fluffy fabric.

Once he was done screaming into the pillow to relieve the boiling anger within. He yanked his face away and flopped onto his back, feeling the soft embrace of his bed while staring to the ceiling. Wondering what he could do now that he was trapped in his room with nothing to do. Celestia must have locked the door, so there was no point in trying to sneak out. The servants could not service him or just visit him while he was trouble, Celestia wouldn't allow it.

He sighed, preparing for a long and uncomfortable night by himself now that Flurry wasn't allowed to be near him. He slapped his hand against the bed, already feeling the crushing boredom. Only to hear the tapping of a window, as if something tiny was throw sharp against the glass. He shot up from his bed, just in time to see a pebble smack against the window of his room. He was quick to respond by hopping off the bed and rushing to the window to open it.

"Aiden…! Down here…!"Came the calls of Flurry Heart from down below as she stood in a courtyard several stories below Aiden.

"Flurry? What are you doing here…? And… Isn't it the colt that's normally suppose to do this kind of thing to the filly…?!"Aiden called back down to the young love daughter with confusion.

"Never mind that…! Can you hop down here at all? My mom is going to take us out somewhere…!"She whispered loudly while looking around for any pony spying in on their secret meeting.

"Really…? Well… I'm not sure. My mother Celestia could be watching…!"Aiden whispered back out of worry for being caught.

"No worries…! Grandma Luna and dad have her occupied right now…! Besides, it's sunset,"Flurry Heart pointed out the sun that was setting down over the mountains,"Grandma Celestia won't see us after night falls. You wanna come with?"

"Well… Yeah…! But how do I get down from here?"Aiden wondered as he looked for perhaps some sort of crag in the building he could climb down from.

"Can't you teleport or something?"Flurry asked out of simple thought.

"I've never once looked up or even dared to try that spell…!"Aiden explained his hesitation on trying a teleportation spell to get outside.

"Well… Is there any way you can get down here so we can stop keeping my mom waiting?"Flurry asked with time not exactly being on their side.

"Can you try the spell?"Flurry asked out of curiosity and fear for time.

"No… Chances are I'll end up teleporting myself just outside the window,"Aiden responded before he then spotted his opportunity to get down from the building,"Wait, I see some bricks and cracked up spots I can climb down…! The benefit of having fingers and toes…!"

"Ok…! Hurry…! I think I can hear some guards marching near the courtyard…!"Flurry warned as the boy rushed back in to prepare for some climbing.

Aiden collected some sneakers and socks into his white magic for his walk around Canterlot. He switched out shirts for a dark long sleeve for the cool night and to blend in some what easier. After that he levitated his shoes and socks out the window and dropped them down to Flurry. She manage to catch them in her yellow magic barely in time to avoid a shoe to the forehead. While Aiden then slowly crawled out of the wind and held onto his sill till he could lock his toes into the crags.

He swallowed a bit, not feeling like a big fan of heights after looking down. He took in a deep breath and began to scale down the side of the small tower, gripping every stone and crack he could feel for. He was slow in his descent down the tower, Flurry felt her heart beating like a drum. The fear of him falling was mounting, knowing that any one of those bricks could come undone and make Aiden plummet to certain death. Thankfully he was keeping quite a tight grip on the stone.

He took another deep breath, before he decided to try and hasten his descent. His grip on the surface never wavered as he crawled and shimmy down every stone and crack. Sweat dripped from his head, as he appeared to be half way down the tower already, but it was still a nasty looking drop. He chose not to relax, half way wasn't all the way in his mind. There would be time for relaxing once he had made it all the way down, without falling and breaking his legs no less.

Suddenly, the worse possible occurrence happened the moment he heard the chink of stone. His eyes shot wide open, his heart froze, and his breathing paused as a brick of stone dislodged. He felt it slide out like a puzzle piece from the wall, and his feet didn't feel anything to grip at. He barely managed to swallow before he rocked backwards, waving his arms in a panic. Flurry Heart could only gasp and reach out to catch him, as Aiden fell back and lost his grip on the wall.

His mind paused for a moment, he wanted to resist screaming for help. His whole body clenched and braced, his eyes closed so he didn't need to see this disaster happen. It did give him peace enough to not scream, even when he knew there was serious pain about to erupt through his body. Suddenly, he felt himself slam through what almost felt like soft glass, before he then came to a soft landing. He heard a grunt from Flurry Heart before his eyes shot open to see yellow magic dissipating into dust.

Once he assessed and felt his body not retaining any sort of injury or discomfort. He looked around, only to hear the groans of Flurry Heart from right underneath. He looked down to see Flurry Heart flat on her face with him on her back, he was quick to roll off her.

"Flurry! Are you ok? I'm so sorry about that…!"Aiden was quick to help Flurry to her hooves, only for her to wobble around and see stars.

"Uh… I don't feel too banged up…! Though I don't remember you having a twin…!"Flurry Heart's rattled vision made her think momentarily that there were two Aidens.

"I…don't have a twin…"Aiden informed the confused filly as she shook her head to shake off the daze.

Only to have her face swing right in and let her nose touch up against Aiden's. She gulped, as both her and Aiden's cheeks turned red from yet another heated moment between the two. He cleared his throat, offering to take up her hoof after quickly putting on his socks and shoes. She was quiet, but was more than willing to take up his hand before they quietly walked out of the courtyard. They were quiet and cautious, it took some slow stepping and hiding to avoid the guards.

Thankfully, upon exiting the courtyard and making it down a flower path of roses. They looked to the front of the castle, discovering that no guards were in sight from the main doors to the golden gate. It seemed to good to be true, but Cadence standing just before the gate patiently. Their prayers were answered, and they had a wide open window to bolt for the golden gate. And so they ran as fast as they could, waving to Cadence as they approached the golden gates to leave.

"Mom…! We made it…! It was a bit dicey getting him out of his room, but we did it!"Flurry Heart called out to her mother as Cadence noticed them and quickly opened the golden gates.

"That a girl, Flurry…! Sorry to get involved like this, Aiden. We overheard your fight with Celestia,"Cadence explained her purpose behind sneaking him out for a night on the city,"And you were right, it's not right that you can't be allowed to explore the world and even experience love…!"

"I know, it feels like I'm not even a person any more. It's more like I'm a pet now…!"Aiden admitted how he felt under the constant care and watch of his day mother.

"One day, she will have to accept the fact that you are no longer a fragile boy,"Cadence put her hoof to his shoulder and shared her opinion on the matter with him,"Till then, we all know that you deserve so much more freedom than you are given. And that's why I'm taking the both of you out to Canterlot city…!"

"Ok. Why are we heading into Canterlot?"Aiden decided to show his curiosity for the trip they were going on.

"We're going to go to a celebration for the new and improved child's hospital that was refurbished and redesigned,"Cadence explained the most peculiar event that was taking place in the city,"Apparently thanks to a certain human's appearance and contribution. They raised more than enough money for a complete refurbishing and restock of advanced medical tools and supplies to the children's hospital."

"Wow…! They really did it?! They made all the money they needed to-"Aiden's excitement was contained by the gentle hooves of Cadence covering his mouth to quiet him down.

"Shhhh… Of course. Your appearance and assistance raised more than enough money from what we've heard,"Cadence replied and slowly took her hooves off his mouth before looking around,"So… Care to come with us and be a part of the celebration you made possible?"

"Do I ever…! This I gotta see…!"Aiden agreed to the offer, allowing Cadence to turn around and take the lead.

"The both of you follow me closely. Don't want to get lost out there in the city."Cadence got the children close to her before guiding them out of the castle grounds and towards the city.

And so they all traveled out to the city of Canterlot, the glorious and prospering city. A beautiful place where the ponies were high class, beautiful, and for the most part, kind. Aiden was left with a mixed feeling about the city on the count of being bullied by a stallion and kidnapped by his old enemy as a three year old. However he could not help but admire the beauty of the city lights. To Cadence, it was nostalgia all around for her home city, but to the kids, it was something new.

"It was like seeing many fire flies of different colors upon their approach to the city. Cadence marveled at the old streets and establishments she knew as a child. She sighed, and looked to the children that got a good look at everything the city had to offer at night. To think that there was still so much Aiden had yet to see of the world, the city alone seemed like a utopia at night. His eyes glittered and sparkled from the city lights, his spirit was rising from within with wonder.

Flurry saw the opportunity and took it with confidence, as she held his hand. Assisting him with staying on track with where Cadence was going, getting lost in a city was dangerous. It paid to stay close to a friend or adult when wondering around an uncertain city one was not familiar with.

"It's very beautiful, don't you think?"Flurry asked the curious and overwhelmed human that held on tight to her hoof.

"It's probably the most glorious thing I've seen since I first came to Equestria…!"Aiden admitted as they entered a more upscale and high class area of the city.

"Stay close now…! We're almost there you two!"Cadence called back the moment she noticed them falling behind a bit.

They were quick to catch up the moment they felt a chill hit both of their backs. Flurry brushed it off, but Aiden knew that chill all too well, it warned of unsavory eyes falling upon them. So he gave her a nudge till they were up at Cadence's side once more, leaving the dark stares in the dust. However, it did not stop those eyes from following him from a distance, hidden within a cloak. It hissed, letting ice cold breath swirl out of it's jaw as the mysterious creature followed from the shadows.

However the dark creature hidden within the cloak was not the only pursuer. For a much taller figure hidden in a hooded robe was watching them from a top a roof. The figured spotted the stalking creature, and simply looked towards the main target they were both after. However their intentions were different, so the new figure knew what it would have to do to acquire Aiden. So the figure slowly stood up on two legs, and began to jump roof top to roof top.

Aiden looked off to the corner of his eyes, spotting the whipping cloth of the tall figure. Only to take notice of the one pursuing from the shadows, he gulped, knowing trouble was coming. However he had no time to alarm the mother and daughter, for they had finally arrived to the party.

"We're here…! And it looks like we made it just in time for the festivities!"Cadence announced as they all got a gander of the city's center where a bright glowing and new hospital now stood.

Many stands and events surrounded the hospital, offering free fun for every pony. Especially the sickly and injured children that stood just outside the hospital doors. Their faces beamed for the new hospital they would be attending with all the appropriate things that would assure a full recovery. This was a beautiful sight, seeing so many kids hugging their parents and doctors. Knowing that they now had a future, and they had several ponies and Aiden to thank.

The human looked around as they entered the center of the glorious city. His eyes glittered from the sight that he made possible, for the first time he felt like he became something significant. As if he had finally found his purpose in the world and could finally be something great. And so upon entering, it was no longer a surprise that the ponies noticed him immediately. As well as the princess of love and her daughter, the crowd raised with cheer and praise for the arrivals.

Aiden waved to the ponies as they began to join in the festivities with all the others. Forgetting about the two pursuers that were stalking him from the shadows and roof tops. The shadow stalker bared his teeth and gripped the wall of a brick made home as he saw Aiden in a testy spot.

"Must grab him from the shadows…! Only then can we take him to the empire…!"The lizard like demon hissed before disappearing into the darkness, leaving the other figure to glare down at the demon it stood above.

"Not if I have anything to say about it… Wretched demon…!"A female voice came out quiet and stern as she jumped to the next roof top.

 _ **Aiden's back, and the fun is about to take quite a turn as Aiden celebrates the work he did for others. Stay tuned for a shocking discovery and the start of a great revelation. Stay pony every one.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So what stand are we going to hit up first, there's like several dozen to choose from,"Aiden asked after Cadence, Flurry and himself arrived to the celebration for the new Children's hospital,"Maybe, some swimming in the pools. Or maybe just some skee ball!"

"This is what happens when you try to shelter a child from the outside world too much,"Cadence spoke to herself while the kids explored all around the festival,"Well… How about we just start with some games first before we all start getting wet?"

"I could go for some skee ball. I'd love to see how it works…!"Flurry admitted her curiosity for the unfamiliar game.

"There's one just over here! Let's give that one a try!"Aiden insisted and took the filly's hoof up to run together to the skee ball stand.

Cadence was quick to run after them to the first skee ball stand they could find. They all got in line, and started to wait patiently for their chance to play the game and win if possible. Though it looked to be a bit complicated, for no pony seemed to be winning the game at all. Not one kid was walking away with any prizes, even the adults were not doing so well at the game. It was becoming more apparent seeing the faces of happiness be replaced with disappointment.

A couple minutes later it was soon gonna be their turn to play the game. Aiden decided to take this time to look over the remainder of ponies that stood in front of him and Flurry. Watching as one of the injured children from the new hospital was giving the game a try. The young colt gave a strong roll, watching the boll speed up the ramp like a balling ball racing towards pins. The ball flew up, and aimed for the one hundred point hole, only to suddenly bounce right off the hole and into the ten point hole.

Aiden snapped to the strange occurrence, seeing the faint sparkles of yellow magic dust. He lifted an eye brow while the colt got two more tries to score fifty points for a prize. He rolled his last two balls quickly, and both balls deflected off the middle fifty point hole and the one hundred point hole. Both then rolled down and into the ten point hole ending the game. With only thirty points, the colt could not win the princess Twilight plushy prize he had hoped to get.

"Whoops…! Too bad kid, better luck next time. You can always try again!"The yellow stallion rocking a handlebar mustache announced as he managed the game.

"No… I don't want to hold up the line…"The colt sighed and left the skee ball game to let the others get a turn.

Aiden did not take kindly to the colt's defeat, for he was smelling shenanigans. Foul play was leaving a bad taste in his mouth as the mare and stallion couple in front of them played. Both bought three balls to play, and once again all the balls scored them a measly thirty points. The couple scoffed and went to walk away, only to be the lucky ponies to recognize the group behind them. The mare snapped onto Aiden immediately before Cadence and Flurry Heart were next to be noticed.

"Oh dear…! A thousand pardons, your majesty! And… Aiden…! Sorry for the sudden huff!"The mare was frantic to apologize for their irritation over the skee ball game.

"Yeah, we've been trying this game several times, and no pony has beaten it yet,"The stallion explained while pointing to the game that the proud yellow stallion was cleaning,"We don't know why, but no pony seems to be able to win a prize or anything…!"

"I think I can help clear that situation out. Let me have a go at it!"Aiden insisted as he walked pass the couple to try his hand at the game.

""Oh, we couldn't possibly bug you about our little problem here…!"The mare insisted and felt a little bad putting a minor misery on the boy.

"It's no trouble at all. Not doing any pony any good just doing nothing for others!"Aiden responded as he approached the game and pulled out some allowance money to use.

"Just let him go. He…wishes to do anything he can to help others with problems.'Cadence backed up the boy's desire to aid the couple.

"Well, I'll be the royal captain of Celestia's royal guard. You're that Equine human I hear about just about everywhere,"The yellow stallion bowed and quickly held onto his top hat to keep it on,"You here to try your luck on the game of skee ball here?"

"Sure…! I'll give the game a go, and I just know I'm going to win,"Aiden promised as he slapped down two bits to get his three balls,"First, Could you please take that off?"

"Take what off, the cups around the holes?"The stallion asked before Aiden pointed a finger and shot a quick flash of magic to knock off his top hat.

"Take off the magic that's covering all the high scoring holes you cheater!"Aiden demanded as the stallion was revealed to be a unicorn using yellow magic.

The ponies behind Aiden gasped with shock and outrage for the foul play. All this time they were being scammed and tricked by a cheating carny of a stallion. The outrage grew and the ponies began to yell and demand refunds, some even booed at the now scared stallion. All the money he nabbed off the customers was now in jeopardy, it felt like he had no way out of this. It was then that Aiden came to a compromise that would benefit every pony, and the schemer would get off a bit easier.

"So…! How about you…hoof over all the prizes you owe to these ponies you ripped off, and you can just take your business elsewhere,"Aiden suggested a compromise involving the loss of the prizes that would draw in business,"Either that, or you can refund all the money and walk away with nothing…!"

"Uh… Um… Ehhhhh,"The stallion took a moment to juggle his options before he decided to go with the most practical,"Hey folks! Who wants a free prize!"

The offer sparked an avalanche of ponies that charge through his stand. Snagging the prizes and walking out with what they were owed, some were even nice enough to simply give them to the sick and injured children. Aiden put his hands on his hips to savor the sweet taste of justice. In the chaos, a Twilight plushy flew over the crowd and right before the Equine's feet. Now he could perform one more act of justice and kindness to the ponies, as he took up the stuff toy and rushed away from the scene.

The mother and daughter followed him, until Aiden spotted the defeated colt. He was able to call out to the colt, hoping to flag him down and get the colt to turn around at the very least. With a hand to the colt's good shoulder, the child froze and turned around to face the human.

"Hey…! You weren't going to just leave without your prize were you?"Aiden asked while slowly pulling out the plushy and presenting it to the little colt.

"But… I didn't earn it…! I failed the game…"The colt was shocked, and he felt that he did not deserve the toy for his failure.

"No… You did your very best, and a cheater tried to play you for a fool,"Aiden explained and slowly handed the toy over to the colt to carry in his good hoof,"Good things come to those who try and never give up. Bad things happen to those who lie and cheat to get what they want…!"

"Thank you…! Thank you!"The colt expressed deep gratitude along with a tight hug around the human.

"No problem at all, kid. Your battles in the hospital are enough to deal with as it is…"Aiden slowly hugged and rubbed the back of the colt, making sure not to go near his bandaged forearm.

"Ladies and gentlecolts! Gather around for a speech from the brave doctors of this new hospital!"The host of the event announced to grab the attention to every pony that partook in the celebration.

"Oh…! Me and the other kids have to go up and sit in front of the hospital,"The colt explained that he needed to leave to be with all the other children before the hospital,"Thank you for all your help! I hope maybe when I get better I can one day get to see you again…!"

"You never know. You just might after all…!"Aiden incited while the colt smiled and slowly turned around to hobble back to the hospital.

"That was a very kind thing you did there, Aiden… Almost enough to rival Fluttershy's kindness,"Cadence admitted after her and Flurry finally caught up to the teen,"Well… I think we've done quite enough justice for the night, how about you two go watch the speech, and I'll get us some…. Funnel cake!"

"Oh…! Yeah, that would definitely work!"Aiden agreed after waving off the colt that slowly made his way towards the hospital stairs.

"Great! I see a spot near the front of the crowd you can sit at for the speech. I'll be right back!"Cadence promised and was quick to rush off to get some lovely funnel cake.

Both Aiden and Flurry looked to each other with curiosity for the excited love princess. But knowing Cadence, she was one for wanting to make a bad situation better, or a good situation even more good. So they chose to let the princess go and venture into the crowd. They found it it easy to get through the crowd, they were flexible and able to squeeze through tight spaces. When that did not work, then it was simple enough to ask ponies to give them room, no pony could resist wanting to appeal to Aiden.

It did not take too long before they had finally made it to the proper spot among the front of the crowd. The ponies wanted to try and greet or swarm the two with respect and care. But Aiden simply wished to see the speech be told, and so he and Flurry casually sat in the grass. Half of the crowd decided to at least mimic Aiden, and sit in the grass as well in hopes of interesting him. While the teen himself made the mistake of focusing on the speech, rather than what he knew was stalking him.

With Aiden distracted, the cloaked stalking figure was able to approach from the side of the hospital. His very walking sounded like the gentle graze of blades against stone. He hissed and spotted Aiden in the front of the crowd watching the speech get under way. The opportunity was given, and so the demon responded by sprouting all ten fingers made of ten eight inch curved blades. He quietly chuckled, as he then began to scale the wall to get a vantage point on the roof.

His blade made fingers went deep into the stone, allowing the demon to climb slow. Too fast and the metallic noses he made would alarm the ponies that had the better hearing. Upon his arrival onto the roof, he looked for the first large casting shadow he could find. Before he quickly wisp and dashed into the shadows, where he could now remain still and prepare for a smooth assassination. Just as the lead doctor of the hospital began to give the speech.

"Greetings, every pony of Canterlot! It is such a pleasure that all of you came to this humble celebration,"The doctor announced as the ponies applauded for the warm welcome,"Let me just start out by saying, we all are forever grateful to every pony that donated and entered the games to raise the money for this new hospital! It couldn't have been done without any of you!"

The crowd cheered in response to the gratitude while the children behind the staff giggled among each other. Aiden and Flurry applauded, they were more than happy to see the fruits of giving. While the demon inched it's way to the front of the roof and began to form a spear from between the palms of it's blade hands.

"Thanks to your help, we now have carved a new state of the art path towards a healthier life for all children,"The stallion gestured to the new and very clean hospital all the children would be attending,"With the newest technology, and even a separate lab for studies upon new diseases and viruses discovered! Not only will these children get all the best medical aid towards recovery, but we will also learn new ways everyday to combat any health problem facing children in the future!"

Every pony cheered once more, as the demon full formed his flat blade like spear. He let out a deep black breath and gripped it in the center before inching closer to the edge. His back hugged the wall as he kept his eyes sharp on Aiden to ready himself to take aim.

"If there are any of you here that participated in the games that helped fund the hospital. Please feel free to step forward!"The doctor offered a bit of fame to go to the ones that helped make the hospital a reality.

Three stallions and four mares slowly stood up and bowed to the crowd. Earning them a round of cheers and stomping hooves for commemoration to their selfless deeds. Aiden was a bit hesitate to stand up with the others, for he did not do such a deed just for glory and recognition.

"Why don't you stand up and take a bow with them, Aiden?"Flurry asked after seeing Aiden lower his head and choose not to stand for the crowd.

"I don't need any recognition… It's about those kids up there, not me…!"Aiden explained only to see some pony eyes falling on him.

"Well it's obvious that you helped out a great deal with all this. You at least deserve a little cheer for your work,"Flurry insisted that he at least stand and enjoy a bit of love from the crowd,"They're probably not going to stop looking at you unless you do it…"

"Ugh…fine…! Gosh this is crazy…"Aiden said this to himself before slowly standing up just in time for the crowd to erupt with cheer.

"Excellent! We applaud all of you for your participation in the games, every pony,"The doctor credited all the players that stood before him before turning to Aiden,"Especially you! Aiden, the illustrious Equine human! You nobility and bravery knew no bounds, even when faced with a cheater and a thug! You showed every pony what was truly important about those games…!"

"It was really nothing…! Believe me when I say, the real reward here for me is seeing this building serving as a brighter future for kids,"Aiden held his hands up to insist that no serious praising was needed,"So before We go cheering up a storm, lets never forget what this was really about, huh?"

"And as I have said, nobility with no bounds, and showing us what was truly important!"The doctor egged the crowd into cheering once again and stomping their hooves with delight.

"Well… It was worth a try at least…"Aiden sighed but kept a friendly smile to keep the moment light hearted.

Flurry could not help but applaud for Aiden as well, but at least she didn't seem over the top. However her hooves slowed down as she noticed a ray of light hitting her face. After it flashed her in the eye a couple times, she stopped to try and block the strange ray of light. Once she got the light out of her face, she looked at the light on her arm with a raised eye brow. Wondering what could be so shiny that small lights and torches would cause such a ray of light at night.

Slowly she followed the beam of reflected light upwards to find the source. Only to barely notice a figure from the shadows holding what look to be a silver like blade like spear. Her eyes widened as the spear was rearing back, red eyes were narrowing from the head of the figure. Aiming straight down at Aiden, ready to neutralize and take the boy gravely injured, but alive. She gasped, seeing as Aiden was the target of what was clearly a demon, she did not hesitate to scream out to Aiden.

"AIDEN! THE ROOF TOP!"Flurry screamed and rushed to her hooves to make a grab for Aiden.

Aiden slowly turned to the incoming Flurry Heart, only to quickly look up to the roof. His eyes widened a the spear was about to be thrown, as he then felt Flurry tackle him. The wind left his body for a moment as he heard the wind of the spear that was thrown at him. Only to be followed by shrill screams of the demon itself, every pony froze and screamed before ducking down. Watching as the spear missed both Flurry and Aiden's heads by an inch.

They slammed into the grass, Flurry shielded his body with her own. Holding the boy tight as he struggled to catch his breath while holding his ears to block out the demonic screams. He looked over Flurry's shoulder just in time to see the demon howling with pain. While what looked to be a thick curved blade was currently clean through the monster's chest, forcing oozing black blood to flow. His screams slowly turned to death rattles before it fell forward and fell off the roof.

The doctor was quick to leap away from the pedestal just as the demon landed. Crashing right through the pedestal, shattering it to wood splinters as it face planted to the ground. Aiden slowly manage to find his breath as he saw the demon grumbling in pain, slowly it's head lifted up. Showing that it was the head of a large vulture made entirely of shiny steel. It tried to reach out and grab the ground for leverage, but a second figure had other plans in mind.

"Going somewhere, demon?"The figure suddenly asked in a slight British female like voice before landing on two feet hard, right behind the metal demon.

The demon looked back, seeing the tall bipedal creature tower over him. Her brown cloak and long chestnut brown hard blew in the wind as she slowly approached from behind. It tried to crawl away, but was stopped and forced to screech as she quickly took the handle to her thick curved great sword. It held the demon in place as she slowly ripped the blade out of it's chest to let the demon blood flow. Before she took it up with both hands and aimed for the demon's head.

With a solid downward strike, she swiftly spliced open the demons entire head. She exhaled after swinging as the ponies screamed and cowered in fear from such brutality. As heart breaking as it was, it opened up the opportunity she was looking for after yanking the blade from the demon's head. She turned to Aiden and Flurry Heart, her prime target was realized as her green eyes narrowed. With a sigh, she slowly stepped down and began to march over to obtain Aiden.

 _ **Time for another cliffhanger! Hope some of you are enjoying the return of this story, hope you're up for getting more into this story as well as the others. Things get more immense as we now delve deep into the story, and it all starts with the mysterious female assailant. Stay pony every one.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"At long last, the equines have finally been reborn. Just as Syridum foretold before his passing,"The mysterious bipedal and somewhat British stranger spoke as she took her giant curved blade out of the demon she slayed,"The boy born from a distant world, and raised by the ponies we left this land to…"

The lady slowly approached, the crowd of ponies dispersed from her path. As attractive and harmless her voice seemed, the weapon she carried was more than enough to intimidate. Aiden held onto Flurry Heart, she was shaking as the being quietly continued towards them. Her head tilted, Aiden's face seemed some what familiar to some one she knew a long time ago. She found it curious, but right now, she could not be distracted, for she had a mission to accomplish.

"What is your given name, boy?"She demanded the name of Aiden as she slowly stood before him, her blade dangled towards his feet.

"Uh…could I get a name from you first? Cause you know… You're a stranger, holding one big sword, kind of slayed a demon in front of a bunch of ponies,"Aiden offered a slick excuse, causing the new being to slam her blade into the dirt and grab him by the collar of his shirt,"Uh…Aiden…! Kind of a weird name, I know. But my mothers say that it's a special name and what not."

"Well then, sir Aiden… You will need to come with me…! There is a deed that needs to be fulfilled,"The lady yanked him up by his shirt to get him standing, but he did not move from his spot,"Well go on…! We make for the west base of the Canterlot mountain…!"

"Uh… Sorry, but I'm kind of in the middle of a charity celebration here, can I take a rain check on that,"Aiden asked as the woman looked back to him and scoffed while yanking out her curved great sword,"No offense, but as I said before, you're kind of a stranger. Plus I may have to go home soon. I got mothers at home that might not like me being out so late…!"

The stranger sighed and rubbed her temples with stress for the boy's excuses. He responded by picking him up by his collar and looking him eye to eye with great seriousness. He froze for a moment, and gave a nervous chuckle before making something clear to him.

"This was not a request, boy…! This was a command."She almost growled and crushed the boy against her chest, using her arm to keep him locked into her grip.

"Aiden!"Flurry yelled and went to grab at the woman's arm to rescue her crush.

This earned her a sudden grip on the back of the neck by the mysterious female. She felt similar appendages gripping the sides of her neck, much like the fingers of Aiden. With a sudden jolt of pressure from the pinching appendages, Flurry felt her whole body freeze up. Her muscles tightened up and froze, causing her to topple over to her side before she was released. Her muscles were slow to recover from the nerve freezing trick, leaving the stranger to carry Aiden off.

"Do not interfere, ponies! Just keep your distance, and do not get involved in Equine affairs,"The female demanded as she tightened her grip around the boy that struggled with his head against her chest,"And you stop squirming…! This destiny has been a long time coming! There's no running from it!"

"Then at least give me some breathing room, geez what are these things? They're suffocating me,"Aiden questioned the two large and soft appendages on her chest that felt like soft water balloons in his hands as he tried to keep his face out of them,"You have a very weird body Ms!"

"Hey! Stop grabbing those! Those are not for groping, and will you stop squirming!"The lady demanded while swatting his hands off the strange appendages on her chest.

Meanwhile, Cadence had returned from finding some funnel cake for the kids enjoy. It took a bit longer than she thought it would, considering how popular funnel cake was as a treat. Thankfully she had finally made it back towards the new hospital, only to see a strange sight. The ponies appeared to be a bit stirred up and in a bit of a panic at the moment. She looked around, confused about the sudden upset as she rushed into the crowd with the funnel cake in hoof.

She looked around the crowd, she made an attempt to push her way to the front. Concern was growing within her heart, fearing that Flurry and Aiden were in the middle of the situation. Finally, the princess of love manage to push her way through the crowd, where she immediately dropped the food. For her heart skipped a beat once she had found her daughter on her side. Struggling and kicking her legs, struggling to get some feeling back in her body from the sudden attack.

"Flurry Heart! Oh my gosh, what happened?"Cadence rushed to her daughter's side and lowered her glowing ice blue horn to her daughter to treat whatever damage was in Flurry's body.

"Mom…! Some stranger showed up out of nowhere, and killed a demon that was after Aiden,"Flurry did her best to explain as she felt her front legs regain feeling and movement,"But then she suddenly kidnapped Aiden and took him away. She said she was taking him to the West base of the mountain!"

"Really? How long ago was that?"Cadence asked as she did her best to help her daughter back to her hooves.

"A couple minutes ago! Aiden was trying to put up a fight, but she was too strong!"Flurry explained while wanting to tremble at the thought of the strangers intentions for Aiden.

"Ok… It's ok… There's still a chance to catch up to them. She has to go past the castle to get to the nearest exit,"Cadence did her best to bear up her daughter while lifting Flurry up and onto her back,"We can catch up to her in no time. Besides, Aiden won't go quietly. He's gonna fight, and he's going to fight hard, sweetie."

Once Cadence had her daughter safely fastened in on her mother's back. Cadence looked around, she did in fact see the deteriorating corpse of the bladed lizard demon. But she was not familiar with tracking a kidnapper or anything that was unknown to pony kind.

"Which way did she go, again?"Cadence kindly asked with a bit of embarrassment.

"She went down that Ally way. The same ally way we came from to get here…!"Flurry replied and slowly flexed her back legs to get full feeling going back into them.

"Right, hold on tight! We're going on the hunt for a kidnapper,"Cadence informed her daughter before rearing back like a noble steed and running off into the ally way,"Hang in there Aiden! We're coming for you!"

As the mother and daughter went in pursuit of the equine and his kidnapper. The teen was currently playing it cool, he chose to cease his squirming and fighting for the moment. He simply remained in the mysterious strangers grip, thankfully he was no longer getting suffocated by her chest at least. But he knew he could simply just remain in this takers grip. There was no telling what was waiting for him at the base of the mountain, but it could not be good from the looks of this stranger.

Not to mention her giant curved great sword with a blade thicker than a grown dragon's arm. That weapon was more than enough to bode dark things to come for the boy if he gave in. He needed to find a way to get free, maybe even find a way to fight back if he had the opportunity.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting bored here…!"Aiden decided to complain and at least annoy the his capture.

"Silence…! We've barely even begun our trip to back to the settlement,"The mysterious lady responded and took a left, which Aiden noticed was a path towards the castle,"Once we get there, then we can begin bringing the Equines back to their former glory."

"What exactly do you care about bringing the Equines back? Maybe when I'm older and I can settle down, but-"Aiden was then interrupted by the stranger.

"Shut it! I will explain later once we've reached our destination…!"The stranger demanded before quickly rushing to a small ally way to hide from Canterlot guards.

She held what turned out to be a hand to Aiden's mouth, keeping him quiet. As they waited for the guards to pass right by nice and easy, she preferred not to be followed. Aiden in the meantime widened his eyes, seeing that she had hands just like his, but they were strong, yet feminine. It struck him, the reality of his kidnapper and her intentions wrapped up in more mystery. But it was no mystery that she was in fact an Equine human, there was no mistaking it.

Once the ghost was clear, the woman in question came out of hiding. She took a moment to look at what was now standing before her, the castle of Canterlot. Much caution needed to be taken, knowing that Aiden was under the care of the residence in the castle. She sighed, before rushing quickly to the out wall and putting her back against it to remain in the shadows in discretion. Where she started to shimmy her way around the castle towards the west exit not far from the castle.

"So… You're a human, right? You're like me in a way…!"Aiden presumed as the woman was starting to lose her patience for the boy's constant chatting.

"You're just now figuring that out? Was it the fact that I don't have hooves or that I was standing on two legs?"The woman sarcastically responded to the boy's more than obvious assumption.

"The first one actually. Then again, mares never snip at me for asking questions either,"Aiden decided to be a bit smart with the lady as she trailed around the castle wall,"You know you can't just force me to do whatever you want me to do. I got a life too…! Ponies to help, a world to make better, those kind of things."

"Well those priorities need to change for a bit. You have a destiny to fulfill for our people,"The woman coldly reinforced her reason for taking him captive,"So kiss this place good bye. Because you won't be coming back for quite a while…!"

"Yeah, sorry. That's not going to happen…!"Aiden remarked before deciding to fight for his freedom.

It started with him managing to stretch his legs out and put his feet to the wall. With a little bit of force and some magic power into his feet, he manage to push of the wall. Sending himself and the woman flying through the wall of a nearby wall, smashing clean through it wildly. Pieces of wood, crumbled and fell from the gaping hole they made in the wall, but Aiden managed to do it. He was able to squeeze out of the woman's grip and jump out through the hole to make a run for the castle.

The woman growled, looking to see the boy escaping as she brushed herself off. She sighed, and slowly marched her way through the hole in the house to target the boy for capture. She looked down, seeing her cloak torn up from the damage going through the wall. She scoffed and decided to disrobe the cloak, undoing the rope around her waist and the buttons below her collar. She then let the cloak slowly slide off her body, revealing a very light skinned woman underneath.

Her brown hear was able to come down pass her shoulder and shine in the moonlight. Her near roundish face with freckled cheeks went perfectly with her green eyes as she retrieved her curved sword from the rubble. She let her sword hang on her back, as the wind rippled through her pure white Greek styled tunic. Going perfectly with her opened toed worn out sandals that dragged over the cobble stone. She popped her neck and stomped her way towards the boy that was currently trying to open the golden gates of the castle.

He shook and yanked at the gate's golden bars, but they would not budge. He was quick to try and kick at the gate, praying that he could kick it down, he began to bend the bars a bit. But he was already out of steam, so he stopped his assault to quickly catch his breath.

"Awe… Come on! Now I'm actually starting to regret sneaking out,"Aiden sighed before he then had one question come to mind,"Is she after me…?"

His answer came in the form of a swift fist smashing against his left cheek. Spit flew from his mouth as he soared above the ground, till he finally smashed into the ground. He skipped like a stone before slamming and cracking up against a stone wall that nearly fell apart. Slowly, Aiden slid down the wall and landed on his side before rolling onto his stomach in pain. His cheek throbbed as he gripped it, while bits of the stone wall and dust pelted his back.

He groaned, the pain was much more than he expected to feel getting punched by a lady. Slowly, he felt a bruise forming on his cheek as he got his feet under him to slowly get up. Once he was ready to rise up to his feet, it was just in time to see the woman approaching him.

"I am not going to deal with this rebellion, boy! You will come quietly, or you get dragged!"The woman warned as she cracked her knuckles and went to grab for Aiden.

Aiden responded by lowering his head for a moment to lure her into a sense of control. Once she had gripped at his left arm, he sprang for another chance to fight back. He threw an uppercut that cracked her in the jaw, rattling her teeth and forcing the woman onto one knee. He then threw two hooks left and right across her face, before he then swung a jumping round house. He saw her take his first two blows, forcing her to cover her face with one arm to defend, it looked like he had her.

But as his kick went to connect against her head, He free arm lifted up just in time. She snatched up his foot, and shoved him back till he slammed on his back against the cobble stone. This gave the woman a chance to stand back up and even grab the teen by his neck. He groaned, and then began to choke as he grabbed at her solid gripping hand that lifted him up to her face. They were looking each other right in the eyes, she did not look pleased with him at all.

She showed he displeasure by turning him towards the castle's golden gates. Before she reared back, and threw yet another monstrous fist that crushed against his right cheek. His head was rattled and knocked into a daze as he once again soared through the air like a high speed leaf. Only to smash clean through the golden gates, sending the gates flying in opposite directions. While Aiden slammed into the stone ground and rolled in the dust he kicked up till he slammed his right hip against the steps.

He felt the wind blast out of him as he held his gut and his sore hip. This time he was not finding it easy to get back up, he put his left foot forward while his right hip kept his right leg stiff. He panted, holding his right cheek that trembled and pulsed with pain that stiffened up his cheek. He could only look to the woman that slowly began to approach him, spitting out a bit of blood from the damage on her face. This only made her more than displeased as her feet crushed down on the broken gates.

"You are one of us, Aiden. You were born for a purpose to our people,"The woman continued strongly instilling the notion that Aiden had a duty to fulfill as an Equine,"you're not going to turn your back on the Equine race…! I won't allow you to just live out your eternity with no purpose and no self worth…!"

"You don't know me…! And I don't need to be lectured by some lady that just came out of the blue and tried to kidnap me,"Aiden huffed and panted as he slowly put his fists up while thinking of a new tactic,"I have a family and friends, and that's more than I could ever want fro life…! And I will find my purpose on my own…! I don't need some kidnapper's help to find it…!"

"This kidnapper has a duty of her own to fulfill, and I'll be cast into fire before I fail it,"The woman made herself even more clearer before clenching her fists to throw a knock out blow,"So if you insist on doing this the hard way. Then so be it!"

With the woman prepping to do some rough facial work on Aiden's face. He struggled to find a new tactic for a moment, for fist fighting was a losing method of combat against this woman. He had skill, but she had pure power and endurance to receive and then deliver far worse. She would easily knock his lights out if he continued using fists, so he needed a skill she could not fight against. She did not appear to have magic, and she did not appear to have the most refined skills when fist fighting.

Then it hit him, magic could help the situation, but he needed a combat tactic. And so he realized, her somewhat slender and curvy form appeared to have a limited amount of flexibility. If he could keep her from moving, she could not use her strength to pulverize him. To do that, his strategy would shift to none other than grappling, locking the woman into submission. He had the skill and the magic to perform this new combat, it felt like it would be his only chance of victory.

With his strategy made, he was ready for the incoming hook the woman threw. He waited, staying light on his feet till her fist was fully extended towards his face. With proper and sharp timing, he manage to duck right under the fist that extended out with her whole arm. Giving him the opportunity to rush her and wrap his arms around both her extended arm and her neck. He then shifted all his weight into a tackle, locking in his arms around the woman;s arm and neck, forcing her to fall backwards.

She slammed down hard, her back mashed in the cobble stone, kicking up dust. As she struggled in a sudden arm triangle, this sudden change of combat took her by complete surprise. Especially once he started to put the squeeze on her, locking in his arms and tightening them around her. Aiden choked the women and put a strain on her arm, it wasn't long before her face was slowly turning red. She growled and strained against the arm triangle choke hold, before she managed to roll.

Her roll allowed for the woman to get on top and get her feet under herself. Allowing the assailant to stand up and lift the boy into the air, she manage to force in a small breath. Before she lowered herself and charged straight into a wall, smashing the both of them against the castle wall. It managed to shake off Aiden, but the boy manage to cling to her arm, desperate to win. So she quickly collected herself, and slammed him into the ground to shake him off her arm.

She then tried punching, trying to knock him out to end this skirmish at last. Only to open herself up the minute he evaded her punches, leaving the woman's fist to get stock in the stone. He quickly climbed up, and crawled to her back before once again, locking his arms around her neck. She tried to grab for his arms, but her one hand was still trapped in the ground. Leaving her to fight with only one arm, which would prove to be her undoing as his grip only tightened.

"Got her…! She isn't getting out of this one…! Now if I can just put her to sleep!"Aiden thought out his plan while his legs locked around her torso to keep her in place.

His rear naked choke was precise and strong, this time there was no fighting it. He had her locked in and gasping for air, she tried to pull at his arms, but he would not give an inch. She was in a panic, her face was fully red and slowly threatening to go purple and blue. Her vision began to fade, going blurry at first, then blackness began to take over her vision as she struggled to breath. Aiden was too scared to release her, knowing what could happen if he let up for a moment.

But as Cadence and Flurry Heart had finally caught up and heard the scuffle. They rushed over, going over what surprised them to be the golden gates of the castle knocked clean down. Once they were over the gates, Cadence gasped, as much as the kidnapper was unjustified in her attack. She was looking like she was going to choke to death in the boy's unmerciful arms. So it was up to her to break it up before an Equine's life was forfeited this night.

"Aiden! Aiden she's had enough! You're gonna kill her! Let the assailant go,"Cadence jumped right in and did her best to squeeze her hooves in to pry his arms off the woman,"Let her go! LET HER GO, AIDEN!"

Her raised voice was just enough to snap the teen out of his struggle with reality. He opened his eyes, and looked down to see the woman slowly passing out within his grasp. Her strangulated forced tears flowed onto his arms before his heart went cold and jumped in his chest. Immediately, Aiden released the woman and fell on his back, only to be dragged away from the lady. Leaving Cadence and Flurry to hug and try to ease Aiden down from the vicious fight.

As they hugged Aiden, the mother and daughter couldn't help but stare at the assailant. For she was none other than a human of all things, a living, breathing adult Equine human. She was easy to decipher as a woman, but her intentions for Aiden remained unclear to them.

"I had to fight back… I didn't want to know what was gonna happen when we reached her destination,"Aiden explained his reason behind fighting back and trying to cover his bruised up cheeks,"She hits harder than Rainbow Dash. So knocking her out with fists wasn't an option…"

"Stay here…"Cadence ordered, leaving Flurry to keep Aiden safe and assess his bruises.

Cadence was slow to approach the woman, she wanted to make sure the kidnapper was disarmed and detained. So she started by slowly reaching for the woman's back to take away her weapon. She did it like a band aid, yanking the giant curve sword off it's owners back and tossing it aside. She then made a heavy made rope appear in a flash of ice blue magic, and started tying the human up. She bounded and triple knotted the woman's ankles and wrists together nice and tight.

Only then was she able to relax, and check the woman to see if she was breathing. Thankfully she was, her breaths were becoming gentle and smooth, and her face was no longer turning colors. Cadence let out a relieving sigh and looked back to the children before the main doors of the castle swung open with a loud slam.

"What is going on out here?! What are all of you doing out here,"The raised voice of Celestia called out, after opening the doors to a scene of Flurry, Cadence, and Aiden all sitting outside, along with a new friend,"And what on this good land is that laying bound up in rope?!"

"Aunt Celestia…! There's a perfectly good explanation for all this…!"Cadence exclaimed, but had next to know reason for the potential trouble they were all in.

Save it…! All of you, inside right now! And… Bring that… TRESPASSER…in with you!"Celestia demanded, forcing every pony to get up and do as they told.

The children slowly stood up, keeping their heads low while walking towards the princess. While Cadence slowly grabbed their captive by her ankles and dragging her into the castle. Where revelations and new found knowledge would be discovered the moment the woman awoke.

 _ **Hopefully the ending didn't feel too rushed, I got a lot of writing to catch up on. But I will be able to keep pumping out chapters and entertaining you all to the best of my ability. The story of Aiden is now going to unfold more, and his destiny will be discovered. So stay tuned, and stay pony every one.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The night was late, the sky was black and silent for all that needed to slumber. Even after great unrest was instilled in Canterlot, thanks to the appearance of an impossible being. One that dared to kidnap the only Equine in current existence, or at least that's what they thought. For this assailant came in the form of something they never imagined, another Equine human. Not only was this another Equine, but this was a full grown, mature, and very strong Equine woman.

While the city appeared to still be a buzz about it in the late night life of the city. Back in the castle of Canterlot, things were tense and every pony was on edge with fear. Thankfully they were able to retrieve Aiden and even capture the women that dared to kidnap him. She was now in a holding cell in a room right next to Celestia's bedroom, where she now awaited interrogation. The women had yet to awake after being brutally choked out from her own kidnapped victim.

However, she would not be allowed to slumber any more after several moments later. For the door to her cell room swung open, allowing princess Celestia to quietly enter the room. She paused for a moment, and watched the woman slumber quietly without any sort of disturbance. Something Celestia was done allowing her son's kidnapper to do, and it ended with a stern slamming of the door. The loud metallic slam immediately shook the woman awake like a frighten cat, as she sat up in her cell.

"What…? Where am I? What is this place? I'm not suppose to be here,"The woman looked around to the iron bars and the barred up window as she assessed the stone floor,"No… A cell…! No no no…! I wasn't suppose to be captured! I was suppose to retrieve the boy!"

"You mean our son?! The son you dared to kidnap?!"Celestia questioned and rattle the cell bars to get the woman's attention.

The woman froze for a moment, and slowly turned to meet the angered Alicorn. She manage to turn her whole body, even after noticing her hands and feet were bound up in rope. Even her fingers were locked up and bounded with small chains, after all, a human's fingers could work like fish hooks when free.

"An Alicorn…? You must be a relative to Cosmos and Galaxia, are you not?"The woman asked, while Celestia felt a bit insulted that she was asked a question first.

"You answer my question first…! Who are you, and why did you try to take our son?!"Celestia demanded an answer to her question before she explained anything to the human.

The woman lowered her head for a moment and tested the strength of her bindings. They were tight and strong against her wrists and ankles, there was no escape without her sword. So she had no choice but to reveal herself, it was the only way to show any appeal to the ponies.

"My name is Saphira, daughter of the great Equine leader, Syridium,"The woman finally unveiled her name to Celestia as she slowly began to stand up and sigh,"I awoke from a deep sleep in my old and desolate home with a mission to fulfill. Retrieve our long returned child of prophecy, ensure that he grows up healthy and strong, so that he can finally bring new life back to our race."

"We are already taking care of that. He's been living here with us as our own son,"Celestia decided to clarify where she felt Aiden's place was,"He is growing up just fine, and he is healthy. He doesn't need another babysitter."

"I'm not here JUST to be his babysitter. I serve as his means of saving our people,"The woman got close to the iron bars to gaze into Celestia's eyes with great sincerity,"Once he was a full grown man, I was to be his mate…!"

Her confession earned her a grossly horrified look from the princess of the sun. Only to be followed up with an impressive punch directly in the nose, the force was strong. It was enough to send the woman stumbling back and slamming onto her butt, before she shook her rattled head. Blood wasted no time leaking from her nose as she panted and collected herself from the blow. She manage to work her bounded hands under her legs and get them in front of her face to wipe away the blood.

"You're definitely Cosmo's daughter..."Saphira realized the obvious, judging by the impressive force behind that hoof.

"You… Will NEVER get your filthy hands any where near my son…! NEVER,"Celestia spat with disgust to hear such a thing that laid in store for Aiden,"Besides, he…!"

Celestia froze for a moment and felt an irritating thought triggering deep within her mind. As much as it infuriates her to think about such a contradiction to her own words and beliefs. There was now something she needed to accept for the sake of Aiden's safety and innocence.

"He has a mare friend already, and she's HIS age…!"Celestia suddenly admitted that Aiden was no longer a single guy any more.

"What? How the hell is he…! No…! Don't tell me he is in a relationship with a pony!"The woman suddenly exclaimed with daunting and shocking fear for the revelation.

"Yes… Her name is Flurry Heart. Daughter to the princess of love, princess Cadence,"It almost hurt Celestia to suddenly go from hating to defending Aiden and Flurry Heart's relationship,"I'm afraid your mission was all for nothing…! Now if you don't mind, we have other troubles to deal with…!"

"He's with a pony…?! A human and pony relationship is unheard of…! Humans would find it out right appalling!"Saphira exclaimed with confusion and struggled against her bindings.

"Well then, it's a relief that there are only two humans in existence,"Celestia remarked and turned away to leave with satisfaction with shutting down the kidnapper,"Now we can worry about the Nightmare Master and his fortress upon the Crystal Empire…!"

"Wait…! Nightmare Master? Surely you're not talking about-"Saphira was cut off by an abrupt departure from Celestia as the door slammed shut behind the princess,"It… Couldn't be… Myridium?"

While the woman now had many bits and pieces of information to go upon. Back in the bedroom of Aiden, the boy was recovering relatively fast from his close encounter with the woman. Her strength, her skill, her conviction was still something memorable to him, she was willing to keep fighting him until he was unconscious. To think such humans were capable of such desire and power. It made the teen almost believe that he wasn't even half a human, let alone a full human.

Thankfully the sting of his bruised cheeks was able to give him the proper distraction. As Luna currently began wiping at them with disinfectant liquid to be sure there would be no infection or further damage. After a moment more of wiping at his face, the swelling was finally going down.

"You fought bravely, son… We were worried after what Cadence told us about the woman,"Luna decided to break the silence they had going ever since she started treating his injuries,"She had unprecedented muscle behind her attacks, and she was armed with quite the impressive weapon."

"I just knew I had to start fighting. Wasn't sure I wanted to know what happens next when she got me back to her apparent desolate home,"Aiden admitted while Luna made the wipes disappear and allow some ice cold bandages appear in their place,"I couldn't beat her in a fist fight, so all I could do is just grapple her and pray that I could choke her out."

"You did what you had to do to win and avoid being a victim of a formidable foe."Luna slowly placed the ice cold bandages over Aiden's cheeks and even gave them a kiss for luck.

"Yeah…but… I thought I was ready. I was able to fight off the Nightmare Master. Fight and even beat his demons,"Aiden couldn't but find no satisfaction or pride in his struggle with the woman,"But that human… I couldn't beat her without resorting to desperate and cheesy moves. It felt like I was weak and cowardly. Like I had no confidence in fighting back any more."

"Oh… You've experienced your first time going up against something that was your match,"Luna immediately understood what appeared to be bothering Aiden's lack of enthusiasm for victory,"You needed to display everything in your power to survive and overcome a more experienced assailant, and you're realizing your limits."

"Limits?! But… I was training with Rainbow Dash. Learning from Moon Dancer, and helping others so there were no limits to my life,"Aiden exclaimed, his head went up with disbelief to the thought of actually having a limit to what he could do,"How can I have limits?! I can't truly help this world if I have limits to what I can do!"

"Aiden, every pony has limits…! And that's what pushes them to do better from now on,"Luna was a bit spooked by her son's reaction to feeling like he was not an unlimited being of strength and heart,"Don't let this dwell with you, Aiden. It's just a bit of humility you're feeling right now, it's a good thing. Don't let this cause negative thoughts."

"How can they? It's not like I can do anything about it if I have… Limits."Aiden already felt the weight of his mortality hitting him, even when he wasn't even an adult yet.

"Now Aiden… Let's not start this-"Luna was begging for a chance to stop Aiden from already letting thoughts of weakness destroy him, only to be interrupted by the door opening.

They both looked over to the door to see none other than Celestia entering the room. Aiden already had a feeling that he was about to get a scolding after what he pulled. Humiliation was not enough for him to bare, now his mother of the day was going to unleash a wrathful lecture upon him.

"Hey mom…"Aiden lightly responded and lowered his head to brace for the scorn he would endure.

"The Equine woman will be held in holding till tomorrow. By tomorrow we'll figure out what to do with her,"Celestia started out by explaining the current situation regarding the woman known as Saphira,"How is he…? Any long term wounds?"

"No, just bruises. But it seems his pride hurts more than anything now that he met his match,"Luna wasted no time assessing Aiden's condition while he looked away and clutched the bed sheets,"Now before you go scolding him about sneaking out with Flurry Heart and Cadence. Please remember that he was able to handle-"

"That is not my concern any more…! I can tell he learned his lesson, and no more harm needs to come this night,"Celestia responded, and made their heads freeze and almost cease to function from her shocking epiphany,"Aiden, no matter what happened between you and her. Do not let such a decisive fight bring harm to your confidence as an Equine."

"Uh… Ok…? Is…everything ok, momma Celestia?"He asked, and forgot about his self conflict for a moment.

"Everything is fine, son. Till now, I want you to shower and prepare for bed. Luna and I have some… Things to discuss,"Celestia simply reassured and gave Aiden his next list of chores to do,"And… Flurry Heart has been worried about you. So I will send her in after you finish dressing for bed to stay with you tonight."

"What…?"Both Luna and Aiden were finding it impossible to believe the sudden change of heart she had.

"That is all, Aiden. Now please do as your told, son. Luna? A word?"Celestia made her words final and walked to the door way to wait for her sister.

"Ok…? Aiden, just do as your told. And I will return to wish you and Flurry the sweetest of dreams."Luna slowly got up and went for the door, a bit worried for her own well being seeing how Celestia was behaving.

"Ok…if you say so…"Aiden couldn't help but lower his insecurity for the sake of his mothers, as he slowly got off the bed.

With that, the royal sisters left their son to collect some clothes for a shower. They shut the door to give him privacy and give them a chance to discuss what Celestia learned so far. Luna was truthfully worried to start talking, she expected great hostility from her sister after the stunt she let Aiden pulled.

"Sister… This woman may be an Equine, but I feel that we may need to lock her away,"Celestia broke the ice with only cold words and a morbid choice on the matter,"Saphira is a danger to Aiden, and she's showing that nothing will stop her from completing her… Mission…"

"Saphira…? So the human has a name? So she's some what civilized,"Luna understood the obvious straight away before she then got to the more interesting subject,"So what was her mission? And what did it have to do with Aiden?"

"She was hoping to take him back to an old civilization of theirs, where he would do the rest of his growing,"Celestia began and wanted to scream as she thought of the woman's intentions,"It's sick…! Once she had grown Aiden to maturity, she was going to breed with him!"

"What!? One can't just turn a child into a helpless mate…! What is that woman thinking?!"Luna gasped with revolting shock for the grown Equine's intentions for their son.

"She wants to use him to revive the Equine race…! I could not believe it myself!"Celestia yelled as Luna suddenly stopped herself from displaying disgust the moment Celestia explained the specifics of the mission.

"I see…! But… Was that not our intention for Aiden once he is of age?"Luna asked as she recalled the old mission that they were a part of when they first went to retrieve the boy.

"Well…! Of course, but it would be of his own free will, he can do as he pleases once he's full grown,"Celestia stumbled but found a way to defend their own actions against the woman,"Saphira was planning to raise him in their home and force him to be her mate, and our son is not some piece of meat for others to use!"

"I agree, but lets not negate the fact that Saphira has the same intentions for Aiden, and she is an Equine after all,"Luna admitted her own view about the woman as she looked to her heated sister,"As dangerous as she is. Another Equine human shouldn't be something that we should just lock away. Not when our subjects know about her now…"

"Then what are you proposing we do about that woman?"Celestia questioned, already disapproving of cutting the adult Equine a little slack.

"Well, as it stands now, we have some one who could help us make sure Aiden grows up properly,"Luna began to propose a different strategy for dealing with the Equine woman,"For as long as we can remember. We have only been using basic maternal parenting along with some books about raising Equines. And so far we know nothing about how to raise a teenager."

"Let me see if I can understand what you're proposing here, sister,"Celestia sighed and wanted to strongly disagree with what it sounded like Luna was suggesting,"You're honestly thinking that we could use this woman for knowledge on how to raise our son through his entire teenager years."

"It is only a suggestion, plus we have the means of watching the woman twenty four seven."Luna gave a bit more reason behind the idea of using the woman as a source of knowledge.

"And why do we need help? We've done just fine on our own."Celestia questioned, wanting to shut down the idea almost immediately.

"Sister. Look at how everything has gone since Aiden's thirteenth birthday,"Luna decided to run something by her sister when it came to what was most important at the moment,"We have demons in control of the Crystal Empire. Mare's are awaiting Aiden to turn sixteen so they can date him, and he's now starting to learning humility and many more mature things about himself. We need to be ready for these teen years…!"

"What could that woman possibly have to offer us after what she confessed and tried to do to our son?"Celestia questioned even more so as they heard Aiden just now exiting his room for a shower.

"She's a grown Equine. She may be able to show us what to do when he starts coming of age,"Luna dared to push for more reason behind using the woman,"Face it… Our ways of raising Aiden are old and for children. We need to start treating him like he's a teenager."

"We will discuss these thoughts further In the morning. For now we should get some rest,"Celestia decided it would be a good time to end the conversation so their heads could cool down,"That is… After you say good night to our son."

"Of course sister…"Luna finally agreed and moved on so they could get situated for the night.

 _ **I know this is sort of boring, but ya gotta build some plot and story. Don't want you all getting stumped and confused now, and don't worry. I'll get to some action soon enough along with some funny stuff if you all like. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aiden finally reentered his bedroom refreshed and cleaned from his shower. He had just finished his drying his hair and tossed his towel aside into an awaiting laundry basket. Before he went to his wardrobe to hunt for a new shirt, and some pants to sleep in for tonight. He did have a bit of trouble considering most of his clothes were dirty, now he needed to find a time to get his clothes cleaned. Even that felt a bit painful now that he was coming to terms with the idea of having limits.

As he found some classic striped pajama pants and a button up shirt. He sighed for the idea that he forgot to clean his clothes, he responded to this new form of limit by throwing his clothes on the bed. He then pounded both fists down on the bed and groaned with stress, it was making his sore cheeks ache. The memory of the woman just knocking him around like a fragile rag doll. He truly felt emasculated, even when he came out victorious, it felt like anything but a victory.

Suddenly he had to bury his feelings of true humiliation and weakness. For he heard a knock on the door, and almost immediately it opened up as he scooped up his shirt. Just in time for Flurry Heart to peek into the room, and immediately hide behind it the minute she saw him in his underwear.

"Sorry! I can come back when you're done…!"Flurry offered a chance for him to have some privacy to get changed.

"No…it's ok. I could actually use the company."Aiden insisted that Flurry Heart stayed with him in this time of self realization.

"Oh ok…"Flurry quietly entered the room as he requested and blushed a bit to see him dressing himself.

"Kind of weird how mother Celestia suddenly went from disapproving to accepting us, huh?"Aiden asked while trying to get his mind off the troubles of humility.

"Yeah… I can't figure out what caused her to change her mind,"Flurry admitted as she crawled up onto the bed just as Aiden button up his shirt,"You think it had something to do with that big human?"

"I don't know… I'm not really in the mood to think about that woman."Aiden decided to be honest, now that the woman was brought back into the picture.

"Really? But… She's an Equine. A grown up and powerful Equine. I thought you would be somewhat interested,"Flurry Heart could not understand the disinterest Aiden had when it came to the new Equine,"I mean this is a second Equine. That could mean good things for your people in the future…! I mean you never kn-"

"I said I'm in the mood! I don't want to think about her or whatever she could do at ANY time!"Aiden shocked Flurry by exploding in a stressed induced yell that made her go silent.

Th boy immediately regretted his sudden lash out at the filly, especially after the comfort she brought. She looked down, looking a bit spooked by his sudden outburst, but she could tell something was wrong. So she remained quiet, giving Aiden the chance he needed to calm down. She didn't need to wait long before he sighed and buried his face in the bed. While his fists pounded away at his bed, trying to gently work out his stressed induced aggression, he even forgot about putting on pants in the heat of the moment.

Slowly he rolled over onto his back and took a good look at the ceiling. As he began to do breathing exercises he learned from Rainbow Dash in case of stressful and infuriating issues. He breathed in and breathed out, slow and deep to cool himself down before speaking.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that…!"Aiden was quick to apologize and groan with stress while rubbing his face with both hands.

"Why are you so upset? Did you get yelled at again?"Flurry quietly asked, feeling a bit hurt from both the yelling and the broken spirit within Aiden.

"No… I…ugh…! I just…HATE…that I couldn't take that woman down, no problem,"Aiden groaned and rolled back to his gut and buried his face in a pillow,"She sent me flying around like a mistreated toy…! And I only won because I held onto her neck for dear life…!"

"You're mad because…you only won a battle by a desperate choke hold?"Flurry asked, trying to get a grasp on what was actually upsetting Aiden.

"Well…! Sort of…! It's the fact that I've actually met my limit…! I had to do EVERYTHING I could to stop her,"Aiden finally came clean about the limits the woman pushed him to in their struggle,"And…I bet she wasn't even trying her hardest…! She was just trying to put my lights out so she could carry me without any more struggles!"

"Uh…Aiden? You can't win every battle like a piece of cake. Every pony has limits."Flurry decided to share some similar information he got from his mothers.

"But how can I make this world better if there's only so much I can do?! I can't help all of Equestria with limits,"Aiden decided to feed her his troubles when it came to the idea of not being able to do everything,"I wanted to grow up learning and training so I had no limits, and that means there would be no limits to what I could for Equestria!"

"There's only so much any pony can do…! You shouldn't have to be so hard on yourself for not being able to be perfect,"Flurry tried to reason and insist that there was nothing to be upset about when it came to humility,"Aunt Twilight and my mother are basically the definitions of harmony, and they still make mistakes and they couldn't beat every enemy that attacked our world."

"But then what good am I? What can I do after everything my mothers did to save me…?"Aiden asked as he rolled to his back one more time and groaned.

"You can't do everything… But you can do great things, Aiden…"Flurry Heart slowly crawled up to the teen's side to off him some level of comfort and calm from the stress.

"But… How is that going to be enough…? How will that be enough to change the world for the better?"Aiden questioned as he felt Flurry hug him and rest her head against his neck.

"Nothing can be perfect… But it can be everything that's worth fighting for…!"Flurry incited the thought of an imperfect, but very worth while world regardless of it's flaws.

He took one more deep breath and released it out to finally cool his nerves from the night. All he could think of now was resting and pray that the next day would be better, thankfully Flurry was there. He could look to her and find a sense of ease and compassion after the love she was offering to him. The boy responded by rolling to his side to look into her soul warming and gentle eyes. She began to let a little smile show, as the filly pressed her head against his own.

"Well… You certainly made it worth fighting for my life back there…"Aiden decided to compliment and let his hand rest against her cheek and caress it.

Flurry responded to those words by pressing a hoof to his chest and nuzzling his nose. Aiden slowly lifted a glowing hand, and sent a gentle force through the room. Allowing it to slowly shut off the lights as Flurry and Aiden slowly leaned into each other with slightly curled lips. Allowing the two of them to share and soft kiss of love together, just as it all went ark around them. Leaving them to kindle their relationship as colt friend and mare friend till the moment they fell asleep together.

* * *

The last of the night was spent in peace and long awaited tranquility for the two kids. No more fighting was needed, only sleep and relaxation from the battles that were hard fought. The castle was all quiet, the night finally brought calm to all the ponies rattled from the events. Only dreams remained to be seen by Luna herself, all seemed peaceful as she walked the halls of the castle. She remained quiet, listening for all the dreams that came to her attention, looking for any form of trouble.

Suddenly she heard exactly what she expected, the voice of a concerned child. She wasted no time opening a door made of magic and space like stars, quickly the princess entered. She then found herself flying through a seemingly endless space full of stars, following the voice of what sounded like a filly.

"Father?! What is happening…?! They're all dying!"Luna became alarmed to what sounded like a highly graphic dream for a child to be having.

The princess closed her eyes and envisioned her in the same location as the child. This allowed her to almost instantly port herself into the dreamscape she could feel the child's presence in. She sighed and prepared herself for the worse, as she opened her eyes to a chaotic scene. Her eyes widened and scanned around the surroundings, ponies were running and hiding in fear. While it appeared that Equine humans were screaming and dying all around the ponies, their screams were horrendous.

No ponies appeared to be harmed, but Equine bodies were all around the innocent ponies. It was gruesome, the bizarre and massive village she stood in the center of was burning and cracking. While a mysterious black mist blasted by her in pursuit of the helpless Equines. Brave ponies dared to shoot magic and arrows at the mist, but it was all in vain, and they were forced to watch the mist slash out human throats. Luna backed away, as the mist caused a house to explode into a nova of black flames.

Only to feel a child and father in matching white tunics pass right through her like terrified phantoms. She looked to what looked like a human girl with long brown hair running alongside her light brown haired father. She looked a bit familiar, as if Luna had just met her not too long ago.

"How can he do this father?! He's suppose to protect us like he promised, not hurt people!"The girl cried as her father tried to shield her eyes from a mysterious black figure appearing from out of the mist.

"I don't know, Saphira. First I need to get you somewhere safe! Then I'll have to see what's going on!"The burly green eyed man responded and finally picked the girl up and into his arms.

"Saphira…? The woman! This is her dream?!"Luna swallowed as the dark figure passed right through her as it pursued the father and daughter.

The father felt the brisk cold of the dark one's evil and was quick to evade. He manage to make a strong jump into the air and back flip right over the charging darkness. He then quickly slammed down to the ground, popping his neck while the girl held on for dear life to her father. The mist slowly began to turn around and dissipate, allowing the dark figure to appear and give away to skin. That was when the darkness gave away to what looked like a black haired Equine human that looked awfully similar to the father.

"It's hard to believe that you could do all this…! Especially after everything you spoke of about honor,"The father growled while Saphira buried her face into the chest of his tunic,"Now you break all your promises and lay waste to the people you vowed to protect to the very end…!"

"We're all dying any way Syridium…! You knew that! And you accepted it long ago!"The dark haired Equine hissed as he slowly pulled out a large Claymore shrouded in darkness.

"But this was not for you to decided, brother… This madness of yours has gone too far…!"The father extended a hand, letting white magic cause a familiar curved great sword to appear in his right hand.

"You're really going to challenge me, Syridium? When you have my niece in tow?"The offending dark man questioned and chuckled before taking a cunning sharp stance while his sword aimed at both the father and the daughter.

"No… You won't get any where near her… Myridium…"Syridium dared to challenge his brother's ability as a fighter when it came between the two of them.

"We'll see about that…!"Myridium accepted the challenge and reared the sword over his back before lunging forward.

At that moment, Saphira closed her eyes and held on tight for the nightmare to come. She could feel her dark uncle lunging to her and the father, knowing exactly what happened in that moment. However that moment did not happen, for the sound of shattering glass exploded all around her. Her eyes immediately opened, only to see her whole world and the people around her fly away in millions of glass like shards. While her feet firmly landed upon the graceful mist like clouds.

The shards of her dream faded, as she suddenly saw her own body return to what it truly was. A grown Equine woman, lost in a beautiful cosmic landscape of blue and black skies full of stars. The woman sighed, and looked around as if she felt somewhat hurt, but also relieved to know that it was all merely a dream.

"So… You were there when the end of your people came to be… I'm sorry you had to experience all that,"Luna decided to make her presence known to the woman as she approached from out of the mystic clouds,"It must feel like the most distant of dreams now that you have awoken ten thousand years later…"

"Perhaps… But it was all too real… My own family gave into madness…! Murdering every human in sight,"Saphira recalled the massacre as a little girl, completely helpless and weak,"And the ponies… They were so scared… So confused… They had to watch as their former mentors were slaughtered right in front of them…!"

"You could not help them in the past… You were too young, too vulnerable at the time,"Luna decided to get the obvious out of the way regarding the past,"But you're here now in the present. As a strong and very brave woman…!"

"Heh… Complimenting your son's kidnapper. Has some pony had a change of heart?"Saphira asked while sitting down to gaze at the cosmic star sky.

"Not exactly… But there is a chance that we could be persuaded to a far better term of punishment,"Luna replied and stood in a more authoritative position to explain,"We may actually need your help. Surely sister let it slip that one of our greatest kingdoms have been taken over by demons?"

"She might have let it slip while cracking my nose in for speaking of… Aiden."Saphira replied as she rubbed her nose, recalling the painful punch she took from Celestia.

"I see… The demons have spoken of Aiden being a key to entering the crystal chambers deep within the crystal castle,"Luna began to explain the situation in detail about the demons,"That means they will come for our son…! Use him so they can get their claws on the crystal heart. By doing so, they will corrupt and destroy all love on Equestria."

"Then you must not let those demons have him… This land has endured enough tragedies as it is…!"Saphira stated the obvious objective that the princesses need to follow.

"I know…! But we need help, Saphira. You're a strong fighter and one of two remaining Equines,"Luna pointed out the sudden importance that came with Saphira's new found presence,"I don't want a full grown and healthy Equine adult to simply be locked away, rather than given a chance to make a new life for herself in Equestria."

"Are you saying you're going to turn me loose?"Saphira asked while standing up slowly and turning to the night princess.

"No… I'm saying you can live under our castle roof…! And adjust to the world of today,"Luna emphasized on what she meant by not letting her be locked away,"In exchange for some help with Aiden… He's ambitious, and until the moment you and him fought. He greatly overestimated himself. He's actually quite distraught about the fight you two had."

"Why? He won, didn't he? He choked the living crap out of me like some sort of ancient combat monk…!"Saphira ranted in confusion with the strange behavior the boy was going through.

"He doesn't feel like he won… He feels quite emasculated after getting knocked around by a… Woman."Luna explained the more sensitive details of her son's current troubles.

"Oh my god…! If it's a grown man I tell them to grow up and get their head out of their egotistical asses,"Saphira slapped her hand against her face after hearing such pitiful defeat inside,"Aiden however shouldn't be feeling destroyed just because it was a close fight. He's still just a kid after all…!"

"I know… That's why we think you can help. Maybe you can help him grow up and mature,"Luna insinuated an idea of what the woman could offer them,"You could teach him what it means to be an Equine human. Help him come to peace with who he is and help protect him from our enemies."

"So I'm basically a baby sitter for your son?"Saphira blatantly stated what the offering sounded like in it's simplest form.

"In a way…yes…! But you will be watched over by ourselves and royal guards as well,"Luna explained some catches that came with the idea of freedom from severe punishment,"You can finally experience the world again and live within our castle. And together we can all bring an end to the demons."

"Do I really have a choice here?"Saphira asked while looking down to the side to think about the options.

"Well lets see, live in a castle with freedom and an honorable job. Not to mention you get to explore a much more peaceful form of Equestria,"Luna weighed the good option that had it's perks but also some hidden cons,"Or you can just live in a dark cell under the castle with one meal a day till the end of time…! That is my sister's idea of a punishment."

"So translation… I don't have a choice… Wonderful…!"Saphira smirked, but she frank;y liked the idea of at least living in a bit of style.

"Yes… But I'll warn you… If we think there's any sort of funny business to be had between you and our son,"Luna suddenly gave Saphira a fair warning regarding the woman's old mission,"You will have great reason to fear us…! If I don't crush you under the force of my moon. Tia will burn you alive from within the center of her sun…!"

Saphira took in the little warning into her thoughts to find an answer. She hummed and nod her head the moment she found her answer from deep within, she responded by extending her hand out. Offering out a hand to hoof shake, sealing in the deal she was willing to make.

"Very well…! I suppose I can give life in Equestria another try…!"Saphira agreed the moment Luna took up her hand and began to shake it, sealing in a deal.

 _ **So a new ally has been made? Maybe. you'll have to find out next time when Saphira starts her new lease on life among the ponies again. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The night became calm all the way through, calm and magical for every pony, and every one. Aiden slept soundly at Flurry Heart's side, never wanting to let her leave his embrace. He was silent, as was she, completely unaware of what was transpiring through the night. It would soon lead to something even he would have an issue believing, or trusting. It was all to come the moment the sun began to slowly rise from the eastern horizon, starting yet another new day.

He rolled around in his bed, lightly snoring after an hour of cuddling Flurry. He didn't even have bed sheets over him, he gave them all to the love princess's daughter in kind. He kicked his foot, laying completely spread out on the bed, while Flurry Heart began to stir from slumber. As the sun light shined right through Aiden's windows, hitting the back of her head with pure warmth. Her eyes gracefully began to open, and slowly took in her first sight of the new day, Aiden.

His golden blond hair glittered every time he laid in just the right spot. It almost blended in with the sunlight as she released a little yawn, letting her eyes sparkle as they opened ever more wider. She sighed, and smiled to see such a funny and beautiful sight, she then shook her head. Chuckling as she registered the fact that she was all bundled up in Aiden's bed sheets. She hugged the sheets tight, and began to sit up to look around the room while letting her mind and body awaken.

Everything felt so quiet around her, it was far beyond peaceful, as if nothing terrible had ever happen. She did not want this moment to last, but if it did, she'd to have many times like it. And maybe they could the way this moment did, the moment that Aiden awoke with a big yawn. He shuffled in bed, letting his back get into a groove with the bed while he opened up his eyes. Seeing the sun shine upon the filly that was looking back to him, as her mane shined with beauty.

"Some pony looks very well rested… I can tell from the bed head,"Flurry giggled lightly while Aiden looked to his blond and sparkly hair that was all messed up,"You were sleeping like a log…! Wasn't sure a rain storm of pots and pans would wake you."

"Well, I had some pony at my side that made me feel more than comfortable sleeping,"Aiden rubbed his head and stretched his arms and legs out to get his body waking up,"Reminds me of when I slept with my mothers of day and night…"

"Glad I could offer a similar experience…"Flurry blushed and rubbed the sheet that was wrapped around her.

Aiden sat up for a moment with a sigh while rubbing at his face to wake up more. He then scooted on his butt across the bed and wrapped his hands around Flurry Heart in a soft hug. While he yawned and rested his chin on her shoulder, giving her some of his own comfort to return the favor. She let one hoof reach up and hold his hand that rest against her chest that was beating strong. She was truly feeling the love, the deep emotion and feeling of higher power her mother spoke of.

"I forgot to put my pj pants on last night… Glad my mother Celestia wasn't here to see us like this."Aiden chuckled while Flurry couldn't help but blush and blurt out a bit of high pitched giggles.

"Yeah…! Maybe it's a good thing that the woman showed up, cause now grandma Celestia approves of us!"Flurry Heart giggled and sighed with happiness for their blooming relationship.

"I know, it's weird when you think about it…"Aiden agreed but now thought about Celestia's change of mind, only to get rattled out of the thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"That might be her right now…! I'll get the door, and you can find some pants quick."Flurry Heart slowly stood up and out of his grip to stretch herself out before hopping off the bed.

He responded by quickly rolling off his bed and going on a hunt for his pants. Leaving Flurry to slowly walk to the door and fix her mane before opening it, last thing she needed was to look like a drag. She got her mane brushed with a quick crystal brush till it was nice and smooth. While her mane hung down to her right shoulder in the form of a lightly braided pony tail. Before she made the brush disappear and kindly opened the door, only to be greeted by Aiden's friends, Haze and Faze.

"Hey…! Wasn't expecting to see you answering the door, princess Flurry Heart!"Haze announced after seeing the daughter of princess Cadence in Aiden's bedroom.

"Hi Haze… Faze… What brings you two here to Aiden's room? Other than the obvious."Flurry asked while rubbing her eyes, hearing Aiden stumble and fumble with his pants that he thankfully found.

"Just gotta pick him up and help him ready up for the day. And…introduce him to another new babysitter,"Faze explained as Aiden fell on his back, but at least managed to get in a good position to pull his pants up,"Don't ask us how it happened or why it's happening, we didn't agree with it, but the princesses decided on it as a whole."

"What do you mean? Is it a demon or something? How bad could it be?"Flurry asked, and the twins groaned and looked away with cringe the moment they heard her approaching from behind.

The newest guard to Aiden walked quietly, her sandals barely scraped against the marble floor. Her hair swayed with each step she took, at least until she fixed it by putting it behind her. Her hands went behind her back as well, where her weapon was still not located at. She finally happened upon the two stallions, and stopped in her tracks right behind them. Before they both sighed and moved away in both directions to let her pass and stand before the filly.

Flurry went from relaxed to scared and in utter disbelief to see her again. After what the woman did to Aiden last night, she was suddenly now standing before her tall and stern. She swallowed, and her little pony ears dropped as the woman looked her in the eyes and tried looking into the room.

"So… Is the lad out of bed yet? Breakfast is soon to begin for today,"Saphira herself asked while spotting Aiden just now standing up with pants on at long last,"I suppose you and him had a swimmingly good night together? Since you two are in an apparent relationship?"

Flurry responded with a moment of silence, as a boiling pit of anger began to rise. Her chest went hot with anger after the woman tried to make off with Aiden and left her almost unable to move. This time she wasn't letting the woman get the drop on her and steal Aiden a second time. So her first instinct pushed or to jump as high as she could and grab onto the woman's arm. Before sinking her teeth into the woman's arm and trying to throw little hooves into the Saphira's ribs.

"What the hell?! Get off me! Are you out of your tiny mind, you crazy filly,"Saphira exclaimed and tried yanking Flurry off her arm while wrestling with her flailing hooves,"You guards want to get this crazy girl off me before I curb stomp her!"

"Whoa whoa! Whoa! What a minute, princess Flurry!"Both twins rushed in to try and break it up before violence got more serious between the two.

"Not exactly doing her best on the first day as a guard…!"Haze mumbled while slowly managing to pull Flurry Heart off the woman's arm.

"What's going on here?! What's SHE doing in the castle halls?!"Aiden burst through the door to see the commotion that erupted between Saphira and Flurry.

"Uh…lets just say your mothers and the other princesses agreed to a questionable deal…!"Haze responded while holding on tight to Flurry Heart, leaving Faze to keep Saphira back.

"Please control that filly…! She is an absolute wild donkey,"Saphira demanded while rubbing her arm and processing the teeth marks that were now in her limb,"Is this really the type of girls you've come to be into, boy?"

"How about YOU first answer my question? Before I ring your neck and not let go this time,"Aiden suggested while Saphira only stood there and let the boy fume,"Who are you? And why are you here? Shouldn't you be in a dungeon or something?!"

"Shouldn't you be complaining about a first world problem like the average teenager,"Saphira retorted while wiping off her arm and cracking her fingers,"Your mothers decided to strike a bit of a deal with me…! Help to oversee your growth as an Equine and provide protection, and I can live freely at this castle."

"WHAT?!"Aiden and Flurry Heart exploded from the reveal, it sounded too ridiculous to be true.

"I know, it was quite the surprise for me as well. Your mother Celestia was reluctant to agree,"Saphira explained while Aiden stood there shaking his head in disbelief,"But now I'm free, aside from not having my weapon, and… Now I need to wear this wretched thing for a change…!"

Saphira of course was speaking of her newest accessory that was locked around her neck. She moved her hair and took down the one strap of her tunic to show off a sort of stone collar. It was of pure and smoothly chiseled stone with markings consisting of an ancient pony language. But in the meantime, Aiden felt an urge to cover his eyes while the twins and Flurry were oddly hypnotized by something else that was exposed. Just the top of her bizarre balloon like appendages that were attached to her chest were sticking out a bit, Haze had the most difficulty looking away.

"This collar chokes the life out of me every time I do something suspicious and unsavory,"Saphira explained while slowly putting her strap back over her shoulder, shocking the ponies out of her natural spell,"So you don't even need to worry abut trying to strangle me…! The collar will do it for you."

"Yeah…! You don't need to worry little buddy. We got this woman on a leash,"Faze reassured to set Aiden at ease so no further fights would break out with the woman,"So feel free to chill out and even take her for a spin around the castle if you'd like…!"

"I'm not a brand new toy you ridiculous ruffian!"Saphira raised a fist to the stallion, only for him to let his horn glow white, causing the markings around her collar to glow.

"Don't be getting too snippy with us, lady…!"Faze yelled back before Aiden was the one who manage to push them apart.

"Look…! Lets not fight then if you guys think there's no need to worry,"Aiden insisted while trying to fight off his own conflict for the woman,"So… How do I know I can trust you as another guard? How do I know you won't try to kidnap me or attack another friend of mine?"

"Because… One thing your night mother said was… We are the last two Equines in this world,"Saphira explained while dusting off her tunic and lightening her mood a bit,"So we might as well work together rather than fight each other for more personal goals…!"

"Right… We'll see if you really are our newest friend, but until then. Watch your step, lady,"Aiden warned as he swung his door open to go retrieve some slippers,"And my name is not boy…! My name is Aiden. Remember that for next time…!"

"Very well…AIDEN…! My name is not lady for your information…! It's Saphira,"The woman retorted with the same smug attitude Aiden was displaying towards her,"And do please remember that one yourself…!"

"Whatever you say…SAPHIRA…! Now you wanna keep this up or do you want breakfast?"Aiden held his hands behind his back and flashed a fake smile to tease the woman.

"Aiden wait a minute, can we talk about this,"Flurry objected and squirmed her way free and to her boy friend's side as he walked pass the woman,"We can't really trust her…! She tried to take you away to who knows where…! Plus she's super violent and it doesn't seem like she likes ponies much any more."

"I know… And I won't let her get the chance to try anything funny,"Aiden whispered back as the twins and woman followed them from behind,"But I honestly think this might be an opportunity to learn a little bit about my people…! There's no telling what she knows…"

"But… I don't trust her…! I don't want her to do what she did to you last night…!"Flurry held his hand while Saphira gave a small narrow look to the actual human pony relationship they were having.

"It's ok…! She won't… I'll make sure of it…"Aiden promised before they both fell quiet for the rest of the trip.

"So… Can I be the one to ask the question,"Haze decided to be the one to address the strange yet enticing appendages he still had yet to take his eyes off of,"You mind explaining what those are? And what kind of spell they're bewitching me with…!"

"Oh… You speak of my breasts, do you? Well don't worry, I got the cure for their spell right here!"Saphira spoke before she reeled back and gave the perfect open palm slap across Haze's cheek for staring at them.

* * *

 _Ponyville_

While the humans and ponies were now experiencing their newest form of misadventures. Down the mountain of Canterlot and through the great Equestria plains laid a simple yet glorious town. The lovely town of Ponyville, a circular town full of hard working and honest ponies. Most buildings and homes in the town were simple and humble with their wood and hay roof tops. Along with their square and rectangular stone houses, they were almost adorable.

Among the town there were some unique and even impossible buildings that brought color and joy to the town. But no building did this more than the great tree castle infused with rainbow magic. The very magic of harmony itself, sealed within it's roots as the castle over shadowed the town. This great castle was the home to none other than princess Twilight, the princess of friendship. The beloved mare of whom shared the great power of harmony with her five dear friends.

Together their rainbow magic of friendship and harmony was and unmatched power. One that cured chaos and spread good throughout the world, their humble origin feats were legendary. However, the demons of the recent days were proving to be far darker and far more dangerous than any enemy they fought before. Twilight dared to even believe that their harmony was not enough to vanquish these demons. And on this very morning, Twilight would be proven right about that very thing.

It had all started with Twilight exiting the bathroom within the second floor to her castle. Standing right outside the bathroom door, stamping his scaly purple dragon foot with impatience. That was her beloved number one assistant, Spike the purple baby dragon, the green spiked dragon that was known for his heroism at the Crystal Empire. He was relief to see the princess finally leave the bathroom with a shiny mane and well groomed fur. They were at last prepared to begin their day, and their plans for Ponyville's participation in the conquest to take back the empire.

"About time, Twilight…! The others are waiting to hear your plans for the empire,"Spike ranted as he started to follow the princess down the halls to their next destination,"You even said we can't leave any pony waiting, the fate of the Crystal Empire rest with us and Canterlot!"

"I know…! Sorry, Spike. But I had to at least not look like a slob in front of every pony,"Twilight explained while giggling at Spike taking things a bit too serious,"I know you're worried about the empire and all the ponies that absolutely adored you, but to take the empire back, we need to take our time and plan this out carefully…!"

"I just can't believe that Aiden kid is actually going to go in and try to take the heart back…"Spike admitted his worry and respect for the Equine's noble deed he was willing to do.

"Me too… Though… I wish he didn't have to… He's been through so much his whole life…!"Twilight admitted while not noticing the windows behind them suddenly closing up and darkening the hallway behind her.

"Yeah… So many monsters…! There was like four different ones right? Just thinking about what they look like,"Spike trembled with a shivering spine as he thought of the monsters Aiden witnessed,"I mean… A spider wretch… A swamp stalker… The Nightmare Master, and not to mention that…dark eyed hunter that attacked you and the kid in a cave…!"

"I'd rather not think about it…"Twilight responded and looked away as they neared the doors to the meeting room her friends all met in.

"Sorry… I just couldn't help but think about it… It's like a real life scary…story?"Spike suddenly went from his thoughts to concern the minute he noticed the windows closing up.

"What is it…?"Twilight noticed Spike's sudden concern the minute they were at the door, and turned to see the closing windows.

This sudden occurrence did not bode well, she swallowed a sudden coldness in her throat. The darkness was then beginning to surround them, as the windows slammed shut all around them. Spike was feeling the very fear he had just thought off, as they felt complete darkness over take them.

"What's…going on…? Why did all the lights just suddenly go out…?"Spike asked while putting his back against the doors to the meeting room.

"I don't know… Open the doors…! Lets just go inside and see our friends…"Twilight insisted while quickly helping Spike to push open the doors to quickly go inside.

However they were only met with more darkness the moment the doors were open. Twilight felt the coldness hit her heart as they were hit with the darkness, as well as the sudden silence. Thankfully the darkness was lightly pierced by the eyes of her friends, oddly hanging out on the pillars around the room.

"Girls…? Are you all there? What's up with all the darkness?"Spike quietly called to the mares before Rainbow Dash was the first one to shush them.

"Shhh! Whatever you do…! Don't make a sound or any sudden movement…!"Rainbow Dash called out from within the darkness as the mare and dragon looked to each other.

"Why? What's happening?"Twilight asked before a low growled flickered and rattled her ears while her fur began to stick up.

"It's in the room…!"Their friends all whispered loudly as a figure suddenly stood tall near the canter of the room.

Twilight could only make out a black and flesh spotted chest that was almost human like. Before rows of teeth gleamed from an over extended jaw flashed with shiny slobber. Twilight froze in her place, as the shiny but menacing figure grumbled and even appeared to be panting with exhaustion. It began to walk towards her, stomping with what sounded like wet fleshy feet on the hard marble floor. Spike whimpered and shook like crazy as he grabbed onto Twilight's trembling legs.

With the mystery creature slowly making it's way towards Twilight and Spike. They felt helpless, for Twilight felt the very same fear she felt in the dark cave with the dark eyed hunter. All she felt she could do was explode, her fear quickly came to a boil as her throat filled up with it. Before she had no choice but to let it out and unleash a great scream that filled the room with her fear. Before all had then went silent, and the creature turned to the screaming mare he preyed upon.

 _ **I know, this one seems a bit rushed, but I'm eager to catch up on some lost work and progress I lost thanks to my internet troubles. But I'll pick it back up next time, and Aiden will be facing yet another creature of the darkness. So stay tuned for more of Aiden, and stay pony every one.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As these events were going into motion, there was unrest for Equestria. For the great storms of Tartarus and cold mountains were settling in for the city made of crystals. The tragic Crystal Empire was in deep peril, demons were around every corner plaguing the crystals. The crystals were going black and crumbling slowly, if one could listen closely, it sounded like the crystals were screaming in pain. While the demons laughed and soiled the crystals with their evil.

Their mere touch, their putrid mangled feet blackened the landscape all around them. As they looked to the thundering red storm that rumbled with red lightning through the sky. If one could listen closely, they could hear the sound of crystal ponies crying and screaming for help. Within the castle, the crystal ponies were being held captive and moved to the lower levels of the castle. Their own crystal dungeons where criminals were kept, it was now where they were held.

Where they would be constantly tortured, from shaving their crystal coats to classic spear jabs. But they were not to be killed until the Crystal Empire was now under the full control of demons. For the crystal ponies were bound to the crystal heart until the end of the heart's days. Till then they could not die even if they wanted to, it became a very irritating thing for the dark beasts. However, the real rage came from the dark one, the master of nightmares himself.

As he paced just several floors above them from within the crystal throne room. He looked out the window to the empire that was turning dark and sickly, though it brought little pride to him. For he had failed to take the empire completely, for the crystal heart now laid in a chamber far from his reach. And his only way of taking it had become resilient and strong, it was greatly unexpected. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Aiden wasn't just a solution to his endeavors, he was now a threat as well.

"That boy was so much more fun when he was barely even a child…! Now look at him,"The dark demon snarled and rattled after remembering how viciously Aiden fought against him,"He can fight…! And now he's a danger to my conquest, and grand plan to take Equestria back to it's rightful owners."

"Sir! We've had a recent update from our good friend, The Charred…!"A lanky she demon entered the room and announced some news from another creature.

"Ah…! How goes Glaber's mission with the princess of friendship?"The Nightmare Master questioned while slapping his claws against the glass windows.

"He has them trapped, but they are clever and tricky to pin down thanks to his… Flaws in hunting…!"The she demon explained while the lead demon turned to her.

"He was made the way that he was meant to be after his great transcendence…!"The dark demon took sudden offense to the she demon's assumption about a demon's flaws.

"I understand that, sir, but you would think if one were to make the perfect beings, well,"The she demon paused for a moment, but needed to say what was on her mind,"One wouldn't give them flaws like the ability not to see, or smell, or require unnecessary appendages to hun-"

She was silenced by the master suddenly lifting his foot up and bringing it down on her. She exploded under his foot like bug, a pool of blood formed around the dark one. Before he then wiped his foot across the floor like a welcome mat to scrap the corpse of the she demon off.

"Clean up at the throne room! We got a dead wretch that asks too many questions,"The Nightmare Master yelled out for assistance as he looked out the window once more,"Hmm… I'm starting to wonder if demons are not what we need if we are to capture Aiden and slaughter the harmony bringers…!"

The dark one pondered on this as the doors opened slowly, allowing demons to enter. Along with several crystal ponies that were in chains and being forced to work as slaves to their will. They went about cleaning up the floors of blood, while the demons picked up and carted off the smashed body of the she demon.

"Maybe… Perhaps we need to fight fire with fire…! Use a human… To best a human…!"The dark one sighed and placed his claws to the window.

Before he then let some of his skin bubble and smooth out a bit around the edges. While his class retracted a bit into smooth finger nails while his giant hands shrunk a bit and reformed to a smoother, sleeker form. A form that was very much like an Equine human, a form he had not taken in a long time.

* * *

 _Canterlot_

Back in Canterlot castle, things could not be more awkward as they were right now. Two beings that started out as enemies were now the most awkward and uncomfortable of allies. Saphira was walking slowly behind Aiden and his group of friends, the twins seem to take it well. Aiden was still on the fence with the woman, but not completely objecting to company of Saphira. She did at least give him a few chuckles after Haze got slapped or gazing at her breasts, that was somewhat funny.

Flurry Heart on the other hoof was strongly against Saphira, she even felt hostile against the woman. After last night with being attacked and trying to take Aiden away to parts unknown. She was looking for a reason to get Saphira put in chains or banished to a desolate land away from Aiden. Till then she could only remain quiet and maintain a peaceful attitude since Aiden was willing to let her go. Finally, the silence was getting a bit old and too uncomfortable for Saphira.

"So…! Uh…there's no point in just pretending everything is normal and being more quiet than butterflies,"Saphira broke the silence as the twins were the only ones to look to her as they walked,"Might as well get to know each other…! We'll be together half the time after all…!"

"So what? You want our life story right off the bat?"Faze questioned as Saphira scoffed at his blatant question.

"No, I was talking about Aiden. I think your life story's can come some other day,"After that sass, Haze was itching to try out the new collar she had on,"So how about it? How did you come to be back in Equestria, Aiden?"

"You first! Want to hear my story, you gotta go first, Saphira…!"Aiden teased the woman by showing resilience and forcing her to talk about herself first.

"Fair enough, walked into that one I suppose…! Where to even start,"Saphira scoffed and gave in, hoping that some talking would get her somewhere with the boy,"I was born to my father, Syridium Egius. He was the leader of the main Equine clan, The Aggro Clads."

"Uh huh… Nice…"Aiden tried to listen while taking note of Flurry Heart holding his arm and kissing his hand.

"I was born as an Earth Equine, hence the reason I was able to send you flying so often,"Saphira noticed he was getting distracted with having some PG rated hanky panky with Flurry,"And why you had to resort to desperate choke holds to win a fight…!"

"I could have beaten you if I wanted! You just dropped on us and tried kidnapping me!"Aiden was triggered by her words and listening much more clearly to Saphira as he turned to point at her.

"Sure, whatever you say…! Maybe pay attention if you want me to talk about my life first,"Saphira crossed her arms and continued walking passed him with a smirk,"Now it's your turn, boy…! Start chatting any moment now."

"Well… Two years old, got pursued by the same kind of monsters you killed at the event," Aiden sighed and decided to go next in the game of walk and talk,"Crazy demon called the Nightmare Master killed my Earth parents… I was lucky to survive and be taken to Equestria by my mothers."

"The Nightmare Master… Formidable, sadistic, and a man tragically lost to madness,"Saphira suddenly spoke of the Nightmare Master as if she knew him personally,"Now he simply thrives in darkness, consuming and destroying all that threatens his new way of life…!"

"That's right…! The story was that he was the one that killed our people, wasn't he?"Aiden asked while Saphira froze in place and thought about answer for the moment.

"Yes… But what makes it tragic is that he was once a noble man we trusted with our lives,"Saphira came clean about a specific detail that was left out of the story they heard,"My own uncle…! Turned to madness and obsession for trying to preserve our race in a desperate time…!"

"The Nightmare Master was once a man…?! Like an Equine man?!"Flurry exclaimed at the reveal of the infamous demon's origin.

"He was your uncle?! That would explain a whole lot about you!"Aiden exclaimed and immediately triggered Saphira right back as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you dare compare me to him! I had to watch as my father fell to my uncle's blade,"Saphira picked him up while Flurry grabbed at her leg and tried punching in her shin,"Don't ever compare me to the traitorous bastard! You understand me, boy?!"

"News flash…! I lost my parents to him too, lady!"Aiden argued back before the collar around Saphira's neck lit up with white magic and began to tighten.

Saphira gripped at her collar while dropping to one knee from a third hoof to the shin. Though it did allow Saphira to knee Flurry in the chest and force her away into Aiden's arms. Leaving Saphira to choke and struggle with breathing, as the collar constricted her neck like a boa. She tried gripping and prying at the collar to keep it from squeezing any tighter, but the magic was too strong. Aiden processed what was going and turned to Faze and Haze, as Faze used his magic to activate the collar.

"Faze! Easy, we're not trying to strangle her to death. Let her go!"Aiden's instinct oddly beckoned him to turn and help the suffering woman by getting Faze to stop.

"Alright, alright! Easy! We're just reminding her about who's in charge…!"Faze quickly shut down the magic, and the collar immediately loosened up, allowing the woman to breath.

Saphira had a moment to take deep breaths and calm down from the struggle. She then needed to cough a bit and even spit a bit before her longs could relax and fully take in fresh air. She was the able to stand back up and rub at her neck that felt a bit burn like and sore.

"Sorry… Didn't think that was going to happen…"Aiden needed to apologize after causing that dramatic scene of torment and suffering to his own people.

"Just do me a favor… Shut your damn trap about me and Myridium… And go eat some breakfast!"Saphira quietly said in a rage before kicking open the door they were at that lead to the dining room.

"Is everything ok over there? Something we should know?"Came the calls of Celestia herself as her and Luna saw the tense moment from their seats at the dining room table.

"Everything is alright! We were just getting to know each other a smidge,"Aiden and his group of friends gently slid into the room to avoid the angered woman,"Everything… Is just… Fine… Ignorant doodle shite…!"

She waited for the group to quietly sit at their chairs to avoid any further intimidation. Saphira rubbed at her neck and took a few deep breaths to reel back from the sudden punishment. She growled, biting back all the temptation to strangle Aiden, or maybe even cry… She shook the feeling off and entered the dining room quietly and shutting the doors behind her politely. Before finally sitting down herself and preparing for the breakfast that came for them all.

Moments later, The ponies were all enjoying salads topped with scrambled eggs. While Aiden and Saphira were treated to some breakfast ham, bacon, eggs and toast coated in butter. However they all found it difficult to eat, not just because of the meat that the humans were eating. Aiden was a well mannered eater unless he was starving, and even then he showed a civilized for of pigging out. Saphira however was a different story, for her mannerisms were basically that of a barbarian.

They all mostly watched as the woman held her ham with both hands and tore into it like a wolf. Tearing the flesh from her food and swallowing it, she even drooled a little bit before chugging down her lemonade. Aiden had to put his fork down a bit and sit quietly for a bit. Hoping that she would finish first so he could eat without wanting to hurl on the woman for her lack of manners. That did not stop Saphira from savoring the more than appreciated food and enjoying her first real meal in ten thousand years.

After a bit of letting the woman scarf down her breakfast completely with satisfaction. Celestia cleared her throat and checked herself to make sure she wasn't feeling queezy from what she witnessed. Saphira finished her drink and gestured for more lemonade before looking to Celestia.

"So… I suppose this is your first meal in quite a long time… I can understand your need for… Such a display,"Luna decided to politely speak for Celestia since she was currently the more rational and appeasing one,"Ten thousand years, correct?"

"Of course! Last meal I had before this was a raw fish from our creak before my sealing,"Saphira ripped into her toast and ate fast with hunger while she was getting another drink,"It was all that was left…! So I had to make it work since all our supplies ranging from meat to wheat was burned…!"

"Wouldn't burning meat be just another way of cooking it…?"Haze whispered to Faze and earned a glare from Saphira for his words.

"Such times have long pass, Saphira…! This is a completely new age with new people,"Celestia announced while sipping her tea quietly and contemplating her thoughts,"Ponies can cater and bring you back to the place that you stood so long ago, but as equals now. So try not to let the past guide what you do here in the present…!"

"If I can't use the past… Than what the hell am I suppose to do with this present?"Saphira questioned before Celestia slapped her hoof down in disapproval.

"Kindly watch that kind of language around our son…!"Celestia warned before causing a glow of gold that turned to white around the women's collar.

"Our world has really have gone topsy turvey and crazy so fast guys,"Aiden whispered to the twins while finally being able to eat some scramble eggs alongside Flurry,"I'm starting to wish that I never gone to that celebration last night…!"

"Don't say that…! All in all, I had a great time with you, Aiden…!"Flurry insisted that all was good while Saphira shivered seeing an actual pony on human relationship.

"Right… Because getting kidnapped and you getting hurt was a great time…?"Aiden questioned to a blushing Flurry that did at least enjoy the thrill of it all.

"You really are some one who whines a lot about things not going the way you hoped, aren't you?"Saphira questioned while Aiden sighed and looked to her with content and defense.

"Says the woman who throws a hissy fit when she gets compared to her own family…!"Aiden remarked and sipped his drink while Saphira slammed her cup down and stood up to rant.

"Alright, look here you ignorant little runt! You have no idea wh-"Saphira's rant was quickly silenced by the sudden slams of the dining room doors swinging open.

Cadence herself was at the door, sweating, panting, and had a face of pure fear. While Shining Armor was at her side in full armor and even had his sword at the ready. A quick read on their faces spoke of bad news, and the depth of their scared looks even sounded like the news was out right dangerous.

"This clearly can't be good…"Celestia assumed the obvious while every pony else stood in silence and with shocked looks.

"What has happened, princess Cadence and prince Shining Armor?"Luna announced after a few minutes of silence before Cadence was the first to find her words.

"We… We just got an emergency letter…! Twilight and her friends are trapped in their castle,"At first such an issue appeared mediocre, but they knew there was more to the issue than that,"And their trapped with an unknown demon hunting them in the castle…!"

The group then erupted with worry and concern about this sudden attack on a fellow princess. As they all murmured and gossiped with immediate calls to action about what to do. Saphira was in silence the moment she saw Aiden grow pale with fear and tears start to form in his eyes. For he was now aware that a pony he deeply valued as a friend and a member of the family was in danger. And unlike the cave from so long ago, Twilight did not have him to help fight the demons in the dark.

 _ **Yeah, I'm going a bit slower to make stories a bit more quality. Equestria's Warrior Returns is particularly being tended to nice and easy, it requires more time, but the chapters will be nicer for it. Please stay patient with me while I go about making chapters to keep you the lovely readers entertained. Stay pony every one.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aiden now waited outside the throne room, desperately awaiting for results. The news that Twilight herself was held in a life or death struggle with another new demon haunted him. He knew what they were capable of, and he knew that these monsters struck fear into the princess's heart. As much as he had faith in Twilight, he knew she would not be able to fight this creature. She needed help from some pony who knew these demons inside and out, and how they worked.

Saphira sat on the other side of the hall way wall, watching Aiden as he stood there worries. After seeing his reaction to the troubling news, a new found interest sparked for his sudden compassion. In the light of a pony in danger, his true feelings for these ponies were now in the open. Haze and Faze stood at both sides of the door, standing guard while holding in their worries for Aiden. They could not hear much of what was being said, but they could pick up on the intensity of the conversation.

One thing that stood out was Shining Armor bringing in the urgency by mentioning that Twilight was his sister. Surely that proved that their needed to be plenty of ways that this could be handled. Flurry Heart had then finally returned, and stopped to see Aiden and the others at the door. Still desperate to eves drop and figure out what the adults were saying, it as starting to look worrisome. This left Flurry to try and lift their hearts a bit as she finally entered the concerned group.

"So hows it all going so far? What are the adults saying?"Flurry asked as Haze decided to be the one to answer while the others kept listening.

"Haven't heard much, other than maybe some plan juggling and the fact that Twilight's a sister to your dad."Haze responded as Aiden gulped before trying to push his ear closer to the doors to listen.

"I'll warn you all right now, nothing good comes from plan juggling. It just means a lot of thought and no action,"Saphira decided to give them her cold opinion on how the discussion could possibly go,"I'm sorry, but this is more than likely going to be a waste of time…!"

"Shut up! You don't know that! You can't just immediately assume all is lost,"Aiden argued with the woman and turned back to listen for any piece of conversation,"There has to be a way! We can't just give up on Twilight, and waste time! Something has to happen….!"

"I never said all was lost, boy…! I simply mean to say that all this chatting will get us nowhere,"Saphira retorted and corrected her words to fit a more sensible meaning,"All this talking about a situation like this is only wasting time, and sealing this princess of friendship's fate…!"

"Well, what else is there to do?! I'd love to hear what YOU think we should do!"Saphira fell silent to the boy's invitation to do something about the situation.

"Who is this princess of friendship? And what has you so concerned for her if she's an Alicorn,"Saphira offered a new question to forget about his challenge to her logic,"Do you not have faith in this mare's ability to fight and survive against evil?"

"Not against your uncles demons…!"Aiden retorted and made the woman scoff before the doors had suddenly opened up.

They all held their breaths in silence as Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor exited the room. They were a bit surprised by the sudden group that was waiting in suspense. The royal sisters looked to each other with worry and concern, they had no idea what to say. As did Cadence and Shining Armor, after an hour of talking, they had nothing to say about this situation. So they all swallowed, and decided to tell them the only thing they could say to them on the matter.

"We… Are working on a strategy to raid the castle and vanquish this creature…!"Luna answered as confusion instantly washed over every pony that tried to listen so closely.

"But…we're going to go there and try and rescue Twilight, right?"Aiden asked the more frontal and specific question on the matter.

"Surely you all value the life of your fellow princess and family member enough that a rescue is in order at least."Saphira incited and almost made the members of royalty choke on their words.

"We… Can't… For all we know, this is a potential trap to draw some of us out,"Aiden's face slowly dropped and his hope felt like it had taken a sharp knife through the heart from his mother's words,"We need to find a way to depart in secret without the demons being made aware that we're coming to Twilight's aid…!"

"If they were to learn that we have separated, The dark one would certainly attack us in this vulnerable state,"Cadence explained their reason for deciding not to act right away,"We just need a little more time to decide on how we can get to Twilight undetected."

"So basically… We're just gonna… Do nothing? Just…wait?!"Aiden questioned while walking away from them just a bit, before turning to the adults and trying to process what was happening here.

"Of course not! We'd never abandon Twilight! We just need to find a fool proof plan of discretion,"Shining Armor exclaimed while Aiden clutched his right hand that quivered with anger,"Look, these demons are deceptive, and tricky. They'll do whatever it takes to get us, or get you. We can't take that chance…!"

"So just do nothing! Just wait around for some complex plan while Twilight fends for herself?"Aiden questioned before pounding his fist against the wall before it started to glow.

"Aiden, we're going to do everything in our power-"Celestia got interrupted by Aiden's magic suddenly scorched a hole in the wall.

"Why don't you hang a sign around her neck that reads, abandoned demon chow?!"Aiden remarked in outrage as his damage and anger became more apparent.

"Aiden! We're not abandoning, Twilight! We're just trying to think for every pony!"Cadence insisted that this was not the case.

"Now that's enough, Aiden! You need to calm down and think about this in-"Celestia tried to get Aiden thinking in their perspective, but he immediately shut down the idea.

'No! I have no intention of calming down! Twilight and her friends are fighting for each moment of their lives while we're all just standing here doing nothing,"Aiden cracked the wall with another fist and shut out their words,"By the time we figure something out at this rate! Twilight is going to be butchered and in a box on our door step! AND I CAN'T SIT BACK AND LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Aiden! That won't be the case! Aiden!"Celestia called to their child, but he was done listening to excuses.

Aiden simply stormed off in a hurry, running away from this harsh reality. They were going to do nothing, and Twilight was going to be left to defend herself and her friends from evil. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that this was happening, not to a pony like Twilight. This was not a thing that any pony should have been exposed to or forced to suffer through. He panted and ran as fast as he could, until he could no longer hear such things, or anything for that matter.

The running only came to a stop once he had finally tripped the moment he made it to the main hall way. He managed to stop short of the steps before he simply just sat there in silence. His head lowered as his mind went into a fury of confusion and denial, this all seemed too impossible. They were basically leaving a treasured friend and piece of family to die to the dark demons he barely survived. He tried to catch his breath from the run, only to quietly grip at the floor and break into tears.

Quietly he kept his eyes down and wept for the terror that Twilight was experiencing. And with no immediate help, his fear of her meeting a grisly fate appeared more certain. His tears dripped to the marble floor, feeling as if he was going to lose an important piece to his beloved family. His fist pounded at the floor before he lowered his head till the front of it was touching the cold surface. He choked and sobbed as he thought of Twilight's smiling face when he first met her.

That day when he was carried into the throne room as a toddler, and Twilight tried to peek at him every chance she had. She held him and gave him all the comforts of a mother when the royal sisters could not. Her honest confession to the fear she had for these demons showed pure humility. It also gave more reason to why Twilight needed immediate help, the kind of help that was not coming now. It only defeated him even more, turning him pitiful and pathetic to some of the strong.

While from a pillar connected to the railing on the upstairs hall way, Saphira watched him. Her arms crossed as she watched the teen weeping and showing a strange bond he shared with the ponies. For the longest time, ponies were held in high regard, but the Equines never before grew this attached to them. To weep for one that was in great danger, it was a rare sight to see. As was this kind of sorrow,whether it was sickening her or simply making her feel bad, it needed to stop.

So she slowly sighed and decided to walk to the grieving boy as his sobs fell silent. For he sensed her approaching him, and last thing he needed was for her to question his strength even further. But rather than question his manhood and masculinity, she had a deeper question in mind.

"Is this friend of yours special or something?"Saphira asked from behind the boy as he gripped a hold of the railing and squeezed it.

"I swear, if you start saying, I told you so…! I swear, I will-"Aiden's warning was interrupted with a more pushy Saphira.

"I asked you a question…! Is she some pony special to you?"The women asked the question again while Aiden stood up and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"She's been that some pony that gave me the courage to make friends, and push for freedoms,"Aiden explained and remembered her laughter from the times she would babysit him,"She had a way of keeping me full of hope, and making me want to help others…"

"So she paved the way for what you wanted to do with your life, is that all?"Saphira reached for Aiden before he then smacked her hand away, forcing her to back away a bit.

"You don't get it at all…! You were not there to see what she did for me, or all the fun things we did together,"Aiden argued while wiping his eyes of any remaining tears that turned his cheeks red,"She's a loving princess that spread friendship and happiness to others. She helped ponies learn how to make friends and find meaning in their lives…!"

"That's… Admirable…"Saphira admitted but kept a straight face as Aiden's hands finally started to shake.

"So for whatever reason you seem to not care about ponies any more… There are a lot of good ponies out there,"Aiden panted before he was able to stop crying and defend the ponies,"And I'm not going to let this one die because no pony or one cares about taking quick action…!"

Saphira tilted her head and dropped her tough expression for a solemn one. While Aiden slowly began to walk away and down the main stairs, what was going through his head was a mystery. But with another sigh, Saphira nodded and leaped over the railing and down to the floor. Where she then waited for Aiden to get down the steps, where she would then stop him once more. For she had a little something to say about what he said, and it needed to be said above all else.

"First off, I never said I didn't care about taking quick action, I said that all the chatting will give us nowhere,"Saphira put her hands on her hips and flashed a cocky smile of interest,"I actually happen to be a fan of quick action, and I can tell you are as well…! I know what you're thinking of doing."

"Do you now, Saphira…?"Aiden challenged that brave assumption as they stared each other down.

"I do indeed… You're going to sneak your way to your friend's home, and rescue them,"Aiden twitched his neck and sighed that he was in fact made out,"That's awfully reckless of you, and I'd be in a lot of trouble if I let you just run off on your own…!"

"Right… Which is why you're coming with me…! Surely a lady like you will be plenty of protection in case this is…"a trap"…!"Aiden retorted and made Saphira chuckled and nodded at his equally impressive words.

"Well played…! All though I was planning to do that any ways, and prove to you that I do care about the ponies,"Saphira admitted while her cocky smile reformed into a respectful one,"Since you have shown me just how much you care for them…"

Aiden slowly smiled from the women's next choice of words about the ponies. At last they had found some equal ground about what was important to them, they could finally feel a bit like kindred spirits. Two humans among a world of ponies that they trusted with their old home. And now they could finally make a difference in it, and maybe even start to see friendship between them. It was then that their moment was ruined by the sound of hooves stampeding down the hall.

"Wait!"Came the calls of Aiden's friends racing to the upper hall way to the main room.

They looked up the stairs to see Flurry Heart, Haze, and Faze coming to the stairs. Flurry Heart and Faze manage to start their way down the steps, while Haze slipped on the freshly waxed floor. Before he was then screaming and gliding across the hallway and crashing into a statue. The humans looked to the embarrassing failure of running across a hall way. Before Faze and Flurry got down the stairs and needed a moment to catch their breath from trying to chase them down.

"Wait…! We know your upset… And we wanna help…!"Flurry panted while Haze was groaning in the background and trying to hide the statue he broke under the rug.

"Aiden…! We know what you can be like when you're set on something…! So I know you weren't blowing off steam back there,"Faze panted and caught his breath while Haze slowly walked down the stairs discretely,"You're actually going to go to Ponyville to help the princess of friendship."

"Yeah, Twilight is an important pony to me, and I'm not going to leave her to die,"Aiden made himself clear while Haze quietly joined the group, hoping to forget about what happened,"Saphira is coming with me just in case, but I won't need much help with just another one of the dark one's monsters…!"

"We'll come too! Together this monster won't stand a chance…!"Flurry wanted to be at Aiden's side for this adventure to Ponyville.

"No… Better it be just me and Saphira. That way we don't need to worry about any of you getting hurt."Aiden decided against it while Flurry gasped lightly and felt a bit scared from the sudden deny.

"He's right, the more that come with us. The more bodies this demon can tear into,"Saphira agreed while the twins sighed together and nodded with understanding,"And frankly, I'd rather not risk the thought of carrying the body of a fallen filly princess back to her grieving parents…!"

"And I don't want to either… I love you too much to let you die for me…"Aiden approached and put his hand to her cheek as she shook her head and lowered it.

"I don't want you to die either…"Flurry grit her teeth and panted a little bit for having to stay behind.

Aiden froze for a moment and closed his eyes, completely understanding her fear. Before he then nodded and leaned forward, locking his lips with hers for a momentary kiss. It was light and quick, but no less loving and compassionate for the princess as he then let out a chuckle.

"It's not my first rodeo with a demon…! I killed three of them before I was deemed fully potty trained,"Aiden joked as she looked to him sadly, but nodded with faith in his abilities,"I'll be ok, and right now. I need to make sure your aunt is going to be ok."

"Ok… Promise me you'll be safe… And you'll save aunt Twilight… Please."Flurry at least wanted to feel like Aiden would return, and Twilight would be with him.

"I promise…! Twilight will be safe, and the only thing that's going down, is that demon…!"Aiden promised and rubbed Flurry's cheek before she was able to give him a trusting smile.

"In that case, you'll both want to take the first train you can snatch up for a ride to Ponyville,"Faze pulled out a small bag of bits while Haze pulled out a tiny ball of white magic,"This should be enough to get on that train, give that wretched demon all kinds of Tartarus."

"Also, break this little ball in case of an emergency, and get ready to go wild,"Saphira got the bit bag while Aiden got the magic ball that went straight in his pocket,"Now I would hurry up and get going before the family tries to stop the two of you…!"

"Good point, then we must leave immediately…!"Saphira decided and gestured to the doors that they needed to depart through.

"Right…! You guys got us covered,"Aiden got nods all around from the others before Saphira took the lead and opened the doors,"Then we'll see each other soon enough. Give us an hour or so before letting the adults know where we're going…!"

"You got it, bro!"The twins both saluted the boy before he ran off to catch up with Saphira.

Aiden remained at the women's side as they walked out the door, as the ponies waved them off. For there was now hope to save the princess of friendship, and save harmony from an untimely demise. Flurry kept her smile, and the promise that Aiden made to her. She put a hoof to her heart and kept her smile going, having faith in Aiden's bravery and kindred spirit. Before her and the twins walked off to buy the humans time, and have wishful thinking for princess Twilight's rescue from evil.

 _ **So I hope this Aiden story is still appealing to you the lovely readers, It is going to start picking up. And I'm already working on Sweet and Elite for Equestria's Warrior Returns, my gosh the plans I have. Also, try to review when you all can, I like to hear from all of you and see how the stories are going for you. Stay pony every one.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Ponyville_

"What do we do Twilight? It's not going away or anything! It hasn't moved since it almost got you,"Through out the darkness of the meeting room, Rainbow Dash finally asked for some sort plan for the monster,"We can't hold on forever…! One of us is bound to lose our strength sooner or later! And when that happens, we-"

"Just give it a rest, Rainbow Dash!"Applejack demanded of the Pegasus after seeing Twilight clinging tightly to a column fearfully with her eyes closed.

"Twilight…?"Spike tried to call out to Twilight as he clung tightly to her back to hold on tight.

"This is a fearsome creature… a monster brewed from the darkest of pits…! It kills for sport,"Twilight mumbled and whispered to herself out of blind fear for the creature,"It's evil is far beyond our power…! It will kill us, and there's no escape…!"

"I'm not getting anything out of her…! She just keeps mumbling!"Spike admitted out of defeat for not getting a hold of Twilight.

"Then what do we do?! We can't even think about finding a way out of here until the monster is out of the room!"Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly as the beast slowly snarled and flipped over the table with it's fleshy claws.

Meanwhile, the creamy vanilla Pegasus known as Fluttershy was looking at the door way. She then looked down to the creature, even with her long pink mane in her face. She could make out the fleshy scorched body a bit as it swung all over the place, trying to find it's prey. She looked to Twilight, and for the first time, Fluttershy was not the most scared pony in the room. Twilight was petrified to the point that she was cold and still, and without her, there was no chance of survival.

"Then we should at least try to get this thing out of the room so we can relax and get our heads straight,"The white unicorn known as Rarity tried to be the voice of reason in this dire stand off,"So does any pony have an idea about how to get this monster out of the meeting room?"

"Does… Any pony wanna go down there and maybe kick his flank out?"Applejack asked around while nervously chuckling, truthfully the monster had gotten to her a bit too.

"I'm not going hoof to claw with that thing…! It's way too fast on the ground, and it's strong,"Rainbow admitted before she got looks from her friends for admitting the monster's speed was admirable,"What?! I said he was way too fast on the ground! Never said he wasn't faster than me!"

"We could lure him out, maybe! But… How do we lure something that doesn't appear to have eyes?"Rarity gave an idea, but they failed to even understand how the monster kept track of them.

"Certainly doesn't seem to hear us either! We're talking more than loud enough!"Applejack also pointed out that the creature had to be deaf if it wasn't noticing all their yelling.

"Maybe we lure him out with something tasty! Maybe it can smell!"Pinkie had a thought, but there was nothing they could use to test that theory.

"He'd probably smell your cake frosting perfume or Rarity's hair spray…!"Rainbow tried to debunk that thought without having to prove it.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy could no longer stick around this place while her friends picked each other apart. With Twilight horrified beyond the point of moving a muscle, the time had come for this Pegasus to do something. She had once been a Pegasus that was scared of her own shadow. But now her friends were the scared ones, and she feared what would happen if they lost hope or turned on each other. So she was left with no other choice, but to swallow her own fear and let go.

She released the column and took flight as she then flew towards the doors out of the room. Spike was the first to see Fluttershy making this faithful leap for the doors to take some action. The baby dragon slowly pointed Fluttershy out, as she landed on the floor and turned around to face the monster.

"FLUTTERSHY!"Spike called out as the mares were all shocked out of their conflict to look to their brave friend.

Even Twilight opened her eyes and looked down to see the normally shy Pegasus standing her ground. Their eyes were wide and full of fear that made their stomachs churn and grow ice cold. They shouted to Fluttershy, but she had to do this for her friends, it was time to be brave.

"It's ok, girls! I can do this! I have a plan,"Fluttershy called back to her friends before picking up a rug in front of the door way,"Ok…! So he can't hear, can't see, and it doesn't look like he can see…! But maybe…"

Fluttershy decided to condone a new test to discover the creatures means of detecting tested this by violently flapping the rug through the air with her mouth to make plenty of movement. And once the rug really got going, Fluttershy got the reaction she hoped for. The creature immediately swung it's head towards her and growled while it's head rattled. Two antenna like appendages barely protruded out of it's forehead to detect a strange cluster of violent movements.

It snarled and started to shake it's head viciously while it's black eye holes lit up. Taking a form of dull ice blue before drool leaked out the front of it's jaws before opening them wide. Allowing for a maniacal roar to erupt like an enraged cragodile, it's claws were bared for the tearing. Fluttershy swallowed her fear a bit and shook as it then took off towards her at shocking speeds. Thankfully she was able to stick to her plan as she then bucked the doors open and made a jump for it.

She screamed and flew into the air, narrowly avoiding the monster's attempt to grab her. She had drop the rug in the process, leaving it there for the monster to stomp on, and slide on. As it slipped it's way out of the room and across the hall way, where it came to a smashing stop into a window. It's head and shoulders shattered the glass of the window, shards got lodged into it's scalp and arms. It merely shook the blow off and turned to Fluttershy, where the Pegasus went for the door.

She screamed as loud as she could as she slammed the doors shut in a flash, and locked the door. Before the monster had then began to slam against the doors and began to pound and scratch away. Thankfully with doors being locked and being heavily built, it was able to hold up against the assault. She sat there against a chair and watched as the demon slowly gave up after a minute of aggression. Only then was she able to catch her breath and breath easy, while her friends slowly got down off the columns.

"I can't belief you just did that! You're the best, Fluttershy!"Rainbow Dash cheered as the all brushed each other off and gathered around Fluttershy.

"You had that thing stumbling and slipping like a kid sliding on a kitchen floor with socks on…!"Applejack remarked while Twilight was the last pony to get down from the columns.

"Now that we have a safe zone to work in. Now we can come up with a plan!"Rarity exclaimed while she was able to finally force the oddly stuck curtains open to let in some light.

"And find a way out of here! What do you think, Twilight?"Pinkie asked of their Alicorn friend, while she sat there in silence.

Twilight did not have the answers, for her head was still fuzzy and weakened from the demon. She could barely make it out much when it was submerged in such darkness. Yet it still filled her with dread and fear, why it did that, she herself could not understand, but it triggered something in her. Something deep and cold, something about these monsters made her scared, and oddly submissive. It was then that she was snapped out of her trance of fear by the voices of her friends.

"Twilight? Are you able to pull yourself together?"Spike was the first one to interrupt Twilight's thoughts as she looked to all of her friends that looked to her with worry.

"Come on, sugar cube. We need you to stay with us here. Is there anything we can do?"Applejack asked of the friendship princess as she swallowed and tried to think clearly.

"We… Can only hold out for a bit… And hope that help will come soon…"Twilight felt a bit hurt to admit this, but there was nothing they could do against such evil, this required the power of another.

* * *

 _Canterlot, Train Station_

With the fate of friendship hanging in the balance between darkness and safety. The two humans wasted no time as they at long last made it to the Canterlot train station, a brand new wonder for Saphira. The whistles of the trains were loud and high pitched, a challenge on her ears. But Aiden was able to brave the noise after hearing it on several occasions in the distance from the castle. Now he was up close and personal as he stood outside the station to watch the trains pull into the station.

Only then were they able to walk up the steps and enter the station on a mission. A mission to save the princess of friendship from the very monster they were currently trying to survive against. Though it wasn't exactly easy to casually stroll into a station as two Equine humans. The ponies were already enticed and excited to see Aiden, while even more curiosity was building for Saphira. For not only was Saphira an Equine, but she was a full grown human, and in her prime.

"When were ponies able to create such mechanical beasts just for transformation,"Saphira questioned as they looked to the trains that were pulling in for a full stop,"Such contraptions were thought to be of mere fantasy and fairy tales…!"

"Well… Look at it this way. If there's magic, natural flying, and pretty much everything in this world,"Aiden explained before the doors to the trains opened up to let out the passengers,"I think it's safe to say that anything is possible at this rate."

"Fair enough…!"Saphira chose to simply accept it on this one before noticing some odd sniffing to her rear.

She quickly turned to find a young stallion chuckling with nervousness as he backed away. It appeared that he was enticed by her earthy scent, something one would normally find in Ponyville. Saphira was quick to yank the edge of her Greek tunic away from the stallion and stand tall over him.

"Uh… Um… Sorry…! I've just…never seen a full grown Equine up close before…!"The nervous stallion admitted while admiring how Saphira's hair shine in the sunlight.

"Well it's not much to look at. And the sniffing was unnecessary…! Were you expecting to smell out cookies or something?"Saphira questioned before Aiden was immediately getting between her and the stallion.

"N-no… I just thought… you smelled amazing…! And the rumors said you just got here, didn't you?"The stallion behaved like a nervous teenager trying to ask a girl out.

"Yes…? But that can't be right at all. I haven't had a bath in ten thousand years!"Saphira admitted while the ponies around them gasped and crinkled their muzzles at the stallion.

"Ok! I think it's time we got on the train, and put this misunderstanding behind us,"Aiden pushed Saphira towards the Ponyville train while the woman remained confused about the pony,"Lets just let it go, so we don't embarrass the poor fella…!"

"What? I was just making sure he's not getting misinformed and doesn't look like a fool…!"Saphira insisted before Aiden finally forced the woman into the train.

"You really need to just learn to take a compliment from the ponies. They seem to like you, even when you tried to kidnap me."Aiden waited till the doors closed to give Saphira his two cents on that misunderstanding back there.

"Well was I suppose to just let the stallion look like a misinformed buffoon for all those other ponies?"Saphira asked while they sat down in their seats to take the train to Ponyville.

They heard the whistles of the train as well as the big announcement from the conductor. Once they got the news that the train was now leaving the station for Ponyville, Aiden sat down next to Saphira. While the woman herself held the nearest pole for the moment that the train got going. It gave the whole place a kick before they could look out the window and see the train moving. Saphira was on the verge of crushing the pole in her grip as the train left the station, and was on it's way.

Once they were out of the station, and the ride was able to smooth out a bit from a bumpy start. She was then able to let go of the pole, only to leave it bent and crushed like a tin can. The ponies looked at the damage, but were quick to get back to their business, hoping to be on the good side of Saphira.

"Sorry! First time she's ever been on a train…! I'll pay for it."Aiden apologized for Saphira while the ponies insisted that there was no need for apologies.

"This machine is already making my stomach churn…! How fast are we going?"Saphira groaned before something was catching her eye while Aiden decided to answer.

"Well, it's said to be a very cushy sixty to maybe eighty miles per hour. So it'll be only an hour or so to get to Ponyville,"Aiden explained and suddenly began to go on a lesson that he learned about trains,"You know these machines use to operate on coal, but now a days they operate through…"

Saphira was phasing out of Aiden's words of wisdom on the trains, as she saw something different. There was a slightly older stallion than the first one watching her from afar, he was nice enough to wave to her. While she only looked to another direction and saw a mare and a stallion talking to each other. They seemed happy together, they were even able to kiss each other in the end. It got her thinking about the courting behavior of stallions towards her, and the relationship Aiden had with Flurry Heart.

"You listening, Saphira? Or you busy looking at other ponies?"Aiden asked and snapped the woman out of her curious watch around the locomotive.

"What…? No I was listening… It's just… What is with these ponies and their odd behavior,"Saphira decided to simply follow up with a new question she was more interested to learn about,"These stallions are actually flirting and interested in me… A pony and human relationship is absolutely crazy…! Any human or normal pony would never condone such a relationship…! It's considered uncouth and not natural."

"Uh… I'm not exactly a professional on love… But… it just happens, Saphira,"Aiden felt a bit awkward as he saw that she was watching a stallion and mare together,"I feel maybe… it's a feelings thing. Not a matter of race or anything, but it's all on what we feel for another."

"And you just felt that way about your Flurry Heart?"Saphira asked while Aiden actually had to think about what made him want to be with Flurry.

"Well… Not at first… She actually felt that way about me at first, and… I did not know how to feel,"Aiden admitted while thinking back to his issues with Flurry and Celestia,"I was never taught about love and relationships back then, so I needed to figure it out for myself. And when I started to think about it…"

Saphira was oddly intent to hearing his take on how he came to understand love.

"I loved how happy she was… She made me feel happy that she was happy,"Aiden admitted as he thought about how happy she was to love him and to help warm his heart through the harshest of conflict,"She wanted to make me feel happy and loved on a whole different level. Just like I did for her… And the fact that she wanted to share this love for me… I had to go for it, whether I was blind or not…!"

"And you two just decided that this love was real, and it was worth fighting for?"Saphira asked while Aiden nodded and looked out the window towards Ponyville.

"Yeah… And I've never had a single regret from that point on. I do love her,"Aiden chuckled and sighed as he then looked to the ponies that were looking at the both of them,"Maybe… Just maybe you'll find that special some pony out there. If you're willing to give them a chance…"

"We will see… Once this is all over…"Saphira nodded to his thought, but then remembered her old mission that demanded that she would only be the promised to one stallion only, or in her case, a man.

 _ **By the time I upload this chapter, I'll probably be adjusting and organizing my new home, so hopefully this will keep you all entertained. Hope you enjoyed this, and next time, the humans come to town, and Aiden faces off his fourth monsters. Stay pony every one.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At long last they had arrived to their destination after so long on the train. The whistle was whistling loud as the wheels were coming to a slow stop at the train station of Ponyville. A town that Aiden had not been to in ages, but knowledge of him was not lost in the least. So at the very least, the ponies in town would be willing to welcome him and Saphira warmly. After all, Ponyville was known for having down to earth ponies that were respectable and hard working.

The doors opened upon a complete stop and a blast of steam from under the locomotive. Before ponies began to pour out of the train and into the station to enter the town of Ponyville. It was a light load of ponies, so the humans did not have to wait long to make their exit. Aiden jumped out and took in the fresh wholesome air of the humble and hard working town. While Saphira lightly stepped out and immediately held her nose for a second, for she was not use to the smell.

"What in the name of horizons is that smell? It reeks of dirt, sweat, and… And…"Saphira wanted to say it, but Aiden stopped her by redefining the scent.

"Adventure. Let's get that straight. It's hard work, fresh natural air, and adventure,"Aiden explained as they slowly began to leave the train and enter the station to get checked in,"This humble town has many adventures and secrets to it. Many of which were discovered and conquered by Twilight herself!"

"What ever you say, but to me it'll still smell like shite…!"Saphira mused that she had to deal with the different feeling and scent the town gave her.

Aiden scoffed as they went with the crowd of ponies that entered the town. It took a few minutes before it was their turn to go to the check out station and get applied into the town. He rung the bell several times before the bell disappeared and a mid aged mare appeared, looking less than enthusiastic.

"Glad you could make good use of the ring. Now please state your business here in Ponyville,"The mare demanded as she looked around and finally saw Aiden once she looked down,"What in the name of Celestia!? Since when were we due for a special guest?!"

"Hey, hi. Uh…me and my new friend here need to enter Ponyville on the double,"Aiden explained quickly, knowing that Twilight only had so much time before her luck ran out,"We have to see princess Twilight! We think she may be in danger, and we want to help!"

"I see, but uh… Are you sure you're even allowed to be here by yourself, Aiden,"The mare asked with concern after realizing he was not accompanied by his mothers,"I mean… Are you here at your mothers permission or…what's going on here?"

"Look, that doesn't really matter right now! We need to get to Twilight's castle,"Aiden insisted while the mare took another look around for Celestia and Luna,"There is a demon in her castle and it's trying to kill her! We NEED to get there as quickly as possible!"

"Whoa, whoa. Take an easy there, Aiden…! That's a big thing you just dropped on me there!"The mare tried to ease Aiden up, feeling a bit skeptical to the idea of such dangers.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"Aiden asked and sighed while the mare froze where she stood from the question.

"Uh…! Um… So just…two check ins to the town, no problem…! Lets just forget that we had that conversation,"The mare folded, not wanting to upset the lovable Equine teen and make her job more difficult,"Hope you and you're…lady friend enjoy your stay in Ponyville, Aiden."

"Thank you! I owe you big time for that one!"Aiden announced before he got his ticket into the town and gave Saphira hers.

Aiden was quick to run out and enter the town he came to find great fun and joy in. While Saphira was hesitate to enter the town, not only did she find it unappealing in some statures. It also made her uneasy, and made her feel a sense of familiarity about the it as she looked to the mare.

"Thank you…! We'll try to stay out of trouble."Saphira responded and slowly followed the boy out of the train station.

"Ok… I may need to let off on the coffee, I swear I was seeing a second Equine there…!"The mare shook her head and tried to put what she saw passed her and continue her job.

Meanwhile, Aiden hopped out of the station and came to a proud landing in Ponyville dirt. Where he could then overlook the town itself, and all it's simple yet exciting glory it maintained. The stories he heard of this place never left him as a child, he only wished he could have visited it more. Just maybe he could go on the thrilling adventures just like Twilight did with her friends. But Saphira still only saw a simple town that seemed lowly and dirty, as if it had nothing shiny or special about it.

"It feels good to finally be back in this beautiful town! The ponies here are awesome!"Aiden exclaimed as he looked around to the sights and saw one of his favorite buildings, Sugarcube Corners.

"Is that… A house made out of…cookies?"Saphira pointed out the large gingerbread house in the distance that was well decorated in frosting and candy.

"Uh…gingerbread…! Lets get that straight too! And yes it is. It's Sugarcube Corner,"Aiden scoffed and decided to explain the fundamentals of his favorite place in Ponyville,"This is where Pinkie Pie and the Cakes make all their most amazing desserts you will ever taste in Equestria!"

"Well pardon me for not being all that interested…! I'm not one for sweet things,"Saphira decided to enlighten Aiden with some inside knowledge about herself,"Besides… Aren't we suppose to be here to save your princess? Not sight see?"

"Well I prefer not to be distracted by the small things…! You want to save your princess? Start looking at the bigger picture,"Saphira decided to tear a lesson into Aiden if she could before walking in front of him,"Now where would we find this castle of hers?"

"It's hard to miss… It's the big purple and crystal tree castle on the other side of the town."Aiden felt a bit beaten up by his wishful thinking and personal interests being crushed by reality.

Saphira tilted her head and looked around and higher up before she could then see it. The large sparkly tree castle barely over shadowed the town itself, quite the impressive construct. She could feel it's sparkling glow of magic that coursed through the trees crystal wood in rainbow like appearance. Almost as if the trees very blood and life force was made of pure rainbow light. She couldn't help but nod at the sight, in her eyes it was the shiniest and most special looking land mark the town had so far.

"Impressive…! Talk about a diamond in the rough. It is hard to miss,"Saphira admitted this and turned to the boy who was less than happy with her straight forward attitude towards the mission,"Oh grow up for a bit. There will be plenty of time for you to sight see, once the mission is done!"

"Fine… For once you could stop being a stone cold kill joy for a change…!"Aiden said to himself before the woman was on her way with him right behind her.

"You say something to me?"Saphira turned to question the mumbled words Aiden hit her with.

"Yeah! One of these days, you need to loosen up and have fun for a change, you kill joy!"Aiden rushed up to make sure she heard him loud and clear this time.

This argument was carried out through most of their walk through the town of Ponyville. Many ponies were thrilled to see the young Equine, but their fighting made them keep a distance. It was like seeing two old lovers quarreling over past differences and conflicts they had together. And some were getting worried that the fighting may turn serious, maybe even physical. So they kept their distance, but some ponies were up to wrangle the two apart if they could.

"Honestly, how thick are you that you can't think realistically for a change,"Saphira continued to fight her point out with the stubborn teen as they passed by the mayor's house,"I thought you were thirteen, not a bloody five year old!"

"Says the woman that complains that I'm not doing things HER way,"Aiden fired back before they finally had to stop in front of the mayor's building,"You're like the self righteous mare that ends up shooting herself in the hoof and blames the weapon!"

"I can't believe I was suppose to be a betrothed to a ignorant little runt like you!"Saphira yelled back with a scoff only for Aiden to ram his head against hers.

"Well aren't I lucky that I met Flurry Heart then?! She's been way better than you would ever be as a filly friend!"Aiden retorted and finally twisted Saphira's nerves a little too far.

"Why you…little…ungrateful…! Over bearing…! Dream thinking little brat!"Saphira exploded and rushed over to find the nearest object to use as a weapon.

"It beats being self absorbed, heartless, joyless, and repressed ten thousand year old lady!"Aiden argued back while Saphira finally picked up an entire house and carried it over her head.

"REPRESSED!? I'll show you who's repressed!"Saphira growled and carried the house over to slam it down on Aiden for firing insults back.

The ponies gasped at the sudden show of violence between two genuine Equines. Aiden let his hands light up with magic and readied to start grappling and swinging at the woman. However, their fight was then ended as quickly as it started by the simple grip of Aiden's hand. Thanks to a mid aged mare in a mayor's outfit with short wavy gray hair with glasses. She kindly shook Aiden's hand and made their tension evaporate fast so he could greet the mare.

"Young Aiden! It is an extreme pleasure to welcome you back to Ponyville,"The mayor shook his hand while Saphira groaned and slowly sat the house back down to save her strength,"We had hoped you would visit us again. Your last visit seemed so long ago, and the ponies were eager to see you!"

"They were? I mean…yeah! It's great to be back in Ponyville, Mayor Mare!"Aiden chuckled nervously as the ponies started to gather around him to marvel at the Equine.

"Tell me, what has brought you and your… My goodness! Is this another Equine,"Mayor Mare asked the minute she directed all gasping attention towards Saphira,"My goodness, this is a miracle…! A second Equine is among us!"

"Her name is Saphira. She's apparently been sleeping for tens of thousands of years in her old home,"Aiden explained while the ponies surrounded Saphira to check her out,"She just woke up a day or two ago, and we invited her to stay in Canterlot castle."

"It's a LADY…! So this is what the female Equine looks like…! So beautiful!"The mayor admitted while young colts were touching and gripping at her hands.

"Her hands feel soft…!"A colt was brave enough to say while Saphira struggled to contain herself from the pony's sudden flattery.

"I wanna brush her hair!"An excitable filly watched how Saphira's brown hair flowed through a gentle breeze.

"This is…all very kind of you, but we're kind of in a hurry here. Aiden? The mission?"Saphira reminded Aiden while she couldn't help but blush at the Ponyville children surrounding her legs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! We needed to get to princess Twilight!"Aiden remembered before the mayor gave him a confused look.

"Is she… Expecting you?"The mayor asked, stumping both humans with her honest and confused thought.

Aiden took a good look around for a moment, some ponies were smiling, others were confused. And now the mayor was speaking as if nothing was wrong, or at least nothing seemed wrong. Then it dawned on him, only Canterlot was able to get a quick message of help from Twilight.

"Are you and the town…unaware of what's happening at Twilight's castle?"Aiden asked while the mayor looked to her people that shrugged and murmured with confusion.

"Not at the moment? What exactly is happening?"The mayor asked while Saphira slapped her forehead with shock from the lack of information.

"You're kidding me, right? Are you REALLY unaware that your princess and her friends are being trapped in the castle by demon?"Saphira asked before the crowd flinched and uproared with shock and fear at the reveal.

"Princess Twilight is in danger?! By a demon?! How were we not made aware of this?!"The mayor exclaimed and held her face in complete embarrassment and worry.

"She must have been unable to warn the rest of you about being trapped in her castle,"Aiden understood where the lack of information had come from,"She was barely able to get a message pass the monster and on it's way to Canterlot when she requested help!"

"And she probably did not want any of you panicking or doing something brash."Saphira added while the ponies around the spoke with concern and wanted the best for their princess.

"Oh dear…! If we had only known! We could have done something to help!"Mayor Mare worried for the princess, but Aiden was there to enlighten them.

"That's what we are here for. We're here to go into that castle and save Twilight!"Aiden informed the ponies while they then began to lift up their spirits at the words of the teen.

"And slaughter the demon before it escapes and brings harm to any one of you."Saphira added before the ponies then suddenly began to cheer for them.

"Well… In that case! If there's anything the two of you need to help save the princess. You need only say the word,"The mayor offered while Saphira and Aiden were getting swarmed with hugs and hoof to hand shakes,"Food, drinks, weaponry? Perhaps a therapist? You two seem to be in a bit of a lovers quarrel…"

"We're not lovers…! Not even close…! I'm already with Flurry Heart. Why wou-"Suddenly there was a round of gasps and exclaims of shock from most of the mares and teenage fillies.

Slowly the mares and fillies become to rise with defeated wails of devastation and defeat. Aiden was no longer looking for a special some pony, their chance of knowing his love was gone. And they were all grieving for their missed chances to be with Aiden. Saphira shook her head and grabbed Aiden by his collar before he was swarmed by sad and disappointed ladies. She then dragged him away, only to have the fans following him while he scratched his head with embarrassment.

"Way to go…! Now you've gone and poke the hornets nest…!"Saphira remarked as they finally got moving onward to the castle and the mission that awaited them.

Finally after a half an hour more of walking and trying to shake off the crowd. The Equines finally began to approach the vast castle that towered over them and the path they were on. Saphira finally let Aiden go upon their approach after no more fans were following them. Now all that was left was to stop straight in front of the large tree castle that overshadowed them with it's form. The tree continued sparkling and letting rainbow magic flow throughout it's entire being.

"So… This is the rainbow castle. The domain of your princess of friendship,"Saphira assumed as she looked at the land mark as a whole and found satisfaction in it's stature,"I'm impressed…! Can't imagine how much she needed to bust her flank to earn such a place and title."

"She created new magic through the power of friendship. Magic that not even unicorns of old could do…!"Aiden explained the base of the back story behind Twilight's ascension to royalty.

"And yet, her friendship magic is nothing to the pure darkness of a demon…!"Saphira pointed out while Aiden slowly walked to the door and put both hands to it.

"She's meant to bring harmony and friendship to our world, and the ponies in it,"Aiden defended Twilight's inability to defend herself from a creature from Tartarus itself,"She shouldn't have to fight demons that would kill and hurt everything they touch. That should be our job or a job for guards and soldiers…"

"Well it's our job now…! And you have the most experience with demons in the dark,"Saphira incited while Aiden nodded and released a deep breath to keep his nerves at ease,"So take the lead there sunshine. Lets go for a hunt in the dark…!"

"Yeah… Another day in the trenches with demons…!"Aiden sighed, letting old memories pass by before he then began pushing the doors open.

He let them swing a bit before they slammed open to let in some light to it's darkness. Saphira immediately felt chills crawl through her back, but she was able to steel herself. While it took one more deep breath before Aiden was then able to walk forth and traverse the dark castle, with Saphira right behind him.

 _ **Alright, next time. It's time for a show down against a fourth great demon, and a shocking reveal about the demons. Till then, it's Hearts Warming holiday every pony. And next upload is an Equestria's warrior returns special, Hearts Warming Eve. So I hope you're ready to get into the spirit. Stay pony every one.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Dinner is just about ready! I hope every pony is cooled down!"Celestia announced as the other ponies just then entered the dining room to join her at the table.

Dinner was just the thing that every pony needed after such a stressful start to it. So much trouble happening all around them, their own fellow princess and bringer of friendship trapped. Demons making sly moves around their heads, it was almost enough to drive them all crazy. But thankfully some juicy dinner was prepared, a tasty cucumber salad complete with with a sweet sauce. Along with a side of potato soup, a healthy and heart dinner to help the ponies relax from their stresses.

"Thank goodness, the soup smells delectable from here…! Hopefully Aiden does not mind a meatless dinner."Luna worried as she sat by her sisters side while the crystal couple sat to their left together with Flurry Heart.

"I hope we can even get him out of his room after the serious blow out earlier…"Cadence remembered the nasty fight Aiden had with all of them about Twilight.

"Yeah… I've never seen a kid that upset before. Especially a kid like Aiden…"Shining added while Celestia let her ears drop from her son's growing aggression and need for action.

"Teenage hormones perhaps… You think he's moody and rambunctious now? Just wait,"Luna warned as she thought about the other things that would come in the later years,"Soon he'll grow muscular, he'll grow hair certain places, his voice will drop like a stone. He's gonna end up moody in…"other" ways…"

"Ok, Luna! We understand! There's much more to come as he grows up. For now lets stay in the here and now,"Celestia demanded as their dinner was getting laid out for all of them to enjoy,"All I care about right is, where Aiden is! I don't want his soup getting cold and tasteless…!"

"We got this. Flurry? Would you be a dear and go get Aiden out of his room?"Cadence asked of her daughter, but Flurry sighed and shook her head.

"Actually… I can't…"Flurry slowly spoke as as the adults all darted their eyes at her with confusion.

"Why not? Did he tell you not to bug him?"Shining asked, hoping he could get his daughter to answer them.

"No… It's just that… He's…not here…!"Flurry slowly answered and Celestia lifted up out of her chair.

"What do you mean, he's not here? Where is he then?"Celestia asked, her suspicions were escalating rapidly along with great concern.

"He's… Kind of… At Ponyville…?"Flurry Heart admitted and felt the cold silence that overwhelmed the room she was in.

A servant froze just as he was pouring a cup of hot tea for Celestia, letting the cup over fill. While Luna dropped her fork into the salad she was going to eat, even her own parents were shocked. Celestia did not know whether to scream or toss the table in a display of fear and anger.

"And Saphira went with him for protection. He wanted to do whatever he could for Twilight,"Flurry Heart was so open to answer them with blatancy, as if they could have asked her at any time,"He asked me not to tell you all until they were both long gone… They did not want to be stopped."

"Our son… Ran off to Ponyville… With that woman?!"Celestia exclaimed in outrage just in time for the doors to open, and allow the twins to enter the dining room.

"HEY! What's going on every pony! We got a little something to tell you…!"The twins announced, only to realize that the adults were already heated and aware of what was happening.

"Do you two realize that our son has left us and departed to Ponyville with Saphira?"Luna asked, and the twins paused for a second and looked to each other fearfully.

"You two were aware of him leaving, weren't you?"Celestia asked as her magic began to spread over the table until it was enveloped over the entire thing.

The twins only laughed lightly and nervously, seeing the tension of the princess. But no amount of friendly gestures and soft explanation was going to save them from Celestia's wrath. As they now needed to worry about more than getting their payments docked, a flying table was certainly scary enough.

* * *

 _Ponyville_

Meanwhile, the time had come for the darkness to be embraced and braved for the life of another. A pony that was close to the heart of Aiden, a loving princess that helped bring friendship to his life. There was no way he would leave this piece of family to die to the claws of a demon. So he was now able to face pure darkness that flooded through the rainbow castle. Especially when he had Saphira at his side, together they would not fall to the evils of this foul monster.

The darkness felt strange this time around, it was cold, but it's evil felt a bit lacking. As if it was disconnected from the very fiend that brought the creature into this castle. However it could simply be the boy's new age helping him learn and proceed through the dark with confidence. Or maybe there was something else, something that was making the enemy's true colors show. He did not know, but for now, he just wanted this confidence and bravery to keep on working for him.

"So… You encountered such darkness as a toddler before, correct?"Saphira decided to break the ice as they walked up a spiral stair case, hoping to check the bedrooms first.

"Yeah… I can still remember the creatures that hunted me before… Couldn't say which was worse,"Aiden explained while holding onto the railing that felt very cold against his bare hand,"And they all gave me this feeling… A sense of doubt, a desire to give up and die… To let them take me into the darkness… At least… That's how it use to make me feel…"

"So what do you feel now…?"Saphira followed up with a question of curiosity for his change about the darkness.

Aiden stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down the dark hall way full of rooms. He did not know how to respond to that odd question, it was no longer a desire to give up at least. But there was a cold feeling to it, but not for himself, but for something else, perhaps another.

"I feel like… There's something calling for help in it. Something that's being hurt…"Aiden explained and started moving down the hallway to check the bedrooms.

"What made you NOT accept death from the darkness. Any child would give in so easily to the mere sight of evil…"Saphira felt a touch of skepticism for a two year old surviving the darkness of a mad demon.

"The idea of being able to do something worth while for the ponies that loved me…? I don't know…"Aiden admitted before he started looking in bedrooms to try and find Twilight.

Soon Saphira was willing to make this go even faster, she kicked in the doors and Aiden lit a white light inside. So he could look inside the rooms thoroughly for any signs of ponies. But half an hour in and a whole hallway of doors later, no pony was to be found in the bedrooms. Once they were at the end of the hallway, they had then went down a stair case to check another hallway. Saphira continued on as long as Aiden did, for he had no interest on giving up on Twilight.

So the next line of doors they began to check went from bathrooms to janitor closets. Recently, Twilight had hired some help to keep the cleanliness of the castle up to code. But thankfully, no pony was here when this evil struck, but it also meant there was no inside help for them. So the humans were on their own to fight the evil and save the princess easier said than done. For they had made it to the end of the hallway, and there was still no sign of the princess or her friends.

Aiden was getting irritated, as they then went to another hallway with a small row of bedrooms. Saphira started kicking the doors open, and the boy was starting to get more quick with his searches. Thankfully, once he had made it to the last door at the row, they were given something for a change. The moment Saphira kicked the door open, Aiden peeked into the room. Only to get hit with a sudden scream and a barrage of random items getting tossed at them.

Saphira put her back against the wall while Aiden ducked and dodged the assault. Till he then decided to do the same thing and put a back to the wall, waiting till the mystery pony ran out of things to throw. Aiden was quick to make out the panicking screams as that of a mare, Twilight perhaps? He soon got his answers once the mare ran out of things to throw, and Saphira sprang into action. She rushed in and tackled the pony she could feel in the dark and pin her down on her back.

"Get off me, monster! I won't let you take me!"Came the cries and resilience of the mare that tried to wrestle with Saphira.

"Stop squirming you wild mare! You attacked first!"Saphira argued with the mystery mare before Aiden came in with a white light to illuminate the room.

Once he had saw her deep purple blue streaked mane and light purple fur, he recognized the mare. So Aiden rushed to Saphira, and quickly manage to pry the woman's hands off the unicorn.

"Wait! That's not the enemy! That's a friend!"Aiden yelled before shoving Saphira back and hovering over the spooked mare.

"Friend? I did not know throwing stuff at us was a gesture between friends…!"Saphira huffed while Aiden put a hand to the mare's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Who are you? What do you want?"The mare asked before she could then see in the white light and notice the face of the Equine boy himself.

"It's me. I'm Aiden, and I've heard about you from Twilight. You're Starlight Glimmer,"Aiden introduced himself, for this was his first official meeting with the student of Twilight,"Sorry we haven't gotten to meet yet. My mothers were a bit skeptic about me being around so many new ponies back then…"

The revealed mare paused, and was surprised to at long last meet the boy of the hour. The young teenage Equine, Aiden in the flesh, the creature beloved by so many ponies of Equestria. He extended a hand to her, offering her a way to stand up from the nasty scuffle from before. Once Starlight was able to take a breather and collect herself, she was able and willing to accept help. As she took up his soft hand and felt herself get hoisted back up and onto her hooves.

"Thank you… I'm…sorry for the scare. I thought I had ran into…IT… When I tried to go for Twilight,"Starlight expressed her gratitude and even decided to offer some insight on the situation,"I tried getting them out of the meeting room, but Twilight refused to move. It was as if…she had just given up…"

"How interesting…"Saphira thought as she remembered the words that Aiden spoke of regarding the darkness.

"Then the demon came… It found me by looking for signs of movement. It's deaf and partially blind,"Starlight relayed some very helpful information about the creature that lurked in the shadows,"I had to send off a vibrating ball of magic to get it off me so I could run for safety… I was in the middle of trying to find a way back there and finally get every pony out of the room."

"And I suppose that's when we busted in and got into a squabble."Saphira guessed while looking outside the room for any sign of the creature.

"Yes… So… Where exactly did you come from? I did not know there was a second Equine…"Starlight asked curiously as she ambitiously looked over the Equine woman.

"Long story. We can have small talk once your princess is safe and the demon is vanquished…!"Saphira decided to shoot down the question for the mission.

"Right… We need to get to Twilight. Until now we had no idea where she would be,"Aiden explained the situation they were currently in before Starlight gave them the info they needed,"But thanks to you, we know where to go. But first, we need to get you out of here and some place safe…!"

"But what about, Twilight? I can't abandon her and the others…!"Starlight tried to argue while Saphira already grabbed at her arm to get her moving.

"We're not here to fight out priorities. We're here to save your princess, and her friends,"Saphira denounced Starlight's desires as she dragged the struggling mare out into the hallway,"If you are a pony that is close to the princess, then you need to be escorted to safety-"

"Well I'm not leaving until… What…?"Starlight wanted to argue with the women, but paused once she noticed the woman frozen in place.

As Aiden exited the room to try and break up the issue between the ladies. They were all then faced with the threat of the creature itself, as it stood before them sniffing the air. Aiden's white light lit up the hallway, as they all froze to take in the appearance of the creature. It looked as if it's body was brutally burned to the point that spots of it's flesh could be seen on his blackened 's fingers and four toes were crazy long and sharp, bent like meat hooks.

The demon had a crazy long under bite jaw that resembled somewhat of an alligator jaw. All lined up with sharp curved teeth like a raptor, it's deformed body looked to be pretty bulk. So he most likely had some muscle behind him, thankfully, that's why Aiden had Saphira at his side. However, it appeared too busy sniffing around and swinging it's head around to hunt. Aiden look to Starlight, he had some pony that needed to be taken to safety, and he still needed to find Twilight.

Aiden needed a way to get to Twilight, now that he knew where she was. So as much as he would like to just kill the demon straight up, the safety of the ponies was more important. So instead, he decided that they needed to be smart and play a game of strategy with the monsters.

"Saphira…? Take Starlight Glimmer and get her out of the castle…! I'll distract him…!"Aiden threw up a plan nice and quick, so that they could do both objectives at once.

"A little early to be throwing a risky bait plan out there, don't you think?"Saphira asked while the creature started moving it's head towards the group.

"You can protect her, and get Starlight out of here. And I can slip on by and get to the meeting room,"Aiden explained a bit more of his plan, but it still felt a bit lacking to Saphira,"I know the castle inside and out, all you gotta do is find a door or w window that's not completely darkened and go through it…!"

"Right… Makes perfect sense…! Great plan…!"Saphira was heavy with sarcasm, but it was the only plan any one of them had at the moment.

"It's my first major plan I could actually come up with… I always had my mothers to help me before…!"Aiden tried to justify his rusty master plan for the situation.

"Luckily for you, I have nothing…! So I suppose we have no alternative,"Saphira knew there was no alternative to the situation, so they had to go with what they had,"Just remember something junior. These demons are after you…! If that thing catches you, Equestria is dead, understand?"

"Then I just won't get caught… Plain and simple…!"Aiden promised before he got ready to run for it.

"Just…be safe… And don't let your princess fall to this beast…!"Saphira warned before Aiden suddenly bolted for the demon.

It turned it's head and let it's antenna like appendages stretch out from the top of it's bald head. It started to get a read of the vibration and movement of an approaching target. It then began to shift and mold into a target, only to suddenly see the target jump to the air, and kick one of it's antennas side ways. It caused it's vision to go crazy and shake all over the place, everything was moving for it. As Aiden landed right behind it, leaving Saphira to scoop up Starlight and run off with her.

"Do us a favor and don't argue with us! We're getting you out of here! End of story!"Saphira warned Starlight not to fight with them on how this mission was now gonna play out.

"But we can't leave the kid to handle that thing alone…!"Starlight yelled before they were already gone and looking for a way out.

This left Aiden to slowly face the creature that slowly stood up and rubbed at it's head. The creature felt it's vision still struggling to clear up, but it was able to make out the vibrating figure before it. And the figure turned gold, for this was not just a target he was hunting in the castle. It was the primary target, the one that the demons were all hoping to get their claws on. Aiden was made out in it's sights, as it growled and took in a deep breath to roar at it's target.

"Come get some then, monster…!"Aiden taunted and took off the other way, with the demon pursuing him at full speed.

 _ **Hope you're all enjoying the story and the holidays every one. I certainly am trying to. So please enjoy the stories, and if you're interested, I'm thinking of making some stories about Clover the Clever from back in the day with prince Orion as a side story for Equestrias Warrior Returns. Let me know what you think, and stay pony every one.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

There was no more time for regrets, no more time to rethink his choices in the matter. Aiden could only continue to run and hope that Saphira was taking Starlight Glimmer to safety. While he was currently baiting the monster itself away from them, letting it chase him through the hallway. Even when he was the target, the very the key the demons were looking for in hopes of taking the Crystal Empire. But he needed to take the risk, for the sake of others, and a chance to stop the monster.

First he needed to make sure the monster was hot on his trail and just as angry. A quick look back and he could see the monster flashing it's shiny teeth and roaring wildly. He was still very much with Aiden, so at least that little issue was easy to dismiss, now came survival. He needed to either get away from the demon or find a way to kill him without a face to face fight, one Aiden would easily die in. So he needed brains in this struggle, brawn could be used some other time in a less risky situation.

"Well…! Come on, Aiden. You've gotten yourself out of situations like this before,"Aiden spoke to himself as doors upon doors passed by as he tried to think up a plan,"So… He can see by sensing movement! How else can you mess with a movement seeking monster?!"

The boy wondered as he ran, hoping he could keep a distance between him and the demon. He made a quick right and blazed down a spiral stair case, nearly slipping half way down. The monster tore through the walls and stairs with his claws flailing wildly as he roared. It was enough to make his blond hair almost shoot up as he then felt a plan suddenly erupt from his mind. A monster that hunted by movement was actually so simple, make a lot of movement around the area.

So he let his hands raise to the air and light with his white magic to do some tricks. Once they were in a hall way, he let his magic take over cabinets and doors, anything that could be moved. Doors quickly swung opened and slammed shut like mad while drawers slid in and out. This caused the monster to pause right in the middle of the hallway, and take in all the movement. Movement was everywhere, and it was rattling the monster's head as it lost all means of direction.

It roared with rage and confusion as it gripped it's throbbing head to endure the confusion. It then exploded and started to swing in every direction, tearing pictures and chunks of the wall apart. This gave Aiden the time he needed to escape from the beast and find a way to the meeting room. If Twilight and her friends were truly there, then that's where he needed to be to get them out. First he needed to get his barrings, so he was quick to barge into the first bedroom on his right.

He slammed the door and locked it before going to the room's bed, and fell against it. Aiden held his chest and tried catch his breath from the chest, while figuring out how he could get to the meeting room. This creature would track him through the simplest of movements, running couldn't stay an option. So he needed a new way to avoid the creature, but he wasn't given the chance to make such a plan. For his magic went off the moment he sat down to relax.

Everything stopped moving, and the beast was able to catch it's bearings. Now it was able to shake off it's madness and continue hunting for the boy, hoping to maim and capture. So it wasted no time walking down the hallway, and tracking whatever movements it could find. Leaving Aiden to think fast about what he could do to escape the monster and go on the search. He needed to get things moving and distract the monster again, but there was nowhere to run from within a room.

"Ok, Aiden…! Now all you gotta do is disappear off it's radar…! How the hay do I do that?!"Aiden asked himself and racked his brain full of ideas and thoughts, as the monster slowly began to approach the door.

It was making sure that all the other doors were kicked open so that he could peer in. Looking for any signs of movement, this put the pressure onto the boy, he needed to think fast. He groaned, not liking the idea of thinking under pressure, it made him sweat and stressed beyond belief. He gripped his hands together and shook a bit, letting them pound against his head with the struggle. While the monster kicked down doors, letting the mere sounds intimidate the boy, it was just like the old days.

Suddenly as the monster approached, a very simple answer came to his mind. One that never would have passed in any situation, and it was simply consisting of just one word. Down, going down was the idea, there was no room to escape into, so Aiden needed to make one. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his head, before he looked to the floor, and decided to just go for it. He stood in the middle of the room and slapped his hands down, letting them go a blaze with his magic.

The demon had started to slam it's body up against the door the moment it sensed the boy's movements. Pressuring Aiden to quickly burn and blast through the floor to go down. The door was ready to fly off it's hinges, just as Aiden gave it a solid and strong push with his magic. Before he was able to blast open a hole in the floor, and suddenly plummet through the floor. Just as the monster smashed the door open and roared, rushing in to investigate the bedroom.

But Aiden just instantly vanished from it's movement radar in an instant blast of vibrations and magic. Then out of nowhere, the teen was just gone, and it made the demon quite furious. His prey was so close, but now he was gone, and it was left to wonder what happened and continue hunting. Little did he know, Aiden took a tumble through the floor and came to a crashing stop. And by some sort of miracle, it was in the one room that he was desperate to get to, he just didn't realize it at first.

He was too busy coughing and trying to shake off the dust on his shirt and hair. He was tempted to just stay on his back for just a little bit, maybe even nap a bit to recover properly. But that was to be saved for when every pony was safe from the demon, napping on the job would only waste the time Twilight had left. So he endured the dust and struggled to get to his feet to see the new surroundings. Too bad there was only darkness to surround him, along with some column figures.

"Ok…! Where am I now, and how close is it to the meeting room?"Aide asked himself before he felt hooves suddenly grab at his shoulders, and yank him into the dark.

Aiden screamed for a second, and flailed around to feel out the ones who tried to capture him. He could only grab at faces and smack them about before a hoof went over his mouth. Allowing silence to take over while a blue light then started to fill the room and reveal itself. As he struggled, the room began to be shown in the mystic blue light, the columns, and the great round table. This was indeed the place he was looking for, but he did not want to be captured when he just got here.

"Let go of me! I won't let you stop me from saving her! I will save Twilight!"Aiden wrestled free of some hooves and even landed a punch, making some pony yell from a punch to the chops.

Then he was able to get free as a bunch of panic erupted while Aide stumbled back and slammed against the wall. Where he fell to his rear, and manage to get a good look to the ones who captured him. It was none other than the elements of harmony themselves, all of Twilight's friends right before him. He saw Rainbow Dash first, crazy mane and her constant flying was a dead give away. While the others were hard to make out, mainly because they were tending to their injured friend, Applejack.

"There you all are…! I've been looking all over the place for you mares."Aiden exclaimed to the group as he counted heads to see who all was here.

"Aiden?! What are you doing over here?! There's a demon on the loose!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed to see her student in one of the most dire of positions.

"That's WHY I'm here…! I'm here to get you all out of here and crush this thing."Aiden punched his fist into his hand to show his bravery before his combat teacher.

"For a heroic rescuer, you sure have quite the way of saying hello…"Applejack mused while rubbing her muzzle from the slug she received

"Yeah… Sorry about that, it's fight or flight in this place and I couldn't move,"Aiden chuckled and scratched his head before noticing a missing mare from the group,"Where's Twilight? Is she ok? Tell me she's ok…!"

"She's here… But…she's kind of lost all hope…"Fluttershy admitted and looked to the chair where Twilight was sitting back in with her muzzle down.

"She just froze up, and lost her courage the moment we squabbled with the creature…"Rarity explained the issue that lied with their element of magic, and friendship princess.

"Twilight…?"Aiden quietly called out and rushed to her chair in hopes of helping the princess find her courage once more.

"Please help our friend…! We can't go anywhere without her…!"Pinkie begged for help while they watched the human approach the Alicorn.

He stood before her chair, and looked up to see the mare holding herself in the fetal position. She kept her back tight against the chair, and remained silent with fear of this evil. Aiden swallowed and quietly got on her chair to inspect Twilight, she felt cold to the touch once he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Twilight…? Hey…! Are you ok?"Aiden whispered to the pony, but she did not respond to him.

He tried shaking her shoulder, but it only made her gasp and tremble a bit from touch.

"It's me…! Aiden…! You don't have to be afraid any more…! I'm here."Aiden tried to reach her, and at the very least, she opened her eyes a bit.

"It can't be…! All that's left is darkness…! It lingers in darkness…"Twilight mumbled and lowered her head more to hide away from the darkness.

Aiden sighed, and thought for a moment, this was a lot like his phobia for the darkness. But this time there was a monster in the darkness, so her fear was understandable. This time however, he was grown up and ready to fight it, so he was not going to let Twilight be consumed by it. So he finally decided to hold her cheeks with both hands and slowly lifted her head to his own. She tried to resist, and it scared her friends at first, but Aiden stayed cool and spoke to her.

"Open your eyes…! I'm right here… You were there for me. So I'm right here for you,"Aiden whispered while seeing a fearful tear stream onto his thumb,"We made it through the monsters before. We can always do it again…!"

Twilight slowly stopped resisting, and began to open her eyes to an illuminating white light. From out of that light, she saw Aiden looking back at her with a soft smile to greet her. It was like finally seeing a light at the end of a dark and abyss like tunnel, and he was in control of that light. To see his face after witnessing the horrors in the darkness, it was a miraculous sight to see. As shocking as it was, her eyes only widened as she felt his thumbs rub her cheeks to comfort her.

"Aiden…!"She shuddered and held his hands before he put his forehead to hers.

"Hey there…! Did you miss me?"Aiden chuckled before he slowly brought Twilight in for a hug.

"You have no idea, Aiden,"She admitted fearfully and hugged the teenager long and deeply,"I lost myself in this darkness… And you brought me back…!"

"I wasn't just gonna leave you lost in the darkness…"Aiden insisted, feeling her nuzzle the side of his face with relief and happiness.

"What are you doing here? These monsters are trying to get you too…!"Twilight worried now that she was able to collect herself.

"I know, but I wasn't going to wait till you and your friends came back in pieces,"Aiden explained his means of being in the situation they had been in,"So I decided to come here with a friend and get you all out of here while the others wasted the time you had left…!"

"Really? They were that clueless on what to do about us?"Applejack asked with shock at the lack of action that had been taken.

"Yeah… They were more worried about how to keep me safe,"Aiden explained a got a few mused looks for another being a bigger concern than them,"We'll argue about that later though…! For now we're all getting out of here and take down this monster."

"How…? We can't move from this room…! It'll pick up on us and tear us apart!"Twilight exclaimed as Aiden helped her out of the chair.

"I can fight him off. I'm no defenseless boy anymore…! We'll just make a break for the exit,"Aiden explained while the other mares looked at him like he was crazy,"The minute you're all outside, me and my friend can destroy this thing in a snap."

"That's not exactly a well thought out plan, kiddo. It just sounds like a risky run for the exit."Rainbow worried for their chance if they were to go with this idea.

"We gotta take the risk. Or else we'll just waste more time, and eventually that thing will make it in here,"Aiden explained what was best for their survival in this situation, before looking to Twilight,"We need to get going while the going is good… When you are all safe. Then the demon will be toast…!"

Twilight still had the urge to just huddle up in her chair again and wait it all out. But now there was another way out, even though it risked some pony or one getting injured or killed. As scared as she was for any of these outcomes, there really was not many options other than what Aiden offered.

"Well… Girls…? Who's up for finally getting out of here? I can't see any other options here,"Twilight sighed and looked for her friends approval on this plan,"Unless you all wanna just stay here and keep on waiting for help…?"

They actually needed a minute to think about it, but the answer was quite clear for them.

"As much as I don't like risks, we really have no other options."Fluttershy admitted and agreed to the plan.

"I'll always want to be where my friends are, if one goes, we all go!"Pinkie Pie agreed and one hoof hugged Fluttershy.

"I guess my mind has been made up. A simple go for broke run for it…!"Applejack reluctantly agreed.

"If you think we're ready and you can fight these monsters. Lets do it then!"Rainbow Dash agreed and flew to Aiden's side.

"Very well…! I'm already missing my boutique, and I certainly don't want to die here…!"Rarity admitted and agreed as well.

"Then it's settled,"Aiden decided and used his magic to toss aside the barricade and swing the doors open,"Lets get the hay out of here, ladies!"

With that said, the group wasted no time leaving the meeting room for the exit. They traversed the darkness, with Aiden's white magical light guiding them through the castle hallways. They remembered the way in and out of the castle, all they needed to do was brave the darkness. So they all ran for it, making out the hallways and descending down the steps quickly. They expected the monster to be right on top of them, the movement was an absolute cluster mess, but it wasn't.

Half way down the stairs towards the next hallway and final flight of stairs. The demon had yet to appear at all, it wasn't following them at all, all was quiet aside from the stampede of hooves. Roars could not even be heard, it was like the demon just vanished out of all existence. This was all too strange, but they would never get an opportunity like this from a demon again. So they went with it, and never slowed down on their attempt to make for the castle's exit.

Aiden slid down a railing and made it down the steps as quickly as Rainbow Dash did. While all the other mares made it down the steps without an issue, Twilight slipped on the final step. She fell to the floor on her chest, alarming Aiden to her distress, and making him run to her aid.

"Are you alright, Twilight? Anything broken?"Aiden asked as she shook her head while he held her hoof to lift the princess up.

"What's wrong with me? I once fought against the most evil and powerful villains in all of Equestria,"Twilight suddenly sighed and started to question what was happening with her ever since she first encountered the dark demons,"Then these creatures showed up… And their master… They… They some how destroyed everything I knew about enemies and what they hoped to achieve…"

"We're almost there…! You two gonna come or…"Applejack stopped and looked to the two that she called for before the group of mares only watched and listened.

"These things are so evil… They don't want power or wealth or anything curable and pitiful,"Twilight compared this new type of enemy to all the others she had ever faced,"These ones actually want to kill us… And in the worse of ways…! And no matter what…I'm actually… Scared…!"

"You're not alone there… They have been the scariest thing I've ever known for the longest time,"Aiden admitted before he was able to get Twilight standing up nice and tall for a change,"But now I know that they can be destroyed, and they become the scared ones when we no longer fear them…!"

"Twilight… We're not leaving without you. We can do this, together…!"Rainbow did her best to try and offer extra support to the troubled princess.

"Together we can do anything. And no monster however strong and scary it may be. It won't stop us…!"Rarity joined in, hoping to get their friend going again like they always did in the past.

"Through the magic of our friendship, remember?"Fluttershy reminded Twilight of what her and them stood for as elements of harmony.

"Then there's no time to mope and feel like a dope! We gotta get out and give a shout,"Pinkie bounced forward and pointed to the main hallway to their right,"Lets go, every pony!"

This brightened up their spirits, Twilight even looked up to see her friends smiling. They showed no more fear, and only smiled with hope and determination to survive together. Even when Twilight herself had tried to give up and accept her death, they refused to let that happen. So out of respect for her friends, she lowered her head and pounded at the floor before standing tall and putting on a brave face. She looked to her friends, and then looked to Aiden with a small smile.

"Lets get out of here every pony…!"Twilight decided on their plan of action and rushed up to meet Pinkie Pie.

However they were stopped cold and remained in place from a complicated trouble. Aiden saw the worry and fear on their faces, and he was quick to rush up to the two mares to see for himself. And there he could see it, as could all the other mares that followed him to the steps. They finally knew the reason that the creature never pursued them, it decided to play a waiting game with them. And he was currently playing it right in front of the exit, it's red eyes darting around the room, it even looked like it was smirking.

It was like he was mocking them, and just waiting it out like a cowardly wuss. This made Aiden want to scoff and pound on the railing, but that would alarm the creature to their presence. They now needed yet another plan to get by the beast and make sure the mane six was safe.

"Well that explains why he wasn't all over us when we ran for it…! Sitting right in front of the door,"Aiden groaned and wanted to hit his head against the railing of the steps,"Now we gotta just find a way to get him away from the door, and get you all outside…!"

"Maybe make some noise and crazy movements with your magic? Distract him?"Rainbow suggested only for them all to notice that the creature was looking right at them, and not moving from it's spot.

"No…! He already knows we're here, he's not going to move until we do,"Aiden realized as he watched the creature scratch at the floor with it's talon like claws,"Oh boy… I think I'm gonna have to just go down and see about fighting him off and getting him away from the door…!"

"Aiden no…! If that monster captures you, it's all over for Equestria!"Twilight warned and stepped in front of the boy to keep him from doing it off the bat.

"The same can be said for all of you! And without friendship, there's no harmony to protect Equestria!"Aiden argued back and tried to push her aside to go for it.

"No! Don't! You can't just go down there and fight that thing by yourself! You could die,"Twilight wrapped her hoof around his arm to try and stop him from going any further,"I can't lose you! I couldn't live knowing you died for me! Not after all you've done for me!"

"I know… I just won't die then…!"Aiden decided and quickly forced himself out of her grip before leaping over the railing.

"Aiden!"Twilight reached for him, but he was already over the railing, and the monster spotted his movement.

He saw the golden figure vibrate with movement as he landed on the marble floor. He then slowly walked towards the creature, it tilted it's head at the boy suddenly challenging him head on. It could sense no others but the boy, and he was the primary target of the dark master. So it chose to accept the challenge and march towards the boy, ready to maim, capture and take Aiden away. But Aiden was not going to go quietly, he was going to fight hard, and he wasn't going to be easy.

The mares waited, Applejack and Rainbow held Twilight back so she did not get involved. Yet she screamed for him as he made the approach, and that's when the monster instantly charged. Rushing the boy while he waited for the moment that the beast would be distracted.

"RUN! GO NOW!"Aiden yelled before he jumped and smashed into the demon, as they both crashed to the ground.

"Let's go every pony! Do what he says!"Applejack gave them all a push and they all bolted down the steps.

They all ran as fast as they could down the steps, as Aiden wrestled with the monster. They struggled and resisted all desire to help the boy, as he tried punching it's head in. He even tried going for the eyes, but the problem with that is simply, it has no eyes to punch out. This mistake gave the creature an opportunity to grab Aiden with it's claws and slam him on his back. Taking the breath out of him, and making the small magical cube he was given to roll out of his pocket.

At that moment, it realized much more movement was all around him. He looked over to the main door just in time to see Applejack kick the doors open and let her friends go first. It grumbled and stood back up just as they all went right out there door, and it wanted to pursue the group. But that meant leaving the primary target behind, it looked to Aiden and growled with conflict. The conflict turned to confusion, and the confusion started to make it's head hurt, this was Aiden's chance.

He raised his hand, panting and trying to recover his breath from the ugly body slam. Before his hand could glow and wrap around the monster's torso to constrict the beast. Allowing him to then lift the creature up and suddenly send him flying up into the ceiling, smashing chunks of it apart. Before the monster came back down, face planting into the floor, cracking up the solid marble. It groaned and grumbled, it was registering pain, and it's pain was Aiden's gain on the upper hand.

He rolled to his feet and ran for the monster, it was too big to handle with fists. So he decided to do what helped him bring down Saphira, as he jumped and got on the creature's back. Aiden then proceeded to get and arm bent around it's neck, connecting it with his other arm for a rear naked choke hold. Choking the life out of these monsters would add a bit of irony to their demises. After all, many times, strangulation and breaking necks seemed to be their favorite way to kill.

"Alright…! Let's see if you monsters handle being choked out as well as you dish it out!"Aiden decided as the beast suddenly went crazy and sprang to it's feet the minute it felt itself being strangled.

It roared and wriggled with Aiden on it's back, trying to wrestle free from the choke hold. It snarled and gagged the moment Aiden started to use more muscle on the beast. Already it was starting to struggle with breathing, as it tried slamming it's back into a wall. But Aiden was able to avoid the slam by simply climbing higher, and then putting an even tighter squeeze on. The boy grunted and struggled to keep his grip on the beast, it was bumpy and rough, but also slimy.

It was difficult to hold onto the beast, and it's struggling wasn't helping one bit. He thrashed and swung all over the place while Aiden flapped and swung a bit with each swing it made. But then the monster suddenly dropped to it's knees and tried gripping at Aiden's arms. For it was just about out of breath and ready to pass out, it needed to break free from it's targets grasp. Then it was able to shuffle the arms a bit, and lifted Aiden's right arm just enough to make a move.

It manage to get Aiden's arm up just enough to open wide and clamp it's jaws down on the arm. This forced Aiden to scream as his blood quickly started to flow and seep from a forming wound. A couple shakes was all the monster needed before Aiden was forced to release it from it's grip. Allowing it to spin around and snatch the boy up in it's clutches to punish for the choke hold. It's response was a vicious choke slam that slammed Aiden into the floor and cracked it like glass.

He tried grabbing for the monster's neck, but he could barely feel his injured arm. And his left hand was barely able to even touch the creature's face, but that's all he needed to suddenly sense something. Something that was calling to him, as if it came from the inside of this monster.

"Help me…! It won't stop…until I die…! Please…!"Aiden froze hearing the sudden weak British like voice groaning in pain, begging for death.

"What…the hay are you?!"The beast snarled and shook it's head at Aiden's question before both claws went around his neck.

He wasn't going to get his answer, not in the new dire situation he was now in. As he grabbed the wrists of the demon to resist being strangled, he grunted and strained to keep his neck free. He squeezed the wrists as tight as he could, hoping to cut off the circulation and feeling in the monster's claws. Hoping to endure the struggle and weaken the beast, but it was shockingly strong. It reminded him of how strong Saphira was, it was like a grown man fighting a young bull, it all came down to will power.

A minute in, Aiden then felt himself lose all feeling but pain in his right arm. It fell to his side while the monster still remained strong and was able to put a bigger squeeze on the boy. And that's when Aiden started to pick, and place a hand to the creature's chest. His hand glowed and flickered, burning at the beast in desperation to get free, but it was still enduring. It seemed there was no amount of muscle that could over power and break the beast, then his newest guardian arrived.

Just as his vision went blurry, he then saw a sudden blast of force crack the beast in the back of the head. This made the monster fly forward and release Aiden before smashing into a wall. Sending pieces of marble, stone, and wood flying along with a cloud of dust, the monster was in a daze. Leaving Saphira to watch the creature stumble and struggle to collect itself from the attack. The woman then used this time to go to Aiden and check him after she spotted the wound.

"There you are…! You really tried to fight this thing solo, did you? That's brave of you,"Saphira admitted and sat Aiden up so he could catch his breath,"Then again, many would say bravery and stupidity often get confused…!"

"Nice…to see you…too…!"Aiden coughed as Saphira took up his arm to check the wound.

She put her mouth to his arm, and instinctively began sucking up the blood from his wound. She was aware that some of these kinds of demons were venomous, she needed to make sure Aiden was poisoned. Aiden was aware as well, so it kept him from questioning her actions as she spewed out nothing but blood.

"Ok, so it's not able to kill you with venom or bacteria…!"Saphira determined and ripped a strip from the bottom of her tunic to start wrapping it around the wound.

"Hey…! No amount of leg is going to make me like you more than Flurry Heart…!"Aiden informed and chuckled as Saphira scoffed at his light hearted joke.

"You must have lost more blood than I thought…! It's making you delusional and dumb!"Saphira retorted and tied the fabric tight against his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks… For coming back…just in time."Aiden suddenly showed appreciation for the women coming in just in time to save his skin.

She paused, she thought for sure there was going to be an insult coming her way. Then he actually surprised her by showing gratitude and respect for the quick rescue, it actually felt good. It actually made her feel good to be appreciated and seen as something good to the only ever Equine in this world.

"You're welcome… Now let's fry this creature and get out of-"Saphira gently tried to decide on the next course of action, before she was instantly tackled by the beast.

It carried her across the room, and slammed her up against the wall, making the room shake. But this time around, Saphira didn't get her wind knocked out, and she was elbowing it's back in. Until she was able to put the monster in a guillotine and swing him to the side. Slamming him into the wall and raising a knee up to crack it's nose up, spurting blood onto the floor. She then slammed the beast against the wall once more, and pinned him there while Aiden tried to collect himself.

He crawled away a bit, and slowly got to his feet before he notice the glimmer of the cube he dropped. He looked back to see the monster throw Saphira back to get free and uppercut her. Sending the woman rolling and crashing into a table and painting, before it then jumped. Allowing for a high flying power slam on top of the woman, Aiden began to panic, this demon was tenacious. It had muscle to match Saphira's, and it appeared to know how to use it properly.

She locked arms with the beast, and it became another endurance match that even she could not win. If this thing could handle being choked out by Aiden, then it could handle a strength and endurance match with Saphira. He needed to turn the tables, and that's when he made a go for the cube. He ran and scooped it up in his hand before looking at it and trying to figure it out. He had no clue how to open it to retrieve what was inside, so he went with the classic beat and break it open.

He tried banging it against the floor, then began punching at it a few times. Then he even tried to bite at it while Saphira was starting to falter to the demon's power, he needed to be fast. So his fourth option was a simple bit of white magic on an index finger to work like a key. And once he touched the top of the cube and turned his finger, the cube finally relinquished itself to him. It glowed at first, while it's metallic foundation and skeleton shriveled and burned away.

It then grew brighter, and lost it's cube shape to a pure ball of expanding white magic. Before it burst into a bright flash of light and released the item within with a loud clang of heavy metal. It was none other than the curved great sword that Saphira was relinquished for her conduct. They trusted Aiden with it's safe keeping in case of an emergency, and this definitely qualified. So he took the weapon up by it's handle, only to learn that it was heavy as holy Tartarus, he could not use it, but he knew who could.

"Time to give you back to your rightful owner!"Aiden decided before shooting some white magic into the side of the demon's face, causing him to shriek and back off Saphira.

This gave the woman the chance she needed to kick it in the chest and force him off. Before rolling to her feet and looking to Aiden, as he held the very weapon her father proudly used. And Aiden decided to throw it her way, allowing it to be given back to the one her father trusted with it.

"Do it Saphira! End this monster, here and now!"Aiden cheered before the woman caught her sword and two handed it immediately.

"That just became easy as breathing…!"Saphira admitted as the demon froze up out of the blue to Aiden's words.

This gave the women all the time she needed to twirl her sword up and slash the chest. She then brought it down and cut the chest again, leaving an X wound bleeding across it's body. It stumbled back and only looked to the woman, as if it was finally recognizing her out of the blue. Something was familiar about her, something he did not see in a long time. Even as the woman came forth and rammed the sword through his gut, it still continued looking at her in awe.

While Saphira forced the blade as far as she could put it through the monster's gut. Till she then decided to give him a solid mule kick in the chest, sending him sliding off her blade. Before he flew across the room and clear through the door, letting it crash into the bright and shining sun. It barely got a second to recover before the sunlight was suddenly cooking it's skin, making it bubble. That was enough to make the beast squeal and shriek, while Saphira walked back to Aiden.

"Good toss with Carvira. She's a hefty girl, but in the right hands she's a reliable weapon,"Saphira talked of her curved great sword and patted Aiden's back with appreciation,"Thank you… Guess that makes us even then…!"

"Don't worry about it…! We're alive, and the monster is currently toasting right now,"Aiden pointed out as they started to walk towards the door to leave,"Mission complete! Twilight and the other elements are safe! The Nightmare Master completely failed!"

"That is very true…! You really did persevere regardless of the risk, and did what you came here to do,"Saphira admitted that Aiden had spirit and determination to do what he needed or wanted to do,"Perhaps you're not so bad after all… Maybe you are what this world needs now…"

"That's going to be a heck of a thing to try and explain to my mothers."He admitted as they stepped outside, and saw the creature burning alive in the sunlight.

"Oh… Speaking of which… They're a little bit upset with you."Saphira warned out of the blue while Aiden lifted an eye brow.

"How do you know that? They probably don't know that we even… Left…?"Aiden paused the moment he spotted the ponies of the hour.

Twilight and the others stood out in the light safe and sound after the brutal adventure. But right in front of them was Celestia and Luna themselves, they looked less than pleased. The elements remained quiet judging by the tensions the sisters had within, even when Aiden did what they could not.

"Oh… Hey moms…"Aiden sighed, knowing that he was about to hear quite a bit from his mothers.

"Aiden…! I can't believe you ran away from Canterlot, ALL the way to Ponyville!"Celestia exclaimed with outrage that her child did something so stunningly reckless.

"You have any clue how dangerous this was?! How vulnerable you were,"Luna continued on while Aiden decided to sit down for this one, while Saphira was a bit taken by this act,"We can't even believe that such things could be said about what you did! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about saving Twilight and her friends…"Aiden replied and the mothers had no idea how to take that response.

"That was not for you to concern yourself with…! That was for us to decide on, not yours!"Celestia yelled while Aiden sighed and remained strong, knowing he did the right thing.

"Even if it took you all several days to decide on how to help us…?"Twilight suddenly decided that she was not going to stand for Aiden being scolded for his reckless heroism.

"Aiden is the reason we're all still breathing and not being ripped to pieces, princess. Pardon the honesty there…!"Applejack decided to also defend the boy's actions.

"Aiden was willing to not sweat the small things and come to our rescue,"Twilight walked in front of Aiden and decided it was time to stand up to her former mentor when she felt Celestia was in the wrong,"You and every pony else just messed around and did nothing…! We wouldn't have lasted another day…! And you want to scold him for doing what you all couldn't?!"

"Twilight…! This is different, Aiden's safety is our main priority. We can't jus-"Celestia was cut off before she could dare to bring up priorities.

"So no pony else is a priority to you? Has all this attempting to shelter Aiden made you lose connection with all others in your life?!"Twilight yelled and silenced her former teacher while Saphira noticed the monster undergoing some strange changes.

"Hey…! Any of you want to tell me-"Saphira stopped after Luna got in front of Celestia to explain things to Twilight.

"Twilight, there is only so much we can focus on. We cared for you, and we worried,"Luna tried a more gentle and rational explanation for their delays,"All we wanted was to be careful and find the best way to save you without any sort of risks. We can't go and be reckless when-"

"Well taking a risk was what saved us…! You should be thanking your kid, not yelling at him!"Rainbow argued and did not buy the explanation they were given.

"Hey…! Any of you ponies want to explain what's-"Rarity interrupted Saphira pointing out the black ooze and pieces of the monster falling off to reveal patches of refined skin.

"I agree, this child needs to be respected and appreciated for his actions,"Rarity argued with the princesses that began to back away and feel overwhelmed by the sudden defense,"He's a hero, not some defenseless child…! Especially with such a fascinating new friend at his side…!"

"Um… Is there any chance that you all could-"Fluttershy noticed the monster's sudden change, only for Pinkie to point it out for every one.

"Look at the scary monster! It's getting less…monster like!"Pinkie exclaimed and finally got all the ponies to stop fighting and look to the monster, as did the humans.

As more and more layers suddenly fell off the beasts body, scales peeled away to softer skin. Even the claws cracked off the digits as they took on a more hand like shape in the burning sun. The more pieces that fell off the creature, the more skinny it was turning out to be, even bony like. It's muscular structure even bubbled and fell off as it reared up and roared with torment in the sunlight. Right before it's long snout completely fell off to reveal chapped lips on a flat looking face.

A rough and rumpled beard and mustache were the only remaining masculine feature. But that was more than they needed as the layers fully peeled away and burned away to light. And what they left behind was a shocking and scarring revelation, one that would haunt them for years to come. To their horror, what was left behind was an unclothed, weak, and malnourished Equine human. Clearly male, trembling, full grown, and all to familiar to a certain Equine.

"This… Can't be…! That can't possibly be…!"Celestia choked on her words while the human weakly stood up, his arms were like twigs.

"An Equine human?!"The elements exclaimed while Saphira suddenly walked forward and approached the human.

"No…! That can't be! That's impossible! Equines could never-"Luna suddenly shocked Aiden by walking forward with Saphira, for she started to recognize him as well.

Once the frail Equine manage to finally stand on his shaky legs, he slowly turned around. Showing off his face, a face that pierced the heart of Saphira and shocked Luna's deeply. He may not be large and bulky, but his facial hair was a dead give away, just like his brown hair that was beyond messy.

"You…! It can't be…! You were… You are… No…"Luna was horrified, for this was the man that fought his own brother to defend the daughter that was now right next to her.

The man responded by opening his dark and corrupted eyes while slowly walking to them. Even his head was shaking, he was so weak, sick, and malnourished, it was shocking that he was even alive. He weakly reached out with one hand, and it was going towards Saphira. Luna looked to the woman, and saw a sight that was heart wrenching to see, the woman was suddenly in tears. She tried to hold in sobs that lightly leaked out, to see her own father reduced to such a state in a monster body… It was horrid…

She took a step forward, clutching her hands tightly in fists, one squeezing her blade tight. She gritted her teeth as a sob and whimper left her lips, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking as her father finally gripped her shoulder, while the other tried to reach for her neck slowly.

"Saphira…!"Luna was ready to jump in, but Saphira shook her head as she looked into her father's eyes one more time.

"Please… It won't let me die…!"The man suddenly groaned in pain before Saphira suddenly shoved him to the dirt.

He rolled in the dirt, kicking up clouds of dust before groaning with even more pain. Slowly he tried to get back up, it was heart breaking and painful to watch his body break and struggle. Before he was able to finally get back up, and start walking to Saphira again, Aiden's heart was tearing apart inside.

"It won't let me die…! It keeps forcing me to kill! I don't want to kill any more sweet heart…!"The man begged his daughter, hoping she would be the one to free him.

"No…! We can find a way to cure you!"Luna insisted before Saphira had suddenly shoved him to the dirt again with a weep.

Her hands shook as he flew to the ground again, and more dirt clouds flew into the air. She was starting to lose the battle with grief, and it was making her hands bleed from how tightly she curled them into fists. She understood where this was going, what needed to be done, but how does one bring themselves to do it? She needed to figure it out the moment her old man finally got up again. And this time he was limping, his body was destroyed, but the darkness forced it to keep going.

"I know you can do it…! Please my little flower…! Please help your old man,"The frail man looked ready to cry in pain while Saphira's mind was ready to explode,"Please…! I don't want to hurt you…! I'd never want to hurt my precious Saphira…!"

Finally, he was trying to wrap his hands around Saphira's neck to do the deed. But now her mind was made up, she needed to set her father free from this eternal torment. And the moment her face was touched by his hands, she exploded and gripped him by his shoulder to keep him in place. Before she screamed and rammed the blade through his chest, clean through the heart. He yelled in pain, but blissful sighs of relief came next before a second stab came next.

"Saphira!"Aiden worried, but the mares kept him back as Saphira forced her father to the ground and continued stabbing.

She unleashed a flurry of stabs, each came with a scream and sob of pain from the heart. She grunted, panted and kept on ramming her sword through her tormented father. She didn't stop, she needed to make sure that he was dead and completely free of the curse, no matter how much it hurt. Her heart was breaking down as she felt him stop moving and his hands fall to his side. His head tilted to the right, and a small smile crept up before his eyes closed to welcome his freedom.

This was a horror show, watching a daughter kill her father right in front of their eyes. The mares and Aiden could not think or even imagine this nightmare, let alone understand it's pain. But at the very least, it came to a sorrowful end as Saphira pulled her sword out of her father. She tossed it aside and rolled over onto her back, laying on her back with a loud cry before covering her face with her hands. The woman then laid there next to her slayed father and silently cried with unprecedented pain.

She wept and choked on her sobs, contemplating on what she just did this day. While all the others were left in shock and immediate grief, this great victory had now turned bitter. For now they had learned a terrible truth about their enemies, something that would change this war entirely.

"We… We were never fighting demons at all,"Aiden realized with shaky words as Luna lowered her head with sorrow for what Saphira just dealt with,"This whole time… We were fighting Equines…!"

 _ **I will be going back to smaller chapters after this so no worries every pony. Also, hope you all let this chapter sink in and realize how serious this has now gotten. The true enemy was the ones so loved by the ponies, this will change the game of war, and only more secrets are to come. Stay pony every one.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As much as he wanted to be up and about, helping where he could. Aiden was stuck in his room receiving an updated treatment for the wound on his arm, thanks to his tussle with the demon. Cadence was kind enough to repatch his arm after a week had past since the encounter. There was a bit of unrest among the adults, the truth they had learned was a heavy one indeed. But it weighed even heavier on Aiden, knowing that his own kind were the true enemy all along.

This was an even worse blow for Saphira, these demons became her people's fate. Her own father was lost to the monsters, and she herself needed to slay him, like a beloved dog gone haunted him, for she had now lost everything that she knew in her past among the Equines. After what happened, she locked herself in a bedroom that the princesses offered her. He had barely heard from Saphira ever since, this tragic time seemed to have taken a more heavier toll than he thought.

Aiden felt a mild burn in his arm after feeling new bandages start wrapping around his arm. His small wince of pain made Cadence freeze a moment, letting him reel a bit in pain. But he was able to stay still and give her a smile, letting the princess finish fixing up his arm to give a clean bill of health.

"There we go…! That should do it. Next time, your wound should be fully healed,"Cadence explained while making the medical supplies disappear,"You hungry? Lunch is being made for you and Saphira. They want you to rest a bit for one more day before you're good for messing around."

"Sure… What's for eats?"Aiden asked while rubbing his newly patched up arm.

"It's potato soup for lunch! I'll fetch you and Saphira a bowl,"Cadence decided to go out and get some soup for both humans,"Flurry Heart will be up soon… She needed to go help the crystal ponies and distribute lunch to them."

"Ok…"He agreed to waiting in his bed, this allowed him to think about what was going on in this war for the empire.

Once she had left the room, he turned on his side and began to relax a bit. At least Twilight was safe and Ponyville was no longer under any threat from the Nightmare master. But oddly enough, it started to feel less and less satisfying, like this truth was draining away the hope he once had. He rubbed his injured arm a bit, it felt a bit cold oddly enough, even as he wrapped a sheet around himself. He sighed, the situation weighing down heavy on him as the boy started to think deeper.

What would ponies think of him and the Equines now that they were exposed as the enemy. Would they be scared or angry, or perhaps would they possibly understand the issue. That seemed a bit ridiculous, but a guy could dream right?

"You will come to us…! Come to us…! We need you…!"Aiden raised up a little bit from the sudden voice that hissed in his ears from nowhere.

"Who ever you are…! I don't want to deal with you right now…! So leave me alone."Aiden shut down the strange voice by putting a pillow over his head.

"You're ours now…! You will obey me! You will!"

"Shut the heck up, whoever you are!"He covered his face completely to drown out the voices.

Suddenly, the voice went silent and the door to his room opened up. He lifted up the side of his pillow and peeked out to see Flurry Heart entering his room with a cup of milk. He sighed with relief and tossed the pillow off before sitting up, while Flurry levitated the cup of milk over to him.

"Hey… Thank mother Celestia for this…! All this resting must be killing my health,"Aiden gladly accepted some ice cold milk as his first drink of the day,"Thank you, Flurry… You doing alright?"

"Everything is going ok. So far. Saphira is still held up in her room though…"Flurry admitted while hopping up on his bed while he drank slowly to savor his refreshment.

"Of course she is. She had to kill her old man…! What we saw back there was beyond horrible,"Aiden admitted while putting his drink down to talk honestly,"Flurry… My own people were the monsters that attacked Equestria and tried to kill me when I was young."

Once he got started, it was beyond difficult to stop when it came to the truth. Now that he knew, it felt like his people had now become the monsters that they taught the ponies to survive against. They were no longer the respected humans they once were, they were now the enemy.

"I was trying to aspire to be great and caring like the Equines were…! Like I was someone ponies could turn to,"He admitted what he was hoping to grow up being for the ponies of Equestria,"And now… What I wanted to be turned out to be the very things I wanted to fight against…"

"So you wanted to be just like the Equines? To be everything that they were,"Flurry asked and Aiden nodded to her questions before she gave a huff,"Well that's just plain ridiculous…! Why would you want to aspire to be like the people that were dying and even turned on each other?"

"WHAT?!"Aiden exclaimed out loud with shock and a bit of fury to hear such a sudden response.

"Why be like the Equines that died off and ended up being killed by their own leader,"Flurry bravely continued without fear for infuriating the boy,"Why not grow up to be just like yourself? You've been far better than the average Equine, I mean, you saw how Saphira was when we first met her."

"I AM an Equine! I need to grow up to be one for Equestria! For the ponies, and for my own people!"He argued and flailed his hands, still feeling a bit mad from the taunt on the Equines.

"You may be an Equine, but you choose what you want to be. And what you've been so far is so much better,"Flurry admitted and her words manage to bring him down a bit,"I'd rather be with an Aiden rather than an Equine…! At least you wouldn't attack your love ones or become one of the Nightmare Master's servants."

"Of course not…! But… I wanted to honor my people, not destroy them for their mistake…"He sighed and sat back in his bed, thinking about the truth.

"You still can… But you can do it as Aiden, not an Equine… So far, Aiden has been way better…"Flurry crawled closer to get to his side to keep him from shutting down.

"Has he really…?"He wondered and tried to get a bit more comfortable, feeling a bit of relent from his anger.

"Yes… He didn't need to prove anything, and he was a loving person just as he was,"Flurry Heart continued on, voicing how she felt Aiden turned out to be as a person,"That's the Aiden I really liked, it had nothing to do with being an Equine human."

Aiden sighed, he had an urge to argue his case as an Equine human. But he would feel like an absolute tool to yell at a filly that was saying such kind things about him. Though this only left him to question what he really wanted to be, he was an Equine, so he should have to behave as such. But the human he was growing up to be seemed to be different to her, something better than an Equine. He truly didn't know how to take these words or these thoughts, he could only remain silent.

Suddenly their conversation needed to be out on whole for the arrival of lunch. Cadence arrived with three hot bowls of potato soup for the pair while the third was for Saphira. She paused for a moment, seeing the two once again spending time together, just as Cadence did with Shining Armor.

"Hey…! I got lunch ready for a happy couple."Cadence announced and levitated the two bowls over to the two childhood friends.

"Thank, Celestia's sun, I am starving…!"Aiden was more than happy to accept some hot food to go with his recovery.

"Thanks mom…! Is that third bowl for Saphira?"Flurry took interest in the other bowl while taking up her own.

"Sure is, but I don't know if she'll eat this time around, she hasn't been eating much,"Cadence explained since they were interested in Saphira's condition,"I'm sure she'll come around, but I think she needs some encouragement."

"Well…why not give her some encouragement? Maybe even talk to her about what happened?"Aiden asked the obvious question while digging into his soup.

"The others are…kind of worried how she will react to us barging in and talking about what happened,"Cadence explained a more petty reason that they all withheld any sort of comfort or consoling,"Last thing we wanted was some pony getting knocked out a window or through a wall…"

"Really? No offense, but that's kind of a rude reason not to help some one in distress."Flurry admitted, being a daughter of love, there should never be a reason to ignore a sadden person or pony in need of a little love.

"I know… I was thinking of trying to speak with her after giving her some food,"Cadence admitted while putting the third bowl to her chest and turning to leave,"You two enjoy, and I'll be back to collect the bowls."

Aiden was ready to just wave her off and let the love princess be on her way. But after hearing how little contact they have had with Saphira, he felt a sudden need to try and fix the situation. He could not just sit around and let a new friend continue to wallow without any help from others.

"Wait! We'll bring the bowl of soup to Saphira! We can do it,"Aiden suddenly offered to be the one to bring a friend some food and some help,"Saphira might listen to me. I could try and help talk to her about what happened."

"You shouldn't have to get involved. You need to be recovering from your,"She stopped for a moment as he levitated the bowl out of her hooves and into his hand,"Are you sure you want to try and talk to her?"

"I wouldn't have saved Twilight without her, and she had to kill her own dad to save us, and his soul,"Aiden explained the morale and the thought of why Saphira was able to slay her father,"She deserves some help getting back up after what she went through."

Cadence could not object to that, and she didn't have the energy to argue any more. So she simply smiled and left the room, allowing Aiden and Flurry Heart some time alone with each other. The filly sighed and smiled, looking at him as if he once again proved her point about who he was. He just looked at her and gave a chuckle along with a scratch of his head before he decided to dig in. They both went about eating the rest of their potato soup, enjoying fresh hot sustenance

Once they were done, they simply stacked both bowls on the counter next to his bed. While Flurry manage to keep the third one piping hot in a seal made of her yellow magic. He put on some slippers and took the bowl of her magical hooves before swinging the doors open to leave. Flurry was kind enough to close the door for him before they were on their way to see Saphira. They needed to be a bit conspicuous and quiet, for Aiden was not allowed to leave for at least another day.

So they were quiet as they snaked and scurried across the castle hallways. Though it didn't look very stealthy, more like a amateur attempt at being stealthy that only resulted in the same amount of stir as the average walk. Thankfully the halls appeared empty, perhaps every one was busy. So they didn't have too much trouble moving through the castle, but then a little thought struck Aiden. He did not have the slightest clue on which room was Saphira's.

"You…wouldn't perhaps know where Saphira's room is, would you?"Aiden chuckled and admitted his small blunder, during this run to meet a friend.

"It's just up this hall, and around the corner. Room two eight five,"She suddenly revealed that she knew where Saphira resided, Aiden was a bit surprised and confused,"Mom left me a note on where she was."

"Your mom is one encouraging mare…"His admitted thoughts made her laugh as they neared the end of the hallway.

When they curved around the corner, Aiden suddenly ran right into the leg of a pony. He rubbed his forehead and groaned, before looking up and seeing a very relieving sight rather than a shocking one. Faze and Haze were the lucky two stallions stationed at the door to Saphira's room. That was much better than the risk of dealing with other guards that were far more strict. Once Haze had finally noticed Aiden bumping into him, he was more than happy to see his friend.

"Hey! There he is, the conquering hero of Ponyville! Awesome work sticking it to the demon, bro,"Haze exclaimed and brushed Aiden off before hoof bumping with Aiden,"Hey, Faze. Look who manage to come out of his room for a little exercise!"

"Hey! How are you feeling buddy! Congrats on your rescue mission, mister hero!"Faze announced before Aiden had to shush them before they got some pony's attention.

"Shh… I'm doing ok, guys. I'm just trying to get into Saphira's bedroom to hand her some lunch,"Aiden explained while showing them the bowl of soup he had for Saphira,"We're also trying to be stealthy here. They can't know I'm out of bed…!"

"Right…! Ok, give us a second here."Faze was more than happy to help the boy do what he escaped his room to do.

"So what was it like? Betcha the demon was quite the slippery little rat, wasn't he?"Haze decided to strike up conversation, for him and Faze were kept in the dark about what happened for the most part.

"Well… Sort of, but… The things is, we… Kind of learned a little something about them."Aiden admitted quietly, knowing this information was confidential.

"Really? We talking maybe a demoness or something had the hots for you? Or…it was a trap?"Haze was very insistent that they got filled in on what happened.

"Absolutely not! Don't even joke about me and demons together,"Aiden cringed at the thought while thinking of a way to tell them the secret,"And no it's… Well… The demons turned out to be…"

"Got it! Go on in, but don't be surprised if she gets a bit snippy and isolating."Faze warned and cut off Aiden by unlocking the door.

"Eh don't worry about that…! And I know… That's why we came."Aiden admitted and walked into the room with Flurry right behind him.

"If you say so… Go get her tiger!"Faze encouraged and closed the door behind the two, hoping to keep things quiet and stealthy.

Once the door was closed, all they had for light was an open window pouring in sunlight. The rest was either dim or dark, it was a bit difficult to see in the darkness, but not impossible. They quietly looked around, calling out or yelling for Saphira would disturb the peace she was hoping for while isolated. Flurry checked the bed, checking to see if Saphira was buried under the sheets. But the bed was flat, the woman was nowhere to be found, Aiden checked under the bed, and under a desk.

Once they exhausted those hiding spots, they went to the window and checked behind the curtain. Then a thought hit Aiden, when ever he'd want to hide or be alone, he always went to his closet. So he trailed his view towards the room closet, and there he could make out the woman's hair leaking through a crack in the closet. He tapped Flurry's shoulder and gestured to the closet. He then shushed her before going off the window and slowly walking to the closet with the soup.

He reduced his walking to tip toes until he approached the closet doors. He then reached for the doors and gave them a pull before letting the doors slide open slowly, revealing Saphira. She tucked her bare feet in, and remained curled up with her head lowered away from the light. Until Aiden slowly placed his hand upon her shoulder, hoping to reach out to the grieving woman.

"What is it…?"Saphira quietly asked while lifting her head up slightly.

"We got some hot potato soup for lunch. We decided to visit and bring you a bowl,"Aiden explained and offered her the lunch, hoping to reach her a bit and open the woman up,"Wouldn't be right for you to starve and make yourself even more miserable, right?"

"You shouldn't worry about me… I've done more than enough… Did enough damage to our people already…"Saphira writhed in self pity and guilt for what she was forced to do.

"You did what you knew was right… And your dad would be happy that you freed him,"Aiden decided to try and shut down the self loathing hate she had for what she did,"Now are you going to wallow and hate yourself some more, or you going to take the bowl and get some soup in you?"

"What happens if I pick the first choice…?"Saphira challenged the options he gave her for his straight forward reply.

"Then I guess I'll have to force feed you then… That is…if you're in the mood to fight and wrestle over it."Aiden offered the hard way of getting the woman to eat and stop the loathing.

Saphira sighed, clenching her fist and pounding it against the floor with frustration. The boy once again showed equal stubbornness, just as she did on several occasions. But this time around, she did not have the energy to fight with him when barely eating and remaining in a room most of her time. She was in a bit of disrepair, she was even due for a much needed shower. So she could no longer resist the boy, and slowly reached out and took up the bowl slowly, pausing at the moment she held his hand.

"See? That wasn't so far…"He teased a bit before she was able to get her bowl and get her fill of lunch, allowing herself to be open to conversation.

 _ **Gonna end it on that, and next time there's going to be some progress made and some dire situations in the future, hopefully that gets you all excited. So please enjoy, I'll try and figure out a way to make better chapters and get them out at a good time again. Stay pony every one.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It took some encouragement and a bit of touch talk, but he manage to get her out of the closet. Saphira was shaky and still a bit mentally unstable, but at least she reached out for help. And her hand received a bowl of soup for her to enjoy in the middle of her bedroom. She sat quietly with Aiden and Flurry Heart, the two children that were brave enough to try and reach her. After the tragic act she committed to free her father from darkness, she needed all the help she could get.

They were quiet for a solid moment, enjoying a bit of soup that was still warm. It was simply the moment the kids needed to think of the right things to say, something that would help. Something that would ease Saphira's mind, and see the other side of what she did, it was for the best when they thought about it. She basically did the humane thing for a frail sickly human, tormented by the dark one. The father's death brought about peace and pride in the woman his daughter became.

"So… How's the soup treating you? You rarely ate all that much."Flurry was the first to break the ice with the woman.

"Yeah, it would take a whole lot of restraint to avoid Canterlot castle's home cooking."Aiden followed up with a bit of a funny line that only Flurry found funny.

Saphira chose not to speak and simply sat down an empty bowl in front of them. She still appeared to desire some alone time, but she had been alone for more than enough time since the incident. Any more and she would potential lose what was left of her mind, it could not come to that.

"You don't really know how to grasp the concept of talking to others, do you?"Aiden decided to be more stern and pushy, like Saphira had proven to work better with.

"You're not one for understanding the struggles and burdens that come with what I do, do you?"She retorted but at least she finally decided to talk.

"I've been trying to…! I wanted to, but I was always held back from it all,"Aiden answered a released a long sigh before trying a different approach,"You know, what you did for your dad was probably the best thing you could have done."

"Don't…! Even…start with that…!"She raised a finger and warned Aiden about continuing this new conversation.

"There was no stopping him, and it wouldn't have been right to let him live like that."Aiden insisted and Saphira grabbed him by the front of his shirt to emphasize it for him.

"You don't know…what loss is…! You don't understand sacrifice! Don't even try to preach such things to me…!"She warned before releasing him so he would fall on his rear.

"Right…! You're wrong about that one…! I do know loss. So you're not alone in that department,"Aiden was helped back up by Flurry Heart before he would argue his case,"My own parents, my human parents from earth! They're gone…! He came for me, and they tried to fight your uncle off while I was trapped in his nightmarescape!"

"Aiden…!"Flurry was worried that his persistence would end in some sort of fight between him and Saphira.

"They were just innocent humans trying to protect their kid. They had no clue Equestria or magic or anything like this existed,"Aiden continued arguing while Saphira slowly sat back down,"And they still stood up to him regardless, and they died for it…! I would have given anything to stop him from taking my human parents that night…!"

Saphira huffed and her chest pumped up as she struggled to contain her anger for his resilience. But it all came crashing down as she sighed, not having any more fight in her after his confession. So she was in the wrong to think he did not know what it was like to lose people he loved. There was more between the two of them than she presumed, and yet he was still the boy he was. Happy, friendly, he still even held a bit of a naive nature and innocence that would be considered detrimental to some.

"You still don't understand… There's more to this than just my father's death…!"She insisted that Aiden had a lot more to learn from what they encountered that day.

"Then enlighten me. Tell me what that truly was all about if there's more to it!"Aiden insisted that she told the truth of a more serious issue that her father's death meant.

She was hesitate to say, because her father's death meant a serious problem for the Equine race. It was a truth that ensured peace between human tribes in the ancient times, because their race itself depended on them. And now that one brother was dead, and the uncle was corrupt, their race was in so much more danger.

"My father and uncle were two of the first Equines… Pure blooded and born leaders,"Saphira started to start a bit of a history lesson about the Equines,"Their creation became the creation of the Equine human race… Their lives were deemed divine by the gods we worshiped."

"Ok, that's interesting to know. We had I surprisingly advanced culture and civilization!"Aiden admitted a bit of interest in learning some Equine history.

"But at a cost… The omens of our gods then warned our people after foolish barbarians made an attempt on my father's life,"She then got to a grim and dangerous revelation of their people,"If my father and uncle were to fall, and their pure blood touched the soil. Our race would ultimately perish, fertility would stop cold, and our people would quickly die off…!"

"Just like the story suggested about the Equines dying off so long ago."Flurry Heart realized a connection with how the Equines went extinct ages ago.

"Yes… Myridium slaughtered a great majority of the people, and once he and my father disappeared into Tartarus,"She swallowed as she got to the revelation about the death of the Equine human's,"The last of the humans died off, and even with the two still alive. It was nearly impossible for an Equine to be born…!"

"Yeah… Ten thousand years… That's how long it was before I was born…!"Aiden understood the story and knew where his part in all this was.

"Exactly… And now…! My father is dead, and my uncle is the only pure blooded Equine left,"Saphira appeared to be in a bit of pain when she dared to say such a thing,"And if he dies…! We ALL die! You and me…we're dead…! Everything the ponies hoped for with us will be for nothing!"

This was a bit of a heavy heart stopper for Aiden, learning this sudden threat. This meant so much more than it did before, the nightmare master had more of an advantage than they knew. If they were to try and kill him outright, Aiden and Saphira would die, and he probably knew that. That is why the fiend was so confident even in the face of defeat, either way, he would win the war. Suddenly the battle for Equestria seemed impossible, death awaited them either way they went.

Flurry sighed, even she felt a bit broken to hear this, if they lost all of Equestria would die. If they won the fight, then Aiden would die, and she truly felt no other could trigger the love she had inside her. Aiden was the one, and losing that one would be the end to her path as a potential princess of love. After a moment of silence, something suddenly became realized for Aiden. There was a reason that the enemy needed him, if Myridium was a pure blood, he could have open the crystal chambers, yet instead he needed Aiden.

He himself revealed that Aiden was a pure blood, and if that was true, then he was like the leaders in some way. It struck him so hard, it was like a new ray of hope for the future.

"Wait…! I'm a pure blood! Myridium said it himself when he needed the crystal chambers opened,"Aiden exclaimed and almost gave Saphira a start while Flurry realized this as well,"He couldn't open the chamber himself, so he said he needed me because I'm pure blooded!"

""What…? But why would he need you if…? His corruption, of course,"Saphira was confused, but then she realized some things as well,"Ages of corruption must have finally tainted his pure blood, and he lost his divine rights…"

"And if he's no longer pure… That means…"Flurry and the rest of the group realized how important Aiden truly was.

"You're the only one that's keeping our race alive any more,"Saphira spoke and slowly stood up to admit how vital Aiden's life officially was,"You are officially the last hope our people have now…! Now I understand your importance…"

"We gotta tell the adults about this…! This is the insight we need to push the fight."Aiden insisted that their information was shared with the royalties.

He stood up and was rushing for the door, then he stopped and scratched at his irritated arm. He still did not understand why his arm was bothering him so much, sure there was medicine on it to clean the wound. But it was still burning and even itching after so many hours since they were applied. He brushed it off and sighed, remembering why he came to this room in the first place. He slowly turned to Saphira, as the woman sat back down to finish her drink.

"Saphira… Please try to get back up… I know what you're going through is hard,"He took in a deep breath and made sure his words counted this time around,"But this world needs you as well…! Your father would want you to stand back up for our people…and the ponies."

He gripped his irritated arm, and slowly began to push the door open himself. Only for his arm to oddly almost give out, but Flurry Heart was able to assist him with the door. Once it was fully open, the two left together, leaving the woman to rethink her ways and come to grips with her struggle. But pretty soon, she would have no choice but to pick herself up hours from now. For things were suddenly getting weird and even more of a struggle for Aiden as they walked together.

He was sweating, his arm was now starting to gently pulse and itch like crazy. It was like he was slowly coming down with something, but he did not have a temperature or nausea. But his body felt terrible, it was even starting to ache just a bit as sweat began to form fast. But he kept on breathing easily and trying to hide it from Flurry Heart, he even held in the aches he felt. They needed to find out where the adults would be at this time, it was a bit in the afternoon.

"Aiden…? Are you feeling ok? You look like you're about to be sick."Flurry started to notice his heavier breathing and the profuse sweat all over him.

"No, I'm just…a bit taken back from everything we learned…! I think the adults are in the throne room,"Aiden tried to brush off the trouble that was growing within him while they walked,"We gotta…tell them this…! They need to know…!"

He breathed and tried go on a little ahead, hoping that whatever it was would pass. But then before he could make it far, his head started to hurt as well as a voice sounded off within it. It forced a sickly groan from Aiden, he held his head, but his arm was hurting more as he scratched at it. Only to feel something entirely different from what his limb would normally feel like. What was normally strong but held some soft skin was now feeling like thick cold leather over his arm.

"You were a fool to think that you were untouchable and incorruptible, Aiden…!"The voice hissed in his head as he almost tripped and felt a strange struggle with breathing.

"What are you…? Why are you still trying to talk to me…?"Aiden groaned as he turned around a corner where he finally found the throne room.

"Because you're going to be with us soon enough…! You'll see boy…!"The voice snickered before Aiden felt light headed and was forced to lean against the wall.

"No…! I'll never surrender to the likes of you…!"He struggled to walk as Flurry Heart rounded the corner.

She tried catching up to him but slowed down once she notice that he was mumbling. It was like he was talking to himself as he suddenly then began to limp towards the throne room doors. His right arm gripped the wall, only to witness his fingers crushing and pulling pieces of the solid stone and marble. She rushed to him, as he nearly made it to the doors before his vision began to fade. And that's when he dared to look to the hand that caused the wall some damage.

To his traumatic horror, his hand had suddenly changed to a luminescent purple. The skin appeared thick and rough, while his nails were blackening and tightening against his finger tips. The horror of his limb's sudden change finally made him lose consciousness with a moan. He tilted to the left, falling over towards the marble floor, but Flurry just barely manage to catch him in time. She immediately panicked as she saw his eye glint with darkness, before he went completely out cold.

"Aiden? AIDEN!? Wake up! Oh my gosh,"She tried to wake him up, but it was now clear that something was clearly wrong with him,"Help…! HELP! Help us! We need a doctor!"

She cried out for help, and it would only be a moment before the adults rushed out to assess the situation. They would soon take Aiden back to his room and call a doctor as pleaded for. But only the dark one himself knew what this was, and what would happen to Aiden with time.

Meanwhile, the twins were very unaware of the sudden situation that was rising. While Haze was busy with a shower, Faze found himself occupied with the arrival of Ruby Shine. She had arrived for a simple get well present for Aiden after hearing that he got hurt, support was the least he deserved. The lovely mare could also not help but find herself enthralled with meeting Faze again. They so far seemed to get along well, they decided that they went well together, so they got together.

And nothing seemed to be more pleasant than a mare friend visiting her colt friend at work. He kindly awaited her arrival, she seemed just as elegant as ever when she passed through the golden gates. Her red mane glittering like rubies that dragons would drool over could almost blind him. As she carried the small present in one hoof against her body for safe keeping. He waved at her as she finally rushed to the guard and hugged with him for the longest minute to enjoy the moment.

"It's good to see you again! My Celestia, you look amazing!"Faze complimented the mare as she giggled in response.

"Looking pretty good yourself, handsome. I got something for Aiden,"She held up the present she had for the young Equine,"Heard he was quite the hero at Ponyville, and even got a small battle wound for his bravery."

"Yeah, him and Saphira. They both rushed the rainbow castle and took that monster down,"Faze decided to walk with the mare into the castle to get out of the heat,"And it was just a little bite in the arm…! You should see the other guy."

"I can imagine. Aiden isn't exactly a little toddler any more."She giggled, recalling how he was when they were both young.

"Yeah, believe me, I know. If you thought he could break me and Haze's fights up before…!"He chuckled after deciding to get a bit nostalgic as well.

"Right! The gift I have here is just a little something I put together from back in the day,"Ruby decided to let Faze in on a secret about what was in the present box,"Hence the reason I got a bit nostalgic before…!"

"Yeah, so was I. Guilty as charged."Faze admitted as they stopped at the main hall steps.

They shared a laugh for a bit from their thoughts about the past they had both gone through. Aiden had been there for both of them, his presence intertwined their paths like a loving destiny. Their love and their relationship was of Aiden's making, and they would never forget what he did for them.

"Glad you came by when you did. It's looking like every guard and the royalties might be going for this empire siege,"Faze warned Ruby that they might soon leave to retake the Crystal Empire and recover the heart,"It'll be a nasty war between us and demons. So… I was hoping to see you a bit more before I left."

"What…? Do you and Haze HAVE to be a part of this war?"She was struck with a bit of fear to hear of the war that was being planned.

"They'll need ALL the held they can get to fight the demons…! Aiden is going in there too,"Faze decided to add the warning that Aiden would even be a part of the fight,"Only Aiden can access the hidden chamber and take back the heart. Once he gets the heart, it will power up and destroy every last demon that's crawling all over the empire."

"What if you die?! Those demons don't know the meaning of the word, mercy!"She feared the worse that could happen if he went into the fight.

"I have to…! My brother and Aiden will be there. We'll have each other's back,"Faze insisted that he was not going to be an easy stallion to kill,"Besides… We kill these demons in the heart of their base rather than worrying if they're going to come in our homes and try to kill us while we sleep."

He slowly pressed a hoof to her cheek, rubbing it gently, even with strong hooves. He brushed some mane away from her ears and gazed into her loving red eyes that matched the mane. This was not a face he wanted to see fade away, seeing the soul leave such beautiful eyes would destroy him. In his heart, she mattered more to him than his own life did. He then gently placed his forehead to hers, as blush began to form on her cheeks and her body felt the rush of love through her heart and head.

"I gotta do it… For both of us."He insisted that he needed to do what was right for Equestria, and her.

"I know… And…I can see now that there's no stopping you…"She understood and looked down, only for Faze to lift her chin up so they could gaze back into each other's eyes.

It was impossible in that moment to hold anything back after what was learned. These days could be some of Faze's last, and she now realized that these days needed to count. With one touch their muzzles exchanged in the form of nuzzles, they embraced each other in a heart warming kiss. They held nothing back, letting their lips stay together for the longest few moments. Embracing each other to make their love count, they savored each other's hooves that held them together.

Their warm embrace was strong and it didn't show any sign of ending. It got even heavier as they kiss deeper and Faze ended up bringing Ruby to the stairs. He laid her down there and continued kissing, they were getting deep into the warm romance that was steaming between them. He even was able to begin kissing at her neck, while she hugged him and was ready to strip him of his armor. But as quickly as the heated moment started, it was broken up by a sudden shout out by Haze.

"Faze! We gotta problem bro! Big problem!"Haze stood at the top of the steps in a towel shouting down to his brother,"Will you two get the hay up off each other and stop sucking face?!"

Faze and Ruby finally separated and snapped out of their moment to see Haze standing a top the steps. He was staring them down as they quickly tried to collect themselves. Ruby fixed her Sapphire dress while he reconnected the straps to his armor, the embarrassment was strong.

"What uh… What's going on…? And…could you forget that you saw that?"Faze asked, hoping to bury the humiliating moment.

"That's gonna be tough to do… We need to get to Aiden's room, immediately,"Haze demanded before he took off down the upper hallway to get there himself,"He's come down with some sort of evil infection!"

This alarmed the two as they looked at each other with fear for yet another situation. Aiden was now in danger, taken by possibly a dangerous disease, the idea that it was evil made it worse. So they didn't waste any time rushing up the stairs after Ruby picked her present back up. They threw caution to the wind when they were on the steps, and avoided any accidents once they made it up. They then ran off to catch up with Haze and find out what had happen to their best friend.

 _ **What is happening to Aiden? You'll just have to stick around and find out every pony. I have a bit more of a clear idea of where I want this story to go and end now. So writing might get just a little bit smoother, and I do appreciate the patience all of you were willing to have. Thank you, and stay pony every one.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They all gathered around him, his vision turning purple and black while pulsating. Aiden could barely make out any faces, all he could make out was pulsating light figures. As he laid on his bed, his whole left arm consumed with a thicker purple skin, like a dense form of leather. He groaned, but he struggled to even make words, he felt as if rocks were rumbling in his throat. It made him grip the bed, while his family in reality was looking to him in horror for what was becoming of him.

His left arm and hand had swollen from the dense skin that formed. While pitch black claws like raptor talons sprouted and pierced through his fingernails, clicking and shining in the light. As confusing as it was at first, it was already obvious how this could have happened.

"What is this? It's spreading all over our child…! And our magic has no effect on it!"Celestia was slowly starting to panic.

"Whatever it is. It's slowly taking over Aiden's body with each passing hour,"Cadence admitted while trying her own love magic mixed with Shining Armor's,"And it looks like…! Aaahhh!"

The moment her and Shining began casting their magic upon the wound that the affliction came from. A pitch black magic crawled out of the wound and whipped around for the offending magic. Once it had violently swatted at Cadence and Shining Armor, they were forced to stop and back away. Only then did the dark magic seep back into his wound like a magical parasite.

"Our love magic isn't enough either…! It just attacks anything that threatens it."Shining helped his wife up while assessing the dark magic's behavior.

"Then we need to call upon Twilight and her friends. Their harmony could be our best bet…!"Luna suggested that the elements of harmony got involved in the situation.

"Sister, we just saw love magic fail, what good will friendship magic be?"Celestia questioned in a panic as she put a hoof to Aiden's forehead.

"You have a better idea? And when do you suddenly doubt Twilight's ability to purify darkness?"Luna retorted, nearly letting another argument to start between them.

Suddenly, they all went silent the moment the door knob slowly turned. The door itself had then opened, allowing Saphira to enter the room and look towards the troubling scene. She could barely see much of Aiden, but she could feel the very same darkness she felt when they fought her father. The looks on every pony's faces was another hint that something was very wrong. She had heard that Aiden came down with something, but now this was looking more serious than a simple ailment.

"I…heard the boy came under some sort of sickness. I wanted to check him for myself,"Saphira admitted before realizing how scared and worried they were for Aiden,"But I can see it's more complex than that."

"A darkness is infecting and spreading across Aide's body from the wound he received from your father,"Luna decided to be the one to explain Aiden's current condition,"Perhaps you might know what's happening to him?"

They suddenly invited Saphira to take a look for herself to verify what this affliction was. The woman accepted the offer and came forth to see, but she was nearly taken back from what she witnessed. Aiden partially changed, his arm appeared to look like a limb from one of many demons. With that and the same cold a dark feeling this new magic gave off, there was no mistaking it. This was the same dark magic that corrupted and possessed her father, and possibly other Equines.

Once the woman herself looked to Aiden and saw the spreading darkness. Her heart was dropping into a cold pit of fear, this darkness was a lot like the magic that changed her father. It was in a different form, but it was definitely the same thing, and that meant it was happening to Aiden.

"No…! No! This is the exact same magic that consumed and changed my father,"Saphira feared and gripped at Aiden's arm to check the source,"It must have been injected into him the moment he took a bite from my father, rather than simple venom."

"We've realized that, and it's in an early stage, but…"Cadence started out, before the black magic attacked again.

This time, it attacked Saphira by wrapping around her wrist and arm. Screeching as it even dared to spread to the women, thankfully, Saphira was strong and manage to grip at the parasite. Growling and ripping it off her arm before it growled and bubbled before returning into the wound.

"It…keeps fighting us off. Even our love magic doesn't work on it."Cadence admitted, lowering her head with dying hope for saving Aiden.

"Your Twilight's harmony magic may be able to slow the magical infection, but even that won't stop it,"Saphira assessed further without daring to touch the boy a second time,"This darkness… I never knew any one to survive it's corruption. All of them were clearly changed and turned into Myridium's demonic slaves…"

"What…?! No! That can't be! We can't just lose our son to this darkness!"Celestia exclaimed in a growing outrage mixed with anger and fear.

"There has to be a way! We can't just accept that we're going to lose him…!"Luna added to the demand that they needed to find a way to cure the boy.

"I'm sorry, believe me. I want there to be a way…! If there was I wouldn't have had to kill my father,"Saphira morbidly pushed to make the adults accept the reality that was before them,"He did what he could and tried to be the best Equine he could ever be for this world… He deserves to pass on with that memory intact…"

This sudden suggestion shook all the ponies in the room to the core, it really sounded like the end. That little boy they raised from a toddler was now descending into a great darkness. One that would turn him into the very monsters that tried to kill him, it was hitting them tremendously hard. Perhaps even too hard, for Celestia was trembling as she rubbed her child's warm forehead. She prayed that this was a dream, but it was no dream, just a very real nightmare.

They could not buy it, their hearts could not fathom such a grim ending to Aiden. Their eyes burned, as tears began to form in the eyes of his mother's, the news was becoming too much. Finally, Celestia lost it, and she took her growing anger out on the one that dared to shatter all hope. She rushed towards Saphira, taking the woman by surprise in a sharp tackle. Every pony was spooked, Cadence screamed as Celestia slammed Saphira up against the wall with her hooves around Saphira's neck.

"No! This is not how this ends! And we are not giving up on our boy,"Celestia made something clear as she held onto the woman tight,"You are an Equine just like him. If it were you in the same situation, he wouldn't let any pony kill you. So we…are not…killing him!"

"Then he will kill you…! Judging by how fast that infection is spreading, he'll be gone within two days,"Saphira decided to shock them with some more heavy truth about the dark magic,"Then he'll be one of them…! He'll kill everything and every pony that stands in the way of the dark one's vision for this world…!"

"You humans must have a way! You must! You worked with magic as well, you even had your own gods!"Celestia decided to pry for information about the cultures of the Equine.

"The gods forsaken us the moment my uncle began to purge us into darkness,"Saphira ranted and slowly gripped Celestia's hooves to start forcing her off,"Myridium violated the divine rite of purity the gods gave him, and they never spoke to us since his fall…"

Slowly, the woman began to push Celestia's hooves off her neck and over power her. She bent the hooves back, and moved the both of them away from the wall, Celestia fought for control. Once she had taken control, she simply threw the Alicorn down to her left, trying to knock some sense into the Alicorn.

"I don't want this for the boy either! I saw far too many innocent humans die as a little girl,"Saphira decided to make it clear that she never wanted this to happen to a kid that proved to have a good heart,"But no magic of a mortal or even immortals like you will work, and the only thing that could left all of us to our fate once we had spit all over what they gave us!"

Celestia panted, no longer possessing the strength to fight with the woman any more. Saphira was tired as well, but her heavy heart kept her going as she looked to the boy. Remembering the help and spirit he tried to share with her, hoping to show new hope for their Equine race. Now it seemed that it was all in vain, and now the race was inevitably going to die with Aiden.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"She apologized, and decided that it was a good time to leave.

All was quiet, as Saphira left the adults to their grief and exited the room. The door closed gently behind her, before she found herself between the two brothers that were worried sick for Aiden. She sighed, knowing that the news she had was not going go well with the guards. Thankfully at the very least, she didn't need to tell them too much, Celestia inadvertently did it for her. As they suddenly heard the outburst of crying and screams of grief from the royal sisters, it didn't sound good.

Such grief was unheard of, not since the banishment of princess Luna could such sorrow be heard from the princess of day. They looked at each other, and then to Saphira for some answers. She didn't want to say what she had explained to the royal family, but they were Aiden's friends.

"There's not much I can do for him… He's infected with the darkness that consumed my father and the other Equines,"She kept her eyes forward, but explained the situations to the twins,"In perhaps two days, he'll be a creature like the rest of them, and Myridium will take him back to the Empire…"

"We can't let that happen…! You know we can't."Haze pushed the idea f not giving up once again to Saphira.

"There's gotta be something we can do. A cleansing, a holy exorcist, harmonic purification?"Faze listed the ideas of what they could do to save Aiden.

"Ugh…! I already told them! The only ones that could help us, left the world the moment we violated their blessings,"Saphira suddenly snapped at them in a rage, feeling a bit of responsibility for what was happening,"There's nothing we can do! The boy is doomed to be one of those creatures unless they're willing to put him down!"

"We're not going with that option…! Try again, lady."Haze warned that killing Aiden was already off the table.

"Who are the ones that can help us?"Faze questioned, picking up on what she spoke of in her rant.

"It doesn't matter…!"She tried to blow off the conversation and go back to her room.

The twins shot looks to each other and nodded, if she wasn't going to talk, they were gonna make her. So Faze was trusted with the spell to her necklace, and decided to finally use it. With a glow of his horn, the necklace's gem stones glowed in the same color as his magic. Before it instantly began to constrict around her neck, stopping the woman in her place and making her struggle with breathing. She fell to her knees, and tried gripping at the necklace as it squeezed at her neck.

For a whole five seconds, they let her take in that necklace's punishment for ignoring them. They were quick to release her from the grasp of magic, and gave her five seconds to recollect herself. As angry as she was, after the conduct and the punishment for her irrational quitting, it was best not to get hostile with the ones that controlled her necklace.

"It does matter, now who can possibly reverse this?!"Faze demanded answers while Saphira looked to them with a glare and silence.

"Rrrrrgh…! The old gods! The gods that made us and the ponies many millenniums ago,"She said in a low tone to hide her anger for the sudden force for an answer,"But the dark one spat upon their blessings at the shrine itself and they in return, left us to our demise…!"

"That doesn't mean they won't hear our pleas if we get Aiden to this shrine."Haze suggested, as if they already had their plan for trying to reverse the infection.

"And Aiden has yet to ever do anything wrong to your old gods. For all you know, they were the ones behind his birth!"Faze explained Aiden's importance, and the chances they had.

"They forsaken all of us. Not just the ones that sinned, you stupid, hopeless, truth ignorant ponies,"Saphira snapped once more in a moment of rage, just wanting to shut these troubles out,"The boy has next to no chance! Just accept it! We were not meant to be your human saviors you all worshiped us to be! We're here to suffer for all of our mistakes while all of you learn never to do what we did, get it?!"

The twins were wide eye, but it was not from the woman's second fit of rage. She didn't realize it till she heard the shudders and sharp breaths, but they were not alone in the hallway. Once Saphira picked up on the breathing and shudders, she was slow to calm down before she heard it more clearly. The woman slowly turned around, and there she saw the last pony she wanted listening in on the issue. Flurry Heart herself, she was shuddering and struggling to grasp what she had heard.

Aiden was getting wrote off, they actually believed there was no hope for him. This was too much to accept, Aiden's fate could not just be sealed like that, not after what he did for Twilight. She needed to see Aiden,she needed to be by his side and try to support him, block out all the doubt with his comfort. So she ran forth and knocked aside Saphira on her way to the bedroom. She burst through the door, and entered a time of grieving for the adults over the struggle with Aiden.

They all lifted their heads in shock, struggling to hide their tears from the daughter of love. But she already heard it all from Saphira, there was no hiding the troubling news any more. Cadence manage to dry her eyes and attempt to block Aiden off from her, hoping to ensure all was well.

"Sweetie…! I know you want to check on Aiden… But everything is going to be ok,"Cadence insisted all was fine, while the other adults tried to hide their sorrows,"He just needs to rest for a bit, and aunt Twilight will come over an-"

Flurry Heart shook her head and bolted towards the bed, nudging Cadence aside. She scrambled up and onto the bed where she got a look at the boy's condition, and it was hard to look at. The grotesque growth of the demon skin forming all over his arm, the claws, the darkness filling his right eye. All he could do was breath and pant like a wounded animal struggling to stay alive. At least until both eyes slowly spotted Flurry approaching, looking sad and even a bit terrified.

He barely understood what was happening to him, it was like he was very sick, but he was almost asleep. He could just barely see the real world before him, but Flurry was that little bit of reality he could see. And it made him worried sick, he wanted to comfort her, but he had little to no control of his body.

"Aiden…? Can you hear me…? Please…tell me you're still there…!"She tried to speak to him, her voice merely came off as an echo in the darkness that slowly began to close in around his mind.

"Flurry…! He needs rest. Aiden's not feeling very good, and he needs Twilight's help to get better…"Shining Armor was next to attempt some reasoning with the filly.

"Aiden…! Don't let the monsters take you…"Aiden gasped at her plea, and it triggered a response from Aiden.

He gave out a sickly deep breath, and struggled to lift his left hand that remained incorrupted. It trembled and weakly reached for the filly, and barely managed to grasp at her shoulder. Her words reminded him of the nightmare he was in, one that was different from the ones he endured before. And only her face, and the peering tearful eyes of his mothers were the only things keeping him fighting. But the darkness was proving to be just as full of fight as he was, so he could not beat this thing alone.

"Flurry…"His lips manage to utter the name of the filly he grew to love, even as voices of death and blood whispered around him.

She heard his name, and tears began to well up in her eyes to see him in such a state. She dropped to her belly, and crawled up to his side while his eyes kept a sharp watch on her. His breathing began to shudder, as he struggled to resist the urges that whispered in his head to slaughter Flurry on the spot. His hand merely trembled even more so as he managed to move it up to her cheek. Where he could caress it and wipe away a tear with his thumb, her love being his only treatment for this affliction.

 _ **Quite the heavy episode, wouldn't you all agree? Aiden's in quite the nightmarish state, a state that many Equines have suffered through before, tragically enough. Now it's up to the ponies to save the boy once again, not just from the darkness, but from his own darkness no less. Will they succeed? You'll just have to stick around and find out. Stay pony every one.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You made the mistake of interfering with my affairs. Now look at you,"Aiden found himself laying in a dark void of nothingness, with only one light on top of him,"The very thing you feared and once cowered from is now what you will become!"

"Never! They'll figure out a way to reverse this! And I won't stop fighting!"Aiden kept his eyes closed and yelled out to the demonic force infecting him.

"There is no reversing it. The darkness exists in all Equines, and it is meant to take over. Sooner or later,"The demon mocked and sighed, inputting some of obvious demon philosophy,"And you'll learn that soon, when you take the life of your most beloved pony. Who so foolishly lays at your side."

"No… I'll never hurt her…!"Aiden growled and resisted the mere thought of harming Flurry Heart.

"Tell that to the true you. Your true self…! Your demon…!"The voice vanished with a slow and dark laugh before a figure appeared.

It's long hind three toed foot stepped forward, it's thick dark skin twitching and crawling from within. Claws scraped the ground as a red eyed creature of impressive bulk walked into the light. It's tail was longer and slender, capable of whipping and slicing through all manner of things. It wore only tattered shorts and nothing else, as it's familiar face bared it's needle like teeth at Aiden. It was a ghastly creature that brushed it's four finger claws against his chin, while it's two devil like horns poked against Aiden's head.

He was not as deformed or monstrous in appearance, but he certainly remained a gruesome sight to behold. The blond short hair was a give away to who he was, but Aiden only shook his head at it. He swallowed, as a toothy smile formed on the demon, for it knew who he was staring at.

"You can only resist me for so long… Every human knew it for themselves…!"The demon dared to use Aiden's voice to mock it's true owner.

"I'll never give up…"Aiden refused and stood tall against his own demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the dream, Aiden laid in his bed to this very approaching night. Flurry Heart and the royal sisters remained at his side, the bringers of day and night sat at the bed side. Offering prayers to their ill son, while Flurry still snuggled up to his side, regardless of the dangers. The mothers said nothing more, and left only their deepest prayers to do all the talking. But the night was on the arrival, and princess Luna had some work to do for the night, it also meant Celestia needed her sleep for tomorrow.

They finally stood up and stopped their prayers, opening their eyes to a darkening bedroom. It pained them to see their son sick and changing before their eyes, his own soft skin giving away to demonic thick hide. Claws replacing his fingers while a horn on his left forehead was starting to grow in. He barely had any shirt covering the rough skin that grew over his own human skin. His breathing was shaky and rattled in his throat, as he lightly turned his head towards Flurry.

His mouth opened slightly, showing his canines that had sharpened to needle like fangs. He gazed into her innocence, studying it, wondering if he looked at her with love and care, or perhaps hatred and hunger. Such thoughts of torture, soiling, and murdering began to rise in his head, fighting with his good conscious.

"It's time… I'll awake Flurry and take her out while you watch over his dreams."Celestia decided on what came next before the night could truly begin.

"Easier said than done. She won't want to leave so easily, and her presence seems to keep him docile,"Luna explained after a quick assessment of the conflict she saw in his head,"It's risky, but she might help him continue to fight if she was to stay with him tonight."

"That is risky. He could hurt her, maybe even kill her if he can't fight off the darkness."Celestia was reluctant to agree to such an idea, but there really was no other options.

"You forget, this is Aiden we're talking about. He'll find any reason to fight,"Luna reminded her sister before looming over both kids,"I'll watch over them, and make sure nothing happens to either one of them."

"I hope so… This won't go over easy with Shining Armor and Cadence,"Celestia sighed and accepted the suggestion before leaving the room,"I hope you know what you're doing…"

Luna nodded, and stuck around just a little bit longer to pray once more for her son. Flurry opened one eye, listening to her grandmother as she wished the most deepest of hopes for Aiden. Her eye the rolled towards the boy, nearly squinting from the pain of seeing him in such a state. Finally, Luna went silent and turned away to leave the bedroom, and let both teens slumber together. Flurry began to reach out slowly, not wanting to get caught by the mother, just to touch him.

Her hoof brushed his cheek, feeling the the one that remained unchanged on the left side. His hair was messy and growing greasy from the sweating that came with these slow changes. A sigh of fear and sorrow escaped Flurry, for hope seemed to be dwindling for Aiden, seeing how much he has already changed.

"Aiden… You're stronger than this… You can't become one of them,"Flurry whispered, hoping Aiden was still self aware and hearing her words,"They killed your old parents, they haunted you in your dreams. You don't want to become one of them…"

"Flurry…"His voice was hard to understand, it could have been gentle or there could have been wrath in his voice.

"Are you still with me, Aiden…?"She hoped for an answer, and she got it in the form of claws brushing against her cheek.

She resisted every urge to reel back from his malformed right hand that twitched. Feeling the solid sharp claws lightly petting her cheek as he let out a sickening high pitch inhale. His hand trembled against her face, as his eyes trailed to the limb that changed so much, from innocent to evil. And he dared to touch something so loving and so innocent with the limb of a monster. Finally, he was forced to pull his claws away from her with a feared cringe, he hid the changed hand away from sight.

A hiss of pain came out as the other hand weakly gripped at the right side of his face. Trying to cover up the monster he was becoming, Flurry got more of an answer than she expected. Seeing his fear of the creature he was turning to, and in front of a pony he cared for so deeply. She was now witnessing the monster that was taking over his body, he was breaking, tearing up with shame and disgust in himself. His left eye glittered before the water filled it and stung his eye with it's warmth.

Her own eyes widened, seeing this sudden behavior before the tears began to flow. His demonic side remained dark and unmoved, but the human side was growing sad as tears flowed down his cheek. He truly was feeling the darkness of this monster, and Flurry was watching it. He closed his eyes and yanked the sheets over himself, wanting to hide the monster away from the filly. If he were ever to become such a creature, he would want Flurry to remember what he was rather than what he was becoming.

"Aiden… Don't… It's ok…! We're going to find away…! You'll be yourself again…!"Flurry's heart broke to see the boy full of such grief and humiliation.

He only covered the rest of his face with his demon limb, trembling with humiliation and sorrow. The voices in his head did not help, taunting him, trying to make him surrender his humanity. And Flurry Heart would serve as his first taste of flesh and pleasure as a soulless monster.

"Take her…! Do not resist your true destiny!"

"Devour her soul, make her your slave!"

"She can be yours and only yours to do with however you please!"

"No… I won't…! I'm better than this…!"He growled, trying to silence the demands of royal blood and slavery.

Suddenly, their morbid struggle was interrupted by a gentle knock that repeated three times. A distant slug could be heard connecting before a grunt followed with it. Flurry was the only one to hear it, it sounded like some sort of company, but she did not know if it was good or bad. She swallowed, and slowly stood up in bed to ready herself in case of unwanted visitors. But thankfully it turned out to be the twins of all ponies, quietly snaking their way into the room.

"One tap is all you need…! Don't just flat out knock, you moron…"Faze whispered to his brother as they quickly searched the room to ensure it was secure.

"Right, cause there's a quiet way to knock on some pony's door. You're right, you're right."Haze mocked his brother being overly attentive to ridiculous detail.

"Haze, Faze? What are you guys doing here? It's late…!"Flurry quietly exclaimed as Haze checked the window for any onlookers in the towers.

"We're getting him out of here… We're going to take him to the lost Equine village,"Faze checked the closets before approaching the bed,"Saphira says there's a chance we can talk with the old gods there, maybe they can save him."

"Uh…What…?"Flurry was a bit confused, for she had believed her mother, her aunt, and her grandmothers were the true gods.

"There's apparently some old village under the mountain and it may have a way to get in touch with some old gods that the Equines worshipped,"Haze decided to explain a bit more clearly for the filly,"The gods had something to do with the fate of the Equines, so maybe they can help us with Aiden here."

"It's the only chance we got to save him."Faze added while Flurry looked down for a bit of reflecting on this news.

She needed a moment to process, just when the adults made everything look hopeless. Saphira pulled through and told them a way to save Aiden, it was almost too good to be true. The way they spoke sounded as if there was a big risk that this wouldn't work, but it was much better than the current situation. And after seeing the state Aiden was reduced to, anything would be a good idea. But they still did not know what to expect on this trip, just getting there was going to be trouble.

"Any idea how we're going to get there?"Flurry stood up, wanting to know the details of this plan.

"Saphira said it was somewhere under the mountain, so we just get to the bottom of the mountain."Haze responded simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Surely it won't be too hard to find a cave or a hole or something that will open up into a sort of Daring Do dungeon,"Faze tried to rationalize the complicated flaws in their plan,"We go through the dungeon, and we find the village. Easy peasy. Up and adam, Aiden. We're getting you out of here…!"

He pulled off the sheets, and froze a moment, for he did not know how far the darkness had spread on the boy. Half his body was taken over and transformed right before their eyes, it seemed like Aiden fading away to the beast. This only provoked them to hasten their departure for the village.

"Geez…! He's really getting worse, another day or so and he'll be one of them,"Faze manage to get his hooves under Aiden and hoist him up for a moment,"We need to go now…! While we still have the opportunity."

"I got him… Don't worry, princess Flurry. We'll have him back soon enough and fully human again."Haze levitated the boy onto his back while Faze went for the door to open it.

"But…"Flurry was hesitate, especially since only the guards were taking him.

In light of this sudden adventure, she would have been alright to trust the twins with Aiden. But she could not help but sense a bit of bad foreboding in their future if they went alone. Plus after seeing the state Aiden was in, they would need all the help they could get in case the demon starts to over take him. If her words, her face, her touch could help keep Aiden fighting, then there would be plenty of hope. So against her better judgment, she knew what needed to be done.

"I'm going too…!"She jumped off the bed and made it to Faze just as he opened the door.

"But princess, you need to stay here where it's safe. Don't forget, you're a target too."Faze reminded Flurry of the demon's desire to kill her and her royal family.

"Yeah, you're better off with a castle full of guards and your family,"Haze supported the idea of her staying behind, and trusting them with the secret mission,"Trust us, we'll have him back good as new. Just you wait."

"No… I'm going with…! He needs me more than my family does. I can help…!"She raised her voice slightly, trying to push for a place in the group.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk you getting hurt. It would mean we have to watch you and Aiden,"Faze insisted that there would only be more baggage, rather than help,"We need to both be thinking about Aiden. We can't risk stretching out our defenses to protect both kids."

"I can help…!"She stomped her hoof, threatening to raise her voice to alarm the castle.

"Shhh…!"The brothers tried to shush the princess before she ruined their mission.

"Who's going to help Aiden when he needs a reason to keep fighting? Who's going to offer strong Alicorn magic,"Flurry began to get desperate, realizing she was actually in a trap of her own making,"Who's… Who's… Who's…! Who's going to be there if the both of you aren't there…?"

She realized that a small commotion could have easily ruined the chance Aiden had. She was still desperate to go with, but now she was on neutral ground, no way to force the twins into letting her go. So all she could ask was what she could at least do to help, she felt the need to be useful in some way.

"Look… We know you're worried about him, but…"Faze tried to reason even more with Flurry, but they then heard walking among the halls.

"Buck…! We have no choice now, can't take up any more time. Just take her with us,"Haze lost his patience and decided to let the princess come with if it meant they could leave quicker,"You coming with us? Hope you can carry your weight and Aiden for us, princess."

He gave Flurry a nudge by her flank to get the filly moving, while Faze sighed. He had hope to spare her the hardships that could easily await them on this trip, but it could not be helped now. With a groan he just shut the door behind them and quickly caught up with them. Haze agreed to carry Aiden all the way out of the city before trading him to Faze for their trip down to the mountain base. And now Flurry needed to find her place in this group if she hoped to stay in it.

Thankfully, the noises they heard appeared to be nothing, and no other commotion stirred. So they were able to slow down and walk, but the twins were now a bit nervous with a princess on board. They were now stuck with her, and the risk of their mission only grew more so. She felt bad, but knew that she'd feel even worse leaving Aiden to just two royal guards. So at the very least, she needed to at least make herself useful in some way, even if it was simply in ways of conversation.

"He's scared, you know…? Aiden's terrified of what he's becoming…"She tried to stir up a quiet conversation, hoping to motivate them as they walked through the halls.

"We don't blame him. He saw what this stuff did to that old man, and now it's happening to him."Haze understood, mentioning the effects the darkness showed on other humans.

"It's all the more reason that we have to help him, no matter the cost…"Faze ensured sternly that they were determined to help their friend.

"He… Didn't even want to look at me… Like he was…ashamed of himself,"Flurry worried about the conflict and sorrow that was festering within the boy,"No matter the cost, right? We have to save him."

"Right… No matter the cost…!"The twins agreed in unison before there was more silence in their walk.

After awhile of walking, this subtle mission seemed to good to be true, it was too easy. Not one adult awoke or stirred, the halls were quiet and they were soon approaching the main hall. After that, they just needed to walk out the door and get into the city, after that it was a straight forward trip out of Canterlot. They could go at a much faster speed without raising alarm and possibly make it to the mountain base or even the village by morning, this was starting to look like a blessing.

"Remember, it's your turn to carry him outside the city. All these new parts he's growing are making the kid heavy."Haze emphasized on who was carrying Aiden after they left the city.

"How about worry about the here and now, rather than outside the city already?"Faze suggested with a shove, just as they made it to the main stairs.

"Bet you won't be talking all mature when it's your turn to carry him…!"Haze retorted with a mumbled.

"So… When we get to this village. How do you think we'll get these old gods to help?"Flurry decided to ask the more interesting and vital question.

"Oh… Uh… I guess we just… Maybe…get on our bellies and…pray…?"Faze talked completely out of his flank, thinking as he went along.

"You have no idea, do you…?"Flurry questioned with a blank and unamused look.

"Whatever gave you that idea…?"Haze mocked his brother's thinking on the fly rather than planning ahead.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, maybe learn some stuff around the village."Faze suggested options before an idea struck the filly.

"Offerings…! Ponies would occasionally give gifts and offerings to my mother, though she insisted it was unnecessary,"Flurry suggestion a peaceful and traditional form of appeasement to gods,"If they consider her a goddess, then maybe we can give an offering to these gods…! Then maybe they'll be willing to help!"

"Maybe…! But they'll need to be presented by a human for you to have any sort of chance!"A sudden announcement from a very familiar female voice sounded from the bottom of the steps.

They shot their heads towards the bottom of the stairs, and were surprised to find Saphira at the bottom. She leaned against the railing of the main steps with her arms crossed in a dignified way. She opened her eyes, staring them down before her eyes widen slightly to how much Aiden had changed.

"You're going to take him to the village, right? Try to get our old gods to help,"She questioned with a chuckle full of skepticism, for she stuck by what she said about the gods,"I told you, they forsaken us. They won't help the people that desecrated their blessings and turned to demons."

"But they'll help Aiden…! Because he didn't desecrate anything or soiled the god's blessings."Faze reminded Saphira of what made Aiden different from the other Equines.

"He's been trying to correct what all of you did all those years ago and make a good name for all of you again."Haze huffed and decided to continue walking with Aiden, regardless of who stood in their way.

"So the least we can do is stop him from suffering through the same curse his own people brought upon him,"Faze agreed with his brother for once and walked by Haze's side with Flurry behind him,"So if you want to try and stop us, go ahead and try."

"I'm not here to stop you, ya stubborn blokes. I couldn't if I wanted to with this thing on,"Saphira wised up and pointed out the necklace she still wore,"I'm here to help you. For the longest time I thought my people were truthfully irredeemable, even with a boy like Aiden around. I'll even admit, I didn't buy what he was at first."

"Really? What a mistake that was…"Haze played coy with Saphira's old opinions.

"Then I saw what he was willing to risk for a princess of friendship, even his own humanity was on the line,"Saphira admitted that Aiden's rescue feat was more big hearted than anything she has seen from an Equine in thousands of years,"If he was willing to put himself on the line, even become…this…! Then by the gods he's a human worth saving for Equestria."

"So…how do you plan on helping us?"Faze questioned as Saphira gestured to them to follow her to the doors.

"I know the way to the village, and I know the prayers and requirements needed to consult the gods,"She explained what made her a good edition to this secret mission,"Not sure if I'll even be worth a lick of salt, seeing as my father failed and became a monster like my uncle, but my presence will at least traditionally permit you all to give offerings to the village shrine."

"I know a good place where we could get some amazing gifts for some gods,"Flurry made her presence known and nearly made the women jump,"The Canterlot super market has a couple night stores that sell things from flowers to well prepared meals…!"

"Why is she here?"Saphira stopped at the doors and crossed her arms, skeptical of a filly joining their expedition.

"Moral support?"Haze responded half cocked.

"She can encourage Aiden to keep fighting while we do the more heavy lifting…"Faze offered a bit of a better suggestion.

"This is a mistake… But I suppose it's too late to quietly take her back,"Saphira sighed and took the lead as they rushed out of the castle and towards the gate,"Just stay with me and lets get to this super market if we want to get these old deity's to help us."

"Don't need to tell us twice!"Faze and Haze agreed, as they carried Aiden out of the castle and into Canterlot city.

 _ **Time for yet another journey with Aiden, this time it's for him rather than for others. As I have said before I may need to slow down a bit with how things are going over here. But I'm still going to be here, writing for all of you to enjoy. I hope you're all enjoying my stories to this day, and stay pony every one.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Through the night, they traveled through the city of Canterlot with Aiden in tow. His change was continuing to progress, so there was not much time to waste for the friends that now carried him. With a team of the twins, Saphira, and even Flurry Heart, they were embarking on the mission. A mission to take him to the old gods of Equestria, and pray that they can save the boy. Or else he himself would become a demon that longed for the extinction of all life on Equestria's soil.

It was a hassle getting out of the castle, but once they were passed it, all was much easier. But then they remembered that something else was needed, offerings for appeasing the old gods. To go so far and then be denied their help would be such a waste of a journey towards such an ancient place. So they needed some sort of gift, food, flowers, something that would appeal to the gods. To do that however would require that they go to a sort of market place, right in a public place with many eyes.

One couldn't just walk in there with a partially mutated human that appeared like a demon. They were to be secretive and quiet, not drawing attention to themselves since this was being done behind the backs of royalty. They needed a plan to keep the boy hidden while shopping for gifts.

"I thought I'd be getting a break till we got outside the city!"Haze ranted from a corner of a building with Aiden on his back.

"You just need to wait here while we go get some stuff for these gods."Faze instructed while Haze glared at them before he felt his back getting wet.

"Oh Celestia! He's drooling on me…!"Haze ranted and looked to the boy, as drool leaked from the side of his mouth all over Haze.

"Just wait here and let us find some gifts, I'll take him after we come back!"Faze yelled and Haze scoffed before he walked off to join the ladies.

"This is unfair and you know it!"Haze hollered before groaning and trying to move Aiden's head away from his back.

Faze simply shook his head upon approach, Flurry and Saphira were already shopping through the market. Together they were at least able to start thinking of what they needed for the gods. Flowers seemed obvious, but which ones were the question, they couldn't just use any flowers. These were old gods from times when Equestria was but a young child, fresh and new with life. These gods required something special, something from the heart of the fair land they watched over.

"These markets are so different from ten thousand years ago. So much structure and build to their establishments,"Saphira admitted while Flurry was searching for the proper flowers,"Back then all we needed was some logs, twigs, sticks and tree sap to make any building."

"Yeah…! We learned and adapted to make better things. We're not cave ponies,"Flurry responded with a bit of offense to Saphira's judgment of their creativity,"Yakyakistanian snow flowers, perhaps? Those are wonderful and always brighten up the hearts of any pony!"

"Absolutely not! It needs to be from Equestria. They birthed Equestria, not that mountainous ice box of a country,"Saphira ranted, showing prejudice for the country while picking out the flowers,"It's gotta be something pleasing, something to show off Equestria's continuous beauty."

"Whatever you say…"Flurry quietly scoffed at Saphira's pickiness.

"Alright! I'm back, and Haze is watching Aiden. Fussing and moaning about it though."Faze had returned to the girls after settling things with his brother.

"He'll get over it…! Ah! These are perfect!"Saphira admitted her interest for a bundle of flowers white and ice blue that smelled of a fresh mountain spring water and a touch of sweet brisk clouds.

"Ah, you caught a whiff of the Canterlot mountain lilies. Takes quite a bit of grit to retrieve those puppies,"The seller decided to take the bait and reel in the customer,"I'll sell them for twenty bits instead of thirty since you seem to be quite the rare breed of lady."

"Whatever gave you that idea…?"She asked while checking her pockets for any sort of currency to give.

She manage to pull out a few flat coins made of unrefined silver ore to offer. But that was more than a disappointing sight for the stallion to look at, it wasn't even gold bits. It was flat pieces of silver, a currency that was unusable and nowhere near as valuable as gold.

"Uh…ma'am? I'm afraid that sort of currency is unacceptable at this store."The stallion turned very mused by the show of such petty currency.

"What? What's wrong with this currency? It's perfectly refined silver coins!"Saphira argued her case full of outrage for this sudden deny of her money.

"But it's not gold bits. Gold bits are the appropriate currency around here!"The stallion denied, and was promptly yanked up by his collar by Saphira.

"Listen you greedy little leech, this-"Saphira's tirade was quickly ceased with a tug on her tunic, while Flurry Heart jingled some money in a sack in front of her.

"This should be enough for the flowers. Now let him go, Saphira,"Flurry politely requested of the human, and she did so with a mild throw back into his chair,"Thank you, sorry about that mister. She has a bit of a temper."

"Indeed… Suppose just anything can look like a lovely a lady without the need to behave like one…!"The stallion mocked, and Saphira growled before taking their flowers from him, while he got his bits.

"Alright! So now we have the flowers, now you said something about food?"Flurry questioned while walking away, not seeing the conduct that would immediately occur.

"Yes, something delectable! Something that is pleasing to the soul!"Saphira insisted, and sufficed a hard kick to the establishment that caused it to collapse on the stallion.

Flurry Heart knew exactly how to find good food straight from the heart of Equestrians. It was as simple as following her nose, find the immensely delicious smell of good food cooking. It only took a minute before she detecting the luscious smell of strong seasonings and slight meaty odor. As nasty as the smell of meat was to her, it was all the more pleasant for Saphira. She was the one that gladly pointed to the source, which was in fact a food cart, owned by a griffon of all things.

"Oh great…! Griffons…! I don't like chatting it up with Griffons."Faze sighed before the ladies both rushed over to meet with the beastly looking Griffon.

"Since when did ponies allow Griffons to establish business and homestead here in Equestria?"Saphira questioned, knowing only neutral behaviors between humans and the Griffons.

"Princess Twilight helped us establish a friendly connection with them, I believe they even made a school for all creatures to attend."Flurry explained, and Saphira felt a sense of skepticism for such an idea of peace between creatures.

"Really? And how has that gone?"Saphira questioned, and Flurry giggled at her skepticism.

"You're about to find out…!"Flurry teased before they met the Griffon at the open window.

"Holy cow, I got ponies visiting me at my humble smoke cart,"The burly brown Griffon exclaimed and put a short black chef hat on to look more official,"What brings you and this uh…human lady thing to my shop, little filly?"

"We're hoping maybe you have something very delicious and sort of made from Equestrian ingredients,"Flurry politely asked while Saphira stood there silently wit her arms crossed full of doubt,"What might you have on your menu…?"

"Hang on a minute. Lets get these things on and I'll get ya a menu."The griffon dove into his cart to find clean gloves and the menus.

"Nothing to say about a griffon, now? Or complain that he's not Equestrian?"Flurry asked, while Saphira's mood changed along with the lovely smells she detected from a cooking stove.

"He's using Equestrian ingredients. Along with some animals he hunted for products, much like ourselves,"Saphira approached the window to look in and see a kitchen taking over ninety percent of the cart,"You hunt your own produce, do you? Seeing as all produce usually goes to the castle for Aiden?"

"The human boy? Yeah, but I feel like maybe the stuff I make could maybe let ponies try a bit more from nature,"The lone Griffon replied before giving them thick papered menus,"They eat all them plants and grass and veggies, and only ten percent of these fellas got a good bit of meat on their bones. It's sad to watch!"

He then walked over to pull out some freshly refrigerated seasoned ground beef with parsley, salt, onion and beef flavoring. He started pulling the meat apart and rolling them into balls. While using his hind leg to place a pot on the stove to cook mushrooms, garlic, onion, and tiny bits of the ground beef.

"The only reason any of these nambi pambies got muscle is because they eat some eggs with their toast and flowers,"The Griffon explained, and Saphira grew more and more interested,"And I say that ain't enough. They want real muscle, I'll show them how to get it, along with better brains too. Meat helps the brain develop to it's full potential, ya know?"

"Right… A fully committed immigrant. They were such a rarity in my time. I'm impressed."Saphira watched him cook while Flurry was searching through the menu with a bit of a struggle.

"You'd be the first to admit that… So you decide what you wanted yet?"He asked so he didn't get distracted from his cooking.

"As a matter of fact, we'll take whatever those meatballs might be."Saphira decided, seeing as Flurry was ready to take all night with the decision.

"Meatballs and gravy? No problem, they were a favorite in Griffon Stone,"He admitted that the recipe was inspired by that of the food at his home,"So I decided to use ingredients here to make a bit of an Equestria take on them to please the tastes of ponies!"

"A foreign, dish made from the ingredients of Equestria to show commitment to the land, this will do wonderfully,"Saphira agreed and took away Flurry's menu to quit the pointless searching,"We already have what we need in terms of food."

"Oh…! Right, how much is it?"Flurry asked while rummaging around in her money bag.

"Meh, two bits is all I'll need. Seeing as I got some nice words and a potential regular out of it."The Griffon replied, noticing how curious Saphira was about all the food he was cooking.

"Excellent, two bits is…!"Flurry paid up front, and in five minutes they had their food, and Faze was happy to finally get away from the Griffon chef.

Moments later, Flurry and Faze were returning with the flowers and the contained food. While Saphira needed to go on the hunt for some candles, vital pieces needed before she could begin her prayers. So they were trusted with returning to Haze and Aiden to prepare to venture onward.

"Thank Celestia. The stink of that Griffon was just plain obnoxious."Faze admitted and shook his head to brush off the discomfort about Griffons.

"What's your issue with Griffons? They're not that bad when you get to know them,"Flurry insisted, especially after seeing the friendly side of one recently,"They can be proud and helpful beings when shown respect and pride in yourself."

"They also tends to be bullies. Punks that think themselves better than others,"Faze explained his prejudice for the predatory bird beasts,"But they're just primal animals with god complexes that loath the weak."

"You say that like you've seen a bit of what they're capable of…"Flurry noticed, there was a lot of heavy hate on the subject for Griffons from Faze.

"You might say that…"Faze responded and stayed silent before Haze quickly rushed to them from the hiding spot.

Haze was currently pacing back and forth with Aiden lightly swinging like a pendulum on his back. He had thankfully stopped drooling, but the transformation was getting worse. Without the magic of Twilight, the changes were coming at the regular rate, rather than being slowed like a poison. Finally once he spotted his brother and Flurry, he was quick to run to them. For the recent changes were beckoning them to pick up the pace, before the boy became something so much worse than a sick child.

"Guys, we better be ready to go! We're kind of running out of time…!"Haze warned them, and they remained enthusiastic.

"We just need to wait for Saphira to get some candles for a traditional prayer."Faze tried to relax his impatient brother, before they then got a dose of reality when Aiden was shown off.

Terror and pressure hit both of them at the same time, witnessing more changes to Aiden. Horns were starting to grow from his forehead, curving like the devil himself was taking form. While a tail had partially protruded through his pants, growing with thick skin and spines. The drooling had stopped, but more sharp teeth had pushed through his old ones, more and more of his humanity was lost. They were running out of time, and so was Aiden, they needed to leave.

"I'm not sure how long he's got…! we gotta get him to this human village!"Haze insisted that the cut the trip short and departed immediately.

"Oh my Celestia…! Give him here…!"Faze rushed to Aiden to check him, sitting down to rest the boy on his legs.

"No…!"Flurry wanted to tremble, her heart growing cold with fear as Faze tried to be sure he was with them.

"Aiden…! Come, wake up buddy. Let us know you're still with us…!"Faze begged for an answer, and the teen was slow to respond to them.

His eyes opened, his right eye blackened completely, with the tiniest purple purple. While the left was slowly turning purple in color, and the whites of his eye were starting to ripple away. His voice was growing raspy as he tried to form words, but his throat had grown so dry.

"I…can't… Keep…"He could not finish the sentence, for within his head, he was in a losing battle with the demon.

"He's losing the fight with the disease. We can't keep waiting here!"Faze panicked slightly, but thankfully Saphira made a quick return with her arms full of candles.

"I'm back, and I have all that we need now. I have all that we need now for-"Saphira announced, only to pause in place when she saw Aiden's ever changing form,"Oh no…! He's running out of time…!"

"We need to get going, immediately!"Faze was quick to help Aiden onto his back and push them all to depart.

"Right…! Hold these,"Saphira agreed and handed the candles to Haze to carry,"We make for a short cut a mile after we exit the city, we'll be at the village entrance before dawn."

"Hurry!"Flurry prompted them, and they all quickly left the market place for the exit of Canterlot.

* * *

 _Crystal Empire_

Meanwhile, the empire itself was now completely overwhelmed and changed. It's crystals black and oozing like tar, twisted and jagged like dark dead trees thirsty for blood rather than water. Slaves were red eyes and empty inside, emotionless and mind controlled slaves. Serving the demons that beat, stabbed and slashed at them violently for thrills or discipline. And Myridium watched it all from the big window in the Crystal Empire's throne room, but that did not distract him from the task at hand.

He could feel it, Aiden's corruption and demonic presence taking hold over the boy. Soon he would be one of them and unlock the chamber that protected the crystal heart. He decided it was just to watch the boy suffer through the corruption and the change, just as the boy made him suffer once. So he walked away from the red tinted window and planted himself into the crooked throne. Where he then held out his hand to let a ball of slick marble form in his palm, letting grow shiny and clear.

"How goes your pointless battle with my beautiful little gift I gave you, boy,"He asked and watched as the orb performed the functions of a crystal ball, and showed him the group that carried Aiden through the city,"This is…unexpected…? Where are you going?"

He decided to flick a claw at the orb and pan it out to give him a view of the whole mountain. He studied, letting his red eyes read their trajectory and predict the paths they planned to go on. His head tilted at first, but then he started piecing it all together, from Aiden being taken out of the city. To the peculiar trail leading across the mountain base and down into the south end of it. Where the entrance to an old home of his laid, his eyes widened, realizing the danger this posed.

"You're going to the old village aren't you? You know the gods won't help us,"He huffed, wanting to believe in his own words, but he could not take such a chance,"Rrrgh, but they sure as hell will try…! So it be best to stop them immediately!"

With that decided, he slowly crushed the orb in his claws, letting it's remains pour into the floor. Before slamming a fist down, causing a great echo to sound and vibrate in perfect view through the room. The floor rippled as well as the walls, as it even went clear through the entire building. Calling two old adversaries in for a mission of redemption and utmost importance. It was not long before two large lumps of slime and debris were pushing through from the ceiling and floor.

The one in the ceiling took the shape of quite a lovely refined female figure, her jet black hair stretching down a solid threw feet. As her head turned completely around to show her red eyes and bare top body. Before eight sharp spider legs sprang forth and gripped at the ceiling to pull out the abdomen they were attached to. With a growl she pulled herself free and dropped from the ceiling. Landing right next to the lump of darkness that took shape from the floor, all slender and tall.

The familiar one strapped overalls formed around the figure as a wide mouth creature with a bald good took shape. His boots were gone and his three toed claw feet were bare. As he immediately pulled a machete from his neck using his four clawed fingers in fingerless gloves.

"My old failures, Mira… Oranos… I have found an opportunity for the two of you to redeem yourselves,"He hissed, refusing to smile in front of two servants that failed him before,"The boy is being taken to the old village to undergo a purification by the gods…! This cannot happen…!"

The two simply hissed and grumbled at the explanation as Myridium stood up.

"So, kill the ponies that carry him, and bring both the boy and Saphira to me,"He instructed and approached the both of them while drawing a sword from his gut,"Fail me, and don't even think about returning to me. Do away with your pathetic lives, understand?"

They nodded their mindless heads in response to the demand, no way to say no or resist. These once great warriors now slaves to his will and abuse, as he gave them a nod towards the door. A minute passed and they foolishly remained still, causing the demon to groan at their stupidity.

"Well? Don't just stand there like a bunch of brain dead buffoons! Go!"He yelled, and they finally marched towards the door to quietly leave.

Once they were gone, he now had some agitation nipping at his neck and head. It made him twitch as the door quietly closed, but to him it felt like an obnoxious slam that infuriated him. Rather than snap at them again, he decided he should simply go to the chamber doors and try again. His purity may be gone, and his capabilities of breaking the door seem slim to none, but he should at least try. Anything beat standing around like a petty tyrant and do nothing, so he decided to be useful himself.

"You are going to be mine boy…! And you're going to open that damn chamber for me,"He promised as he too exited the room to make for the chambers,"You can all resist as much as you want, but you have already lost…!"

 _ **Yeah, I know, a lot of waiting between updates, but I'm doing my best to continue even with the things going on around me. Rest assured, I'm still here, and I'm still here for your entertainment. Also I have a discord server for those who are interested in sharing art, discussing role play and fan fiction discussions regarding my stories or even your own. Check out the link in my bio that has been updated as well and be a part of the server if you wish. Till then, stay pony every one.**_


End file.
